Um amor de pipoca
by Gowintter
Summary: Fanfic swan queen A figura proeminente da elite de moda de Nova York, Regina Mills, é uma mulher de negócios bem sucedidos e mãe solteira de um filho de três anos de idade, o adorável, Henry. Sua vida amorosa, no entanto, está em falta, como aqueles mais próximos a ela insistem em dizer. Pela persistente insistência de sua melhor amiga, Regina relutantemente concorda em ent
1. Chapter 1

"Pare de choramingar", Vivian bufou antes de encher sua boca com uma garfada de salada Cobb. Regina revirou os olhos enquanto ela tomava um gole de água com gás e cruzou e descruzou as pernas sob a mesa de café.

"Pare você de choramingar", ela sussurrou para a outra mulher. "A recusa não equivale um choramingo, Vivian. Você continua pressionando, ".  
Vivian terminou de mastigar sua comida em silêncio antes de limpar os cantos de sua boca com o guardanapo. Ela e Regina não eram indiferentes à regras de etiquetas. Ambas tinham sido criadas para nunca esquecê-las. "Oh vamos lá, Regina. É hora de você parar para viver um pouco. É hora de você seguir em frente. É hora de você por o seu traseiro sexy lá fora e compartilhar ele com o mundo!"  
Regina franziu a testa para sua melhor amiga. "O mundo?"  
Passando uma mão através de seu longo cabelo loiro cinza, Vivian recostou-se em sua cadeira. "Ok, então talvez não o mundo. Isso colocaria um novo significado na frase 'dormir fora', não é?"  
"Eu não estou indo dormir com ninguém," Regina disse. "Eu não tenho desejo de me envolver no mundo do namoro, quanto mais ir para a cama com uma pessoa anônima, sem rosto, para uma noite sem significado que só poderia oferecer uma momentânea satisfação, e com o risco de pesadas conseqüências." Regina sabia bem que algumas dessas conseqüências podem mudar a vida inteira.  
"Exatamente! Esse que é o problema! "  
"Não, querida. O problema é você continuar a me rondar com essa sua ideia ridícula de me colocar em uma série de encontros que eu não estou nenhum pouco interessada."  
"Como você sabe que você não tem nenhum interesse nesses encontros? Você não foi em qualquer um deles ainda. Eu ainda não escolhi qualquer um deles ainda." Vivian apontou um dedo para sua amiga como se ela tivesse feito apenas o mais brilhante argumento para o seu caso.

Regina simplesmente olhou para ela, sem pestanejar e sem esboçar alguma emoção.  
"Olha, Regina, isso não tem que ser algum grande calvário," Vivian disse. "Não estou indo te colocar para uma série estrita de encontros ou tentar te casar com a primeira pessoa de boa aparência, homem ou mulher-"  
"Mulher?"  
"Bom, teve uma vez em Cancun.." o riso de Vivian cresceu mais alto enquanto ela observava as bochechas de Regina mudarem de cor. "Que foi a única vez que eu te convenci a tirar as férias de primavera da faculdade comigo." ela soltou um feliz suspiro. "Melhor férias de Primavera da minha vida."  
Regina abaixou a cabeça corando e reduziu sua voz. "Dios Mio," ela murmurou. "Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que você me levasse naquela viagem. Foi um circo completo, e posso lembrar, de que você jurou nunca mais falar sobre isso novamente!" Ela agarrou seu copo de água e deu um grande gole, o frio do líquido proporcionou um instante alívio. "Ah, e na minha defesa, eu estava altamente embriagada naquela noite. Eu acho que você deve recordar dos nove shots de tequila que eu tomei. Nove. "  
" Ah, eu me lembro. " Vivian mostrou um sorriso maléfico para sua melhor amiga." Lembro-me de que você tomou todos os nove shots em nove diferentes partes do corpo daquela garota. "  
As bochechas de Regina passaram de um rosa corado para um vermelho cereja profundo. Ela limpou sua garganta enquanto ela olhava pela cafeteria e disse como um assovio, "Ainda assim, foi apenas uma vez."  
"Não é verdade. Você esqueceu daquela menina de alguns anos atrás? Qual era o nome dela, aquela que você conheceu em uma palestra?"  
A voz de Regina baixou para nada mais que um sussurro. "Audrey".  
"Audrey, sim! Essa mesmo, única! Ela era doida de pedra."  
Com um desejo silencioso de que essa conversa caísse em um poço e queimasse nos fogos do inferno, para nunca mais ser falado de novo, Regina limpou a garganta. "Ela era excêntrica."  
"Ela perseguiu você por um mês depois de sair do círculo estudantil feminino! Você teve que pegar uma ordem restrita para ela não se aproximar mais!" Vivian riu. "Oh meu Deus, lembra quando ela te enviou aquele urso de pelúcia?"

O rubor de Regina se arrastou pelo pescoço e manchou seu colo de vermelho. "Por favor, não."  
"Quando você pressionou a orelha do ursinho, ele tocou a gravação dela..." O discurso de Vivian foi quebrado por causa da sua risada ... "Dela cantando 'Wind Beneath My Wings' e claramente chorando."  
Regina suspirou e pressionou a testa em sua palma. "Aquilo foi uma infeliz experiência."  
"Aquilo foi hilário!"  
"Por que eu ainda sou sua amiga?" ela praticamente empurrou goela a baixo o resto de sua água, ansiosa para terminar logo essa conversa ridícula.  
"Porque eu sou incrível. E de qualquer forma, o meu ponto foi-"  
"Ah, você tinha um ponto? "  
Vivian sorriu para ela, cutucando a perna de Regina por debaixo da mesa com seu pé." Meu ponto foi que eu poderia te colocar em encontros com homens e mulheres, se isso é algo que você está interessada. É óbvio que você é pelo menos um pouco gay. Eu juro que vou te arranjar apenas com os melhores dos melhores, e quem sabe? Eu poderia te apresentar para o seu Senhor ou Senhora Mills! Se nada der certo, eu poderia, pelo menos, ajustá-la em uma boa transa. "  
"Tudo bem, conversa passou dos limites agora." Regina estalou sua língua e se levantou rapidamente de seu assento agarrando sua bolsa.  
"Ah, vamos lá Regina!"  
Passando em torno da mesa, ela se inclinou para se despedir de Vivian. O garçom voltou com a conta naquele momento. Regina sorriu apontando para Vivian e disse, "O almoço é por conta dela" em seguida, se dirigiu para a porta.  
"Pense nisso!" O sino da porta soou com a saída de Regina, e Vivian ficou lá para pagar a dívida.

O som dos saltos de Regina ecoaram contra o piso de mármore da sala de seus pais e reverberou através das paredes enquanto ela fazia seu caminho rapidamente através do lugar. Ela estava ansiosa para ver-

" Mamãe! "  
Uma bolinha de energia colidiu em seu lado do nada e sabe-se lá de onde. Regina tropeçou, mas pegou-se antes que pudesse cair. Com um riso, ela se virou e pegou o pequeno menino grudado à sua perna. (1)"munchkin!" ela girava seu filho ao redor e plantava uma dúzia de beijinhos em seu rosto  
"maaaaaaam!" ele gemeu quando ela o pôs de volta em pé no chão, ela riu dele, quando ele fez um show de limpeza nas manchas de vermelho brilhante em suas bochechas. "Você deixou 'baiton' em mim! "  
"E parece fabuloso em você." Regina estendeu a mão e bagunçou seu cabelo castanho escuro, o mesmo tom escuro como o seu próprio, então ela notou sua mãe Cora em pé na porta da cozinha, os observando.  
O longo cabelo da mulher mais velha, com alguns fios cinzas, estava pendurado em uma única trança sobre seu ombro, seus olhos castanhos, assim como o da Regina, transbordaram ternura quando ela sorriu para sua filha e neto. Pequenas rugas em torno de seus olhos mostraram anos de ambos alegrias e stress, mas Regina sempre achou que ela parecia jovem. Ela esperava envelhecer com a mesma graciosidade.  
"Parece que sua mãe lhe deu um Makeover, Henry," nora disse. "Venha e deixe-me ver."  
Sorrindo, Henry correu de volta ao longo da sala para sua avó. Ela agachou-se para que pudesse olhar ao nível dos olhos do menino, ele perguntou:

"Parece mesmo 'fabloso', vó?"  
"Oh absolutamente!"  
"Viu só?" Regina disse. "Eu disse a você. Agora, pode dizer 'obrigado' para sua vó?"  
"Gracias vó."  
Cora beijou o seu rosto. "De nada."  
Se aproximando e pegando seu filho no colo, Regina o apertou contra ela em um abraço apertado. "Bom menino." A sensação de ter uma das pequenas mãos dele emaranhando o cabelo na base de seu pescoço a fez suspirar. Ele sempre brinca com seu cabelo quando ela o segura. Ao longo dos anos, esse ato se tornou algo para confortar os dois.  
Ela inclinou-se e pressionou um beijo no rosto de sua mãe. "Hola, mamá. Como ele ficou hoje?"  
"Ah, ele ficou bem." Cora sorriu. "Você sabe que ele é sempre um perfeito anjo." Ela acenou com o dedo para sua filha, fazendo-a segui-la de volta à cozinha. "Eu estava fazendo chá. Você gostaria de uma xícara?"

"Sim, por favor." Regina sentou em um banco na cozinha e ajeitou Henry em seu colo. Ele continuou a brincar com seu cabelo enquanto ela e sua vó continuavam a conversa.  
"Como foi o seu dia, querida?" Cora perguntou. "Vai tudo bem no escritório?"  
"A sessão de fotos da 'Moda Primavera' está desenrolando sem problemas." Regina acomodou suavemente seu filho em seu joelho e bateu de leve em sua coxa rechonchuda. "Honestamente, as coisas não poderiam estar melhores no escritório." ela suspirou. "As coisas com a Vivian, no entanto ..."  
"É?" A chaleira assobiou no fogão e Cora derramou a água aquecida em duas xícaras. "Aquela coisa de namoro novamente?"  
"Sim. Ela não desist-"  
"Mamãe, eu 'desinei' um dinossauro hoje," Henry encostou a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe, brincando com o colar que estava pendurado no pescoço dela.  
Regina bateu de leve na perna dele, corrigindo-o. " 'Desenhei', Henry. Não 'Desinei". Você 'desenhou' um dinossauro hoje, e estou certa de que era o melhor desenho de dinossauro do mundo. Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo, munchkin, mas o que a mamãe lhe disse sobre interromper as pessoas quando elas estão falando? "

"Ah, para não fazer isso." Henry mastigando sobre o lábio, deu sua resposta em um sopro culpado. O sorriso de Regina era terno.

"É isso mesmo. Você é um menino tão inteligente."  
Ele sorriu e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de sua mãe, deixando as curtas mechas dela caírem sobre seu rosto. Regina se virou para sua mãe. "Ela não vai se dar por vencida sobre essa idéia ridícula de que eu estou em uma extrema necessidade de uma vida amorosa."  
"Ah, eu não sei se ela está necessariamente focada em lhe fornecer uma 'vida amorosa', por assim dizer."  
"Mãe!" Regina chiou escandalizada, provocando um sorriso em sua mãe.  
Rindo suavemente da reação de sua filha, Cora disse, "Henry, querido?"  
Quando seu pequeno rostinho espiou para fora dos cabelos da mãe, Cora sorriu para ele. "Tampe os ouvidos, por favor."  
Henry bufou um suspiro de desaprovação e trouxe suas mãos em cúpula para as orelhas, assim, bloqueando qualquer som.

"Talvez Vivian esteja certa, Regina. Você precisa sair mais e não apenas para o escritório. Seria bom para você conhecer pessoas novas e, verdade seja dita, querida, a sua vida sexual está em falta. Deixe algo acontecer. Tenha algum divertimento."  
"Vocês estão dizendo para eu me divertir," Regina disse arrastando palavras, "para sair e fazer S-E-X-O com alguém e apenas 'deixar algo acontecer'?"  
"Bem, é para fazer com bastante responsabilidade, mas sim." Cora disse. "Eu sei que eu e seu pai mantemos você em 'rédeas curtas' quando você era mais jovem, e as coisas ficaram um pouco tensas quando Henry nasceu. Mas você é adulta, Regina. Temos tratado você como tal, por algum tempo agora, e você é uma mulher responsável. Sei que você sabe cuidar de si mesmo, mas pode ser bom para você simplesmente se soltar um pouco e parar de se importar com coisas que você não pode mudar. Deixar de ter medo de se conectar com as pessoas."  
Regina suspirou pegando a xícara de chá que sua mãe lhe ofereceu e soprou o líquido quente. "Obrigado."  
"Pelo menos, pense sobre isso," Cora disse enquanto assoprava sua própria xícara. "É hora de esquecer o passado e seguir em frente. Você sabe o que seu pai sempre diz."  
"Sólo se vive una vez." Regina assentiu.  
" É verdade," Cora disse. "Só se vive uma vez e você está na faixa etária dos vinte anos. Você não terá esses anos de volta, minha querida. Por isso, tenha um pouco de diversão. "  
Regina tocou no braço de Henry para que ele tirasse as mãos dos ouvidos. Ela, em seguida, descansou a cabeça em cima da dele e fechou os olhos. Talvez sua mãe e Vivian estivessem certas. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso." Embora seus olhos estivessem fechados, ela sabia que sua mãe estava sorrindo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de colocar Henry na cama, Regina deitou em seu sofá de couro e estendeu a mão para o controle remoto. Com um suspiro, ela passou através dos canais de sua televisão de tela plana. Ela passou por todos eles pelo menos duas vezes antes de clicar o maldito botão de liga/desliga novamente.  
Ela deitou a cabeça no braço do sofá e fechou os olhos, os eventos do dia passaram em espiral através de sua mente. Sua mãe e Vivian estavam certas: Ela tem apenas vinte e sete, já é extremamente bem sucedida e rica; mas sendo profundamente honesta consigo mesma, ela também é só. Ela era tão só que ela podia sentir isso em seu ossos.  
Uma única lágrima deslizou do canto interno de seus olhos e escorreu sobre a ponte de seu nariz e, antes mesmo que Regina percebesse o que ela estava fazendo, seu celular foi pressionado ao lado de sua cabeça e um toque suave ecoou em seu ouvido.  
"Reg-"  
"Tudo bem." Regina começou antes de Vivian poder dizer uma palavra. "Eu vou fazer isso. Eu vou deixar você marcar encontros."  
O guincho de excitação feito por Vivian fez Regina rolar seus olhos enquanto suas bochechas coravam, estava grata que sua amiga não podia ver isso.  
"Viu?" Vivian disse. "Eu sabia que havia algum bom senso ainda flutuando nessa sua cabeça. Por que a mudança de idéia?"  
"Loucura é uma boa resposta?" Regina só poderia imaginar como ela parecia lamentável naquele momento.  
"Não é uma boa resposta, mas eu vou deixar passar por enquanto. Eu não posso esperar para começar. Já tenho, pelo menos, duas pessoas em mente."  
Ela interrompeu antes que Vivian pudesse se perder em sua ansiedade. "Eu tenho uma condição."  
"É claro que você tem. O que é?"  
"Uma babá."  
"Você quer que eu te marque um encontro com uma babá?" Vivian perguntou, confusa.

"Sério mesmo? Eu estava pensando em alguém mais do seu nível social, Regina."  
"Eu não ligo para o status, Viv." ela suspirou. "Você sabe que não ligo, mas não, eu estava me referindo à minha condição. Você tem que encontrar uma babá adequada para o Henry. Minha mãe já cuida dele durante a semana enquanto eu trabalho e eu não quero colocar qualquer carga extra sobre ela. Ah, e além disso, não mais do que dois encontros por semana, no máximo. Eu me recuso gastar muito do meu tempo com isso, prefiro estar disponível para o Henry."  
"Tá, tá, já sei que você é a melhor mãe do mundo." A voz de Vivian caiu para um zumbido entediando. "Eu vou te comprar um troféu mais tarde."  
Regina riu. "Esses são os termos. Nós temos um acordo?"  
"Ah, definitivamente, temos sim um acordo. Eu vou te encontrar uma babá e, em seguida, trabalhamos em te encontrar um cônjuge."  
"Não exagera."  
"Só estou dizendo, nunca se sabe. De qualquer forma, acredito que você gostaria de conhecer a babá antes de começar a marcar os encontros, né?"  
"Com certeza. Apenas me avise quando você tiver alguém para a posição que eu farei uma entrevista."  
"Combinado."  
"Ah, e Viv?"  
"Sim?"  
Regina suspirou, soprando uma mecha selvagem de seu cabelo para fora de seu rosto. "Obrigada."  
Ela poderia praticamente ouvir o sorriso de Vivian através do telefone. "Você consegue, Babe."

Regina jogou sua mão para o alto e correu do meio-fio para um táxi. Ela já estava dez minutos atrasada para o almoço de entrevista com a sua babá em potencial. Graças a chamada de última hora de Vivian, algumas horas antes do horário do almoço de Regina, a informação sobre a babá foi limitada. Na verdade, Regina não sabia nada sobre a nova mulher que ela estava prestes a entrevistar; exceto que ela era uma veterana na Universidade de nova Iorque. Para piorar, Vivian não lhe deu nem mesmo um nome ou como ela se parecia, de modo que Regina só poderia ter a esperança de que o café que ela escolheu não estaria terrivelmente lotado. Ela não queria passar a metade de seu almoço à procura da menina. Por último, poderia perfeitamente não haver ninguém esperando por ela, pois já se passariam mais de vinte minutos de atraso assim que ela chegasse lá.  
Quando o táxi encostou no meio-fio do café, Regina entregou ao motorista algumas notas e praticamente saltou de lá. Ela suspirou de alívio quando viu que o café estava parcialmente vazio, apenas algumas pessoas estavam almoçando. Ela deixou seus olhos pularem de mesa em mesa procurando e foi quando uma mulher mais nova com um longo rabo de cavalo loiro, e surpreendentemente brilhantes olhos verdes, sorriu para ela e acenou sem jeito. Regina soltou um outro suspiro e cruzou o café para atendê-la.  
A jovem levantou-se de seu lugar e Regina estreitou os olhos notando a sua antiga jaqueta jeans, a parte superior de uma regata branca e calça jeans bem colada. Seu estilo era brando, mas a menina estava definitivamente em boa forma; o que era muito óbvio, e Regina esperava que significasse que ela seria capaz de entreter o Henry. O menino era uma bola de energia durante o dia, mas ele poderia ser ainda pior à noite, transformou em um pesadelo profano o momento que ela tentou colocá-lo para dormir, sem ele estar com sono ainda.  
"Ei, hum, Regina Mills, certo?" ela estendeu a mão, e Regina a observou rapidamente através dos olhos de esmeralda da garota até o comprimento de seu corpo antes de a cumprimentar. Mulheres são estranhas nessa maneira de sempre escanear umas as outras, de medi-las e se compararem. Isso nunca incomodou Regina, no entanto, ou ela nunca teria sobrevivido à indústria da moda.  
Ela sorriu e assentiu quando ela tomou a mão estendida e a agitou com firmeza. "Eu sou", disse ela. "Como você adivinhou?"  
"A sua amiga disse que vocês trabalham em grandes empresas ou alguma-outra-coisa." A menina sentou de volta em seu assento. "Você é a única pessoa que veio aqui nos últimos quinze minutos usando alguma coisa remotamente cara e olhando todos com olhos de minha-merda-de-reunião-atrasada."  
Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha para o discurso brusco da mulher mais nova, mas isso não poderia ajudar com a risada que escapou em seguida, assim que abaixou para se sentar em seu assento. "Sim, peço desculpas," ela disse. "Hoje tem sido um dia terrivelmente agitado."  
"Tudo bem."  
"Me desculpa," Regina disse, corando um pouco. "Eu percebi que eu nem sei o seu nome."  
"Oh, é Emma. Emma Swan."

(1)Munchkin é uma raça de gatos conhecida como "Basset Hound felino", pois suas pernas têm um terço do tamanho de uma perna normal de gato.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma." Regina repetiu o nome suavemente em sua língua. "É encantador te conhecer."  
"Wow." Emma riu. "Ninguém nunca disse que era 'encantador' me conhecer. Bom, sim. Legal, definitivamente. Mas encantador? Isso é novo. Deixe-me adivinhar. Você frequentou alguma escola preparatória chique e depois seguiu imediatamente para Harvard ou Yale, ou algo assim, certo?"  
O olhar surpreso de Regina fez Emma sorrir. Ela puxou da mochila um par de óculos com a borda preta e grossa, e colocou no rosto enquanto puxava o menu para ler. _Isso vai ser uma viagem_ , ela pensou assim que voltou o olhar para a mulher, que ainda estava a encarando.  
"Sim, na verdade," Regina disse enquanto ela desconfortavelmente mexeu-se em sua cadeira. "Me formei na Harvard Business College."  
"Eu sabia," Emma disse presunçosamente. Essa mulher certamente não era a primeira pessoa da alta sociedade para quem ela havia trabalhado. Emma pegava vários trabalhos aleatórios nos primeiros anos de faculdade sendo babá de inúmeras crianças, tanto para famílias ricas quanto pobres. Sendo assim, ela ajustava o seu palavreado dependendo da ocasião para estabelecer uma conversa formal, mas geralmente eles a contratavam. Ou eles zombavam e decidiam não a contratar.  
Que seja.  
"Então, o que tem de bom para se comer aqui, Regina?" ela fez uma pausa. "Tudo bem?"  
Regina olhou para ela confusa. "Desculpa, não entendi. O que 'tudo bem'?"  
"Tudo bem se eu te chamar de Regina. Eu posso chamar de Senhora Mills se você preferir ou qualquer outra coisa."  
"Na verdade, é Senhorita Mills." Com um olhar distante, Regina passou a mão ao lado de seu pescoço e voltando-se para Emma, disse: "Eu não sou casada, mas a formalidade é desnecessária. Você pode me chamar de Regina."  
"Ótimo!" Emma sorriu antes de voltar a olhar para o menu. "Então, o que tem de bom para se comer aqui?" O pequeno sorriso nos cantos dos lábios de Regina não passou despercebido. Foi suave, mais natural do que o sorriso apertado que ela tinha usado antes, e Emma esperava que isso significasse que a mulher estava relaxando um pouco.  
"Bem, eu suponho que quase sempre peço uma salada Cobb."  
"Tudo bem." Emma deu de ombros. "Vamos com isso então." ela colocou a mão para cima e acenou para o garçom mais próximo. Quando o jovem homem chegou na mesa, ele puxou um bloco e uma caneta de seu avental e educadamente perguntou: "O que posso obter para vocês, senhoras?"  
"Ah, sim." Emma mastigando em seu lábio apontou para Regina. "Ela está pronta para pedir e eu quero o mesmo que ela quiser, mais uma água com uns três limões."  
Uma risada sonora escapou do garçom assim que ele se virou para Regina, que estava olhando para Emma como se ela fosse algum tipo de fenômeno natural.  
"Okay," Regina disse "Então eu vou querer uma água com gás e a salada Cobb, e eu suponho que a Srta. Swan terá o mesmo."  
"Eu vou providenciar, senhoras."  
"Obrigada." Regina respondeu ao mesmo tempo que Emma "Valeu, cara."  
Assim que ele se afastou, Emma esfregou o nariz. "Não podemos deixa de lado essa coisa de 'Srta Swan'?" ela perguntou. "De preferência, nunca mais."  
"Isso é um problema para você?" Regina perguntou, intrigada.  
"É que alguns de meus professores me chamam de Srta. Swan e isso me dá nos nervos. Eu sei que supostamente isso é para ser respeitoso ou qualquer outra coisa, mas apenas me faz me sentir velha e eu sou muito jovem ainda para me sentir velha." Emma piscou para ela. "Você sabe o que quero dizer?"  
Limpando sua garganta, Regina descansou suas mãos em seu colo e cruzou e descruzou suas pernas. "Sim, eu certamente posso compreender isso."  
"Eu achei mesmo que você entenderia. Você não deve ter mais que vinte e cinco anos e eu aposto que te chamam dessa porcaria de 'Srta. Mills' o tempo todo, certo?"  
As bochechas de Regina foram decoradas com um rubor suave ao mesmo tempo que ela sorriu e corrigiu Emma. "Eu atualmente tenho vinte e sete, mas você ganhou alguns pontos em seu favor por apenas fazer-me sentir, pelo menos, dois anos mais jovem."  
"Ponto pra mim!" Emma vibrou e tomou um gole da água com limão extra que o garçom lhe entregou.  
Regina riu em um suspiro suave. "Mas sim, eu sou muitas vezes referida apenas como Srta. Mills enquanto estou no trabalho."  
"Certo." Emma assentiu assim que ela retirou os óculos e os guardou na capa antes de colocá-lo na mochila, ela esqueceu por um momento que ainda estava usando-os. Eles eram necessários apenas para ler, dirigir e às vezes para assistir televisão e quase nunca os usou para outra finalidade. Na verdade, ela tentava evitar o manusear o quanto ela podesse, porque ela foi uma criança um pouco desajeitada. Ela tinha quebrado um par antes e teve que economizar muito até pagar os que ela tinha agora. Ela não tinha pressa nenhuma para quebrar esses também.  
"Você parece mais jovem com os seus óculos," Regina disse inclinando a cabeça. "Impressionante de qualquer forma, é claro, mas mais jovem ainda."  
Atingido por um momento sem palavras, Emma coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça e soltou um murmúrio de riso. "Uh, obrigada." ela disse "Para a parte 'impressionante' ou qualquer outra coisa."  
Regina sorriu e Emma podia ver a diversão dançando nos olhos da mulher. "De nada."

"Então, você é tipo uma mulher de negócios super bem sucedida, certo?" Emma perguntou rápido para mudar de assunto. "Você deve ser bastante impressionante no que faz para ser tão sucedida dado que você é tão jovem."  
"Eu gostaria de dizer que sim, sou muito bem sucedida no que eu faço. No entanto, Emma, eu acredito que nós estamos aqui para que eu possa te entrevistar, não o contrário."  
"Certo. Totalmente. 'Manda ver'. Ah e você pode chamar-me de Em se você quiser, é assim que a minha melhor amiga e alguns outros me chamam. Ou, você sabe, Emma é bom se isso é o que você preferir. Apenas 'manda a ver'."  
"Emma está bem, então." Emma soltou uma pequena risada e concordou.  
"Tudo bem, então." Ela não estava surpresa com a escolha dada, pois Regina parecia a favor de formalidades, mas poderia levar algum tempo para se acostumar.  
O garçom voltou em seguida com as suas saladas Cobb e as duas mulheres começaram a comer, Regina começou com uma série de perguntas.  
"Por que você não começa me dizendo um pouco sobre si mesmo?" Regina sugeriu mordiscando sua salada. "Vivian mencionou que você é uma veterana na NYU. Acredito que você tenha cerca de vinte e um ou vinte e dois, a menos que você seja uma estudante acelerada."  
"Não, nenhuma aceleração aqui. Tenho vinte e dois e sim, eu sou uma veterana na NYU. Eu faço trabalho social como prioridade e literatura como segunda opção."  
Regina arqueou a testa intrigada. "Trabalho social e literatura," ela disse. "É uma combinação interessante. Por que o interesse nelas?"  
"Bom, o primeiro é um pouco complicado." Emma admitiu. Ela não gostava de entrar em detalhes sobre este assunto específico. "Vamos apenas dizer que um monte de coisas ficam sem atenção perdidas no sistema ou não dão a atenção suficiente e eu quero ajudar corrigindo isso, ou pelo menos, eu quero fazer progressos em corrigir isso."  
O estômago de Emma cambaleou quando Regina visivelmente endureceu com essas palavras. Ela deveria ter dito que ela queria apenas ajudar as pessoas ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas ela tende a falar de mais e deixar as coisas complicadas para ela mesma. Ela esperava que Regina não tivesse lido as entre linhas, mas pela forma como a mulher sorriu tensa mais cedo, Emma não pôde pensar diferente.  
"E o outro é simples," Emma disse limpando a garganta. "Eu realmente gosto de ler."  
"Entendo," Regina disse. "Eu gosto muito de leitura também. Eu tenho uma boa coleção em casa, assim, talvez, se eu te contratar, você pode encontrar um livro ou dois para entreter você enquanto Henry tira uma soneca ou uma vez que ele tenha ido para a cama dormir."  
"Henry?" Emma sorriu. "O none do seu filho é Henry? Ele é o único que você tem? Quantos anos ele tem?" Regina sorriu brilhantemente, claramente impossível de ajudar a si mesma. "Sim, o nome dele é Henry. Ele tem três e sim, ele é o único filho que tenho."  
" Três." Emma sorriu. "Essa é uma ótima idade. Aposto que ele é adorável."  
"Muito, mas ele também é muito levado."  
"A maioria das crianças são. Eu tenho certeza que eu posso lidar com ele."  
O jeito como Regina estreitou os olhos deu a Emma a impressão de que a mulher foi um pouco cética sobre essa declaração.  
"Como ele se comportou com as outras babás?" Emma perguntou.  
"Eu nunca contratei uma babá antes." Regina se mexeu em seu lugar. "Meus pais cuidam dele quando eu não posso."  
"Ah." Isso explica tudo. Regina é obviamente muito protetora com seu filho e os pais tendem a serem um pouco céticos ao introduzir babás de qualquer maneira. "Bem, espero que eu seja um bom ajuste."  
"Então, você gosta de crianças?" Regina perguntou. "O que quero dizer é, você realmente desfruta cuidar de crianças ou você faz simplesmente por cauda do dinheiro? Este é o seu primeiro trabalho potencial de babá?"  
" A última família que eu trabalhei mudou de cidade. Assim, Henry seria minha única criança se você me contratasse, e sim, eu gosto de crianças. Eu amo crianças, na verdade."  
"É? Você tem algum irmão?"  
Emma riu tanto que ela resfolegou e Regina ficou simplesmente olhando para ela com um olhar perplexo. "Desculpe. Não é realmente engraçado, mas sim. Eu tinha irmãos antes. Se você fosse contar todos eles, na verdade, então eu tinha vinte e nove irmãos no momento em que eu estava com dezesseis anos."  
Os olhos de Regina se arregalaram com a surpresa e rapidamente deram lugar a olhar de compreensão com um aceno de cabeça. "Você foi uma criança orfã." ela sussurrou as palavras de um modo tão suavemente que eles foram quase inaudíveis.  
Coçando a nuca, Emma encolheu os ombros para esconder seu desconforto. "Sim. Eu sou uma órfã. Passei a maior parte da minha vida no sistema. De qualquer forma, eu realmente não gosto de falar sobre isso, então, se nós pudéssemos passar para o próximo assunto, seria ótimo."  
"Sim, é claro." Regina desviou o olhar e lambeu os lábios antes de voltar para Emma. "Eu peço desculpas. eu não quis bisbilhotar."  
"Você não fez. Você fez uma pergunta perfeitamente aceitável e eu respondi. É isso."  
"Muito bem." Dando uma olhada rápida em seu relógio, Regina suspirou. "Realmente me desculpe , mas eu já deveria estar no meu caminho. Eu já estou quase no final da hora de almoço e tenho que voltar a trabalhar."  
"Ah, certo." Emma assentiu e forçou um Sorriso. "Sim, eu entendi. Eu tenho minha próxima aula em uma hora, de qualquer maneira." ela estava em pé como Regina fez e estendeu a mão. "Bem, Uh, foi bom te conhecer, Regina."  
"A você também, Emma." Com uma agitação firme na mão de Emma, Regina coletou as coisas dela e colocou várias notas sobre a mesa. "Eu vou cuidar do almoço."  
"Você não tem que fazer isso, mas obrigada. Eu agradeço."  
Regina assentiu em resposta e virou-se para sair, mas ela girou em torno novamente quando ouviu Emma chamando o seu nome. Ela andou de encontro até ficarem próximas de uma maneira adequada.  
"Olha, eu sei que você não me conhece," Emma disse. "E eu sei que você provavelmente quer apenas o melhor que você puder obter para o seu filho. Eu sei disso e eu não estou te pedindo para sentir pena ou para me lançar um osso apenas por causa do meu passado ou porque eu preciso do dinheiro. Estou pedindo par você me dar uma chance porque, ao contrário de um monte de pessoas que fazem este trabalho, eu realmente me importo e eu sou uma boa pessoa. Eu trabalho duro, realmente duro. Eu sou uma estudante de honra. Eu estou tentando fazer algo de mim mesmo. E eu posso não saber muito sobre família, mas eu vou cuidar de seu filho. Eu vou me certificar se ele está seguro e feliz sempre que você me precisar para isso. Eu sou pontual, e eu sou (1)limpa, e eu sou uma boa escolha para este trabalho."  
Emma pos a mão em seu bolso procurando algo e, em seguida, tirou uma pequena tira de papel com uma sequência de números. "Este é o meu número," ela disse enquanto entregava à ela. "Eu espero que você me dê uma chance, Regina." Ela deu um último sorriso para a morena antes de passar por ela, sair pela porta, para a correria da cidade.

O suave som da respiração de Henry cantou como uma confortável e familiar canção de ninar nos ouvidos de Regina, enquanto ela dirigia da casa de seus pais com seu filho adormecido no banco de trás. Henry sempre adormeceu no carro, não importa se eram cinco ou cinquenta minutos de corrida. Algo sobre o zumbido da estrada sempre o bateu.  
Regina observou a estrada sob o céu laranja do pôr do sol e vagueou em seus pensamentos. Ela pensou no dia agitado que teve no trabalho, mas principalente ela pensou na mulher que ela encontrou em seu almoço, Emma Swan. Algo sobre Emma ficou na cabeça dela depois que ela voltou para o trabalho e até agora. Regina estava acostumada a ter o comando na maioria das situações sociais em que ela se encontrava, e considerando que ela tinha a intenção de entrevistar esta jovem mulher como um empregado em potencial, ela tinha assumido que esta situação não seria diferente. Cara, ela nunca esteve tão errada. Emma Swan entrou nessa direitinho e tomou as rédeas da situação como se ela tivesse o direito a elas, como se ela mesma tivesse selado e domesticado o cavalo, e estranhamente, Regina simplesmente a tinha deixado fazer isso. Sem argumento, sem formalidade. Regina não podia parar de pensar sobre isso, mas enquanto ela contemplava a jovem, ela fez uma rápida segunda decisão.  
Ela tamborilou os dedos sobre o volante impacientemente para os minutos restantes necessários para chegar em sua casa. Assim que estacionou o carro, Regina procurou através de sua bolsa até que ela encontrou a pequena tira de papel que lhe foi dada mais cedo naquele dia e digitou os números em seu celular.  
"Fala aê?" A voz na linha disse, sem qualquer forma de cumprimento e Regina não pode esconder o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. _Tão informal_ , ela pensou.  
"Olá Emma. Quem fala é Regina Mills." antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Emma mudou repentinamente o tom da conversa mostrando ansiedade. Regina surpreendeu-se consigo mesma, pois ela não imaginava que já saberia a reação de Emma. A morena não esperava nada além disso vindo da loira.  
"Regina, ah meu Deus, você está me contratando?"  
"Bem, eu estava pensando que poderiamos fazer um teste. Eu quero ter a certeza de que Henry esteja confortável com você, antes de ter uma decisão final. Se você estiver interessada, quando você poderia estar disponível para vir conhecer Henry e talvez passar um pouco de tempo com ele?"  
"Sim, eu estou definitivamente interessada." Regina jurou que podia ouvi-la sorrindo do outro lado da linha do telefone. "E bem, agora é oficialmente fim de semana. Eu acabei de sair da minha última aula, por isso estou disponível neste momento. Quero dizer, se estiver tudo bem para você e tal."  
Regina tentou pensar em uma desculpa para escolher outro tempo e dia. Odiava improvisar qualquer coisa. Isso sempre a fez se sentir perturbada e nervosa, mas, no entanto, improviso parecia ser a definição de Emma Swan. Então, se Regina fosse a contratar, era melhor ela se acostumar com isso. Ela olhou para o pequeno relógio digital acima de seu som. Cinco e quarenta e cinco piscou de volta para ela. Engoliu antes de gaguejar, "Ah, bem, tudo bem. Hum, sim, eu suponho que agora estaria bem."  
Depois que ela ditou o seu endereço e ouviu uma caneta escrever cada palavra, a voz de Emma voltou ao longo da linha. "Perfeito. Eu só preciso de uns quinze ou vinte minutos, então eu vou estar aí."  
"Muito bem." As palmas das mãos de Regina começaram a suar quando ela pensou em tudo o que ela tinha que fazer ainda, antes da chegada de Emma. Ela queria arrumar a casa, apesar do fato que que sua casa é quase sempre imaculada, considerando que ela limpa de hora em hora após as brincadeiras do Henry. Desordem a deixa louca. Ela também pensou que deveria fornecer jantar, considerando que Emma disse que tinha acabado de sair da aula, provavelmente ela ainda não tinha parado para comer. O que ela poderia cozinhar em quinze minutos?  
"Regina?"  
A atenção de Regina voltou dos pensamentos, seu rosto ruborizando para ninguém ver. "Sim, eu estou aqui. Te vejo em breve, Emma." Assim que ela desligou, Regina saltou para fora de seu carro e rapidamente pegou o Henry no banco de trás. Ele esfregou os olhos com sono assim que ela o levou para a casa, mas, no momento em que chegaram na sala de estar, ele já estava acordado novamente. Regina riu quando o menino sorriu maliciosamente para ela e disse: "Mamãe, você quer fazer nuggets de dinossauro?"  
"Ah eu quero, não quero?" ela perguntou, ainda rindo enquanto o levou para a cozinha, segurou-o na pia para ajudá-lo a lavar as mãos e, em seguida, colocá-lo em sua cadeirinha. "Uh-Hum." O seu aceno foi demasiado dramático.  
Regina abriu o congelador e olhou para dentro.  
"Suponho que estamos com sorte, porque acontece que nós temos uma caixa inteira de nuggets de dinossauro para nós." Ela tirou a caixa de nuggets de frango grelhado cortados em formatos de dinossauros e balançou para seu filho.  
Rindo, Henry jogou os braços para cima "Quanto tempo?"  
"Não muito tempo, bebê." Ela parou para depositar um beijo na testa dele e murmurou para si mesma. "Agora, o que vou fazer para Emma?"

Quando a campainha tocou, Henry já tinha devorado seus nuggets, ervilhas e fugido para brincar. Regina achava estranho o quanto seu filho gostava de ervilhas. Ele era uma das poucas crianças que realmente amava ervilhas e ela estava longe de protestar. Terminou de esticar a massa antes de ir abrir a porta. O som dos passos de Henry correndo em sua direção, vindos da outra sala, chegaram até ela significando que ele estava muito curioso para ficar longe. Mas ele era muito tímido e se escondeu atrás da perna dela quando ela abriu a porta.  
Emma estava exatamente como mais cedo, rabo de cavalo loiro, jaqueta jeans e tudo mais.  
"Senhor- desculpa." Sem formalidades, lembrou-se. "Olá Emma. Estou feliz que você pôde vir."  
"Oi" Emma sacudiu a mão em um pequeno aceno. Os olhos percorreram o corpo de Regina até em baixo como ela havia feito mais cedo quando a viu, e mudou para a pequena mão agarrada na calça de Regina e amplos olhos caramelos espreitando ao redor da perna dela.  
Sorrindo e balançando a perna, Regina disse suavemente. "Pare de se esconder, querido. Saia e diga Olá."  
A sua pequena cabeça saiu um pouco para fora com uma saudação tímida. "Olá."  
"Oi Henry." Emma acenou para ele e o menino estreitou os olhos para ela. A loira olhou de volta para Regina. "Ele parece com você."  
"Sim," Regina disse e, em seguida, percebeu de repente que ainda estavam de pé na porta. Com um passo para trás, ela acenou para Emma entrar. "Vamos, entre."  
Eles não deram mais do que poucos passos para dentro antes que Henry puxasse a perna da calça de Regina. Ele apontou seu dedo para ela, gesticulando para ela se abaixar. Quando ela abaixou, ele fechou as mãos em torno de sua boca e apertou-as contra o ouvido da mãe.  
"Mamãe, quem é ela?"  
"Essa é a Emma." Emma ofereceu-lhe um outro pequeno aceno, mas ele apenas continuou a olhar para ela com olhos estreitos. "Ela é uma babysitter."  
"O que é uma babysinner?" Ele se encolheu um pouco mais para trás de Regina.  
Ambas Regina e Emma riram. "Babysit-ter." Regina repetiu.  
"Sim, pequeno" Emma disse. "Eu sento em bebês." (2)  
Henry arregalou os olhos comicamente assim como Regina.  
"Eu não sou um bebê. Eu sou um menino grande!"  
Piscando, Emma disse: "Bem, eu acho que eu e você podemos ser apenas amigos então."  
Regina observou de perto como Henry parecia considerar as palavras de Emma e ela não conseguiria segurar o sorriso quando ele deu um passo para fora saindo de trás de sua perna.  
Como se estivesse testando a água, Henry perguntou tranquilamente: "Você gosta de dinossauros?"  
"Você está brincando comigo?" Emma ofegou dramaticamente. "Eu amo dinossauros!"  
Era tudo o que ele precisava. Um grande sorriso estampou o rosto de Henry e em poucos segundos ele correu em direção a outra sala, passando por elas e gritando para Emma por cima do ombro. "Vamos lá!"  
Emma olhou para Regina e sorriu. "Posso ir e brincar com ele?"  
Um puro entusiasmo infantil encheu os olhos brilhantes da mulher mais nova naquele momento e Regina podia ver por que ser babá era a escolha perfeita para Emma Swan. "Vá em frente. Ah, e eu estou fazendo massa. Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse estar com fome."  
"Ótimo! Sim, eu estou fome. Obrigada. É realmente muito legal de sua parte."  
"O prazer é meu." Regina disse. Ela viu como Emma se arremessou atrás de Henry e ficando fora de vista. Uns poucos minutos depois, risos de ambos ecoaran para a cozinha vindos da sala de estar, e Regina sorriu enquanto colocava o molho das massas para ferver.  
"Talvez isto dê certo no fim das contas." Regina murmurou, agora apenas esperando que Vivian podesse manter a palavra e marcá- la com pelo menos alguns encontros decentes.

(1)Limpa: Emma se refere em estar limpa e livre de drogas.

(2)Babysitter em inglês significa babá. A autora faz um trocadilho com esta palavra, pois se pegarmos ao pé da letra, fica 'sentador de bebês'.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Regina terminou de preparar o jantar, ela arrumou dois lugares à mesa na sala de jantar e se dirigiu para a sala de estar. Ela chegou até o arco que dava acesso à grande sala de estar e parando para se recostar contra a moldura. Um sorriso tenro enfeitou seus lábios.

Emma e Henry estavam sentados no chão juntos enquanto brincavam com os bonecos de dinossauros do Henry e Regina teve que levar uma mão à boca tapando-a, para impedir que uma risada alta saísse. Seu filho foi lentamente chegando mais e mais para perto de Emma e dentro de alguns minutos, ele estava sentado no seu colo. Regina estava completamente surpresa por ele ter se rastejado para o colo dela e descansado suas costas contra o seu peito. Esse momento por si só já foi o suficiente para convencer Regina de que Emma foi a escolha perfeita para o trabalho.

Ela estava ainda mais convencida por Emma ter deixado as coisas aconteceram naturalmente, deixando Henry fazer suas próprias decisões e definir seu próprio ritmo. Ela bateu de leve na perna dele e perguntou: "E esse aqui?"

"Esse é o meu tricertops."

"Triceratops," Emma corrigiu.

Henry puxou o dinossauro de sua mão. "Foi o que eu disse." ele murmurou. Em seguida, ele levantou outro boneco e acrescentou: "E o Rex come ele."

"Oh, é mesmo?"

"Sim, porque o Rex é um carnaval." Henry deu-lhe um confiante aceno de cabeça. "Isso significa que ele come carnes."

Emma riu e assim como fez Regina, incapaz de manter a risada por muito mais tempo. Emma levantou a cabeça e sorriu quando viu Regina inclinada contra o arco observando-os.

"Ei Regina, você sabia que Rex é um carnaval?" Emma perguntou-lhe, piscando.

"Eu sei, na verdade." Regina assentiu. "Ele come apenas carne."

"Você tem que dizer obrigado." A mão de Henry segurou o queixo dela. Emma pegou a mão e segurou. "Pelo o que?"

"Porque eu te ezinei alguma coisa."

"Ensinei" Emma e Regina o corrigiram ao mesmo tempo.

Bufando a uma respiração, henry tentou rolar seus grandes olhos castanhos mel, mas apenas acabou vesgo. Emma suavemente mudou-o de seu colo para o meio de todos os dinossauros. Ele parecia disposto a brincar sozinho, então ela pulou do chão e caminhou para Regina.

"Ele tem problemas com verbos." Regina explicou.

"Bem, ele tem apenas três anos." Emma disse. "Ele vai pegar o jeito. Eu tinha um irmão uma vez que cuja fala realmente não se desenvolveu até que ele completasse quatro, e em seguida, eu tinha uma irmã que estava falando pelos cotovelos no momento que ela tinha apenas dois. É diferente para cada criança. Não existe uma regra sobre isso, entende?"

Assentindo, Regina continuou a assistir seu filho brincar. "Ele normalmente é muito tímido perto de estranhos." Ela disse. "Ele parece ter gostado de você, apesar de tudo. Estou surpresa."

"Ai. Você está dizendo que eu não sou agradável?" Emma comicamente ficou boquiaberta e apertou a mão em seu peito.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Regina e ela sacudiu a cabeça. Emma parecia ser genuinamente o tipo de pessoa que tem a cabeça no lugar, livre e à vontade consigo mesma. Isso fez ser realmente mais fácil para Regina se sentir confortável com ela.

Emma inclinou-se contra o outro lado do arco da porta, assim como Regina, ficou assistindo Henry brincar. "Ele é muito impressionante." Ela cutucou o braço de Regina com seu cotovelo. "Como sua mãe."

Isso puxou uma gargalhada de Regina. "Adulação não vai te levar a nada, Srta. Swan."

"É Emma e eu acho que você está errada sobre isso." Ela afirmou. "Eu acho que adulação vai, pelo menos, me dar um pouco de comida."

"Você teria obtido-a de qualquer maneira. A sala de jantar está ao virar na esquina e para a direita. Eu já coloquei a mesa para nós. Vá em frente. Eu estou indo mover Henry para sua sala de jogos para que eu possa vê-lo da mesa."

"Tudo bem, obrigada." Emma se arremessou para a sala de jantar, enquanto Regina coletava seu filho.

"Então, o que você acha munchkin?" Regina perguntou tranquilamente assim que ela o pegou. "Nós gostamos da Emma?"

Seus dedos se enrolaram no cabelo da parte traseira de seu pescoço e ele ofereceu uma grande sorriso.

"Isso é um sim?"

A resposta veio sob a forma de um entusiasmado aceno de cabeça. Eles passaram pela sala de jantar aonde Emma tinha acabado de encher uma tigela com salada e agora estava empilhando massa em um prato, e foram em seguida para a sala de jogos ao lado. "Ela é bonita." Ele sussurrou, seu rosto corando um rosa suave.

Regina bateu de leve em sua bunda e colocou-o sentado em seus pés. "Eu sei." Ela disse, então tocou com um dedo na ponta do nariz dele. "Mamãe vai comer agora. Seja bonzinho."

"Tá bem."

Quando Regina tomou seu lugar na mesa, Emma apontou para a sala de jogos. "O garoto gosta de dinossauros, hein?"

"Mais do que qualquer coisa." Regina disse. "Ele ganhou uma camisa de dinossauro no seu segundo aniversário e desde então tem sido dinossauro para tudo, para roupas, decoração, brinquedos e qualquer outra coisa que ele puder encontrar. Eu ainda não compreendo esta obsessão."

"Eu sempre gostei de dinossauros também." Emma recostou-se em sua cadeira. "Eles são legais porque eles realmente existiram."

"Eu suponho que sim."

"Então, você acha que eu sou bonita, hein?" Emma perguntou em seguida, pegando Regina de surpresa.

Regina sacudiu a cabeça, rindo calmamente. "Você nunca para?"

"Raramente." Emma assentiu com a cabeça e aceitou o cálice de vinho oferecido por Regina. "A menos que isso incomode você, incomoda? Porque se incomodar, eu posso totalmente parar."

"Não me incomoda." Elena tomou um gole de vinho. "Eu estou apenas desacostumada. É só isso."

"Desacostumada a que? Desacostumada com pessoas que não conversam como se tivessem saido de um livro, ou pessoas que não dizem suas opiniões na sua cara e sim pelas costa? Esse é o estilo de vida dos ricos, famosos e tudo mais, certo?"

Uma fina sobrancelha levantou-se com a ousada observação.

"Ora, Ora. Estou detectando uma sugestão de amargura?"

"Não mesmo." Emma colocou um garfo cheio de massa em sua boca e gemeu suavemente enquanto ela mastigava a comida e ingeria. "Puta merda! Isso é bom."

"Obrigada."

"Obrigada você. De qualquer forma, não, não amargura. É apenas minha opinião, eu acho. Você discorda?"

Regina a olhou por um tempo e respirou fundo antes de confessar. "Infelizmente não."

"Não é de grande coisa, realmente." Emma deu de ombros. "Eu quero dizer que, menos a parte de falar como um livro, as classes média e baixa não são tão melhores. Há vadias em cada grupo, entende?"

Regina olhou rapidamente para o lado para ver se Henry tinha ouvido aquela palavra, mas ele estava completamente imerso em seu mundinho, jogando seus dinossauros para o alto e fazendo barulhos com a boca. Os olhos de Emma seguiram os de Regina e suas bochechas coraram instantaneamente.

"Oh, peço desculpa. Eu não queria dizer isso tão alto. Eu juro que nunca usaria esse palavreado perto do garoto."

"Obrigado. Eu preferiria que você não usasse em sua presença, mas eu não acho que ele tenha ouvido agora. De qualquer forma, eu acho que estou de acordo com você. No entanto, eu estou curiosa para saber ..."

"Se eu te vejo dessa forma?"

Regina assentiu enquanto ela dava uma mordida delicada em sua massa para evitar o olhar de Emma. Foi assim até que ela ouvisse as tranquilas palavras : "Não mesmo." Então ela finalmente olhou para cima.

"Pelo menos, ainda não." Emma adicionou. "Você sempre pode dizer que as pessoas pensam que são melhores do que você. Está em seus olhos e na forma como eles te tratam com sarcasmo, sabe? Conheci um monte de pessoas ricas que me afastaram apenas pelo modo como me visto, como eu falo e tal. Mas eu não recebi isso de você, mesmo que você secretamente ache que é melhor do que eu. Você definitivamente não demostra isso."

"Eu não." Regina disse rapidamente.

"Você não demostra?"

"Eu não acho que sou melhor do que você."

Seus olhares travaram sobre a mesa. Emma piscou e apontou o seu garfo para Regina antes de gira-lo em seus dedos e cutucar sua pasta novamente. "Okay, então."

Seu sorriso ecoou no rosto de Regina. "Okay."

Quando elas terminaram de comer, Emma imediatamente se levantou e estendeu a mão recolhendo o prato de Regina. Com todos empilhados em conjunto, os pratos foram fáceis de transportar para a cozinha e Emma os depositou ao lado da pia. Regina começou a agradecer, mas, em seguida, viu Emma tirando a jaqueta jeans que usava sobre a regata e ligando a torneira.

"Ah Emma, você não tem que fazer isso."

"Eu sei. Você também não tinha que me cozinhar um jantar, mas você fez. Eu quero lavar, apenas deixe-me, tudo bem?"

Os ombros de Regina relaxaram, ela cruzou seus dedos em frente a sua cintura e encostou no balcão. "Muito bem. Eu te agradeço. Obrigada."

"De nada. Obrigada pelo o jantar."

Naquele momento, Henry correu para a cozinha gritando que queria ajudar Emma. Quando ele tentou parar, suas meias deslizaram no chão de azulejo e ele caiu para o menor dos armários ao lado da perna de Emma. Os pratos que estavam perto da borda do balcão tremeram quando Henry bateu contra os armários, e antes que Emma pudesse parar, uma saladeira escorregou do topo da pilha de louça e caiu.

Um uivo do medo escapou de Regina enquanto Emma se atirava no chão e cobrindo o corpo de Henry com o seu próprio. A saladeira caiu em cima de sua cabeça com um baque duro, rolou para baixo sobre seu ombro e, em seguida, para o chão rachando de um lado com o impacto.

Regina foi ao chão em segundos para o lado deles, Emma foi virando Henry em seus braços e olhando-o. "você está bem, homenzinho?" Ela perguntou. Ele assentiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e, em seguida, dobrou-se para pegar a tigela caída.

"Esta bacia não está nada bem." Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua voz saltou uma oitava. "Olha Mamãe, uma rachadura!"

"To vendo." Regina disse. "Mas eu estou feliz que está tudo bem com você. Não vamos tocar mais nisso, tá bem?" Ela tomou a Bacia dele e colocou-a de volta no balcão, longe da borda. "Henry, por que você não vai para o seu quarto e coloca seu pijama? Você acha que pode fazer isso sozinho como um menino grande?"

"Mas eu quero ajudar a lavar." Ele atou as mãos na parte inferior da sua camisa e dançou no lugar batendo os pés.

"Você pode ajudar a Emma na próxima vez que ela vier vê-lo, tá bem?"

Isso parecia ser o suficiente para ele. "Tá bem!" Ele aplaudiu antes de correr para seu quarto. Uma vez que ele estava fora de vista, Regina virou-se e encontrou-se cara a cara com uma Emma animada. "Então vai ter uma próxima vez, hein? Isso significa que eu tenho o trabalho?"

"Você está brincando comigo?"

O sorriso de Emma caiu de seus lábios. "Oh, Uh, bem, Eu-" Ela começou a gaguejar.

"Emma, você apenas se jogou na frente de uma saladeira em queda livre para proteger o meu filho. É claro que você tem o trabalho."

Um suspiro de alívio deslizou através dos lábios de Emma antes de se dissolver em risos. "Soa muito mais foda quando você o coloca assim."

Regina deu um passo para a pia, cutucando Emma no ombro com o seu próprio e estendeu a mão para o prato com sabão. "Vamos lá, heroína. Vamos terminar com estes pratos."

A pequena mão de Henry bateu contra a de Emma em um pequeno 'toca aí', quando ela acompanhou Regina para dar 'boa noite' a seu filho. "Então, eu vou te ver em breve, tá?"

Sorrindo para ela, ele assentiu e subiu em sua cama. "E a gente pode brincar mais de dinossauros?"

"Totalmente."

"Totalmente." Ele repetiu e Emma riu bagunçando seu cabelo. Ela já estava muito cativada por ele. "Noite garoto."

Ela deixou o quarto e esperou por Regina no corredor. A voz de Regina ecoou do quarto quando ela disse a Henry que voltaria para arruma-lo na cama. Quando ela saiu do quarto, andaram em silêncio pelo corredor, através da sala de estar, para a porta da frente.

"Então, eu acho que você vai me chamar quando precisar de mim?" Emma perguntou abrindo a porta.

"Eu vou." Regina disse. "Eu estou feliz que foram capazes de fazer isso, Emma. Eu acho que Henry vai se divertir ao seu redor quando eu estiver fora."

Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que vou me divertir, também." Ela deu um pequeno aceno antes de passar através da porta aberta. "Okay, bem, boa noite Regina."

"Boa noite." Regina fechou suavemente a porta atrás dela.

Um retumbante grito agudo espalhou através do telefone. "Isso é fantástico! Podemos começar imediatamente."

"Por favor, pare de fazer isso parecer como um projeto, Viv." Regina gemeu assim como estava na cama com o telefone pressionado entre seu rosto e seu travesseiro. "Eu não sou um teste."

"Certeza que você é. E estamos testando o quão rápido podemos te encontrar um homem."

"Ou mulher." Regina mordeu a língua, logo que percebeu o que disse.

"Ah, serio isso? O que aconteceu com a coisa de 'foi só uma vez'"

Enterrando o rosto em seu travesseiro, Regina soltou um gemido exagerado. "Você é incorrigível."

"Eu não sou incorrigível. Você só odeia quando estou certa, e eu estava certa. Você pelo menos é vinte e cinco por cento gay."

O travesseiro abafou o resfolego de riso de Regina. "Homossexualidade não é medida em porcentagens. Não é hereditário."

"Bem, agora é. Eu sou um sexto irlandesa e você é um quarto gay."

Regina revirou os olhos e olhou para o relógio da cabeceira. "Eu estou indo dormir agora."

"Okay, mas veja se você consegue a babá para amanhã. Você teve sorte que me ligou em uma sexta-feira, porque eu definitivamente posso conseguir um encontro para você amanhã à noite."

"Viv, não-"

"Sem desculpas. Você concordou, então você vai. Isso é tudo."

"Tá bem, mãe. É melhor ele ou ela serem extremamentes atraentes." Com isso, Regina desligou enterrando seu rosto em seu travesseiro novamente, e suspirou assim como ela puxou o cobertor sobre sua cabeça e se excluiu do mundo.

Saltos clicaram em voz alta contra o chão assim como Regina correu para porta, abrindo-a para ver Emma em pé com seu cabelo louro,bem ondas soltas e em cascata em torno de seus ombros, e uma mochila em suas costas. Regina sorriu assim como os olhos de Emma se arrastaram para baixo, por todo seu corpo.

O cabelo perfeitamente penteado caiu em ondas brilhosas que terminavam logo acima de suas clavículas expostas, e o apertado vestido preto de Regina, abraçou perfeitamente seu corpo acentuando suas curvas. As pernas tonificadas estavam completamente expostas e mais para baixo, os pés delgados decorados em saltos pretos.

Emma soltou um assovio calado. "Nooooooossa."

Com as bochechas coradas, Regina assentiu com a cabeça em apreço.

"Eu vou dar um palpite feroz e dizer que você está indo para alguma grande festa da empresa hoje à noite, porque você está definitivamente vestida para impressionar." Pisando para o interior, Emma deixou sua mochila no chão ao pé da mesa ao lado da porta.

"Acredito que não. A minha melhor amiga Vivian, a mulher que você falou sobre o trabalho de babá, está incrivelmente determinada para me lançar com alguém."

"Wow, segura aí. Você está me dizendo que você contratou uma babá para que você pudesse ir a encontros?"

Regina revirou os olhos enquanto ela caminhou através da casa com Emma atrás dela. "Infelizmente, sim."

"Oh Wow. Isso é chique. Eu espero que ela, pelo menos, tenha escolhido bem o cara."

O lábio de Regina curvou assim que ela pensou sobre isso. "Você acha que eu deveria estar preocupada?"

Emma seguiu Regina para o quarto no final de um longo corredor e desabou na grande cama. "Eu estaria" Emma suspirou estendendo e pressionando seu corpo plenamente no colchão.

A babá se levantou um pouco quando Regina divertidamente bateu em seus joelhos.

"Oh faça você mesma 'se sentir em casa' no meu quarto, Srta. Swan."

Sorrindo, Emma rolou em torno da cama mais um pouco.

"É Emma" ela cantou em resposta. "E a culpa é sua. Você andou. Eu segui. Se você não quiser que eu venha aqui, você deveria ter me dito."

Com essa ousadia, desta natureza confiante que já era surpreendente, Regina só poderia balançar a cabeça e rir. "Eu suponho que está tudo bem."

"Bom."

Regina caminhou para uma grande penteadeira e puxou um par de brincos de uma pequena caixa de jóias.

"Onde está o meu carinha? Ou você me chamou aqui para ficar de babá da sua casa?"

Colocando os brincos em seus lóbulos, Regina teve a oportunidade de checar sua maquiagem no espelho. "Ele está em seu quarto assistindo um filme." Disse ela. "Ele gosta de deitar na cama, enquanto ele assite."

As sobrancelhas de Emma levantaram-se em apreço. "Garoto esperto."

Regina retirou algum borrão de seus lábios e Emma estalou os seus próprios, como se para preencher o silêncio. "Então," ela disse depois de um momento. "Você não está nenhum pouco preocupada?"

"Sobre?"

"Bem, eu estou assumindo que são encontros às escuras, certo?"

"Sim."

"Okay. Então, eles são chamados assim por uma razão. Você não sabe quem será até a hora do encontrá-lo. Assim, eu só estou apenas dizendo ..."

"Você está apenas dizendo o que?" Regina bufou arqueando uma sobrancelha para Emma, em seu reflexo no espelho.

"Eu estou dizendo que espero que Vivian, pelo menos, conheça os caras. Porque você não quer acabar como, você sabe."

"Não, eu acho que não sei. Talvez você devesse elaborar."

"Eu só estou dizendo, você não vai querer acabar brincando de ser a 'mamãe' de algum filhinho da mamãe ou, você sabe, estar presa em um porão de algum cara sendo ordenada a colocar loção em sua pele."

O lábio de Regina se torceu em desgosto assim como suas sobrancelhas franziram. Ela se virou para Emma parecendo totalmente confusa. "Mas que diabos é isso que você está falando?"

Emma ficou boquiaberta. "Ah não, é sério?"

"É sério o quê?"

"Você não assistiu O silêncio dos inocentes? (ver se esta certo) Que é um 'deve-se assistir'!"

"Eu suponho que não, e se o que você acabou de dizer é tirado desse filme, então eu suponho que eu prefiro não assistir." Um arrepio desceu por sua espinha. "E eu vou ter essa imagem infeliz presa na minha cabeça para o resto da noite."

"Bem, de nada." Emma mostrou a língua. "Isso vai lembrar para que você seja cautelosa." A campainha tocou ecoando para elas através do corredor, e Regina se amaldiçou olhando para o relógio. "Ele chegou cedo."

"overeager." (Pesquisar) Emma disse divertidamente balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

"Ah, calada."

Emma seguiu Regina pelo corredor e para a porta. Regina abriu a porta revelando um homem alto de cabelo escuro e em um terno cinza claro. Ela sorriu ao ver como Emma estreitou os olhos e estava medindo-o. Ele deveria estar em meados de trinta anos, provavelmente muito rico, considerando seus trajes e o Rolex em seu pulso.

Apresentando-se, o homem ofereceu um elegante sorriso e disse: "Você está encantadora."

Regina sorriu suavemente e notou Emma rolando seus olhos para o elogio. Regina corou com o desejo de fazer o mesmo, ela tinha boas maneiras. Assim, ela assentiu com a cabeça em apreço e voltou o elogio. Pediu para ele esperar na sala de estar e passou pelo hall para o quarto de Henry com Emma a seguindo.

Henry mal reconheceu seu beijo de adeus, pois estava muito envolvido em seu filme, assim Regina estava pronta para sair sem preocupação. Ela se virou para Emma uma vez que elas estavam fora do quarto. "Você tem o meu número de celular?" Emma assentiu. "Tudo bem, e eu deixei números de emergência em um bloco para você na cozinha. Há muito para escolher para o jantar ou você pode simplesmente pedir algo; eu deixei algum dinheiro no balcão. Além disso, eu prefiro que Henry esteja na cama por o mais tardar até oito, embora ele possa ser difícil para colocar para dormir as vezes."

"Pode deixar. Vai em frente. Você não quer deixar o seu encontro chique a sua espera."

"Eu não devo estar em casa muito tarde." Emma a seguiu para a porta mais uma vez. Pouco antes que Regina saísse, Emma inclinou-se com um sussurro. "Cuidado com a loção."

As bochechas de Regina coraram quando ela tentou não rir. Ela sutilmente chutou a canela de Emma antes de seguir seu encontro para fora da porta.


	4. Chapter 4

"Então, Regina, Vivian me disse que você tem um filho. Henrique, é isso?"

"Henry, e sim, ele tem três anos."

"Ah, e o pai?"

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas com o disparate, Regina nivelou o homem com um olhar penetrante. "Nossa, Brice, você corta diretamente para as perguntas pessoais, não é mesmo?"

Brice sorriu amplamente e longe de ser natural. "Perdoe-me. Foi fora dos limites?"

"Considerando que apenas acabamos de nos conhecer, eu certamente diria isso." Ela colocou seu guardanapo em seu colo e deu um pequeno gole em sua água.

"Bem, talvez nós vamos conhecer um ao outro muito melhor até o final da noite." Brice respondeu suavemente e com uma sutil piscada que Regina assumiu que o pensamento do homem era encantador ou sedutor.

Brice tinha escolhido um restaurante cinco estrelas que Regina frequentava com seus pais e ela o achou demasiado previsível, dada a sua óbvia riqueza. Por que tantos homens assumem que todas as mulheres querem uma refeição cara, um vinho caro e um passeio em um carro caro? Iria matá-los se tentassem ter um pouco de originalidade?

Regina, como era de sua natureza, mantinha uma lista mental com pontos negativos em encontros. E, graças a pergunta excessivamente pessoal e comportamento sugestivo, o homem ganhou seu primeiro ponto contra antes mesmo que tivessem feito seus pedidos. Ele ganhou seu segundo ponto grave apenas segundos mais tarde, quando o garçom chegou para fazer seus pedidos.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para falar, Brice lançou um sorriso presunçoso e dirigiu-se para o garçom. "Sim, obrigado." Ele disse. "Vamos querer uma garrafa de seu melhor Cabernet Sauvignon para combinar com duas house sirloins, ambas médias raras, e a senhorita vai desfrutar de uma side salad enquanto eu irei-"

Isso foi tudo o que Regina poderia aguentar. Como ele se atreve à falar por ela? Quinze minutos neste encontro e Brice já estava longe da escolha dela.

Ela estava longe de aprová-lo.

"Na verdade," Regina interrompeu. "Eu vou ter um copo de Chardonnay para acompanhar com uma salmão assado na manteiga de limão. Eu gostaria também de vegetais temperados, e por favor, peça ao chef para aplicar levemente qualquer sal. Obrigada."

O garçom sorriu para ela e assentiu antes de sorrir vendo Brice, que estava olhando para Regina com seus lábios ligeiramente separados e sobrancelhas franzidas. "Senhor?" O garçom perguntou.

"Oh bem, sim," Brice disse rapidamente, voltando a sua atenção. Fez o seu pedido e ofereceu à Regina um sorriso apertado. "Eu desconhecia o fato de você não comer carne vermelha. Peço desculpas."

"Ah, mas eu como carne vermelha, Brice." Ela revelou com um sorriso igualmente forçado. "Eu simplesmente não estou com vontade hoje à noite. Você saberia se, ao menos, tivesse simplesmente perguntado."

Brice pigarreou e olhou ao redor do restaurante. Ele tomou um gole de água e estalou seus lábios. Foi claro para Regina que o homem tinha acabado de descobrir que ela era nem de longe o tipo de mulher que ele estava procurando. Ele, sem dúvida, queria um pedaço de arm candy (pesquisar) que iria adorar todas as suas decisões.

Regina era dificilmente um troféu. Ela era como a maldita competição inteira, uma coisa complexa aonde vale a pena o desafio, e não era apenas uma recompensa estúpida. Suspirando, ela cruzou e descruzou suas pernas debaixo da mesa, evitando contato ocular com Brice. [I]Ótimo[I], ela pensou. Ela teria que ficar sentada através de todo esse, sem dúvida, esquisito e embaraçoso jantar; onde seria pouco provável alguma conversa ser estabelecida. Em seguida, talvez isso seria uma bênção.

Ela só poderia ter a esperança de que o garçom voltaria logo com as suas refeições e, em seguida, logo depois com a conta.

"Espera aí, garoto." Emma disse. "Deixe-me apenas posicionar meus pés direito."

Henry riu quando ele finalmente posicionou suavemente seus pés contra sua barriga. Ela, em seguida, segurou-lhes as mãos e apertou-as. "Segure com força, ok? Apertado, apertado!"

"Tudo bem!" Ele gritou e apertou as mãos bem como ele pôde quando, em seguida, Emma facilmente levantou seu corpo para o ar. Ela segurava seus braços com suas mãos e sustentou seu corpinho com seus pés para que ele parecesse que estivesse voando um pouco acima dela. Ela não pôde segurar a risada quando Henry gritou lá de cima em plenos pulmões: "Eu sou um avião!"

"Você está!" Ela separou seus pés para que Henry caísse rapidamente de sua posição no ar e pegando-o em uma rápida abraçada. O encheu de cócegas e ele gritando e se contorcendo, rolou fora seu de peito e indo parar no chão.

Henry riu tão profudamente que pouco de som escapou de seus lábios, mas em seguida, seus olhos ficaram arregalados e ele bateu a mão em sua boca.

"Wow." Emma disse, seu sorriso se fechando. "Você está bem, colega? Você ficou enjoado"

Talvez tenha sido cedo demais, após o jantar, para fazê-lo voar com seus pés. Ela não queria acabar coberta com um purê de ervilhas vinda de seu estômago.

Com as bochechas corando um vermelho brilhante, Henry ficou em pé rapidamente e sussurrou: "Eu fiz xixi."

Emma teve que morder a língua para não rir, porque era óbvio que o pequeno indivíduo estava bastante envergonhado sobre seu acidente, mas a suas bochechas rosas e a tranquila admissão foram incrivelmentes fofas. Ela pôs um dedo sob o seu queixo e levantou seu rostinho para que ela pudesse o olhar nos olhos. "Ei, tudo bem, Henry. Todo mundo tem acidentes assim."

"Mesmo você?" ele sussurrou.

"Mesmo a mim." Ela tinha certeza de que nunca tinha feito xixi na calça desde que ela saiu das fraldas, mas ele não precisa de saber disso. "Foi minha culpa de qualquer forma, okay? Eu não deveria ter lhe feito tantas cócegas."

Henry assentiu, mas ele ainda não tinha aumentado a sua voz para mais que um sussurro então ele colocou as mãos sobre o local molhado na frente de sua calças e disse: "Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem, vamos ficar limpos, então. É hora do banho antes de dormir, de qualquer forma, certo?"

"Uh-Huh." Henry assentiu e, em seguida, timidamente tomou uma das mãos de Emma. Andou com ela através do corredor e seguiram para o grande banheiro em frente do seu quarto.

Uma vez que Emma colocou a água em uma temperatura considerável na banheira de hidromassagem, cheia pela metade, ela fechou a água e virou-se para Henry. Ele já tinha retirado toda a sua roupa e estava parado timidamente na frente dela com as mãos sobre sua privacidade e o lábio situado entre os dentes. Sua barriga redonda estava entre seus braços e Emma viu que seu umbigo era para fora. Ela tinha um irmão adotivo que também tinha um umbigo para fora de sua barriga. Algumas pessoas achavam isso estranho, mas Emma achava que isso era muito fofo.

Ela cutucou sua barriga com o seu dedo indicador e ela perguntou: "Tudo bem amigão, você está pronto?" Ele assentiu e levantou os braços para que ela o pegasse. Ela o levantou e passando-o pela borda da banheira, o colocou lentamente para baixo na água quente.

Ele era pequeno, mesmo para sua idade, e Emma observou como a água subiu para seu peito. Seu cabelo era marrom escuro assim como sua mãe e seus olhos eram marrons também, só que mais claro que os de Regina. Os olhos dela eram da cor de um espresso, enquanto os de Henry eram brilhantes, mais dourados; como um sol iluminando um campo de trigo. Ele tinha as bochechas gordinhas e o tom da sua pele era mais clara que a pele oliva de sua mãe, o mesmo nariz delgado e os mesmos lábios cheios. O queixo, no entanto, era inteiramente seu próprio, o que fez Emma pensar se ele o tivesse puxado de seu pai ou talvez sua avó.

No momento em que Emma cuidadosamente inclinou a cabeça para trás, para lavar com o shampoo, ele foi tagarelando uma tempestade sobre todas as suas coisas favoritas.

"Fala sério," Emma disse, salpicando um pouco de água no menino. "Verde é a minha cor favorita também!"

"Dinossauros são Verdes!" Henry gritou.

"Sim!" Emma deu-lhe um 'toca aí' molhado antes de puxar a tampa do ralo. Henry levantou-se e estremeceu assim que Emma pegou rapidamente uma pequena toalha para cobri-lo. Uma vez que ela tirou-o da banheira, ela o secou e ajudou-o a por seu pijama que, é claro, era todo estampado com dinossauros. Sentada na tampa do assento do vaso sanitário ela viu como o menino estava na frente de um espelho pequeno que sua mãe tinha, obviamente, instalado apenas para ele e cuidadosamente penteou seu cabelo. Depois, ele escovou seus dentes com a precisão de um perito, lavou a boca com um copo de enxaguante e, em seguida, sorrindo tão amplamente para Emma que ela podia ver suas gengivas.

"Uau!" ela ofegou. "Bom trabalho! Eles estão super brancos e limpos." Virando-se, Henry correu do banheiro para seu quarto. Ele se jogou em sua cama como se fosse uma bola de canhão, puxou sua coberta sobre a cabeça e riu histericamente quando Emma veio depois dele.

[I]Sério,[I] ela pensou assim que sentou-se para ler-lhe uma história. [I] Esse garoto poderia ser ainda mais fofo?[I]

Deixar o restaurante com Brice foi ainda mais desconfortável do que estar no restaurante com Brice. Regina caminhou em silêncio ao lado dele até que chegaram em seu carro esportivo onde ele abriu a porta para ela entrar.

"Obrigada." Ela disse antes de deslizar graciosamente para o assento.

Quando Brice caiu para o banco do motorista e o motor rugiu à vida, os pensamentos de Regina foram dominados por um único mantra. [I]Por favor, faça o tráfego ser mínimo. Por favor, faça tráfego ser mínimo.[I] É claro, Regina sabia que essa esperança estava longe de acontecer. Era uma completa impossibilidade.

Sábado à noite na cidade de Nova York? Sem chance.

O carro rastejou através das ruas movimentadas da cidade, Brice pigarreou e perguntou: "Então, você esteve em muitos encontros às escuras?"

Regina observou a sua janela enquanto ela tranquilamente respondeu: "Eu não estive."

"Eu imaginei que não." Ele riu. "Você parece um pouco nervosa, talvez um pouco desconfortável. É preciso de um pouco de tempo para se acostumar com isso. Eu devo ter adivinhado a partir da sua reação no restaurante que você não sai muito em encontros. Não está acostumada a ser mimada? Isso é uma vergonha para uma mulher tão linda como você."

"Mimada?" Regina mal podia disfarçar a descrença em sua voz.

" Mmm." Brice zumbiu e virou um sorriso enorme para ela, que lembrou-a do tubarão do procurando Nemo, um filme que ela assistiu inúmeras vezes com Henry. Seu sorriso foi predador e presunçoso. Ela não estava olhando para seu rosto, mas viu o reflexo branco brilhante no vidro de sua janela.

Regina não iria continuar com essa conversa. Se este homem, na verdade, pensou que fazer presunções e falando para ela, que falar por ela era equivalente à mimo, então qual seria o ponto em se preocupar em dar uma resposta à ele?

"Vire aqui." Regina disse sem rodeios, apontando para a entrada à direita que vinha se aproximando rapidamente. Ela coçou o lado de seu nariz e evitou olhar para o homem no banco do motorista e ela acrescentou: "É mais rápido."

Isso deve ter sido uma dica suficiente para Brice, porque ele não disse mais nada pelo o restante da viagem de volta para a casa de Regina.

Os longos e escuros cílios de Henry tremularam enquanto ele tentava manter seus olhos abertos, mas sua respiração tinha ficado profunda e pesada. Emma sabia que o garoto era um caso perdido. Ele não tinha sido tão difícil de colocar para dormir como Emma pensou que seria, embora ele tenha proporcionado uma boa luta. Ela parou a leitura e colocou a mão suavemente sobre sua barriga e, esfregando em pequenos círculos, dentro de segundos ele estava fora de si. Ela se inclinou e beijou sua testa antes de silenciosamente escorregar para fora do quarto.

"O que vou fazer?" Ela murmurou verificando a hora em seu telefone celular e viu que apenas se passava das oito. Ela provavelmente tinha um pouco de tempo restante antes que Regina estivesse de volta em casa. Emma poderia matar algum tempo fazendo dever de casa. Agarrou sua mochila na sala de estar, levou-a para a cozinha e tirou um pacote de pipoca de microondas e alguns saquinhos do doce Reese's* em pedaços. Ela estourou a pipoca no microondas e derramou-a em uma tigela grande que encontrou em um dos armários de Regina, derramou os sacos de doces dentro e misturou tudo junto.

Levando sua mochila e a grande tigela de pipoca para a sala de estar, ela tirou um de seus livros, um caderno, uma caneta e começou a ler tomando notas enquanto ela estufava sua boca com pipoca. Deveria ser assim por mais algumas horas, mas passaram-se apenas cerca de trinta minutos e Emma ouviu a porta ser aberta. O suave clicar de saltos no chão, em seguida, ecoar através da casa.

O clique suave da porta da frente se fechando atrás dela, enviou uma onda de alívio através do corpo de Regina. Ela soltou um pesado suspiro quando inclinou-se contra a pesada porta de madeira, agradecendo a Deus que esse horrível encontro finalmente acabou. O grande relógio ornamentado na parede do saguão disse a ela que eram cerca de quinze para as nove. Henry estaria dormindo profundamente agora. Ainda assim, ela queria ir verificá-lo.

Tentou andar silenciosamente o quanto possível, que não foi fácil estando com saltos, Regina fez seu caminho para o quarto dele e espiou dentro. Um sorriso liquidou em seus lábios quando ela viu sua face através da pouca luz que derramou-se sobre ele através da porta aberta. O polegar estava firmemente preso em sua boca enquanto ele dormia. Ela assistiu-o por vários longo minutos antes de fechar a porta e procurar pela babá.

A mesa de café da sala de estar estava cheia de livros didáticos e notas, o dever de casa estabelecido na frente de Emma onde ela sentava no sofá com uma tigela de pipoca em seu colo. Ela olhou para cima quando Regina entrou no cômodo, olhou rapidamente para baixo em seu celular, e, em seguida, voltou-se para a mulher. "Ai," ela disse enquanto tentava lutar contra um riso. "Não são nem mesmo nove ainda. Acredito que o encontro não foi tão bem?"

Regina revirou os olhos e soltou um 'Humpf' irritado quando ela tirou seu salto alto. "Esse é o eufemismo do ano."

Rindo, Emma colocou sua pipoca de lado e levantou-se do sofá. "Sente-se," disse a ela. "Eu volto já."

A almofada do sofá afundou suavemente quando Regina sentou liquidando um suspiro e em seguida franziu o nariz em desgosto quando olhou para a bacia de pipoca que Emma deixou para trás.

Quando Emma voltou, ela trazia uma caneca de café quente. Ela colocou-a para baixo em um porta-copos sobre a mesa na frente de Regina e perguntou: "Açúcar ou creme? Eu imaginei que você fosse uma garota do tipo café preto puro, mas eu posso apanhar algo mais se você preferir. Ou eu posso beber o café se você preferir vinho ou algo do tipo."

Regina apenas sorriu enquanto ela sacudia a cabeça. "Não, obrigada. Você adivinhou corretamente, mas você certamente não tem que fazer isso, Emma."

"Sim, eu sei." Ela encolheu os ombros assim que deu um passo em torno da mesa pequena na frente do sofá e estendeu a mão para sua pipoca.

Pegando seu café com a mão esquerda, Regina utilizou a mão direita para gesticular para o lanche de Emma, quando ela sentou de volta no sofá. "Isso parece terrivelmente engordativo."

Emma deixou Regina completamente surpresa quando ela levantou a frente de sua regata para expor um abdomén rígido e completamente tonificado. "Eu acho que eu estou de boa."

Um calor surgiu através das bochechas de Regina, tornando-as vermelhas. Ela limpou sua garganta bruscamente antes de atirar de volta seu olhar para os alegres olhos verdes. "Suponho que você esteja." Regina rapidamente trouxe seu copo de café para seus lábios, distraindo a si mesma soprando o líquido quente para evitar o contacto visual com essa babá incrivelmente sem vergonha.

Clareando sua garganta novamente, Regina perguntou: "Como ficou o Henry?"

"Melhor criança de todas." Emma sorriu e acrescentou: "Ele teve um 'acidente', no entanto."

"Sério?" Regina ficou surpresa. "É uma ocorrência rara."

"Sim, bem, foi a minha culpa. Eu estava fazendo cócegas e ele ficou muito envergonhado. Mas eu disse a ele que todo mundo tem acidentes e, em seguida, dei-lhe um banho."

"Como é que ele agiu no banho?" Regina ficou agradavelmente surpresa por Emma ter se incomodado a dar banho. Ela tinha assumido simplesmente que a mulher manteria Henry entretido e, em seguida, colocá-lo para dormir. Isso só fez Regina aprovar mais ainda sua escolha. "Ele pode ser muito tímido."

"Nah, ele foi muito bem." Emma riu. "Conversou todo o tempo e, em seguida, penteou seu cabelo como um perfeito cavalheiro, escovou seus dentes, e correu direto para a cama."

Regina sorriu e Emma apenas ficou olhando para ela até que Regina limpou sua garganta. O som pareceu quebrar Emma do transe e ela piscou ficando rapidamente à distância, sua pele corando. "Merda." Emma balbuciou. "Eu sinto muito. Eu nem sequer perguntei se você queria papear ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu posso totalmente ir agora. Eu tenho certeza que você está cansada ou algo assim. Peço desculpas."

Regina considerou suas opções. Ela não estava necessariamente cansada. Ela nunca foi para a cama cedo, embora após esse encontro, ela estava mais do que pronta para enterrar a cabeça em seu travesseiro e dormir até o outro dia, quando ela poderia deixar tudo isso para atrás. Sim, isso parecia o plano perfeito, ou talvez um bom banho de espuma e, em seguida, cama. Oh, sim, esse parecia ainda melhor.

No entanto, quando ela abriu a boca para dizer a Emma que ela iria acompanhá-la até a porta, ela encontrou-se dizendo algo completamente diferente. "Não, está tudo bem, Emma. Eu não despensaria uma companhia que fosse no mínimo suportável, considerando que meu encontro foi muito menos que isso."

Ela mal conseguiu mascarar sua surpresa ao ouvir as palavras derramarem de seus próprios lábios. No entanto, eles já estavam fora de sua boca, e com o sorriso brilhante de Emma foi o suficiente para mantê-la incapaz de voltar atrás. Ela poderia passar um pouco de tempo com a babá. Por que não?

"Okay então." Emma sentou confortável no sofá ao lado de Regina, colocando sua pipoca sobre a mesa e cruzou seus pés com meias, para que ela pudesse sentar e encarar sua nova chefe de frente. "Foi a loção? Ele foi um cara totalmente bizarro, certo?"

Regina riu em voz alta e correu uma mão através de suas curtas mechas escuras e tomou um gole de seu café. Um zumbido satisfeito vibrava entre seus lábios no familiar gosto amargo na sua língua e o calor do líquido quando ele deslizou para baixo por sua garganta. Exatamente o que ela precisava.

"Ele era um encontro insatisfatório, com toda certeza." Ela disse, "Embora ele tenha conseguidoevitar qualquer mencionamento sobre loção, felizmente."

"Só porque você não foi para casa com ele."

"É claro que eu não iria para a casa dele, Emma." Regina virou uma expressão de descrença para ela. "Eu apenas acabei de conhecer o homem. Que tipo de mulher que você acha que eu sou?"

"O tipo que eles realmente gostam." Emma sacudiu as sobrancelhas. "Não, você está certa. Você é uma Perua de classe, e peruas de classe não fazem isso."

"É?" Regina perguntou, se divertindo pelo o rótulo. "E o que mais, posso saber, Peruas de classe fazem?"

"Bem, você não sabe? Quero dizer, você é uma perua de classe depois de tudo."

Regina bufou em seu café, o que só fez Emma rir mais ainda, dizendo: "Peruas de classe sempre bebem seu álcool em copos chiques."

Concordando, Regina deu um aceno apreciativo e cantarolou sua aprovação. "E peruas de classe usam sempre salto alto, não importa a ocasião."

Inclinando a cabeça, Regina tentou pensar em uma maneira de refutar, mas não havia nenhum ponto. Era verdade que ela usava salto alto, basicamente em todas as ocasiões, salvo quando ela saia para corridas ocasionais. "Concordo."

"Peruas de classe sempre fazem muito isso de arquear a sobrancelha." Emma disse e Regina imediatamente arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Viu?" Emma apontou. Regina zombou e forçou sua sobrancelha de volta para baixo.

"Ah, e peruas de classe nunca dormem com um cara no primeiro encontro."

"Absolutamente." Regina aponta a cabeça com satisfação.

Tinha sido a bastante tempo desde que Regina havia rido assim tão facilmente e naturalmente com outro adulto. Vivian era divertida e ela geralmente fazia Regina rir, e, claro, seus pais tiveram seus momentos, mas Emma foi um animal completamente diferente. Ela maravilhou Regina com facilidade assim como Emma tirou para fora dela, o riso e a diversão.

"Então, o que tinha de errado com o cara?" Emma perguntou.

Regina suspirou e passou uma mão através de seu cabelo novamente. Ele caiu em suaves ondas em torno de seu rosto. "O que não tinha de errado com ele, né?"

"Que ruim, hein?"

"Bem, para começar," ela disse, "Ele foi demasiado confiante e injustamente assim."

Os lábios de Emma se curvaram com um desgosto óbvio. "Isso irrita o inferno para fora de mim. Minha companheira de quarto namorou um cara no ano passado que sempre tentou pedir por ela, mesmo em lugares como McDonald's."

"Sim." Regina gemeu, virando-se mais para Emma. "Foi exatamente isso o que ele fez e eu positivamente detestei isso. Eu posso selecionar minha própria refeição, muito obrigado!"

"Certo né? É como se, cara, coma o que você quiser, mas deixe-me pedir por mim mesma. Ah, e por que eles sempre pedem uma salada para as meninas? O que é isso?"

"Sim!" Tomando um rápido gole de seu café, Regina limpou sua garganta e, em seguida, imitou a voz mal-humorada de Brince quando ela disse, "Ah, e a Senhora terá uma side salad."

Emma bufou. "E você comeu isso de algum jeito?"

"Oh não," Regina respondeu, deixando um sorriso maléfico em seus lábios. "Eu nem sequer o deixei terminar o pedido. Eu rejeitei a sua escolha e fiz a minha própria."

"Sério?" Emma aplaudiu sua aprovação. "Isso é ótimo. Eu aposto que se sentiu um total idiota."

"Oh, Oh!" Regina adicionou, de repente se encontrando a desfrutar disso, absorvida inteiramente na troca. "Então ele resolveu dizer durante a volta de carro para casa, deduzindo que recusei seu pedido porque eu sou desacostumada a ser mimada!"

Emma trouxe o dedo médio até sua boca e o mordeu, amordaçando-se.

"Exatamente. Eu nem sequer me preocupei em dar uma resposta."

"Eu não não daria também. O cara soa como um patético. Qual era o seu nome?"

"Brice."

"Brice?" Emma fez uma careta. "Até seu nome é patético."

Regina sorriu. "Agora você está apenas tentando me fazer sentir melhor."

"Desde que esteja funcionando." Emma piscou.

Regina abaixou a cabeça um pouco tomando outro gole de café. "E está," ela disse calmamente, como se fosse uma admissão. "Obrigada."

"Não se preocupe," Emma disse sem jeito batendo no braço de Regina assim que elas permaneceram na porta da frente. "Eu tenho certeza de que o próximo encontro será melhor."

"Só posso esperar por isso." Regina sorriu. Ela entregou a Emma várias notas que ela tinha puxado a partir de sua bolsa antes de acompanhar a babá até a porta, e Emma olhou com os olhos arregalados para baixo olhando o dinheiro.

"Uau, não." Ela empurrou o dinheiro de volta para Regina. "Isso é muito."

Regina estendeu a mão para curvar os dedos dela em todo o dinheiro. "Você o mereceu." Ela apertou a mão de Emma antes de liberá-la. "Por favor, aceite-o."

Suspirando, Emma assentiu. "Tá bem, obrigada. De verdade."

"Obrigada." O ar quente da noite correu quando ela abriu a porta. Quando andou meio caminho para fora, Emma virou ajustando a mochila sobres os ombros e disse: "Então, eu vou ter ver em breve, certo?"

Regina assentiu. "Eu vou te chamar quando precisar de você novamente."

"Tudo bem, então." Trocando os pés, ela acenou se despedindo e murmurando: "Boa noite."

Regina inclinou sua cabeça contra a porta. "Boa noite, Emma." Ela disse suavemente, ficando de pé na porta até Emma ficar muito fora de vista.


	5. Chapter 5

Os olhos tremularam abrindo lentamente e começaram a se concentrar. Regina riu baixo em sua garganta, um som abafado e saindo do sono, quando ela se viu cara a cara com seu filho. Ele estava em sua cama, enrolado como uma bola ao lado dela e com seu rosto tão perto ao dela que eles estavam quase tocando. Seus olhos se abriram no momento em que o olhar dele se encontrou com o dela e Henry explodiu em risadinhas, segurando sua barriga. "Oi Mamãe!"

"Bom dia munchkin." Ela estendeu a mão e colocou sobre seu rosto.

"Hora de se levantar!" Henry inclinou-se para sua mãe sob seu toque. "Hora de ir para a vovó!" Confusa, Regina olhou para o relógio em sua mesa de cabeceira. Eram apenas sete, o que era tarde para um dia de trabalho. Ela começou a se levantar para fora da cama antes de se lembrar.

"É domingo, bebê," ela disse. "Mãe não trabalha no domingo, lembra-se?" Henry arregalou os olhos. "Apenas eu e você?"

A visão do sorriso de seu filho fez seu coração desmanchar. Ela esperava que seu filho mostrasse para sempre tal entusiasmo sobre passar o todo o dia com ela. Henry adorava seus avós e o tempo que passava com eles cada dia da semana, mas ele era um menino da mamãe por completo. Regina era a sua 'pessoa mais favorita' do mundo e que os fins de semana, domingos em particular, eram seus dias favoritos.

"Apenas você e eu." Regina sussurrou, tocando com seu dedo indicador na ponta do nariz de Henry.

Ele bateu as mãos feliz. "Onde vamos, mamãe?"

Regina rolou para suas costas e estendeu seus membros, gemendo esticando-os e em seguida, rindo quando Henry começou a imitar ela. Ele se esticou sobre o colchão e jogou os braços sobre sua cabeça, em seguida, gemeu e resmungou se torcendo sobre ele, abriu sua boca em um grande falso bocejo e coçou seus olhos fechados.

Seus sons de zombaria rapidamente se transformaram em gritos quando Regina de repente se virou e ficou sobre ele, os dedos encontrando suas costelas. Ela fez cócegas em seu lado, enquanto ele gritava e tentava se torcer para longe dela. Ela deixou-o, a fim de evitar acidentes em sua cama. Plantou um beijo em sua testa antes de deslizar para fora da cama puxando seu robe para vestir.

"Onde você gostaria de ir hoje?" Ela acenou para ele desocupar a cama para que ela pudesse arrumá-la e ele rastejou-se através da parte superior da cama, travando as mãos nas de Regina, para que ela pudesse ajudá-lo a descer. "Eu quero ver ossos de dinossauros!"

"É claro que você quer." Regina disse.

"Nós podemos?"

"É claro que podemos." Ela se abaixou para baixo para afagar a parte de trás de sua cabeça antes de passar para o outro lado da cama para ajustar o lençóis e cobertores. "Vamos depois do café, okay?"

"Okay!" Atirando seu punho para o ar, ele correu fazendo barulhos com a boca através do corredor para a cozinha.

Regina passou uma mão através de seu cabelo e ela seguiu seu filho através da casa.

O súbita e surpreendente toque de chamada do seu telefone quase fez Regina bater a cabeça contra a porta assim que ela prendeu Henry em seu assento de carro. Uma vez que ela teve tudo arrumado, ela puxou o seu telefone de sua bolsa e revirou os olhos quando viu o rosto de Vivian acender na tela.

"Olá querida!" A voz de Vivian ecoou através da linha, logo que Regina aceitou a chamada. "Como foi o seu incrivelmente sexy encontro na noite passada?"

"Incrivelmente decepcionante." Regina disse. "Na verdade, ele era tão decepcionante que eu tinha determinado a te desprezar por no mínimo uma semana."

"Wow, uma semana inteira?" Vivian ofegou. "O que ele fez? Propos para você sexo antes do jantar?"

Regina deslizou para o banco do motorista e colocou seu cinto. "Torne isso para duas semanas." Ela bufou.

"Tá bem, tá bem. Eu sinto muito. Eu achei que ele era sexy." Vivian achou graça. "O que deu errado?"

"Ele foi decentemente atraente," Regina admitiu. "Até que ele abriu a boca."

"Você tem certeza que não estava procurando por razões para não gostar dele?"

"Por favor. Me dê um pouco de crédito, Viv. O homem tentou pedir por mim no restaurante e, em seguida, sugeriu que o meu desinteresse nele deveu-se a grande falta de mimos em minha vida."

Vivian bufou para o telefone. "Wow. Isso é tão triste."

"Onde você o encontrou mesmo?" Regina perguntou.

"Onde mais?" Vivian perguntou. "No trabalho. Ele é um amigo da minha assistente. Ela sugeriu-o."

"Dispense ela," Regina brincou.

"Mamãe! Nós não estamos andando!"

Regina olhou no espelho do retrovisor para ver seu filho que estava se contorcendo em seu lugar. "Eu sei, munchkin." disse ela. "Apenas mais um minuto."

"Vivian." Ela voltou sua atenção para a sua conversa telefônica. "Eu terei que te retornar mais tarde. Eu estou com Henry no carro e estamos indo para o Museu."

"Qual deles?" Vivian perguntou. "Eu não tenho planos para hoje. Eu poderia encontrá-los lá."

"O Museu Americano de História Natural." Regina deu partida no carro.

"Vai levar o Henry para ver os fósseis novamente?"

"É claro." Regina disse. "Me ligue quando chegar e Henry e eu iremos encontrá-la." Regina olhou em seu espelho retrovisor e encontrou Henry olhando de volta para ela. Seus olhos estavam reduzidos, e Regina não pode se controlar, deixou escapar uma alta risada. "Okay, tudo bem, vamos." Ela disse a ele, sua expressão transformada em um sorriso.

Emma estendeu um pequeno cobertor sobre a grama, estatelou-se sobre ele e tirou seu atual livro de leitura de sua mochila, Monstros Invisíveis por Chuck Palahniuk. Ele tinha sempre o seu minimalista estilo de escrita e Emma não tinha mais nada do que amor para qualquer autor que não evitam os feios detalhes e horrores da vida.

Colocando sua mochila sob a cabeça para usá-la como uma almofada, deitou de costas e sugou em uma respiração profunda, deixando o cheiro da brisa do Central Park fazer cócegas em seu nariz. É bom sair dos dormitórios de vez em quando.

Era uma linda manhã de domingo, e Emma se sacudindo ao redor até que ela estivesse confortável, pensou na noite passada. Regina Mills era como um quebra-cabeça complexo e intrigante. Ela era muito de longe da típica menina rica que estimava dinheiro e coisas materiais acima de tudo, e Emma se perguntou o que mais ela poderia aprender com a mulher assim que começou a colocar todas as peças no lugar-SE ela pudesse passar mais tempo com ela.

Dobrando seu marcador de livro para a capa traseira, Emma começou a ler. Ela apenas leu algumas páginas, no entanto, antes de ter sido de repente e inesperadamente abordada. Ela ganiu quando um pequeno corpo caiu contra a ela, e Emma lutou por um momento para sair antes de reconhecer seu pequeno atacante.

"Henry?" Ela conseguiu sair do choque apesar do menino ter a tirado o ar. Ele riu e assentiu quando uma sombra caiu sobre os dois. Emma levantou a mão para proteger seus olhos enquanto ela olhou para cima para ver a forma incandescente de Regina Mills. Emma sentiu uma suave agitação em seu estômago assim que ela olhou para Regina e viu um sorriso brilhante espalhado pelo o rosto da mulher.

"Eu epeço terrivelmente desculpas, Srta-Emma." Regina disse. "Ele viu você e correu antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo."

Emma empurrou-se e sentou-se com Henry em seu colo, batendo de leve em suas costas. "Não, está totalmente tudo bem."

"Ei homenzinho. Eu senti a sua falta."Disse ela, fazendo cócegas na barriga de Henry. Então ela olhou para Regina e suavemente acrescentou: "Oi."

"Bom dia, querida. Muita coincidência encontrá-la aqui hoje."

"Quer ver dinossauros?" Henry guinchou como se ele apenas tivesse tido a mais brilhante idéia de sua jovem vida.

"Uh ..." Emma não tinha a mínima idéia do que Henry estava falando.

"Eu estou levando-o ao museu." Regina disse. "Ele ama a exposição de fósseis."

"Oh certo. Entendi. Eu também gosto."

"Venha ver!" Henry pediu e saltou em sua coxa apertando-lhe a mão.

"Ah, Henry." Regina disse. "Eu tenho certeza de que Emma está bastante ocupada com seus próprios planos."

"Nah, eu estou sem nada para fazer, na verdade." Emma saltou seu joelho com Henry em cima. "Eu adoraria ver os dinossauros com vocês. Quero dizer, a menos que você não queira que eu vá, que está totalmente tudo bem. Eu não vou me ofender ou coisa do tipo. Eu posso entender se quiser passar o tempo com seu filho, apenas vocês dois."

Henry aparentemente tinha escolhido ouvir apenas o começo de sua resposta, porque ele gritou de excitação, pulou para seus pés e puxou o braço de Emma antes que a mesma tivesse terminado de falar.

"Não, tudo bem." Regina disse. "Vivian irá se reunir conosco de qualquer maneira."

"Oh, então tá bem." O cobertor e o livro foram rapidamente empurrados de volta para a mochila de Emma. "Vamos então."

"Você tem certeza de que não se importa, Emma?" Disse Regina colocando uma mão no braço de Emma para segurá-la de volta. "Reparei que você estava lendo. Eu odiaria interromper o seu dia, simplesmente porque o meu filho é ansioso demais. Você está mais do que bem-vinda a recusar seu convite exigente."

Cutucando o ombro de Regina, ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Tudo bem, sério. Eu leio esses livros todos os dias, e Hey, é sério quando eu digo isso. Eu amo livros."

Um leve rubor pintou o rosto de Regina enquanto ela assentiu. "Muito bem."

Henry pulou para cima e para baixo ao lado delas. "Vocês tem que dar as mãos!" Ele gritou.

Sem realmente pensar sobre isso, Emma colocou a mão na da Regina, apenas para ver o rosto de Henry imediatamente mudar em confusão. Regina limpou sua garganta, a tonalidade rosa de seu rosto agora era um profundo carmesim. Ela riu quando Henry explicou muito alto: "Não, Emma, você tem que segurar as mãos COMIGO!"

"Ah, uh, certo." Emma soltou a mão de Regina e passou-a através de seu próprio cabelo. "Hum, sim, porque isso faz muito mais sentido. Dãa, Emma."

Henry espremeu-se entre as duas mulheres. Uma de suas pequenas mãos deslizou em uma das de Regina e a outra em uma das de Emma, e eles caminharam em conjunto assim que todos foram para o museu.

Regina encontrou Vivian na entrada principal do museu, enquanto Emma e Henry mantiveram-se na exposição de fósseis.

"Onde está o Henry?"

"Bem, olá para você também." Regina beijou seu rosto. "Ele está com a Emma." Elas deram os braços e fizeram o seu caminho para dentro.

Sobrancelhas loiras frizaram-se em conjunto. "Quem diabos é Emma?"

"Esta seria a jovem mulher que você encontrou para mim para ser a babá de Henry."

"Ah!" Vivian estalou sua língua e assentiu. "Certo. Lembro-me agora. Espere, você está pagando sua babá para ir para o museu com você? Babe, isso é triste demais."

Regina golpeou seu braço. "Não, é claro que não. Ela estava lendo no parque, e Henry a viu e convidou-a para vir. Eu acho que ele a idolatra um pouco. Ele falou e falou sobre ela durante o café da manhã e no carro."

"Então, você gosta dela?"

"O quê?" Regina perguntou. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer exatamente o que eu perguntei. Você gosta dela? Como babá? Qual outro significado isso teria?"

"Ah!" Regina assentiu. "Ah, sim. Sim, ela é uma babá ê sabe o quão tímido Henry pode ser, mas ela o tomou direitinho."

"Viu? Eu sou boa em escolher pessoas."

"Para babás, talvez. Você precisa melhorar sua habilidade para escolher encontros. Eu prefiro não acabar com outro Brice."

"Hey!" Vivian cutucou o lado de Regina com seu cotovelo. "Me dê uma chance. Você só foi em um encontro e o cara tinha um excelente potencial. Como eu saberia que ele era um idiota?"

"Babaca."

Vivian perguntou. "O que?"

Emma o chamou de babaca." Regina lançou-lhe um sorriso irônico.

"Essas crianças de faculdade..."

"Você percebeu que estamos apenas cinco anos mais velhas do que ela, né?" Regina empurrou o seu lado. "Você esqueceu que não tem sido muito tempo desde que você e eu fomos crianças de faculdade."

Um suspiro melancólico escapou dos lábios de Vivian. "Sim, aqueles eram os dias... No entanto, mesmo na faculdade, você nunca teria usado a palavra 'babaca'."

Regina apertou o braço de sua amiga e apontou através da sala onde uma mulher com um longo cabelo louro estava de costas para elas e na frente de um enorme esqueleto de dinossauro. Henry estava escondido contra seu lado enquanto ela segurava-o e ele apontava para os ossos.

Escaneando mais do corpo de Emma, Vivian levantou uma sobrancelha para a regata, jeans colante e botas pretas. "Cristo," ela murmurou. "Essa é a babá que eu escolhi?"

"Você não encontrou-se com ela?" Regina perguntou, surpresa.

"Não, eu coloquei um anúncio e ela me ligou. Eu apenas falei com ela no telefone, mas ela parecia doce."

"Ela é."

"Sim, e ela, aparentemente, faz pilates durante o dia todo e todos os dias," Vivian disse, seu tom era de inveja. "Olhe para suas pernas."

Regina assentiu enquanto ambas olhavam para a babá. "Ela está muito em forma. Você deveria ver seu abdomén"

Sem outra palavra, Regina decolou para Emma e Henry, deixando Vivian olhando-a. "Espera, o que?" Ela disse. "O que você quer dizer com abdom-Regina!"

"Mamãe, olhe!" Henry apontou para um enorme esqueleto de dinossauro, seus olhos amplos assim como para todos que ele tinha visto, como para cada um e para todas as várias vezes que ele visitou o museu. Com Henry ainda saltando em seu quadril, Emma se virou ao redor e viu Regina em pé com outra mulher ao lado dela. Regina respondeu para Henry: "Eu vejo, bebê. Que dinossauro é esse?"

"Esse é o Rex." Henry disse a ela antes de encher sua boca com os dedos e sugando-os, enquanto ele continuava a olhar para cima.

Ambas Regina e Emma riram antes de Regina gesticular para a outra mulher. "Emma, esta é a minha amiga, Vivian Warren, a que falou com você sobre a posição de babá."

Emma olhou para a loira ao lado de Regina. "Ah certo, sim." Sorrindo, ela estendeu a mão livre para sacudir a de Vivian, enquanto seu outro braço manteve-se firmemente escondido sob o fundo de Henry. "Legal finalmente encontrá-la pessoalmente, Vivian."

Vivian colocou a mão na de Emma e balançou-a suavemente. "Você também, Emma. Eu vejo que você e Henry tornaram-se amigos rapidamente."

"Ah sim." Emma assentiu. "Nós somos 'besties'."

Vivian estendeu a mão para o braço de Henry. "Hey amigão."

Sua cabeça nunca se virou, mas a sua pequena mão apontou de novo assim que ele disse: "Tia Viv, olha."

"Eu sei!" Vivian simulou emoção. Ela, em seguida, virou sua atenção de volta para Emma. "Então, como a vida de faculdade está tratando você? Você está na NYU, correto?"

"Sim, é muito legal." Emma disse. "Tenho uma cama e alimentação e um monte de pessoas sendo obrigadas a manter conversas comigo em sala de aula, então é tudo de bom."

As três mulheres riram em conjunto antes de Vivian perguntar: "Qual é a sua prioridade?"

"Trabalho Social." Henry puxou-lhe para o lado quando apontou para sua mãe, que pegou-o e transferiu-o do colo de Emma para o seu próprio. Ele apontou para os lugares que ele queria ir e Regina o levou em conformidade, deixando Emma e Vivian a seguir.

"Fascinante." Vivian disse. "Agora, vamos chegar às coisas boas, vamos?"

"Peço desculpas?" Emma perguntou. "Que coisas boas?"

"O encontro de Regina"

"Ah, isso. Ela não foi muito dura com você, foi?"

"Ela deveria ter sido?" Olhos azuis reduziram-se. "Ou ela estava apenas exagerando?"

"Eu posso ouvi-la, querida." Regina cantarolou a alguns pés na frente das duas.

"Felicitações, Babe. Seus ouvidos estão funcionando."

Era óbvio que as duas mulheres tinham sido amigas por um longo tempo. Emma empurrou as mãos para os rígidos bolsos de seu jeans apertado. "Uh, ela apenas falou um pouco sobre ele antes de eu ir embora, mas sim, o cara parecia soar como notícias más."

"Obrigada, Emma."

Vivian revirou os olhos para as palavras de Regina e ignorou o olhar penetrante que ela lhe lançou quando ela disse: "Você sabe, Emma, se ela não está pagando para que você esteja aqui hoje, então você não tem que proteger suas costas. Você pode me dizer a verdade."

"Não, ele realmente fez soar como um encontro ruim." Emma disse. "Você pode fazer melhor do que isso."

"Você ouviu isso, Regina? Ela nem sequer me conhece e ainda assim ela já tem fé nas minhas habilidades."

"Talvez seja porque ela ainda não te conhece, Vivian."

"Ah, minha melhor amiga." Vivian piscou para Emma. "Uma doçura de mulher."

"Emma!"

Emma que ainda estava rindo, deu um passo para o lado de Regina. "E aí amigão?" Ela perguntou à Henry assim como ela acotovelou o lado de Regina com uma cutucada conspiratória .

"Olha!"

"Uau!" Emma ofegou fazendo uma boa encenação e olhando para o esqueleto. "Qual é esse?"

"Aptosauro."

Regina inclinou-se mais perto de Emma e sussurrou: "Apatosauro."

"Ah, tudo bem. Ele é um grandalhão, não é não, Henry?"

Henry assentiu assim como ele continuou a chupar seus dedos e olhar para cima no esqueleto.

"Tudo bem," Regina disse, batendo na coxa de Henry. "Vamos seguir em frente. Temos uma grande quantidade de ossos para ver e eu imagino que alguém estará com fome em breve." Ela dirigiu para a próxima exposição, Henry já apontando sua mão para cima, ao mesmo tempo que Emma e Vivian iam ao longo, atrás dela.

Vivian tomborilou suas unhas contra o balcão da cozinha enquanto esperava seu café infundir. Seu telefone foi pressionado entre sua orelha e seu ombro, e estava demoranto tanto para Regina atender que sua jarra de café estava quase preenchida.

"Olá Vivian." A voz de Regina cumprimentou-a após a quarta chamada. "Eu estava terminando o jantar."

"Assim como eu, então" Vivian disse. "Eu estou pegando um café."

Regina bufou. "Eu sei que você já comeu. Você raramente passa das cinco horas sem choramingar sobre o seu estômago roncando."

"Verdade. Hoje eu comi sushi. Então, hoje foi divertido."

"Foi mesmo."

"Emma parece divertida." Vivian ficou curiosa para saber como Regina responderia. Ela tinha percebido como Regina parecia estar à vontade com Emma no museu, e isso tinha a surpreendido. Regina sempre foi fechada para pessoas estranhas, especialmente quando Henry está envolvido. Ela tinha maneiras perfeitas e poderia se adaptar rapidamente a diferentes situações sociais, mas ela preferia seu próprio círculo de pessoas. Isso sempre esteve muito claro para Vivian.

"Ela é." Regina disse.

"Você parecia realmente confortável com ela."

"Eu suponho que sim." Regina disse. "Por que você mencionou isto?"

"Por nenhuma razão." Vivian deu o seu melhor para soar casual. "Você normalmente não é cativada pelas as pessoas assim tão rápido, e Emma é obviamente, o seu oposto. Eu estava surpresa."

Houve uma longa pausa antes de Regina voltar a falar. "Ela parece ter esse efeito sobre as pessoas."

Vivian quase bufou. Emma certamente parecia ter algum tipo de efeito, porque ela e Regina tinham feito seu caminho através do museu como velhos amigos, ou até mesmo algo mais. Ela tinha notado Emma caminhando quase inconscientemente sempre dando um passo para o lado para permitir que Regina passasse através de cada entrada em primeiro lugar, e ela ainda colocava sua mão na parte inferior das costas de Regina algumas vezes enquanto elas se apertaram através de uma área particularmente cheia. Vivian tinha se boquiaberto na primeira vez que isso aconteceu e Regina não fugiu ao toque.

"Ela tem." Vivian disse. Ela pegou a jarra de café assim que a máquina finalmente despejou suas últimas gotas e ela derramou uma grande quantidade do líquido em uma caneca. "Fico feliz que ela está funcionando para você."

"Eu também. Obrigado novamente por encontrar-la apesar de Eu achar que supostamente ela que tecnicamente te encontrou-o através do site."

"Bem, foi o meu anúncio, por isso estou tendo os créditos." Vivian soltou uma risada suave. "Tudo bem. Eu não vou te prender ao telefone. Eu só queria matar o tempo enquanto meu café era fabricado."

"Estou contente pelo serviço prestado." Regina disse, e Vivian fez altos ruídos de beijo contra o alto-falante do seu telefone.

"Adeus, Babe."

A chamada terminou com Vivian bebendo seu café e contemplando as outras duas mulheres. Existe, obviamente, alguma química ali, ainda que não seja igualmente óbvio para ambas Regina e Emma, que estavam inteiramente alheias a isso. Conhecendo Regina, poderia levar eras até que a mulher se desse conta disso. Vivian decidiu que ela teria de intervir para ajudar ao longo do processo. Ela quase bateu as mãos com a emoção, mas em vez de fazer isso, ela segurou firmemente seu copo de café e tomou outro gole quente.

"Por onde começar.." Vivian murmurou sob respiração, com um sorriso nos cantos de sua boca.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina sentava na mesa da sala de design e tamborilava suas unhas ritmicamente contra a superfície dura. Wendy estava tagarelando por cerca de dez completos minutos sobre arranjos de flores e peças centrais para o jantar de gala após o desfile de primavera, e essas coisas tinham sido sempre o aspecto menos favorito de Regina nas reuniões de planejamentos. Era, no entanto, seu trabalho dar última palavra em quase todos os projetos; sendo assim, ela tinha que aguentar.

Ela suspirou, deitando sua mão planamente contra a mesa e chamando a atenção de Wendy de longe, que tinha a terrível tendência de sair pelas tangentes. "Não vamos tornar isso uma ordem, Wendy." Ela disse. "Eu disse simples e elegante, e isso não deve ser difícil de alcançar. Eu quero peças suspensas para as bordas do exterior do banquete Hall, nada muito espesso ou muito perfumado."

Wendy rapidamente tomou notas quando Regina falou. Ela assentiu ao longo e murmurou: "Oh, é claro." e "absolutamente." depois de todas as outras palavras.

"Peças centrais de tamanhos iguais à de pratos de jantar e de nível inferior aos olhos." Regina continuou. "Diga à Gregory que eu quero vasos claros, não ouro, não importa o quão populares são agora, e eu quero um respingo da cor nos arranjos, não uma onda."

"Apenas um respingo?"

Regina fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo através de seu nariz antes de se voltar para Elliot e arquear uma sobrancelha para o homem. "Sim, um respingo, Elliot." Ela disse. "Eu presumo que você tenha uma objeção?" Ele sempre tem.

O homem tinha sido um pé no saco de Regina desde o seu primeiro dia no trabalho, e Regina não fazia idéia do por que. Ele declamou em todas as salas e entre todos os cubículos que todos sabiam que (e ele acreditava) merecia o seu trabalho mais do que ela merecia. Regina ouvira todas as suas queixas sobre privilégio de família, riqueza, sex appeal. Ele mesmo tanto quanto sugeriu sexismo, como se as mulheres tivessem vantagens profissionais sobre os homens. Foi ridículo para ele ter pedido qualquer tipo de privilégio para ganhar a posição de Regina, uma vez que ele era um homem Branco e ela era uma mulher latina, a fez rir. Ela lutou por seu trabalho.

"Bem," Elliot disse, ajustando seu óculos quadrado e de borda dourada em seu nariz. "Cores vivas são adequados para a primavera, você não diria? Dada a line-up para o show, eu diria que seria ainda mais adequadas." Ele olhou ao redor da mesa explicitamente e, em seguida, sorriu quando ele se virou para Regina. "Eu tenho certeza que eu falo por todos quando eu digo que apenas um 'respingo' de cor pode não ser suficiente para coincidir com essa época do ano."

Ela tinha de lutar contra a vontade de rolar seus olhos. Ela sabia que Elliot não se preocupava com os malditos arranjos florais. Ele simplesmente gostava de divergir a qualquer momento que Regina fazia uma decisão. Ele parecia obter uma imensurável quantidade de alegria ao desafiá-la, e Regina não só achava isso irritante, mas também patético.

Em vez de jogar seu telefone em sua cabeça como ela queria, Regina simplesmente olhou-o para baixo em um silêncio tenso. Quando ele começou visivelmente a contorcer-se, ela soltou um longo suspiro e disse, "Nós somos sobre moda, Elliot, não flores."

"Sim, mas-"

"O arranjo deve complementar a estação do ano, não corresponder a ela." Ela disse. "Ou você está sugerindo que devemos preencher uma sala com designers de roupa com arranjos centrais que tirariam a atenção deles?"

"Bem ..."

Regina virou-se para o resto da mesa e limpou sua garganta. "Estaria Elliot correto ao falar por todos vocês, então?" Ela perguntou. "Vocês compartilham a sua preocupação?"

Todos os outros empregados na mesa rapidamente saltaram para garantir que eles não tinham qualquer problema com um respingo da cor. Peter que era provavelmente o seu mais doce empregado, mas também seu mais tímido, sempre parecia que estava prestes a chorar. Quantas mais pessoas tranquilizaram ela, mais desconfortável Elliot tornou-se, e Regina revelou a ele um gosto do seu próprio remédio.

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu. "Está tranquilo agora, querido?" Ela perguntou, com diversão evidente em sua voz.

Com os lábios franzidos, Elliot evitou seus olhos, e Regina sorriu. "Excelente", disse ela. "Agora, se não há outras preocupações, vamos seguir em frente para o próximo tópico."

Seu telefone vibrou enquanto Nia, que estava estava do outro lado da mesa, começou a abordar um problema sobre a construção de um de seus próximos local de filmagens. Regina olhou para a tela para ver um texto de Vivian. Ela deslizou seu dedo sobre a tela para desbloqueá-lo e rapidamente leu a mensagem.

Encontro hoje à noite! Contate a sua babá!

Regina suspirou, mas fez uma nota mental para chamar Emma antes de trazer sua atenção de volta para Nia.

Emma correu para fora do edifício de seu dormitório, seu cabelo desgrenhado e suas roupas enrugadas. Ela cuspiu um punhado de creme dental sobre a grama assim que se atirou através do campus. Ela já estava quinze minutos atrasada para seu exame de narratologia.

Ela amaldiçoou quando seu telefone tocou. Puxando o incômodo dispositivo de seu bolso enquanto corria, ela olhou para baixo e viu Regina Mills piscando em toda a tela e sorriu inconscientemente assim que tocou para respondê-la. Mas assim que colocou o telefone em sua orelha, Emma olhou para cima para ver que ela estava indo direto para um poste.

"Merda!" Ela se esquivou do poste no último segundo, mas ela se embaralhou nas pernas e ainda conseguiu viagem para o chão sob seus próprios pés.

Uma leve resposta de "Pardon?" Ecoou do telefone de Emma, mas ela estava muito ocupada ganindo assim que ela caiu para a frente com uma série de maldições: "Porra merda maldito argh!" Seu livro saiu de suas mãos quando ela caiu aproximadamente ao seu lado. Emma gemeu esfregando seus cotovelos e rolou para seu estômago para que ela pudesse empurrar-se até fica em pé novamente. Assim que ela começou a se mover, ouviu o abafado som de uma voz dizendo, "Olá? Emma?"

"Merda!" Emma resmungou novamente. Ela mexeu-se para obter o seu telefone e rapidamente colocá-lo de volta em sua orelha. "Uh, Regina?"

"Emma?" houve uma absoluta confusão na outra voz feminina.

"Sim, desculpa sobre isso." Com um grunhido, ela usou as mãos para empurrar-se de volta sobre os joelhos e, em seguida, em um agachamento para que ela pudesse ficar de pé de novo e recolher suas coisas.

"Você está bem, querida? Parecia que você estava em uma luta."

Emma corou. "Oh, sim, bem, eu posso ter, possivelmente, meio que caído no chão ou coisa do tipo."

"Você pode ter caído no chão, Emma, ou você caiu?"

Um sorriso esticou-se nos lábios de Emma mesmo enquanto seu rosto mantinha ainda sua avermelhada tonalidade. "Ah, cale a boca." Ela murmurou e foi recompensada com uma explosão de risos do outro da linha telefônica. "Sim, eu caí. Eu estava correndo e não estava prestando atenção. Assim, sim, ria mesmo, eu acho".

Demorou um pouco para o riso de Regina começar a morrer. "Eu peço desculpas." Disse ela. "Você tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Estou bem, sim. Obrigado. Apenas atrasada para um exame."

"Oh. Eu vou deixar você ir então. Talvez você pudesse me dar uma retornada uma vez que suas aulas estiverem acabado? "

"Tá tudo bem." Emma suspirou e olhou para a hora em seu telefone, enquanto ela se sentou em um banco do campus. Já era tarde demais para fazer o exame. Ela balançou a cabeça, decepcionada consigo mesma. "Eu nunca vou fazer isso agora, de qualquer maneira."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu tenho certeza." Emma inclinou a cabeça para trás e encharcou-se com o sol da manhã. Seus olhos arderam com lágrimas que ela piscou rapidamente.

"Sinto muito" disse Regina.

"Não sinta." Emma engoliu o nó de sua garganta. "Eu fiquei até muito tarde com minha companheira de quarto na noite passada, e eu dormi mais do que meu alarme. É minha culpa. Eu odeio estragar as coisas assim. Faz eu me sentir como um idiota, entende? "

Regina ficou em silêncio um longo tempo antes de dizer:" Você poderia falar com o seu professor sobre isso? Talvez ele possa te dar outra chance? "

Emma saltou rapidamente em pé enquando ela esfregava a mão em seus olhos. "Sim, talvez." Ela disse. Ela foi bastante amigável com o seu professor, então talvez a sugestão de Regina pudesse funcionar. Ela poderia enviar um e-mail a ele e dizer que estava doente ou algo assim. Seu estômago rolou com o pensamento, como se ele estivesse tentando fazer a mentira se tornar verdade. Ele poderia deixá-la fazer o exame já que ela tinha uma boa frequência e notas perfeitas nessa aula. Poderia valer a pena esse tiro, mas isso não aliviaria o peito de Emma com a dor da culpa.

"Espero que isso funcione para você." Sua voz era sincera e até mesmo tingida com um pouco de tristeza e que, por alguma razão, fez Emma sentir-se um pouquinho melhor.

"Obrigada." Emma correu uma mão através de seu cabelo impertinente e sibilou quando seus dedos agarraram em vários emaranhados. Esta realmente não era sua manhã. "Então, e aí?"

"Bem, sim." Regina limpou sua garganta. "Eu estava te ligando para saber se você talvez possa estar livre esta noite. Peço desculpas para a ligação de última hora, Emma. Vivian apenas soltou isso em mim. Eu estava esperando que uma ligação bem cedo pudesse fazer a diferença."

Emma apoiou seu telefone contra sua orelha com seu ombro. "Tudo bem. Você não tem que perdir desculpas, Regina. Estou praticamente livre o dia todo agora, assim, sim, eu poderia ir esta noite."

Regina suspirou. "Excelente. Eu muito aprecio."

"Não tem problema. Que horas que devo estar lá?"

"Às seis seria aceitável?"

"Sim, seis está bom. Te vejo, então."

"Certo, maravilhoso. Até mais tarde então."

Com um gemido, Emma desligou a chamada e forçou-se para fora do banco para voltar ao dormitório. Pelo menos, seu dia tinha acabado de melhorar um pouco.

Regina apenas deslizou para dentro de seu vestido quando Henry entrou embaralhado em seu quarto. Com o rosto vermelho, ele olhou para o chão e ele tranquilamente disse: "Mamãe."

Os lábios dela puxaram em uma carranca quando viu a cabeça dele abaixando para baixo e seu corpo balançando lentamente de um lado para outro. Ele estava parecendo do jeito que parecia quando ele era culpado de alguma coisa.

"Henry," Regina disse. "O que foi?"

Ele não disse uma palavra e assim ele retirou as mãos fora do caminho e Regina foi capaz de ver o grande local molhado na frente de sua calça. Ela franziu a testa e caminhou para seu filho, ajoelhando-se à sua frente. "Você sofreu um acidente, munchkin?"

Seus amplos e expressivos olhos subiram rapidamente assim como ele balançou a cabeça para trás e para a frente em inflexível negação.

"Henry." Regina correu uma mão pelo cabelo e, em seguida, tocou seu dedo indicador suavemente contra seu nariz. "Está tudo bem se você tivesse um acidente. Você poderia dizer-me."

"Eu não!" Sua voz se transformou em um grito agudo. "Eu juro!"

"Bem, então por que sua calça está molhada?"

Abaixando a cabeça para baixo mais uma vez, ele sussurrou: "Eu derrubei meu suco."

"Regina deslizou seu dedo indicador sob o queixo e puxou sua cabeça para que ela pudesse olhar em seus olhos novamente. "Tudo bem, bebê."

"Mesmo?" Ele perguntou, chegando um pouco mais para ela.

Ela franziu seus lábios assim como fingiu pensar sobre isso. "Eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Se você me der um super especial beijo e abraço, então está definitivamente tudo bem."

Um enorme sorriso esticou-se sobre os lábios de Henry e ele riu quando jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Regina e pressionou um grande beijo estalado, metade em seu rosto e metade em seu nariz. Regina apertou-o e plantou uma dúzia de beijinhos por todo seu rosto, fazendo-o gritar agudo e contorcer-se, mas ele nunca realmente tentou fugir dela.

"Ok, munchkin, Vamos fazer com que você vista uma calça limpa antes que Emma chegue."

"Emma" Henry correu do corredor para seu quarto. Regina foi segui-lo, mas ela só conseguiu dar poucos passos pelo corredor quando a campainha soou.

"Eu vou estar lá, Henry."

Ela passou pelo quarto de Henry e fez seu caminho para a porta da frente da casa.

Emma estava de pé na porta, boaquiaberta para Regina e com uma sobrancelha arqueada em questionamento. "Hum ..."

"O quê?" Regina franziu a testa. "Tem algo errado?"

"Está atrasada? Ou você está apenas feliz em me ver?"

Regina apenas olhou para ela, piscando. "Do que você está falando?"

Corando, Emma apontou para Regina e murmurou: "O seu vestido é, Uh ... está aberto."

Olhando para baixo, Regina foi recebida pela visão de seu vestido pendurado vagamente de um lado, fazendo seu sutiã ficar claramente visível. Seu próprio rosto corou assim que ela limpou sua garganta. "Bem, sim ... bem. As crianças podem ser distrações, suponho."

Emma passou por Regina e entrou, chutando a porta e fechando-a atrás dela. "Bem, vamos apenas não ficar aqui e mostrar seu corpo para todo o bairro, sim?"

O vermelho das bochechas de Regina escureceram mais ainda quando Emma rapidamente estendeu a mão e travou sobre seus ombros. Com uma girada rápida, as costas de Regina estava de frente para Emma. "Eu posso fechá-lo para você." Colocando o vestido de volta para posição adequada, ela colocou a mão na base da coluna de Regina aonde o zíper começava.

Emma nem sequer percebeu o jeito que ela segurou sua respiração enquanto ela lentamente fechava o vestido, mas ela percebeu o puxão em baixo de seu abdômen quando o topo de seu dedo tocou a carne quente. Ela encolheu os ombros com a sensação da reação básica a uma mulher bonita. Não era a primeira vez e não seria a última, então ela rapidamente terminou o fechamento do vestido antes de bater sem jeito nas costas de Regina e guinchando: "Prontinho."

Regina virou-se para sorrir para Emma. "Obrigada."

Um estranho silêncio cresceu entre elas assim que olhavam uma para a outra. Olhos verdes traçaram o comprimento do corpo de Regina, e ambos as mulheres saltaram quando um grito alto de "Mamãe! Calças!" ecoou no hall vindo pelo corredor. Emma levantou uma sobrancelha em questão.

"Ele teve um derramamento." Regina disse e, em seguida, fez um gesto para Emma segui-la pelo corredor. Uma vez que Henry foi vestido e colocado no chão com seus brinquedos, não demorou muito para a campainha tocar novamente. Mais uma vez, Emma se viu seguindo Regina para a porta da frente, enquanto Henry brincava com o seus dinossauros na sala de estar.

Quando Regina abriu a porta, o homem do outro lado oferecia um grande sorriso. Ele era baixo, Emma observou com diversão-tipo muito baixo mesmo, muito mais baixo do que Regina. Ele usava um, obviamente, terno caro e sapatos que Emma imaginou alguns pobres répteis que tiveram que morrer para isso, mas isso foi pequeno diante da aparência do homem. Não era que ele não era decente, porque sendo justa, o cara era muito atraente se você pudesse olhar além de sua altura e a situação estranha no topo de sua cabeça. Era só que ... bem, que poderia olhar além da situação no topo de sua cabeça?

Seu cabelo assentou estranhamente, quase anormalmente, em cima de sua cabeça. A cor não batia muito com as sobrancelhas ou com as costeletas, e a frente de seu cabelo voou dramaticamente para o lado esquerdo. Emma não poderia ficar olhando para ele. Ela tentou olhar para o outro lado, mas era inútil. Ela não sabia como Regina consegueria passar pelo jantar todo com esse cara sem ficar de boca aberta para ele.

Ignorando completamente o intenso olhar de Emma, o homem estendeu um buquê de rosas vermelhas e apresentou-se em lufada de respiração de menta. "Oi, Regina. Eu sou Garrett. Wow! Você é ainda mais bonita do que Vivian disse. São para você."

Emma resmungou e Garrett, finalmente, olhou para ela. Ele franziu o cenho momentaneamente antes de rebocar um sorriso quando ele olhou para suas roupas e perguntou: "Oh, Você é a empregada?"

"Ha!" Emma latiu. "Cara. Wow." Ela sacudiu a cabeça se virando e voltando para a casa.

"Emma é a babá do meu filho." As palavras foram ditas em um tom cortado assim que Regina estendeu-lhe a mão e tomou as flores de Garrett pedindo-lhe para esperar do lado de fora enquanto ela colocava as flores na água e pegava seu casaco.

Emma seguiu Regina para a cozinha. "Oh, Srta. Mills, você gostaria que eu cuidasse das flores para você? Eu posso coloca-lás e organizá-las em um belo vaso para você, Srta. Mills."

Elas compartilharam olhar de nojo, Emma rolou seus olhos e Regina franziu seu lábio. "Nós ainda não deixamos a casa e, no entanto, já tenho uma dor de cabeça." Ela disse.

"Quer fingir que está doente?" Emma ofereceu. "Eu posso ir dispensar o cara para você."

Regina riu e puxou um vaso de um armário. "Ah, a tentação." Ela encheu o vaso com água, Emma apontou para as rosas em espera e perguntou: "Um exagero, você não acha?"

"É? E eu aqui pensando que as rosas foram a salvação da apresentação . Flores são um gesto encantador, depois de tudo."

"Rosas?" Emma zombou. "Não, isso é uma vergonha, um gesto clichê que os homens usam para impressionar. Não se dá rosas para uma mulher como você. Sério mesmo."

"Não?"

"De jeito maneira. Você é demasiada, eu não sei ... apenas muito melhor do que Rosas. Rosas são genéricas. Orquídeas talvez, porque elas são únicas e em sua maneira, mais bonitas do que rosas. Flores silvestres talvez, mas definitivamente não rosas."

Quando as sobrancelhas de Regina levantaram-se em surpresa, Emma imediatamente pensou melhor em suas próprias palavras em sua cabeça. Ela não deveria ter dito isso? Foi muito pouco profissional? Emma não tinha nem mesmo certeza se ela e Regina eram amigas, ou se Regina era simplesmente amigável com ela porque Emma era a babá de seu filho. O pequeno quase tímido sorriso que Regina deu-lhe um momento mais tarde, fez o estômago de Emma agradavelmente dar cambalhota e ela então não poderia querer lamentar as palavras ditas afinal.

Regina deslizou as rosas em um vaso e transportou-as para a sala de estar. As rosas tiveram uma nova casa no fim de um mesa, e Henry teve uma novo marca dos lábios de sua mãe em seu rosto. Emma riu quando o menino resmungou e limpou a marca, apenas para Regina pressionar uma nova no local manchado.

Após um rápido aceno na direção de Emm, Regina saiu pela porta. Emma a observava sair, balançando a cabeça por uns bons minutos antes de ir brincar com Henry. Ela tinha um presentimento sobre este encontro, ele acabaria com um monte de reclamações.

Como Regina esperava, Garrett a levou para mais um jantar fino. Ela se sentou em frente a Garrett e desesperadamente tentou manter seu olhar longe de seu cabelo. Foi muito perturbador, embora, considerando o fato de que cada vez que o homem ria um pouco mais forte ou balançava a cabeça, o cabelo se movia anormalmente, e este era um homem que gostava de rir de suas próprias piadas fossem elas engraçadas ou não.

E foi assim que Regina percebeu que Garrett estava usando uma pouco lisonjeira peruca. Isso honestamente a fez sentir-se um pouco pesarosa pelo homem, porque ele não era velho, provavelmente apenas uma década mais velho que ela no máximo, ainda que, obviamente, já estivesse calvo ou com calvície abaixo da peruca. Regina teria apostado que o homem parecia muito melhor sem a coisa. A peruca não era o único problema que Regina tomou com o homem, no entanto.

Quando a garçonete chegou para tomar seus pedidos, Garrett felizmente não fez tentativas de pedir por Regina. No entanto, ele se virou para a garçonete e perguntou: "Como está o Camarão Cajun e lombo? Está fortemente temperado, porque eu tenho medo, pois sofro de um mau caso de síndrome do intestino irritável e alimentos excessivamente picantes rasgam direito através de mim?"

Regina quase embargou em um arquejo que ela cobertou com uma tosse suave. Ela estava completamente chocada. Ela certamente poderia simpatizar com a luta do homem, mas ao falar de modo sem rodeios de tais coisas na mesa de jantar foi praticamente uma forma de blasfêmia na boas maneiras em mesa.

"Eu gosto um pouco de calor, lembre-se," Garrett continuou, "Mas não no banheiro!"

Ele riu alto de sua própria piada e olhou para trás entre a garçonete e Regina, tanto das quais estavam completamente mortificadas. A garçonete gaguejou a uma resposta rápida, enquanto Regina apenas abaixou a cabeça e lutou para sufocar para baixo a bile que tinha subido em sua garganta por causa das infelizes imagens que ela tinha produzido em sua mente, pela confissão de Garret.

 _Vou matar Vivian,_ ela prometeu. _Vou matá-la!_

Música ecooava como tiro da televisão na sala de estar enquanto Emma dançava ao redor da cozinha, cozinhando o jantar. Emocionada por descobrir que Regina tinha canais de músicas por satélite, colocou no canal de pop da década de oitenta e dançou e cantou para Henry, enquanto ele se sentava em sua cadeira. Ele bateu as mãos, cantou junto com sua própria letra da música inventada, saltou e balançou ao redor.

Emma amava músicas pop dos anos oitenta. Ela tinha caído de amores quando ela era realmente muito jovem, vivendo com uma mãe adotiva que tinha uma obsessão por Prince. Era uma de suas memórias favoritas, passeando de carro com uma das poucas mães adotivas que ela realmente tinha amado, e apenas dançando para Prince e Michael Jackson. A década de oitenta tinha rapidamente se tornado a sua década musical favorita, que era tão livre. Para Emma, as músicas dos anos oitenta praticamente gritavam diversão.

Derramando o molho de macarrão que ela tinha feito em um pequeno prato de espaguete, ela se virou para encarar Henry e trouxe a longa colher de madeira até sua boca, fingindo que a colher era um microfone enquanto ela dançava e cantava ao redor " Raspberry Beret".

Rindo, Henry cantou juntamente murmurando palavras e sons aleatórios assim como dançava em sua cadeira e batia as mãos na mesinha. Emma riu com ele e cortou seu espaguete em pequenas mordidas. Quando colocou o prato na frente dele, ela inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Você um é garoto tão legal," Ela disse a ele. "Você sabia?"

Henry sorriu enquanto ele escavou o seu espaguete com uma colher. "Mhm." Dentro de segundos seu rosto foi decorado com molho vermelho brilhante.

"Então, Regina, diga-me um pouco sobre si mesmo." Garrett disse em torno de um bocado de camarão. Regina encolheu-se quando ele agarrou outro grande camarão com os dedos e jogou-o em sua boca antes que ele ainda estivesse terminado de mastigar. Ele puxou a cauda de sua boca com um som alto de chupando e deixando-o ao lado de seu prato enquanto ele olhava para ela e a esperava falar.

Regina cujo apetite tinha diminuido no instante em que o homem mencionou sua infeliz questão do intestino, tinha ordenado apenas uma pequena tigela de sopa. Ela bebeu-a delicadamente ao tentar evitar olhar para Garrett. Ela podia sentir seus olhos em si agora, porém, ela sabia que ela não poderia ignorá-lo.

Seu sorriso tenso apertou-se ao redor dos dentes. "O que você gostaria de saber?"

"Bem, para começar," Garrett disse com um sorriso, "Você pode dizer-me como uma mulher bonita como você ainda não tenha obtido um bom homem."

Regina ofereceu-lhe outro, apertado, sorriso tenso quando ele riu em voz alta. Clareando sua garganta bruscamente, ela disse a ele, "Relacionamentos dificilmente estariam no topo da minha lista de prioridades."

"Isso é uma vergonha. Mas sorte minha que você decidiu torná-la uma prioridade agora, certo? Você merece um bom homem, Regina. Você vale a pena."

"Eu nunca mediria meu próprio merecimento ou de qualquer mulher por seu status de relacionamento." Ela respondeu friamente assim como ela sutilmente sinalizou para a garçonete que estava passando, que ela estava pronto para a conta. "Eu certamente nunca mediria se uma mulher vale a pena apenas por sua capacidade de ganhar a atenção de um homem ou afeto tampouco. Eu valho muito mais do que isso, Garrett, assim como todas as mulheres."

Um som de asfixia gorgolejou da garganta de Garrett quando ele tentou falar antes de ingerir. Ele tossiu e balbuciou, e Regina apenas olhou para ele desconfortavelmente enquanto ele pigarreou várias vezes. "É claro, é claro," Ele disse com a voz embargada. "Eu não pretendi insinuar isso."

Regina não fez nada mais do que dar um 'Hum' em resposta. A garçonete felizmente chegou com a verificação, mas Garrett agarrou-a antes que ela pudesse pegar. "Eu posso cuidar disso."

"Assim como posso também." Regina disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela estava irritada, e todas as palavras da boca do homem raspavam em seus nervos. Ela cedeu, embora, e deixou que o homem cobrisse a conta simplesmente porque ela estava ansiosa para chegar em casa. Quanto mais cedo este encontro terminasse, melhor seria.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mas eu não estou cansado." Henry bufou enquanto se contorcia próximo de sua cama e usava seus encantadores olhos caramelos para a sua vantagem.

"Tudo bem, já é o suficiente com esses olhos de gato de botas." Emma fez cócegas em sua barriga. "Eu não caindo nessa. Já se passaram dez minutos após sua hora de dormir, venha. Deite-se. É hora para meninos não-sonolentos pegarem no sono."

Henry sapateou no lugar enquanto chutava. "Mas você não tem que ir dormir!"

"Sim, bem, isso é porque eu sou uma adulta. Quando você for um adulto, você pode ir para a cama sempre na hora que quiser."

"Por que não posso ficar com você?" Seu lábio inferior caiu o suficiente para que Emma conseguisse ver o fundo de seus dentes. "Eu vou ficar quietinho. Eu juro."

Suspirando, empurrou-lhe o lábio de volta com seu dedo indicador. "Eu vou dizer-lhe o que," ela disse, escalando para a sua pequena cama e resolvendo deitar ao lado dele. Ele instantaneamente enrolou-se ao seu lado, deitando a cabeça em seu peito quando ela mudou-se para colocar seu braço ao seu redor. "Eu vou ficar aqui com você um pouquinho, apenas até o seu sono chegar, ok?"

O garoto já foi esfregando os olhos e bocejando mais de uma vez na última hora.

Ele acenou com a cabeça contra seu peito. "Ok", ele murmurou, já adormecendo. Ela enfiou uma mão para dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans e puxou o celular. Segurando-o acima deles, ela sussurrou: "Quer tirar algumas fotos?"

Sentiu seu aceno contra o peito novamente.

"Ok, amigo, olhe para a câmera."

Ele esfregou os olhos e virou a cabeça. Emma se abaixou e fez cócegas em seu lado para fazê-lo sorrir. Assim que ele caiu na gargalhada, ela tirou a foto, esperando que a luz que vinha a partir do corredor seria suficiente para fazer suas faces visíveis.

Ela riu. "Ok, mais uma. Sorrisão."

Empurrando-se para fora de seu peito um pouco, Henry sorriu um dos maiores sorrisos que Emma já tinha visto. Ela bateu a foto e riu quando Henry instantaneamente aninhou-se de volta para ela. "Tá ficando sonolento agora?" Ela sussurrou.

"Mhm." Sua respiração aprofundou-se e sua mão contraiu-se, agarrando-se à camisa de Emma.

O som do celular soou através da sala assim que Emma tirou uma foto final. Quando ela virou o telefone para olhar para ele, seu coração derreteu-se com a imagem. O rosto gordinho de Henry estava esmagado contra seu peito, seu cabelo um pouco bagunçado no topo de sua cabeça, e seus dedos estavam enrolados firmemente em sua camisa perto do decote. Mesmo com seu gigante sorriso idiota, Emm pensou que era uma grande imagem.

Ela definiu a imagem como papel de parede de fundo em seu telefone e, em seguida, virou-se para pressionar um beijo no topo da cabeça de Henry antes de deslizar para fora com cuidado e o mais silenciosamente possível. Quando ela puxou a mão de sua camisa, Henry deixou escapar um pequeno gemido, mas depois simplesmente estalou os lábios e virou-se. Ela beijou-o mais uma vez antes de escorregar para fora do quarto.

Regina desejou puxar uma caneta ou duas de sua bolsa e enfia-las em seus ouvidos, estourando seus próprios tímpanos para que ela apenas não tivesse que ouvir o seu encontro falando continuamente ao longo de toda a viagem de volta para a casa dela. O homem não tinha filtro, e ele também estava aparentemente alheio às inumeráveis quantidades de dicas que ela tinha fornecido para indicar que preferia o silêncio. Ela só precisava fazer 'Humpf', zombar, discordar, ou simplesmente permanecer em silêncio muitas vezes para ter um ponto de vista.

"Lá estava ela, bem ali no meu escritório, inclinando-se sobre a mesa de secretariado. Quero dizer, você pode acreditar nisso? Bem, você pode apenas imaginar o quão rápido eu a mandei empacotar suas coisas, certo?"

Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos enquanto esfregava as têmporas e olhava para fora da janela.

"Então, é assim que eu acabei de volta aos encontros. Disse a mim mesmo, eu disse, 'Garrett, você não precisa gastar mais nenhum minuto com ela,' e eu gastei. Eu pulei de volta para os encontros, porque eu sabia que, você sabe? Eu sabia que as coisas só poderiam começar a melhorar para mim uma vez que eu estivesse fora desse relacionamento tóxico. Eu sabia que haveria uma boa mulher por aí que gostaria de receber tudo o que eu tenho a oferecer. E depois, olha, aqui está ela."

Ele riu novamente, e ela soltou um suspiro pesado inclinando a cabeça para frente e pressionando sua testa na janela. Quando isso iria acabar?

"E eu sei que nós tivemos um pouco de chateação no jantar. Mas, é claro, que era um mero mal-entendido. Quando nos encontramos, porém, Regina, quando eu vi você na sua porta, eu senti algo, sabe? Pensei que haveria uma conexão, uma pequena faísca. "

Revirando os olhos mais uma vez, ela suavemente bateu a testa contra a janela.

 _Eu gostaria que houvesse uma faísca. Eu gostaria que houvesse chamas. Eu gostaria de poder me atear fogo._

Ela quase aplaudiu quando viu Garrett virando à esquina. Assim que ele seguiu para a entrada, Regina estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta e estava fora do carro em segundos, não dando ao homem a oportunidade de abrir sua porta para ela.

Qualquer esperança de que ele apenas fosse embora foram embora quando Garrett encontrou-a vindo ao redor do carro para a pequena passagem que levava para a porta da frente. Ela estremeceu quando ele colocou a mão em suas costas e levou-a em direção à porta.

"Eu acho que isso poderia ser uma boa coisa, Regina." Ela tinha que olhar para o outro lado, porque uma ligeira brisa passou por baixo de sua peruca, puxando-a para um lado. Ele sorriu para ela e continuou. "Então, que faísca. Você não a sente?"

"Não," Ela suspirou e deslizou sua chave para a fechadura.

"Desculpe?" Garrett respondeu. "Eu acho que não entendi."

Ela exalou uma respiração pesada, percebendo que ela teria que deixar as sutilezas de lado, e se virou ao redor para enfrentá-lo de volta. "Não, Garrett," ela disse. "Eu disse que não, eu não, não tenho que, não vou e nem sentirei uma conexão."

Ela se virou e abriu a porta, pensando que seria a fim de tudo, mas, em seguida, ele falou de novo. "Bem, às vezes, leva mais de um encontro para realmente sentir e construir esta conexão." Ele disse a ela. "Talvez você e eu poderí-"

"Não."

Emma estava olhando para o micro-ondas, ouvindo sua pipoca estourar, quando ela ouviu a voz de Regina ecoando suavemente para a cozinha. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ela verificou o relógio na parede. Tinha se passado apenas cerca de vinte minutos desde que ela colocou Henry para dormir, de modo que significava que Regina teve muito provavelmente outro encontro frustante. Ela começou a fazer seu caminho para o hall, em direção a voz de Regina.

"Bem, às vezes, leva mais de um encontro para realmente sentir e construir esta conexão." Ela ouviu a voz do encontro de Regina dizer. "Talvez você e eu poderí-"

"Não." Foi o que Regina disse. Parecia que Garrett não estava muito interessado em deixar Regina ir. Isso fez todos os alarmes em sua cabeça soar e ela correu para o hall de entrada.

"Você nunca sabe até você tentar. Talvez um segundo encont-"

"Eu sinto muito pelo linguajar barato," Regina disse, cortando-o novamente, "Mas aparentemente, é a única maneira que você parece me ouvir. Eu não sinto nenhuma conexão, e se eu tiver que ser perfeitamente honesta, Garrett, este encontro foi um pouco mais do que triste. Eu realmente não desejo vê-lo novamente para um segundo encontro."

"Você tem certeza?" Garrett perguntou ao mesmo tempo que Emma apareceu atrás de Regina na porta.

Encarando o homem através do ombro de Regina, ela calmamente perguntou: "Há algum problema aqui?"

O som de sua voz causou um salto de susto em Regina, mas quando Emma colocou uma mão em suas costas para confortá-la, ela inconscientemente se inclinou contra ela. "Não, Emma, não há problema. Eu estava apenas dizendo boa noite ao Garrett."

Garrett estreitou seus olhos para Emma, mas, em seguida, voltou seu foco de volta para Regina. "Bem, tudo bem, então," ele suspirou. "Eu posso considerar que você não se sentiu da mesma forma que eu sobre o nosso encontro. Ainda assim, eu estou feliz por ter te conhecido Regina, e acho que eu deveria ser grato pela sua sinceridade."

Regina assentiu e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso tenso. "Obrigada pelo jantar. Boa noite."

"Boa noite." Mas antes que Regina e Emma pudessem se retirar para dentro, Garrett se virou voltando à porta com uma mão em seu estômago. "Uh, desculpe, apenas mais uma coisa. Eu odeio ser um incômodo, mas você acha que eu poderia usar o seu banheiro? Eu acho que os temperos do Cajun está indo ser um problema depois de tudo."

Com os lábios ondulados em desgosto, Regina abriu a boca para responder, mas Emma interviu, parando-a. "De jeito nenhum" ela respondeu, saindo para a varanda. "Você pode segurar até que você chegue em casa, ou você pode parar em um restaurante ou algo do tipo."

Emma não era idiota. Ela sabia quando estabelecer uma linha, e ela tinha passado por situações chatas o bastante para saber o quão fodidas as pessoas poderiam ser. Ela não estava para permitir que algum estranho entrasse na casa de Regina. Não era que ela pensasse que Garrett era uma grande ameaça. O cara na maior parte apenas parecia estranho e um pouco desesperado, mas ela não estava prestes a 'dar chances para o azar'.

"Ele tem SII." Regina sussurrou.

"Ele tem o quê?" Emma perguntou, sem nem se importar em baixar a voz.

Gotas de suor começaram a escorrer ao longo da testa de Garrett, e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas no brilho da luz da varanda. "Eu tenho SII."

Emma franziu a testa. "O que é isso?"

"Síndrome do intestino irritável." Regina forneceu a resposta ficando um pouco atrás de Emma.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Emma sacudiu a cabeça. "Desculpe, mas eu realmente não me importo se os seus intestinos estão irritados, cara. Você não está vindo nesta casa. Nós não sabemos quem é você e nós temos um bebê aqui dentro."

Regina gentilmente colocou uma mão no ombro de Emma. "Relaxe, Emma."

Não foi o suficiente para abalar Emma, e ela só continuou a olhar Garrett. "Vá em frente, cara. Saia daqui."

Olhos verdes permaneceram colados ao Garrett, mesmo quando ele se virou e praticamente correu de volta para seu carro. Emma não moveu um músculo, olhando-o até que o carro estivesse fora de vista. Quando ela se virou, seus olhos encontraram os de Regina, e as duas mulheres ficaram na varanda por um longo momento.

"Obrigada," Regina disse. "Mas você não tem que fazer isso. Eu certamente posso me proteger."

" Eu sei. Mas você também é boa o suficiente para deixar aquele cara entrar, e eu estava com um pouco de medo que você deixasse."

Regina sorriu suavemente para ela. "Você está certa. Eu poderia ter deixado-o usar o banheiro."

"Veja, não faça uma merda dessa. Você percebe como isso é perigoso? As pessoas são estragadas. Eles vão te dar qualquer porcaria de desculpa para entrar, e então você ... Regina, você pode se machucar. Henry pode se machucar, ok? "

Uma ligeira tremida na voz de Emma fez Regina franzir o cenho. Ela apertou novamente seu ombro. "Emma," ela sussurrou. "pare de se preocupar. Você honestamente acha que ele teria me machucado?"

"Não," ela admitiu. "Eu realmente acho que o cara estava prestes a cagar nas calças."

Regina riu baixinho. "Eu concordo. Você vê, eu sou uma boa juiza de caráter, querida." Ela, em seguida, cutucou o braço de Emma. "Eu deixei-a entrar, não?"

"Ah, bem, sim. Você é totalmente uma fantástica juíza de caráter."

Prazeirosa em vê-la sorrindo mais uma vez, Regina as liderou para dentro, cheirando o ar quando entraram. "Pipoca de novo?" Ela deixou sua bolsa na mesa pequena do hall antes de fazer seu caminho para a cozinha.

"Ah mano! Minha pipoca!" Emma passou como um tiro ao redor de Regina e foi para a cozinha, arrancando o inchado saco de papel do microondas e derramando seu conteúdo em uma tigela gigante. Ela, em seguida, pegou um par de sacos de Reese's e jogou-as dentro. Ela suavemente balançou e saltou a bacia até que o doces desaparecessem dentro da pipoca e sorriu quando ela se virou e segurou mostrando para Regina.

Regina franziu o nariz e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, obrigada."

"Um dia desses", disse Emma. "Um dia desses, você vai experimentar e, em seguida, os céus se abrirão e os anjos vão cantar e você vai dizer algo do tipo, 'Eu deveria ter escutado Emma mais cedo!'"

"Bem, se esse dia chegar algum dia, você está mais do que bem-vinda à dizer seu 'eu te disse'. Por agora, porém, vou ficar com a minha teoria de que é tão nojento quanto eu imagino que seja."

"Sinta-se à vontade." Emma escavou uma mão em sua pipoca. Antes de colocar qualquer uma em sua boca, no entanto, ela olhou para Regina e disse: "Se você quiser que eu vá, eu posso colocar isso em mais ou menos um bilhão de sacos ziploc e levá-los comigo. Não é grande coisa. A menos que você prefira colocar seu pijama, cair no sofá, e reclamar sobre o seu, sem dúvida, encontro falho com o cara-cague-suas-calças?"

Os lábios de Regina separaram em um grande sorriso.

"Essa opção é totalmente válida e está sobre a mesa, também. Apenas dizendo. Você parece querer soltar os cachorros sobre ele, e eu sou uma boa ouvinte."

Seu sorriso nunca vacilou, então ela suspirou e disse, "Muito bem, mas eu definitivamente voi precisar de um copo de vinho para este."

"Argh, sério? Ele não disse isso no jantar! "Emma engasgou quando Regina informou-lhe sobre a confissão da SII de Garrett.

"Ah, sim, ele certamente disse." Regina disse a ela, balançando a cabeça. "Eu estava completamente mortificada, é claro, assim como a garçonete estava; pobre garota."

"Eu estou mortificada e eu nem estava lá." Emma empurrou mais um pouco de pipoca em sua boca enquanto ela relaxava no braço do sofá em frente a Regina.

"Honestamente, quem faz isso? No jantar, nada menos, e também durante a tentativa de cortejar uma mulher! "

"Aparentemente Garrett faz isso ", disse Emma, sacudindo a cabeça. "Pobre cara. Ninguém nunca ensinou-lhe a etiqueta de encontro apropriada. "

"E o que você considera ser uma etiqueta adequada?"

"Eu considero não falar sobre a alta probabilidade de cagar nas calças, ser uma etiqueta de encontro adequada. Além disso, deve-se trazer seu real cabelo consigo ou não trazer cabelo nenhum." O vinho queimou o nariz de Regina quando ela tossiu e riu ao mesmo tempo. Emma explodiu-se em risadas altas e inclinou-se através do sofá para dar algumas pequenas batidas nas costas de Regina. "Desculpe, não queria matá-la tampouco."

"Estou tão feliz que eu não era a única a notar o surgimento daquela peruca."

"Notar! O que quer dizer com notar? Eu não notei a peruca, ela que me notou. Aquela maldita coisa estava se batendo em torno da brisa e acenando para nós, Regina! Ele aparentemente se esqueceu de extrair o animal antes de colocar na sua cabeça, porque eu tenho certeza de que aquela coisa ainda estava viva. "

Regina riu tanto que lágrimas escorreram para baixo de seu rosto. Ela acenou sua mão para Emma parar.

"O quê? Não faça xixi nas calças de tanto rir, Regina, porque então, você terá que admitir que você e Garrett são uma combinação perfeita um para o outro."

Regina tentou dar-lhe um olhar penetrante, mas foi algo impossível pois ela ainda estava rindo. Emma apenas sorriu.

"Agora, é sério." Ela disse uma vez que Regina recuperou a compostura. "Esse cara deveria vir com uma etiqueta de aviso anexa à sua testa ou algo assim."

Ela apontou o dedo indicador para sua própria testa e imitou escrever as palavras que ela, em seguida, recitou em voz robótica. 'Aviso: Evite fortes ventos e alimentos picantes. É provável que o sujeito perca o cabelo e cague nas calças'."

Regina dissolveu-se em riso mais uma vez até que sua caixa torácica latejava em dor. Ela não tinha rido tanto assim há algum tempo; na verdade, ela não achava que alguém já a tivesse feito rir assim.

A decisão de ter a estadia de Emma tinha sido surpreendentemente fácil. Regina sempre foi uma pessoa muito solitária, mas ela gostava de ter Emma ao redor. Talvez tenha sido porque elas eram muito diferentes. Talvez fosse porque Emma incorporava tudo o que Regina nunca foi- Regina nunca tinha sido-livre, fluída, despreocupada.

Isso intrigava Regina ao mesmo tempo que a confudia. Ela sempre se impressionava com a confiança da mulher mais jovem. Regina era extremamente uma mulher confiante, mas a confiança de Emma era diferente. Isto esteve presente em tudo-O jeito que ela se comportava, a forma como ela ria sem abandono, e a forma como ela interagia com ela.

Regina foi atraída por isso e não tinha a menor idéia por que. Ela entrepertou o pensamento de que era atraída porque havia uma parte dela que sempre desejou que pudesse ser mais como Emma-Com coração jovem, mais selvagem.

Emma Swan era como um tipo de filme de comédia extravagante-Animação instantânea depois de uma noite ruim.

Com um feliz suspiro nos lábios de Regina, ela dobrou seus pés sob si e descansou sua cabeça contra o sofá. "Ele era muito baixinho, ele não era?"

Emma assentiu enquanto terminava sua pipoca e colocava a tigela na mesa ao lado dela. "Totalmente. Aposto que você estava lamentando seus saltos assim que abriu a porta."

"Eu acho que Vivian não deve realmente ter se encontrado com o homem antes de definir-me com ele."

"Eu acho que Vivian deveria estar bêbada ou algo assim quando ela marcoucom aquele cara. Tem certeza de que quer confiar nela para marcar um terceiro encontro? "

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei. Devo estar perdendo a cabeça. "

"Err, talvez esse cara vai ser o pior deles, né? "

"Eu certamente espero que sim. "

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, depois que Emma terminou de limpar seus pratos e arrumar a casa, Regina a acompanhou até a porta. Uma vez que Emma estava fora de vista, ela recuou de volta para a casa e caminhou pelo corredor para o quarto de Henry. Uma vez que ela viu que ele ainda estava dormindo, retirou-se para seu próprio quarto, caiu sobre sua cama e tirou um pequeno frasco de loção de sua mesa de cabeceira.

Quando passou a loção sobre seus pés e em torno das mãos, seu telefone tocou em seu armário. _Deve ser Vivian perguntando sobre o encontro_ , ela pensou. Regina pulou fora da cama e foi pegar o telefone, ela tinha poucas palavras para sua melhor amiga.

Mas quando ela passou seu dedo pela tela de bloqueio, uma caixa de notificação apareceu e informou que ela tinha uma nova mensagem de texto de Emma Swan.

A testa de Regina franziu mas ela rapidamente pressionou para abrir o texto. Uma risada suave escapou dela quando ela viu que era uma foto de Emma e Henry. O rosto de seu filho estava enfiado no peito de Emma e era óbvio que ele estava rindo. Emma estava sorrindo brilhantemente bem.

Regina sorriu e pressionou para salvar a imagem na galeria de fotos de seu telefone. Ela sentiu aquele sorriso ainda pintado em seus lábios, mesmo quando ela se arrastou de volta para a cama e, mesmo quando seus olhos se fecharam e sua respiração ficou profunda.


	8. Chapter 8

"Regina, por favor, você deve sempre demorar tanto assim para se vestir?"

O cabelo bem ordenado de Regina caiu torno de seu rosto quando sua cabeça saiu para fora da porta aberta do armário. Ela estreitou os olhos para a mulher sentada na ponta de cama. "Mãe, apenas se passaram vinte minutos. Pare de ser tão dramática, e para o seu registro, eu fiz muito mais coisas nesse tempo do que apenas me vestir."

"Não diga, querida, porque tanto quanto eu posso ver," Cora respondeu, apontando para as partes visíveis do sutiã vermelho de Regina e a carne nua de seu estômago, "Você realmente não se vestiu ainda."

Alguns fios de cabelo voaram para longe do rosto de Regina com a rajada de ar que ela bufou. "Talvez essa tarefa em particular já teria sido terminada se eu não tivesse sido repetidamente interrompida por sua impaciência e perguntas sem fim sobre os meus totalmente decepcionantes encontros.

Regina enfiou-se de volta para o armário enquanto Cora ria profundamente. A mulher mais velha olhou para o próprio reflexo no espelho acima da penteadeira de Regina e pôs a mão em seu cabelo, onde estava preso e prendeu algumas mechas selvagens. "Falando nisso," ela disse, "quando é que Vivian pretende chegar?" As três mulheres iriam assistir um espetáculo da Broadway naquela tarde.

"Em breve."

"Ah, bem, obrigada por ser tão específica, querida."

Aparecendo de dentro do armário, um momento depois, um sorriso plantou-se pelos lábios pintados de vermelhos de Regina. Ela deslizou sobre os calcanhares, em seguida, colocando-se de forma dramática na frente de sua mãe, uma mão em seu quadril e outra deitada delicadamente na testa. Saltos vermelhos brilhantes feitos para dar um toque impressionante de cor, emparelhando com o vestido preto que abraçava toda a forma do corpo de Regina. Seu cabelos estavam um pouco ondulados nas pontas e assentou-se suavemente contra sua pele oliva.

Ela tinha feito isso muitas vezes quando menina. Ela vestia-se em várias roupas cuidadosamente selecionadas a partir de suas próprias roupas e algumas de sua mãe, decorava seu cabelo com uma tiara cintilante ou presilha, e pintava o rosto com pedaços de gloss labial e sombra. Toda arrumada, Regina fazia um mini show de moda para sua mãe, caminhando numa passarela imaginária, enquanto parava a cada poucos passos para fazer uma pose. Cora, é claro, aplaudiu o show, elogiando sua filha de deslumbrante beleza e trajes elegantes. Ela e Regina frequentemente gostavam de brincar que esses pequenos shows tinham sido o início da carreira promissora de Regina.

Cora aplaudiu para a pose de sua filha no agora também. "Impecável, minha querida. Simplesmente impecável. Me leva de volta para quando você era uma criança."

Regina riu e caminhou para beijar o rosto de sua mãe antes de usar seu polegar para limpar o batom deixado para trás. Então ela virou-se para sua penteadeira e selecionou algumas jóias para concluir o seu look.

"Então, papai vai levar o Henry para o museu das crianças?" Ela perguntou enquanto colocava seus brincos.

"Esse era o plano, embora você conheça seu pai," Cora disse. "Eu tenho certeza que ele e Henry terão se aventurado muito pela cidade no momento em que voltamos do show."

Antes que Regina pudesse responder, o som do fechamento da porta da frente ecoou através da casa, seguido por um clicar de saltos, e, em seguida, Vivian apareceu. Ela sorriu brilhantemente para as duas mulheres antes de transformar sua atenção para Regina.

Vivian arregalou seus olhos. "Como você faz isso, mãe? Ela está, na verdade, vestida e pronta para ir à tempo ?!"

A pequena escova de cabelo foi enviada em sua direção puxando-lhe um grito de seus lábios, e ela riu triunfante quando com sucesso se esquivou.

"Você teve sorte que você foi ao menos convidada."

"Ah, o que eu fiz agora?"

"Do que eu ouvi, querida," Cora disse, "Você fez a vida amorosa de Regina um pouco mais do que o inferno, mais do que era antes. E isso em apenas dois encontros. Muito bem, Vivian."

"Mãe! Não a incentive." Ela se virou para sua melhor amiga. "Honestamente, a noite passada foi simplesmente uma experiência horrível."

"Eu acho que você é uma juíza muito dura." Vivian franziu seus lábios e tentou olhar sério para disfarçar a alegria que dançava em seus olhos.

"Ele falou sobre o seu intestino na mesa de jantar."

Vivian ficou realmente amordaçada e Cora sacudiu a cabeça.

"Minha querida, eu gostaria de ter visto seu rosto."

"Não foi agradável, posso garantir a você." Os olhos escuros de Regina se viraram para Vivian, que agora estava rindo sobre a coisa toda.

"Isso foi apenas o começo, Viv. Terminou tão desconfortavelmente quanto ele começou. Eu estava começando a achar que você me marcou com esse cara de propósito."

O riso de Vivian instantaneamente morreu em sua garganta. Seus olhos se arregalaram apenas um pouco. "Isso é ridículo, Regina."

"Assim como o encontro." Ela apoiou suas mãos em seus quadris.

"Eu não posso aprender toda a história de vida de uma pessoa antes de marca-la com você, Regina. Se esse fosse o caso, então eu começaria namorá-lo. Ele parecia bom no papel. O que mais você quer de mim, mulher?"

"Você nem mesmo encontrou-o primeiro?"

As bochechas de Vivian coraram um rosa luminoso, ela se virou e seus olhos se confessaram para Cora para obter ajuda. A mulher mais velha sacudiu a cabeça. "Você está sozinha nesta, minha querida."

"Obrigada, mãe."

"Olha, Regina, eu vou fazer isso acontecer. O próximo encontro será melhor, muito melhor. Ah! Eu vou te marcar com uma mulher desta vez! Que tal isso?"

"Uma mulher?" Cora arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Regina, eu estou surpresa. Você finalmente abraçou seu interior lésbico?"

O rosto de Regina ruborizou por inteiro e ela deixou suas testa cair em suas mãos. "Por favor, podemos não falar sobre isso?"

"Ah docinho, não é nada para se ter vergonha."

"Eu não tenho vergonha, mãe." Mas ela manteve a cabeça para baixo, evitando os olhos de Cora e sorrindo.

"Que bom. Porque já era hora de você ser honesta sobre isso, Regina."

Vivian quebrou-se rindo quando ela observou as bochechas de Regina ficarem mais vermelhas ainda sob a fina cortina de cabelo escuro que tinha caído em torno de seu rosto. "Isso foi o que eu disse!"

O familiar olhar penetrante veio em sua direção apenas fazendo-a rir mais ainda. "O quê? Eu disse!"

"Eu a odeio tanto." Ela agarrou sua pequena bolsa na penteadeira e chocou-se em Vivin, saindo do quarto. Vivian e Cora seguiram Regina ao longo do corredor.

"Isso é perfeitamente natural, Regina." Encontrando suas bolsas, elas fizeram seu caminho para o carro de Regina. "Eu mesma já fui lésbica uma vez."

Regina parou no meio do caminho e girou ao redor. "Desculpe-me?"

Vivian fixou uma mão bem forte em sua boca. Seu corpo inteiro balançou com o riso que ela lutou para conter enquanto Cora deu de ombros e repetiu-se. "Eu fui lésbica uma vez."

"O que você quer dizer com 'uma vez'? Como se pode ser uma lésbica 'uma vez'?"

"Ah querida," Cora disse, acenando com sua mão em desdém, "Foi na década de setenta e eu era adolescente."

"E?" Um vermelho bateu contra o chão com impaciência, a expressão de Regina era séria e seus lábios estavam pressionados em uma linha fina.

"E todos ainda estavam pendurados ao longo daquele 'amor livre' e 'paz e amor' doz anos sessenta."

"E?" Ela não podia acreditar no que ela estava ouvindo. Como ela nunca soube disso?

"E eu fui através de uma pequena fase lésbica com uma menina na escola."

"E sobre o papai?"

"O que tem ele? Eu não conhecia seu pai ainda, querida. Eu estava completamente dentro do meu direito de se envolver em certas atividades com a minha amiga." Cora, em seguida, suspirou quase melancolicamente. "Continua sendo o melhor sexo que eu já tive."

"Mãe!"

"Oh meu Deus." A voz de Vivian guinchou entre muitas risadas. "Este é o melhor dia da minha vida."

Emma acordou cerca de três horas da tarde, depois de ter dormido seu dia de sábado quase todo. Rolando sobre suas costas, ela estendeu seus membros, seu corpo emaranhado na coberta. Ela não tinha tido muito sono na noite anterior, totalmente ligada por seus divertimento na noite passada com Regina, e uma vez que ela voltou para o seu dormitório, ela reservou a noite para assistir filmes.

Os músculos do seu bíceps ficaram tensos e os dedos dos pés dobraram assim que ela estendeu seu corpo todo na cama. Ela gemeu e bocejou. Suficientemente esticada, Emma estalou suas juntas, seus cotovelos, joelhos, seu pescoço, e arrastou-se para fora da cama para finalmente começar seu dia.

Depois de uma chuveirada, ela deslizou-se em uma legging preta, ama camisa cinza gola-V e meias felpudas. Ela derramou cereais em uma tigela e, em seguida, arrastou-se de volta para a cama. Ela tinha absolutamente zero planos para o fim de semana, e sua companheira de quarto estava fora de Estado até segunda-feira, visitando alguns primos distantes ou algo assim. Ela deixou uma nota no quadro branco que ficava pendurado entre as suas camas, fez Emma rir quando leu novamente.

 _Em,_

 _Queria dizer adeus, mas não queria interromper sua festa-do-ronco. Estarei de volta segunda-feira. Nada de sexo na minha cama a menos que você queira comprar-me lençóis novos. XOXO, Macy_

Emma mastigava em seu cereal assim como ela passava de canal na pequena televisão compartilhada por ela e Macy, passando os canais antes de se estabelecer em algo aleatório, ela usou apenas parcialmente sua atenção para isso enquanto ela comia seu cereal e estendeu a mão para o seu telefone sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Quando viu que ela tinha um texto de Regina, ela sorriu, derramando leite pelo queixo e sobre sua camisa.

"Merda." O cobertor tornou-se o seu guardanapo, ela abriu a mensagem de texto sorrindo novamente quando viu a foto que tinha enviado para Regina na noite anterior. Haviam quatro simples palavras que Regina tinha enviado em resposta.

 _Obrigada pela foto, Emma._

Foi apenas isso, mas por alguma razão, Emma não poderia parar de sorrir. Ela olhou para ela por vários longos momentos antes de colocar o seu telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira.

Nas próximas horas, Emma passou por um número de de atividades aleatórias e nenhuma das quais foram muito divertidas. Ela assistiu um pouco de tv, lavou os pratos, e jogou Bookworm em seu telefone. Ela ainda tentou ler por um tempo, o seu passatempo favorito, mas simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar.

Ela odiava dias como este, quando desesperadamente queria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas tudo o que ela realmente fazia apenas a entediava. Isso a deixava louca. Ela finalmente desistiu depois de um tempo e percebeu que ela poderia muito bem fazer algo produtivo, uma vez que aparentemente nada iria realmente agradá-la. Havia alguns capítulos que precisava avaliar e tomar notas para a aula, ela foi pegar seu livro em sua mochila, mas sua mochila não estava onde geralmente ficava, que era no chão ao final de sua cama.

Depois de refazer os passos duas vezes, Emma finalmente aceitou que a maldita coisa apenas não estava lá.

"Eu devo ter deixado na casa da Regina."

Estava ainda provavelmente no chão ao lado do sofá de Regina. Emma agarrou seu telefone novamente.

 _Hey Regina. Peço desculpa por incomodar, mas eu acho que eu devo ter deixado minha mochila em sua casa ontem à noite. Você poderia verificar?_

Esperançosa, ela poderia apenas ir lá e buscar sua mochila. Enviou a mensagem e, em seguida, estatelou-se em sua cama para esperar por uma resposta, ela esperava que seria rápida.

Após o show, Regina levou seu pequeno grupo para a casa de sua mãe, e o momento em que as três mulheres entraram, eles foram instantaneamente bombardeados por um pequeno menino voador. Henry colidiu com os pés de Regina com um alto grito agudo de "Mãe!" antes de saltar sobre os pés de Vivian, em seguida, nos de Cora.

Abraçando cada um deles, ele começou a balbuciar rapidamente com emoção sobre o seu dia. Regina abaixou-se e agarrou seu filho pelos ombros. "Henry, Henry, calma," ela disse. "Você teve um bom divertimento com o Pop?"

"Sim! Eu 'desnizei' no poste de bombeiro!"

"Você deslizou. Isso é ótimo! Você salvou alguém do fogo?"

"Não boba."

"Boba?" Regina ofegou e cutucou Henry na barriga, fazendo-o rir. "Você que é um bobo, senhor."

Uma tonalidade azul brilhante revestia os lábios, dentes, língua, e bochechas de seu filho, e Regina franziu a testa quando notou isso. Ela sentiu seu polegar grudar quando ela esfregou seu rosto. "O que é isso em você?"

"Eu posso ter-lhe dado um pirulito," outra voz disse, e Regina ergueu os olhos para ver seu pai inclinado na porta da cozinha, sorrindo para ela, "ou dois."

"Pai." Regina franziu o cenho. "Você sabe como ele fica quando ele come muito açúcar."

"Eu estou tão divertido!"

Todos na sala riram, e Regina beijou a testa de Henry. "Você é, munchkin." Ela lambeu seu polegar e usou para esfregar o grude em seu rosto enquanto ele se contorcia e empurrava suas mãos.

"Mãaaaaaaaaaaaaae. Isso é ruim."

"Fique quieto." Ela lambeu seu polegar novamente e limpou um pouco mais, mas tirou as mãos quando ele resmungou e empurrou fora a mão dela novamente. "Bem," ela riu e mostrou a língua para ele. "Você pode apenas continuar a ser pegajoso."

"Vovó vai me dar um banho."

"Ah, eu vou, não vou?" Cora perguntou cruzando a sala e pressionando um breve beijo nos lábios de seu marido. Ele envolveu um braço ao redor de seus ombros e enfiou-a ao seu lado.

"Sim!" Sorrindo amplamente, Henry olhou para sua mãe. "Posso ficar com vovó e pop, mamãe?"

"Passar a noite? Eu não sei, munchkin. Você terá que pedir para a vovó e para o pop."

Henry girou em torno para enfrentar seus avós. "Posso ?!"

"É claro que você pode, Henry," Cora disse.

Depois de uma xícara de café com os pais de Regina e ouvir por um tempo sobre o passeio de Henry, Vivian e Regina iriam embora. Abraços e beijos foram distribuidos, e Regina apoiou Henry em seu quadril para dar-lhe um extra. "Eu venho buscá-lo na parte da manhã, tudo bem munchkin?"

"Tudo bem mamãe." Pequenos dedos enrrolaram-se no cabelo de Regina. "Sinta minha falta!"

"Eu sempre sinto, bebê."

Vivian inclinou-se e estalou um beijo na bochecha grudenda de Henry, antes de Regina colocá-lo para baixo novamente. "Seja bom para a vovó e para o pop," ela disse e ele assentiu que iria. Saindo pela entrada, Regina pôde vê-lo em pé na janela e acenando em despedida para ela e Vivian, com o rosto pressionado contra o vidro da janela até que a casa estivesse fora de vista.

"Regina, de quem é isso?" Regina veio ao virar da esquina para a sala de estar com dois copos de vinho quando Vivian levantou o item em questão, uma mochila verde e azul.

"Cristo, isso é pesado."

"Ah. Deve ser de Emma."

"Eu vejo," Vivian sussurrou para si mesma, tomando o pequeno copo de vinho de sua amiga antes de se estabelecer no sofá. "Bem, você deve provavelmente mandar uma mensagem ou ligá-la. Tenho certeza de que ela vai precisar disso para a escola. Talvez ela pudesse vir buscá-la hoje à noite."

"Isso é verdade." Regina colocou seu vinho na mesa de café e recuperou seu telefone de sua Bolsa. "Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para ela. Ela está, provavelmente, com os amigos esta noite de qualquer forma, mas talvez ela possa vir e recolher amanhã."

Deixando-se cair de volta para o sofá, Regina virou seu telefone para mostrar à Vivian uma mensagem.

 _Hey Regina. Peço desculpa por incomodar, mas eu acho que eu devo ter deixado minha mochila em sua casa ontem à noite. Você poderia verificar?_

Vivian viu como Regina digitou uma resposta rápida.

 _"Sim, está aqui."_

Nem mesmo se passaram dez segundos e o telefone tocou com uma resposta. "Wow," Vivian disse. "Ela deve realmente querer muito essa mochila."

Uma risada tranquila deslizou nos lábios de Regina quando ela leu a mensagem, enquanto Vivian lia-a sobre seu braço.

 _Certo, alguma chance de poder pegar com você? Quero dizer, você está ocupada? Você está em casa?_

Era interessante como Regina parecia deslizar para outro mundo enquanto respondia a babá. Vivian se perguntou se Regina ao menos tinha uma pista como ela estava naquele momento, seus olhos fixos na tela de seu telefone, um pequeno sorriso enfeitando seus lábios, e seus dentes mordendo suavemente completamente seu lábio inferior. Parecia uma adolescente, tendo apenas recebido uma mensagem de texto de seu útimo lance.

 _Isso é triste,_ Vivian pensou, segurando-se para não rir. _O quão cega você pode ser?_ O som do clicar nas teclas do telefone eram os únicos sons na sala enquanto Regina digitava a sua mensagem- _Sim, eu estou em casa. Você não está com seus amigos?"_ -e pressionando o botão enviar. Então ela franziu a testa e rapidamente escreveu outra mensagem- _Me desculpe. Isso realmente não é da minha conta._

 _Ha!_ Veio a resposta de Emma. _Está tudo bem. Não, eu não saio muito, e minha colega de quarto está fora da cidade. Assim, eu poderia ir pegar minha mochila agora, pode ser,? Eu estou com um tédio dos infernos e não tem nada mais para se fazer. Então eu poderia fazer algum trabalho de casa, certo?_

Vivian limpou sua garganta enquanto lia mais mensagens sobre o braço de Regina. "Talvez você pudesse apenas levá-la para ela."

Regina olhou para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas Vivian apenas deu de ombros. "O quê? Ela sempre vem por você, você sabe, ficar de babá. Não é como se você estivesse fazendo algo, e isso vai salvar a menina de ter que pegar o metrô. A vida é boa quando você pode evitar o metrô em um sábado."

"Isso é verdade." Ela mastigou seu lábio. "Mas você e eu estamos passando um tempo juntas."

"Regina, vemos umas as outras quase todos os dias. Eu acho que vou sobreviver. Além disso, eu tenho um pouco de papelada para recuperar do atraso neste fim de semana de qualquer maneira."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Absolutamente positivamente."

Regina cutucou Vivian na coxa. "Bem, não soe assim tão entusiasmada com isso. Você está fazendo-me sentir como se eu fosse uma má companhia."

"Ah por favor. Você sabe que você é a minha companhia favorita."

Regina sorriu para ela e virou-se para o seu telefone. Era divertido para Vivian ver como Regina sugou o lábio de volta entre os dentes enquanto digitava outra mensagem. Ela só sacudiu a cabeça e riu internamente enquanto ela esperava Regina acabar.

 _Talvez eu pudesse levá-la para você,_ Regina digitou, _Se você preferir._

A resposta foi quase instantânea. _Você faria isso?_

 _É claro._ Regina sorriu inconscientemente, mais uma vez. _Não seria problema_.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Regina e Vivian foram saindo da porta da casa de Regina e seguindo para seus respectivos veículos. Regina estava com a pesada mochila de Emma em uma das mãos e chaves do carro na outra. Pararam na calçada e abraçaram uma à outra, plantando um beijo uma nas bochechas da outra.

"Tenha um divertimento com as colegiais," Vivian brincou e cutucou Regina nas costelas. "Não faça nada que eu não faria."

"Então, basicamente, fazer tudo?"

"Exatamente."

Elas disseram seus adeus, e Vivian sorriu todo o caminho para o seu carro. Ela tinha um sentimento que estavam à beira de um avanço.

Assim que ela caminhou até o grande edifício aonde ficava o dormitório de Emma, Regina mandou-lhe uma mensagem para informar que já tinha chegado, pois para cada edifício era necessário um cartão chave de entrada. Ela estava grata que era primavera, por isso a noite estava bem quentinha. Ela não gostaria de ter que esperar no frio para Emma vir recolher sua mochila, sem mencionar o fato de que levara algum tempo para encontrar estacionamento e tinha sido terrivelmente longe. Um congelamento automático, não seria divertido quando voltasse a pé para o seu carro.

Passaram-se apenas cerca de três minutos antes que Emma saísse da porta da frente do edifício com um sorriso torto em seu rosto. Os olhos de Regina traçaram para baixo do corpo de Emma-O rabo de cavalo desarrumado, camisa cinza gola-v folgada, e sua legging preta, que perfeitamente acentuava suas tonificadas coxas. Risos floresceram em seu peito quando ela percebeu que os pés de Emma estavam protegidos por apenas meias felpudas laranja brilhante e chinelos-pantufas de usar em casa.

Emma assobiou assim que se aproximou de Regina, checando o vestido preto e o salto vermelho da mulher. "Você sabe, é apenas um dormitório," ela provocou, chegando para pegar a mochila. "Você não tinha que se produzir toda."

Regina olhou para si mesma, corando um pouco. "Oh, certo. Eu fui ver um show anteriormente com Vivian e minha mãe."

"Ah, faz sentido, então,." Coçando a nuca, Emma olhou para o chão. "Você parece muito bem."

"Obrigada, querida. E você parece muito confortável."

Emma seguiu o olhar de Regina para baixo, para seus pés e riu contorcendo seu dedos dos pés dentro de suas meias. "Oh, sim, eles são meu favoritos. Meus pés ficam frios demais."

"Os meus também."

"Bem, você precisa de meias felpudas, então,."

Regina sorriu. "Talvez eu precise."

"Então, uh, muito obrigada por fazer isso," Emma disse enquanto levantava sua mochila. "Eu realmente aprecio você dirigir por todo o caminho até aqui para me trazer isso; foi muito legal de sua parte."

Regina apenas assentiu, cruzando seus braços sobre o abdomem "Não foi problema algum."

"Legal." Um longo silêncio caiu entre elas enquanto estavam juntas no ar quente da noite, nada além dos sons do tráfego ecoando ao seu redor. O momento arrastou-se até que ficou quase estranho, ambas apenas embaralhando no mesmo lugar, até que Emma olhou exatamente ao mesmo tempo que Regina, e seus olhos se encontraram firmemente. Com o estômago dançando, ela rapidamente limpou sua garganta.

"Hum, bem, você quer subir?"

Regina arregalou os olhos um pouco. "Até o seu dormitório?"

"Sim. Eu quero dizer, nós poderiamos matar um tempo ou qualquer outra coisa, se você quiser. Minha colega e eu temos um monte de filmes. A menos que você tenha outros planos. Estará bem, também. Não é grand-"

"Não, não. Eu não tenho planos. Eu ... tudo bem, sim, eu suponho que seria bom ter uma companheira para a noite."

Emma riu. "Tudo bem, então, companheira."

Regina apenas revirou os olhos, Emma jogou sua mochila sobre seu ombro e começou a andar para trás em direção à porta da frente do edifício. "Vamos lá," ela disse, gesticulando para Regina a seguir.

Regina não hesitou, os calcanhares clicando contra o concreto assim que ela correu para recuperar a distância.


	9. Chapter 9

"Então, é isso," Emma disse enquanto abria a porta do seu dormitório e esperava Regina passar. "Desculpe sobre o quase um ano de espera para a sua verificação lá em baixo. Eles são realmente rigorosos aqui."

Regina acenou uma mão desconsiderando e tomou passos lentos para o interior do dormitório, como se ela não estivesse certa do que estava fazendo lá para começar. Três passos para dentro e ela parou para olhar para tudo. Ela não tinha certeza, mas sentia-se bastante segura assumindo que o lado esquerdo do pequeno quarto era de Emma.

Pilhas de livros alinhados em uma pequena prateleira ao lado da cama. As paredes estavam nuas, exceto por um pequeno coletor de sonhos que estava pendurado um pouco sobre a almofada. Os cobertores na cama eram todos verdes, incluindo o lençol e a fronha, e Regina pode ver o que parecia o final de um case de guitarra saindo por debaixo da cama.

O outro lado da sala era muito mais escuro-lotes de vermelho e preto. Posters ds músicas e filmes e recortes de revista abrangiam as paredes. Os cobertores eram vermelhos e preto, e havia várias pilhas de CDS, DVDs, e alguns livros.

Um grande quadro branco estava preso à parede entre as duas camas, pendurado apenas acima de uma pequena televisão de tela plana apoiada em uma curta e bambeante velha cômoda de madeira. Regina riu quando leu a mensagem escrita na lousa.

"Ei," Emma disse, "Eu sei que o quarto é pequeno, mas você não precisa rir dele."

"Não, eu estava rindo da mensagem", Disse ela, um pouco preocupada se Emma tinha realmente interpretado mal o seu riso e ficado ofendida, apesar do sorriso firmemente plantado no rosto de Emma. Ela apontou para o quadro branco, e Emma olhou para ele.

"Oh, certo." Ela riu. "Sim, essa é a minha companheira de quarto."

Sorrindo, Regina leu o nome da menina na mensagem. "Bem, Macy parece crer que há uma alta probabilidade de você cometer atos inadequado em sua cama. Você teve esse problema antes, você não teve?"

As bochechas de Emma foram lavadas por um vermelho brilhante assim como ela limpou sua garganta e balbuciou um pouco. "Não, não, é claro que não. Não, ela está apenas brincando. Eu realmente não ... eu quero dizer, não é algo que eu-"

"Emma. Relaxe. Eu estava só provocando."

Um riso um pouco embargado deixou seus lábios enquanto ela coçava sua nuca novamente. "Bem, eu quero dizer, dã. É claro que você estava."

Outro estranho silêncio se seguiu. Emma estalou e bateu seus lábios, enquanto Regina continuou a observar seu ambiente. "Então," Emma disse. "Provavelmente é seguro se mover mais de três passos da porta."

Regina manteve-se ali firmemente assim como olhou para Emma, não tinha certeza do que exatamente ela estava esperando dela. Havia, obviamente, nenhum lugar para sentar-se, exceto a cama, e Regina não queria assumir que ela era bem-vinda ao fazê-lo. Ela estava inteiramente no elemento de Emma agora, e isso a fez sentir como se alguém tivesse vindo, tirado fora sua pele, e aplicado uma que simplesmente não se encaixava; pelo menos, ainda não.

"Para onde você gostaria que eu fosse?"

"Oh, certo." Emma riu. "Eu acho que não há nenhum outro lugar para ir, hein? Eu só queria dizer que você pode sentar-se se você quiser. Faça-se confortável."

"Em sua cama?" Regina perguntou, só para ter certeza.

Emma sentiu uma estranha cócegas em seu estômago. Ela assentiu. "Sim."

Levaram apenas cinco passos para atravessar o quarto, e Regina sentou com muita cautela na borda da cama de Emma, sua postura era rígida. Ela descansou sua carteira em seu colo com suas mãos sobre ela. Quando ela olhou ao longo para Emma, a loira estava sorrindo para ela.

"O quê?"

"Nada. Apenas, como é que você soube que cama era a minha?"

"No dia em que nos conhecemos, você me disse que ama livros." As várias pilhas de livros em torno da cama de Emma chamou seu olhar.

"Oh, sim, eu disse." Emma caminhou para uma pequena mini-geladeira preta aos pés da cama de sua companheira de quarto. Ela retirou uma lata prata de dentro e mostrou-a. "Você quer uma cerveja?"

Antes que Regina pudesse responder, Emma zombou suas próprias palavras. "O que estou falando mesmo? Você não é o tipo de mulher que bebe cervejas. Há alguns refrigerantes aqui também, e eu acho que temos algum suco e um pouco de água na geladeira comunitária."

"O que você vai ter?"

"Eu vou beber esta cerveja. Tem tipo uns dois packs de seis aqui, assim que eu poderia muito bem beber isso."

"Muito bem, então,. Vou ter o mesmo."

Ela estava determinada a tentar se encaixar nesse ambiente em particular. No momento, sentia-se um pouco desconfortável, mas esperava que passaria se ela fizesse um esforço para ficar mais à vontade, ser mais como a mulher que, na verdade, vive aqui. Ela poderia ser mais do que uma privilegiada menina rica.

As sobrancelhas de Emma subiram. "Sério? Você gosta de cerveja?"

"Não mesmo." Ambas riram. "No entanto, eu vou fazer uma exceção."

Outra lata de cerveja foi aberta e passada para Regina, que bebeu delicadamente com seus lábios presos bem juntos nos primeiros goles, mas os goles cresceram acostumando com o gosto. Emma sorriu toda vez que ela observava Regina. "Você é apenas cheia de surpresas," ela disse.

"Então, onde está Henry? Ele está dando uma doce rave infantil de sábado à noite em sua casa agora? Quem não vestir tênis fica expulso da festa, e foi assim que você acabou por parar aqui, certo?"

"Como é que você sempre adivinha?" Regina perguntou com alegria em seus olhos. "Ele foi passar a noite com meus pais."

"Ah, legal." Emma deu um passo em torno dos joelhos de Regina e sentou sobre o colchão ao lado dela. Seus sapatos de casa cairam no chão com dois baques macios, ela puxou um pé-felpudo enquanto bebia sua cerveja. "Você é muito próxima de seus pais?"

"Eu sou, sim."

"Isso é legal." O olhar de Emma viajou para baixo, para a pele exposta dos pés de Regina, os pés ainda em arco no interior do salto vermelho brilhante. Com o lábio inferior situado entre os dentes, ela se inclinou para colocar sua cerveja em sua mesa de cabeceira antes de saltar do colchão e cair de joelhos na frente de sua hóspede.

"Eu sempre quis saber como isso seria," ela murmurou tentando evitar os olhos de Regina e estendeu a mão, delicadamente envolvendo uma mão ao redor do tornozelo esquerdo de Regina.

Com olhos estreitos, Regina inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado enquanto observava, mas não disse nada.

"Isso não pode ser confortável," Emma murmurou assim como pegou um tornozelo e puxou um sapato fora, seus dedos apenas mal escovaram a pele lisa do pé de Regina. Seu pé empurrou a mão dela e Regina sentiu um pequeno sorriso puxando nos cantos de sua boca.

"Eu sou um pouco coceguenta." Ela viu um grande sorriso se espalhar pelo rosto de Emma com a admissão assim como ela imediatamente estendeu a mão para o outro pé, mas Regina foi rápida para estender uma mão para parar ela. "Nem sequer pense nisso."

Emma rachou-se em risos, mas congelou suas mãos entorno do sapato de Regina. "Isso é uma bela grave ameaça para alguém que é apenas um" 'pouco' coceguenta. "

Regina revirou os olhos. "Talvez eu seja um pouco mais de um pouco."

"Do tipo coceguenta-faz-xixi-nas-calças ou apenas coceguenta-guinchante-e-contorcer-se?" Aquele sorriso travesso manteve-se em sua face.

"Este último," Regina disse. "No entanto, vou avisá-la para considerar o seu próximo passo muito cuidadosamente, Srta. Swan."

"Oh, que devo?"

Regina assentiu séria.

"E por que isso?"

Com as bochechas quentes, Regina olhou para baixo, para seu colo. "Quando eu tinha dezesseis, eu acidentalmente chutei a face do meu pai quando ele fez cócegas em meus pés, e isso arrancou fora um de seus dentes da frente. Ele tem um dente falso agora."

Emma tentou não rir, mas explodiu-se em risadas. "Oh meu Deus, isso é hilário!"

"Foi muito horrível quando aconteceu, na verdade. Havia um monte de sangue."

"Eu aposto que sim." O sapato restante foi puxado livre, e Emma colocou-o ao lado do outro. "Eu vou tentar resistir ao desejo, então. Eu não posso pagar um dente novo."

"Sábia decisão, querida." Regina esticou seus pés para baixo, ondulando os dedos dos pés e deixando um pequeno suspiro de contentamento. Foi bom finalmente ser libertado dos limites dos sapatos. "Obrigada."

A cama saltou um pouco assim que Emma estatelou-se de volta para baixo. "Então, você quer assistir a um filme ou algo assim?"

Regina, ainda posicionada muito na borda do colchão, olhou para a pequena televisão e, em seguida, voltou-se para Emma. "Eu suponho que seria bom."

"Legal. Vamos tirar você desse vestido, então."

Regina arregalou os olhos quando seu olhar travou com o de Emma. "Desculpe?"

"Uh, Wow, isso parecia melhor na minha cabeça." Emma estalou uma mão contra a testa. "Eu só queria dizer que você provavelmente não vai estar confortável através de um filme todo com esse vestido. Você pode usar alguma roupa minha. Quer dizer, se você quiser?"

"Oh." A palavra saiu em uma corrente de ar. "Oh, certo, entendi. Bem, eu suponh-"

"Você sabe que você não tem que sempre 'supor' tudo." Emma inclinou-se para deslocar Regina com seu cotovelo. "Você pode apenas dizer 'sim'."

"Eu suponho que você esteja certa."

Emma jogou as mãos para cima e Regina, percebendo o que disse, aproximou-se e golpeou o seu braço. "Desculpe-me." Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu quis dizer 'sim'."

"É tipo isso." Saltando fora da cama, Emma tirou outro par de calças aleatória e um camisa vermelha de uma pequena cômoda. Ela entregou os itens para Regina e tomou a cerveja da mulher, segurando-a. "Estas devem lhe servir. O banheiro é por aquela porta. Você muda de roupa e eu vou escolher um filme para nós."

Regina levantou-se da cama, segurando as roupas de Emma em suas mãos, e cruzou para o banheiro. Antes que ela pudesse fechar totalmente a porta atrás dela, ouviu Emma soltando um suspiro.

"Vamos tirar você desse vestido, então?" Emma disse. "Você soou como uma maldita pervertida, Em."

Regina sorriu e fechou a porta clicando suavemente.

O espelho do banheieo mostrou Regina com seus próprios olhos arregalados no reflexo, as roupas de Emma ainda dobradas entre as mãos. Ela estava extremamente desconfortável, não só porque ela estava prestes a vestir um roupa de outra pessoa, mas também porque ela nunca se sentiu tão completamente e totalmente em desvantagem. Nunca fora este tipo de pessoa-Despreocupada, ficar-de-boa-em-roupas-largas, maratona-de-filmes, o tipo de garota que bebe-cerveja-direto-na-lata. Ela nunca tinha tido nenhum amigo com os gostos de Emma Swan.

Ela não sabia como ser esse tipo de menina, não que ela sentiasse que precisava ser, ela não tinha intenções de tentar ser algo que ela não era. Era mais porque ela não queria que esta experiência fosse estranha para qualquer uma das duas.

O fato de que Emma fez sentir-se um pouco mais à vontade, pelo menos, deu-lhe conforto. Quando o silêncio se estabelicia ou quando houve um momento de falta de comunicação, as coisas ficaram estranhas, mas nunca a ponto de que Regina quisesse cortar e correr. Enquanto Emma estivesse falando, brincando e provocando e sendo ela mesma, ela ajudava Regina relaxar.

Colocando as roupas de Emma no balcão da pia, Regina angulou seus braços para trás para que ela pudesse abrir o zíper de seu vestido. Quando ela conseguiu baixá-lo o suficiente para aliviar o seu corpo para fora, os olhos de Regina caíram para o peito. Seu estômago apertou desconfortavelmente enquanto ela se lembrou que ela definitivamente não estava usando sutiã.

"Merda." Ela estava usando um sutiã cor de carmim quando ela tinha vestido o primeiro vestido para o show, mas quando ela tinha decidido usar este vestido em particular, tinha-se despojado da peça.

Ela olhou para a porta, em seguida para baixo, para seu peito nu, depois até a camiseta larga vermelha na pia, em seguida, de volta ao seu peito nu. A pouca iluminação do dormitório foi um a mais, pensou. Emma tinha o quarto iluminado por uma única lâmpada, que pode ou não ser desligada durante o filme que estavam prestes a assistir. Se o quarto estiver escuro, então certamente o fato de que ela estaria sem sutiã, passaria despercebido.

Espera-e se estiver frio no outro quarto? Regina olhou para os seios novamente.

"Bem, parece que está frio aqui", ela murmurou.

Ela não podia ficar no banheiro por uma hora, lembrou a si mesma; então ela agarrou os dois itens de vestuário da pia, colocou a camisa vermelha sobre sua cabeça, e quase ronronou para o quão confortável o material era. Era um material bastante espesso, bem como, ajudou-a a esconder o frio óbvio; não muito, mas era melhor do que nada. Ela, então, puxou as calças que Emma tinha dado a ela, movendo os quadris de um lado para o outro enquanto ela esticava o material apertado, subindo o elástico pelas coxas e sobre sua tanga vermelha-colorida.

Agarrando seu vestido, Regina segurou-o na frente de seu peito e respirou fundo, saindo do banheiro.

A lâmpada estava desligada quando ela voltou, e o quarto estava bastante escuro, mas tinha o brilho da televisão. Regina soltou um suspiro suave assim como ela carregou seu vestido até a cama de Macy, para que ele não criasse rugas.

Emma, cuja parte de trás estava virada para o banheiro enquanto ela colocava um DVD no leitor abaixo da televisão, virou-se ao som de Regina passando ao redor por atrás dela. Seus olhos imediatamente bateram o comprimento do corpo de Regina em suas roupas e, em seguida, olhou para cima. Com lábios entreabertos, ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente e perguntou: "Então, elas serviram, né?"

"Muito bem, na verdade." Regina correu suas mãos um pouco auto-consciente sobre o vestuário, incapaz de lembrar uma única vez em toda a sua vida quando ela havia usado algo assim, pelo menos, não na frente de alguém de fora sua família. "Obrigada."

"Sem problemas. Faça-se confortável." Como antes, Regina sentou-se cuidadosamente na borda da cama, e Emma atirou um olhar para ela e revirou os olhos.

"Ah sim. Você parece confortável para caramba. Deve ser essa sua postura rígida e o modo como a metade da sua bunda está para fora da cama." Ela se arrastou pela cama, todo o caminho de volta até que suas costas tocaram a parede, e ela afofou um par de travesseiros. "A cama não vai engolir você, eu prometo. Solte-se um pouco."

Regina avançou lentamente ate encostar-se contra os travesseiros ao lado de Emma, que estendeu a mão e apertou o antebraço de Regina. "Ei," ela disse suavemente. Olhos verdes cintilaram com o brilho da televisão.

"Sim?"

"Eu posso dizer que você está desconfortável. Você não tem que ficar caso você não queira. Quero dizer, você não está obrigada a passar um tempo comigo só porque você me trouxe a minha mochila. Ok? Você não tem que ficar."

O coração de Regina apertou com as palavras e ela rapidamente se mudou para colocar sua própria mão no topo da de Emma, que ainda descansava em seu antebraço. "Não, Emma, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria ser tão estranha. Para ser honesta, eu estou apenas com a sensação de estar muito fora do meu elemento. Só isso."

"Qual é o seu elemento?" Emma perguntou, sorrindo. "Festas de jantares chiques e merda? Nunca teve um amigo como eu, adivinhei?"

Regina voltou a sorrir assim como ela assentiu. "Algo assim."

"Bem, olha, você não tem que estar fora do seu elemento aqui. Apenas relaxe e seja você mesma. Finja que estamos de volta para sua casa, no seu sofá, queixando-se sobre seus encontros de merda."

A tensão nos ombros de Regina saíram na simples referência, seu corpo relaxou. Ela sorriu para as palavras de Emma e apertou sua mão. "Obrigada."

Assentindo, Emma recolheu sua mão e chegou até a mesa de cabeceira para pegar suas cervejas. Ela entregou para Regina a dela e, em seguida, trouxe a sua própria para os lábios. Entre os goles, ela agarrou o controle remoto. "Eu espero que você goste de filmes de terror."

O lábio de Regina enrugou um pouco. "Haverá muita violência?"

"Eh, não muito muito. Mas realmente, é a sua culpa que estamos vendo isso."

"O quê? O que quer dizer?"

"Você não pegou a referência da loção, e isso significa que eu sou obrigada a educar você. É como uma regra de vida que ainda não foi escrita ou qualquer outra coisa."

Com o pressionar de um botão no controle remoto, o menu do filme se abriu, e o estômago de Regina apertou-se em antecipação quando ela viu o título cintilando na tela.

" O silêncio dos inocentes."


	10. Chapter 10

Dentes escavaram em seu lábios assim como Emma lutou para manter seu riso a partir de Regina. A outra mulher estava enrolada contra a parede ao seu lado, corpo firme e enrolado como uma bola. Seus lábios franzidos em desgosto enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fixos na tela da televisão.

A câmera deu zoom nos lábios de um homem, pintados com batom vermelho brilhante. A voz profunda de Buffalo Bill ecoou através do alto-falante quando ele olhou para seu reflexo, pedindo a si mesmo, "Você vai me foder?"

A cena piscou mudando entre aqueles lábios vermelhos e a jovem mulher em cativeiro gritando de seu grande buraco no chão e desesperadamente tentando capturar o seu cão usando um osso de frango e um balde.

"Eu me foderia," a voz profunda disse novamente. "Eu me foderia tão firmemente. Eu me foderia tão firmemente."

"Isso é perturbador," Regina sussurrou, e Emma perdeu-se em risos completamente. Regina deu-lhe um tapa na coxa.

"Ai!" risos ainda borbulhavam em sua garganta enquanto esfregava o local. "Você não tem que me bater, mulher!"

"E você não tem que rir de mim."

Emma pode ver que ela soltou-se um pouco desde o início do filme, relaxando nos travesseiros atrás delas, os seus ombros com freqüência se esbarrando. "AW, vamos lá. Sua expressão foi muito engraçada."

"Sim, bem, suponho que era para você estar assistindo o filme, querida, não o meu rosto."

"Não pude evitar. Você estava apenas toda encolhida e horrorizada."

"Qualquer pessoa respeitável estaria horrorizada pelos elementos deste filme."

"Sim, eu acho que você tem um ponto." Mas o sorriso ainda não tinha caído de seus lábios. "Agora você sabe por que eu disse o que eu disse."

"Desculpe?" Regina perguntou. "Ao que você está se referindo?"

"Sobre aquela coisa de Vivian marcar seus encontros. Quero dizer, veja a garota desse filme. Ela estava apenas tentando fazer uma boa ação, ajudar um cara a tirar o sofá de sua Van e, em seguida, próxima coisa que ela sabe é que está em um maldito buraco com nada além de um osso de frango e algumas loções e sendo referido como 'isso' em vez de 'ela'. E dizem-nos que boas ações devem ser uma prioridade. Psh! Essa merda leva você a ser esfolada viva para algum cara poder usá-la e dançar em torno de seu couro cabeludo."

O riso balançou através do corpo de Regina. "Esta é a mais perturbadora conversa que já tive."

Emma cutucou-a nas costelas. "Você só precisa sair mais vezes então."

"Eu não tenho certeza se isso é tudo o que tenho procurado. Agora você nos fez perder uma boa parte do filme. Como vou saber o que está acontecendo?"

"Uh, é boa desculpa para eu torturá-la com este filme novamente mais tarde. Assistir novamente são uma obrigação com os clássicos de qualquer maneira."

"Entendo." Regina seguiu Emma com o olhar quando ela saltou fora da cama. "Onde você vai?"

"Bem, uma vez que já perdemos uma grande parte do filme, eu também posso aproveitar esta oportunidade para fazer um lanche."

"Oh, deixe-me advinhar," Regina disse enquanto Emma estava escavando através do conteúdo de uma pequena prateleira perto do pé de sua cama. "Pipoca e doces?"

"Wow." Com a mão pressionando seu seu peito, Emma ofegou assim como caminhou para o microondas ao lado da cama de Macy. "Quando você ganhou o poder da previsão?"

"Há algum tempo. É bastante adorável poder tê-lo, embora eu devo dizer que infelizmente ele também prevê os muitos enjoos que seu snack favorito acabará causando."

"Ha ha. Você é engraçada, você sabe né? Muito, muito engraçada."

"Sarcasmo não é o seu forte."

"Sei que não é."

Os sons dos estalados começaram a ecoar do micro-ondas, preenchendo o pequeno silêncios entre as vozes ainda derramando da televisão.

Regina virou seus olhos cheios de alegria de volta para o filme. "Quieta", disse ela. "Eu estou tentando ver este filme."

Quando Emma estatelou-se de volta para baixo na cama, ela se encostou contra a parede e ao lado de Regina novamente. Ela sacudiu a bolsa de pipoca para ela, e Regina olhou para o saco para ver os pequenos doces marrons e laranjas flutuando entre as pipocas.

"Você pode muito bem desistir. Eu não vou experimentar."

"De nenhuma maneira. Eu nunca vou desistir. Vou converter você finalmente algum dia."

Regina revirou os olhos. "Isso não é uma religião, querida."

"Isso é sim, no entanto." Emma bateu contra o ombro de Regina novamente. "Pipoca e reese's-garantido salvar a sua alma."

Caíram em silêncio depois disso, as duas sendo sugadas de volta para o filme assim como Emma mastigava feliz. Regina ficou horrorizada em mais algumas partes do filme, mas quando Hannibal Lecter foi transferido para uma enorme cela que parecia mais como uma gaiola, de repente, ela gritou para televisão. "Esta cela não é mesmo remotamente segura! Ele pode sair facilmente através da barra!"

"Eu sei, certo?"

"Você vai ver. Alguém está indo ser morto. Eu garanto isso. Idiotas."

Emma decidiu, em seguida, que realmente era necessário convencer Regina a ver mais filmes de terror, porque as reações dela eram descontroladamente divertidas, suas expressões faciais pertubadas e as explosões aleatórias. Era muito divertido para não se repetir.

Hannibal conseguiu fazer sua grande fuga, e Emma mordeu um pouco seu lábio novamente para impedir-se de rir enquanto ela percebia que o rosto de Regina tinha ficado mais e mais perto do seu ao longo de toda cena. A mulher tinha praticamente abaixado-se atrás do ombro de Emma até o momento que Hannibal tinha vestido o rosto do outro homem, a fim de sair do edifício sem ser detectado. Até o final, Regina estava espreitando por cima do ombro de Emma, e quando Hannibal descascou a pele do outro homem de seu rosto, um estremecimento ondulou para baixo sua espinha e balançou através de seu corpo.

"Meu Deus, isso é vil." As palavras de Regina dissolveram contra o pescoço de Emma em um sopro de ar quente.

"Uh-Huh. E, aparentemente, assustador. Você vai manter-se escondida atrás do meu ombro?"

Ela girou a cabeça para o lado, para que pudesse olhar para trás, para Regina, não percebendo o quão próxima elas ficaram. Narizes colidiram aproximadamente e ambas as mulheres instantaneamente empurram-se para trás, com mãos em seus rostos. Fizeram uma pausa sem jeito por um momento em que olharam uma para a outra e esfregaram os seus narizes.

"Uh," Emma murmurou. Em seguida, as duas tentaram falar ao mesmo tempo. "Eu..."

O silêncio envolveu-las novamente assim como pequenos sorrisos deslizaram em todos os seus lábios e, em seguida, Emma quebrou-se. Seu riso começou baixo e suave, mas cresceu inundando o quarto e quebrando a estranhesa do momento. Os próprios risos de Regina logo seguiram, mesclando com os de Emma eles dançaram no ar do pequeno dormitório.

"Você está apenas batendo o inferno fora de mim hoje à noite, não é?"

Regina sorriu. "Eu acredito que foi você que apenas bateu seu rosto no meu."

"Bateu? Você não acha que 'bateu' é um pouco pesado, Regina?"

"Se você diz, querida."

"Suave, realmente," Emma disse. "Uma suave cutucada de nariz."

"Realmente?" O rosto sem expressão não fez nada para impedir Emma.

"Uma raspadinha de nariz. Um abraço nazal."

"Ok!" Regina pegou um dos travesseiros e bateu em Emma com ele. "Eu já entendi."

"Viu? Eu sabia que você veria as coisas do meu jeito."

O filme foi completamente esquecido à medida que uma provocava a outra. Quando a trilha sonora começou a passar em voz alta através do quarto e elas se viraram para ver os créditos rolando em toda a tela pequena, Emma aproveitou o único momento de distração para pular para o final da cama e pegar os pés de Regina. Ela raspou seus dedos em toda a pele sensível, e Regina instantaneamente começou a gritar e contorcer-se. Emma apenas durou cerca de dez segundos antes de tomar um pontapé no intestino.

Sua respiração fugiu de seus pulmões em uma alta lufada de ar, e ela caiu sobre o colchão, rindo, mesmo estando arquejando. Mas Regina caiu de joelhos em segundos para chegar até ela.

"Merda, Emma!" Colocou a mão sobre o braço de Emma enquanto a loira estava enrolada como uma bola em seu lado. "Está tudo bem? Você pode ... você pode respirar? Você está ferida?"

Emma tossiu algumas vezes antes de tocar na mão de Regina que ainda estava ligada ao seu bíceps. "Está tudo bem." Sugou algumas poucas respirações profundas e empurrou-se na posição vertical mais uma vez. "Eu estou bem."

Regina lançou um suspiro de alívio que rapidamente transformou-se em risos tranquilos quando Emma deu-lhe um ridiculamente grande sorriso e apontou para as visíveis pérola brancas. "Viu? Ainda estou com todos os meus dentes."

"Sim, está." Regina abaixou a cabeça. "Eu sinto muito, Emma. Eu não queria chutar você."

Emma podia dizer que Regina sentiu-se realmente mal sobre isso, então ela mudou-se um pouco mais para perto dela e descansou uma mão em seu joelho.

"Hey."

Quando Regina olhou para cima e firmou os olhos com os de Emma sob o brilho da tela da televisão, ela sorriu outra vez. "E com toda a justiça, você me avisou, certo?"

"Eu avisei."

"Bem, então, eu totalmente mereci." Emma apertou o joelho de Regina. "Eu estou bem. ok?"

"Está bem."

"Boa." Ela apontou para os pés de Regina. "A propósito, esses caras letais estão frios para caramba. Você quer alguma meia?"

Sinceramente, Emma tinha notado que os pés de Regina não eram as únicas coiss que estavam frios. Quando os créditos terminaram e o menu do DVD abriu-se na tela da televisão novamente, o brilho caiu sobre Regina, e foi quando Emma notou que seus mamilos pareciam duros o bastante para cortar vidro e que ela definitivamente não estava de sutiã. Isso causou um estranho sentimento em seu estômago, mas ela rapidamente rejeitou a sensação e fez o seu melhor para evitar sua atenção.

Emma odiava ser uma daquelas pessoas que não poderiam para de olhar. Qualquer tipo de coisa estranha ou perceptível que esteja acontecendo e Emma olhava duas, três vezes. Não é que ela fechou ao fato de que Regina não estava vestindo um sutiã perturbador ou interessante pelo amor de Deus. Seios são ótimos, mas não era como se ela não tivesse um conjunto de si própria, e todo mundo sabe o que acontece quando uma mulher fica com frio. Não é um fenômeno. Ainda assim, ela não conseguiu parar seus olhos de olharem rapidamente para baixo ao menos sete vezes antes de Regina ter percebido seu olhar e tentou discretamente cruzar seus braços sobre seu peito para ocultar aos monstrinhos alegres. Emma está muito malditamente grata por isso, porque assim que foram cobertos, ela não seria mais obrigada a olhar.

"Eu suponho que sim," Regina concordou. "Obrigada."

"E eu suponho que de nada." Emma arremessou-se sobre o seu armário e puxou outro par de meias felpudas da sua gaveta, idênticas à aquelas que estava usando, exceto por ser roxa. Ela jogou-as para Regina e se sentou de volta na cama.

"Você aparentemente está com a intenção de nos combinar esta noite," Regina disse. Ela deslizou a meia sobre seus pés, enquanto ainda tentava manter seu peito coberto, usando seus joelhos para bloqueá-los. A partir de sua expressão, ela parecia estar amaldiçoando internamente seu corpo e sua decisão de não usar um sutiã.

"Verdadeiros amigos usam roupas que combinam quando eles assistem filmes de terror," Emma disse. "Todo mundo sabe disso." Ela rachou-se em risos novamente. "Eu acho que sou uma colecionadora de meias de pelúcias."

"É?" Regina perguntou, divertida. "Você tem todo um tesouro de meias felpudas?"

"Não me julgue!"

Sorrindo, Regina descansou seu queixo contra seus joelhos que ainda estavam pressionados contra seu peito, e Emma sentada em sua frente. O silêncio estabeleceu-se novamente sobre elas em seguida, ambas apenas em uma espécie de balanço para frente e para trás, olhando uma para a outra.

"Então." Emma estalou e bateu seus lábios, apenas para preencher o vazio, mas, em seguida, rapidamente decidiu que as palavras eram uma obrigação. "Hum, então, qual é a sua cor favorita?"

"Vermelho."

"A minha é verde." Emma disse. "Juntas nós fazemos o Natal."

"O verde é a favorita de Henry também."

"Eu sei." Emma levantou seus joelhos e pressionou contra seu peito espelhando Regina. "Ele me disse na primeira noite que ficamos juntos. Nós nos ligamos ao longo do nosso amor mútuo pela cor verde enquanto ele estava navegando barcos borracha dentro de gigantes ondas de banho de espuma."

"Bem, parece que você e Henry tiveram um encontro melhor do que eu naquela noite."

"Oh, sim, o encontro foi muito ótimo. Eu estava totalmente pronta para vê-lo novamente antes do fim."

Regina sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou. "Acho que eu deveria ir em breve." O piscar do relógio no DVD player dizia 4:45. Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Está bastante tarde."

"Ou você poderia ficar." O rosto de Emma ficou totalmente vermelho quando ela percebeu o que ela apenas soltou para fora. Ela estava tendo um bom divertimento com Regina, e uma vez que ela fosse embora, Emma estaria sozinha de novo e apenas mais uma vez entediada e mais provável ainda incapaz de dormir. Ela limpou sua garganta, adicionando, "Por um tempo."

Regina não disse nada em primeiro lugar. Seus olhos apenas olharam para Emma. A loira estava desconcertada por suas próprias palavras vômitadas, que ela quase perdeu o modo como os lábios de Regina foram apenas levemente puxando-se nos cantos.

"Eu só queria dizer que eu, Uh, eu não me importo se você quiser ficar um pouco mais," Emma esclareceu, tentando preencher o silêncio. "Eu provavelmente não vou dormir por um tempo, e eu estou ... bem, isso foi divertido."

O sorriso de Regina floresceu totalmente em seguida, assim como ela assentiu com cuidado contra seus joelhos. "Foi mesmo."

Esperança floresceu no peito de Emma naquele momento, mas, em seguida, Regina exalou. "No entanto, eu disse a Henry que gostaria de pegá-lo nas primeiras horas da manhã, assim que eu realmente devo estar no meu caminho."

"Oh, certo. É claro, sim. Isso é totalmente compreensível."

Elas compartilharam outro estranho sorriso antes de Emma pular da cama, colocar seus sapatos de casa, e ocupar-se com a remoção do DVD enquanto Regina deslizou de volta para o banheiro para mudar de volta para seu vestido. Quando ela reapareceu, ela entregou para Emma a pilha de roupas que ela tinha usado e deslizou seus pés de volta para o seu salto vermelho.

As duas mulheres ficaram silenciosas assim como andaram embaralhadas lentamente até a porta. Regina virou-se e abriu a boca para dizer boa noite, mas Emma pediu-a. "Eu te levo até lá em baixo."

"Oh." Regina sorriu. "Muito bem."

O passeio de elevador pareceu levar apenas um segundo, embora Emma frequentemente achava que a coisa se arrastava. Ele desceu ao térreo muito rápido, e em seguida, ela e Regina cruzaram todo o cominho para fora do edifício em passos de bebês.

Quando deram um passo para fora, a brisa quente da noite caiu sobre elas e ambas as mulheres o respiraram. "Uh," Emma murmurou. "Está escuro. Poderia muito bem leva-lá para o seu carro, apenas para ser seguro."

"Você tem certeza?" Regia perguntou. "Ele está um pouco longe."

"Sim. Eu não me importo."

Continuaram as suas caminhadas embaralhadas a poucos quarteirões até o Mercedes pretos de Regina que estava a espera. Regina segurou as chaves firmemente em suas mãos enquanto Emma cruzou os braços sobre seu peito e ficaram em frente uma à outra. Nenhuma delas realmente fizeram qualquer tentativa de mover ou sair. O silêncio entre elas arrastou-se por algum tempo antes de Regina, finalmente, limpar sua garganta e dizer: "Bem, boa noite, então."

"Sim, boa noite." Emma sorriu e deu um estranho pequeno aceno de mão.

Regina colocou uma mão em seu braço. "Eu realmente me diverti, Emma. Obrigada."

Emma poderia fazer pouco mais do que sorrir e ver como Regina virou-se e sentou no carro. Quando o motor ligou, Emma soltou um longo suspiro e virou-se de volta para o dormitório, querendo saber quando Henry poderia precisar de uma babá novamente.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow, você está terrível."

Regina revirou os olhos enquanto ela ajeitava Henry em uma cadeira no restaurante antes de cair na cadeira em frente a Vivian. "Às vezes, eu tenho que me lembrar que eu te amo."

Rindo, Vivian se inclinou para beijar o rosto de Henry e colocou um pequeno livro de colorir e giz de cera sobre a mesa na frente dele. "Obrigado!" Ele travou o dedo dela com seu dedo, segurando bem forte com uma mão assim como ele usou sua outra para pegar o giz verde e começou a desenhar por todo o papel.

"De nada, ervilha doce." Vivian puxou seu dedo indicador de seu enlaço assim como ela riu para ele. Ela viu como Regina correu uma mão através de seu cabelo e estendeu a mão para o menu. "Então, você vai me dizer por que você parece como se estivesse ido em uma festa selvagem ontem à noite e acordou festejando ainda mais?"

Regina olhou. "Bem, obviamente, eu não fui a uma festa selvagem."

"Obviamente. Assim, fale."

"Eu estava fora," Regina disse. "Mais tarde do que eu esperava estar."

"Oh, sério?"

Regina ignorou o tom provocativo de Vivian, elevando uma sobrancelha e disse, "E, em seguida, é claro que minha mãe me ligou às seis da manhã e colocou Henry no telefone." Ela se virou para Henry. "E o que você disse muito alto na orelha da mamãe, munchkin?"

"Mamãaae!" Henry citou a si mesmo. "Eu estou acordado! Onde você está?"

"É isso mesmo," Regina disse e Vivian riu. "Muito alto."

"Uh-Huh," Vivian disse. "Vamos voltar para a parte do 'estive fora'. Onde exatamente você estava, Regina? "

Regina limpou sua garganta e endireitou seus ombros assim como manteve os olhos fixos em seu menu. "Eu estava na NYU com Emma."

"Emma!" Henry nem levantou o olhar do papel onde sua mão pequena ainda estava escrevendo animadamente.

"Emma, hein?" Vivian perguntou, sorrindo.

"Sim, Vivian," Regina repreendeu. "Emma, a babá. Qual é a grande dúvida? Você que me disse para levar a mochila para ela."

"Sim, mas entregar a alguém uma mochila leva em torno de cinco segundos."

"E?" Regina perguntou. "Eu não tenho permissão para fazer amigos?"

"Bem, eu não sei por que você precisa fazer novos amigos considerando o fato de que você já tem a mim e eu estou incrível." Regina revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. "Mas sim, eu suponho que você está bem-vinda a fazer novos amigos."

Vivian não necessariamente referiria o brotamento da relação entre Regina e a babá como estritamente amizade. Mas o fato de que Regina estava completamente alheia ao desenvolvimento da química entre elas, não surpreendia Vivian.

A conversa foi colocada em espera quando o garçom trouxe seus pedidos.

Regina procurou na grande bolsa que ela levava em seus passeios com Henry e puxou uma pequena caixa de suco de maçã orgânico. Ela puxou o pequeno canudo do lado e furou com ele através do orifício na parte superior da caixa antes de colocar na frente de seu filho. "Aqui, munchkin."

"É de maçã?" Henry perguntou, olhando para o suco.

"É claro." Regina apontou para a imagem de maçã fatiadas na parte frontal da caixa. "Viu a foto?"

"Oh." Henry assentiu assim como seu dedinho rastreou sobre a imagem. "Obrigado!" Ele trouxe o pequeno canudo até sua boca para beber.

"Mais que de nada, querido."

"Então," Vivian disse. "O que você e Emma fizeram na noite passada?"

"Ah nada." Regina sacudiu sua mão no ar.

"Ah, entendi." Vivian riu. "Então, você esteve fora não fazendo nada afinal. O que faz todo sentido. Nada é um dos meus passatempos favoritos também. Cara, se eu pudesse contar todas as vezes que nada manteve-me fora tarde da noite."

Regina suspirou. "Você tem que ser sempre tão frustrante?"

"Você tem que sempre dar respostas vagas?"

"Nós vimos um filme! Pronto, você está feliz? Vimos um filme e, em seguida, eu fui para casa. Eu não tinha intenção de se hospedar quando eu levei para Emma sua mochila, mas ela me convidou até seu dormitório. Ela não tinha planos para a noite, e obviamente, nem eu; assim, ela perguntou se eu gostaria de ver um filme com ela e eu concordei. Fim de história."

Vivian mordeu um pouco sua língua para manter abafados os ambos chiados de emoção e risos do, obviamente, perturbado estado de sua melhor amiga. Quando ela foi capaz de controlar ambos, ela limpou sua garganta. "Então, vocês realmente estão se tornando amigas, né?"

"Sim, eu suponho que estamos." Ela sorriu para Vivian. "Eu tenho que ter alguém que eu possa reclamar sobre você."

"Ah por favor," Vivian disse desconsiderado com um aceno de sua mão. "Então, qual filme vocês assistiram?"

"Ugh, algum sórdido filme de terror que caracteriza um canibal e um homem psicótico com uma propensão para loção e vestindo as peles de outras pessoas."

"O silêncio dos inocentes."

"Você já viu isso?"

"É claro. É um clássico." Vivian riu da expressão de nojo de Regina. "Como é que Emma te convenceu a assistir esse filme?"

"Ela simplesmente me perguntou," Regina disse com um leve encolher de ombros. Ela tomou um gole de sua água e correu uma mão através de sua curta, escura mecha. "Eu posso ser aventureira, Viv."

"Uh-Huh. Certeza de que você pode, Babe."

O olhar penetrante que ela recebeu apenas fez Vivian rir mais ainda. Ela alcançou o outro lado da mesa e bateu de leve na mão de Regina. "Ah relaxe. Eu só estou provocando."

"Eu sei." Regina apertou a mão. "Parece que é algo que você e Emma têm em comum."

"O quê? Provocar você?"

"Provocar em geral. Ela tem muito senso de humor. Na verdade, ela é incrivelmente divertida se você passar um pouco de tempo com ela."

"É tanto assim?"

"Sim. Eu posso ver por que Henry ama passar o tempo com ela. Raramente há um momento maçante."

"Então, você gosta dela?" Vivian deslizou a questão, esperando que não soasse muito sugestiva.

Regina franziu a testa. "Sim, eu suponho que eu goste muito dela. É estranho, realmente. Você não acha?"

"Por que seria estranho?"

"Ela é tão diferente de mim, de modo livre e relaxado."

"Mm," Vivian disse, assistindo sua amiga de perto.

"Ela não é refinada e às vezes tem a boca 'suja', e ela usa jaquetas jeans e meias felpudas."

Vivian sorriu enquanto via como o olhar de sua amiga derramou-se sobre toda a superfície da mesa, como sua respiração acelerou quando ela falou, isso fez o coração de Vivian derreter. Isso é ridículo, ela pensou. Mas a cegueira de Regina para seu crescente sentimento foi esmagadora e se Vivian estava sendo honesta, um pouco adorável.

Isso fez Vivian se sentir como uma adolescente de novo, apenas observando-a a fez querer sacudir Regina e gritar: beije-a já! Ela não poderia trazer-se para pertubar a orgânica do desenvolvimento do que parecia ocorrendo entre as duas mulheres, no entanto. Com certeza, ela faria tudo o que ela pudesse para ajudar a deslocá-las na direção certa, mas ela não interviria em grande escala. Ela sabia que isso teria que ser natural, e Vivian honestamente não tinha dúvidas de que ele viria por conta própria. Ela só esperava que fosse acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Se alguém merecia felicidade e amor, era Regina. Vivian acreditava nisso.

"Nós não poderíamos ser mais opostas, mas sim. Eu não posso explicar isso, mas eu me dou muito bem com ela. Ela me faz rir. Ela me faz rir o tempo todo."

"Isso é legal," Vivian sussurrou. Era um momento importante, um momento em que Regina Mills começou a abrir seu coração para alguém que era lindamente ambas, completamente errada e completamente certa para ela. Era um momento em que Vivian sabia que mudaria tudo.

"Sim," Regina murmurou. "É mesmo."

Ela olhou para Vivian, em seguida, e sorriu calorosamente. "Eu acho que eu vou gostar muito de ser amiga dela."

Vivian voltou seu sorriso. "Bem", ela disse. Mas, em seguida, ela não podia resistir mostrar sua língua para ela. "Apesar de eu estar totalmente com ciúmes do brotamento da sua nova amizade, é verdade que você pode nunca ter muitos bons amigos. E eu, por um lado, acho que é maravilhoso que vocês sejam tão diferentes. É bom para você ramificar-se um pouco. Toda a sua vida gira em torno de ser adequada. Talvez Emma vá soltá-la um pouco."

"Emma!" A boca de Henry manteve-se ainda a meio caminho envolvido em torno de seu canudo, enquanto ele escrevia com seu giz.

Os ombros de Vivian saltaram com sua risada, e Regina apenas sacudiu a cabeça e correu uma mão através do cabelo de seu filho.

"É isso mesmo," ela disse. "Emma."

"Emma gosta de dinossauros."

"O que mais Emma gosta, amigo?" Vivian perguntou.

"Hm ..." Seus olhos se arregalaram e um sorriso esticou em seus lábios. "Mim!"

Emma atirou-se através da porta de seu dormitório, tropeçando sobre seus pés e caindo no chão. Grunhindo com a força da queda, ela arrastou-se de volta para seus pés. Ela foi imediatamente recebida pela expressão confusa de sua companheira de quarto e melhor amiga enquanto a outra menina estava deitada na cama, bebendo uma cerveja e vendo televisão.

"Hum, alguém morreu?" Macy perguntou em seu sotaque australiano espesso.

"Não, por quê?" Emma lançou sua mochila ao chão e começou a tirar sua roupa.

"Porque você acabou de voar pela porta como se alguém tivesse colocado fogo na porra da calça? Ou eu fui a única de nós que percebeu isso?"

Emma riu enquanto girava sua camisa sobre sua cabeça, deixando apenas seu sutiã verde e cueca samba canção azul brilhante. "Estou apenas com um pouco de pressa. Tenho que ficar de babá hoje à noite."

"Aaaaah, isso explica tudo, então." Macy sorriu. "Ligações quentes, ricas e fabulosas, e você não pode esperar para estar fora daqui. Ela sabe sobre a sua obsessão por alimentos estranhos? Eu esperaria um pouco até que ela caísse totalmente por você."

"Olha quem fala." Emma revirou os olhos. "Eu estou surpresa que seus encontros não saiam gritando quando eles descobrem sobre a sua obsessão com Vincent Price. Além disso, não é assim. Regina e eu somos apenas-"

"O que? Apenas amigas?"

"Sim, nós somos amigas." Emma vestiu um jeans colado e uma camisa de botões azul e manga três quartos. "E é um trabalho. Você sabe que eu preciso do dinheiro."

"Uh-Huh." Rindo fortemente, ela tomou outro gole de sua cerveja. "Claro que é isso."

"É." Emma recheou sua mochila com alguns snacks e removeu alguns de seus livros.

"Diga o que quiser, colega. Embora, uma dica: Quando você finalmente levá-la para cama, não esteja usando meias felpudas. Isso é estraga prazeres."

"De qualquer maneira," Emma sibilou. "Eu estou atrasada, é por isso que eu estava correndo. Eu tive aula com a professora Rockford, e você sabe que ela fica divagando."

"Esse é o eufemismo do ano." Macy bufou. "O maldito assunto é ficção americana do século XXI, mas a mulher fala sobre os quinze gatos dela na metade do tempo assim como eles saltam no topo do paddock, se você sabe o que quero dizer."

"Não, na verdade." Emma riu. "Eu não faço idéia do que você acabou de dizer, mas sim, ela enrola." Ela jogou sua mochila, que estava muito mais leve agora, sobre seu ombro e dirigiu-se para a porta. "Eu estou saindo, mas eu não devo estar em casa muito tarde."

"Bem, sim. Melhor se apressar então. Você não quer deixar a (1)fancy-pants te esperando."

Emma revirou os olhos e acenou antes de ir para o elevador.

(1) Fancy Pants: Literalmente Calça Chique. Macy apelida Regina com esse nome, referindo-se ao status social e as maneiras refinadas de Regina

"Uh, Regina?"

Emma tinha batido na porta de Regina várias vezes, mas não recebeu resposta, então finalmente girou a maçaneta e viu que abriu facilmente. Empurrou a porta da frente apenas um pouco e enfiou a cabeça dentro.

Ela deslizou para dentro e fechou a porta atrás dela. "Regina?" Ela chamou novamente enquanto dava passos hesitantes através da casa. "Sua porta estava aberta, por isso estou tipo, dentro de casa e tal."

Ela caminhou cuidadosamente pelo o corredor, balbuciando. "Por favor, não ache que eu sou um ladrão e pule de algum canto e me dê um tiro ou algo assim."

Andando pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Regina, Emma bateu na porta. "Regina?" Ela chamou através da madeira, mas ainda ouviu nada em resposta. Ela lentamente abriu a porta e enfiou a cabeça dentro.

Com uma onda de alívio, ouviu o som da água de um chuveiro correndo. Ela estava prestes a fechar a porta e voltar para a sala de estar para esperar por sua empregadora quando algo pegou seu olhar. Ela riu quando percebeu o que era.

Henry estava dormindo e deitado sobre a barriga na cama de Regina, metade abaixo dos cobertores e metade abaixo de um dos travesseiros de Regina. Emma sorriu enquanto se aproximava mais para a cama e sentou-se. Ela curvou sobre ele para esfregar pequenos círculos nas costas do menino.

Depois de alguns minutos, Emma lentamente levantou-se novamente e se curvou, pressionando um beijo para o pouco da cabeça de Henry que estava saindo sob o travesseiro.

No momento exato, Regina saiu de seu banheiro envolta em nada mais do que uma macia toalha vermelha. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, e um grifo brusco escapou quando ela viu alguém se curvando sobre sua cama. Ela agarrou a coisa mais próxima a ela, um frasco de perfume da prateleira do banheiro e lançou-o no intruso. "Merda!" Regina exclamou, batendo a palmas de uma mão em sua boca. O pequeno, mas pesado frasco de perfume, estalou entre os olhos de Emma com um baque doentio.

"Unnh," Emma gemeu, sua mão atirou-se até a testa assim como seus olhos reviraram e ela caiu para o chão do quarto, inconsciente.

Cílios louro escuro tremularam lentamente em aberto, e Emma soltou um profundo suspiro, sua cabeça latejava com fúria. Ela mal teve seus olhos abertos antes que ela sentisse umas mão pequenas imprensas em seu rosto e, em seguida, viu amplos olhos cor de mel que pairavam sobre seu rosto, perto o suficiente para fazê-la cruzar seus olhos.

"Oi!" Henry gritou em seu rosto.

Emma tentou rir, mas apenas causando um latejamento em sua cabeça, mais forte. "Oi," ela croachou. Ela sentiu seu lado úmido. Tinha Henry feito xixi nela?

Ela suavemente o alcançou e mudou Henry um pouco do caminho. Ela então percebeu que estava através do colo de Regina, seu lado direito pressionado contra o corpo da mulher, que ainda estava envolvida em uma toalha de banho. Isso explicou a umidade.

"Oi." Ela olhou para cima nos brilhantes olhos de Regina.

"Sinto muito." Alisou suavemente o espaço entre os olhos de Emma. "Já está começando a inchar."

Emma franziu a testa, que é claro, doeu como o inferno. "O que, uh, o que aconteceu?"

"Mamãe tacou você uma garrafa de cheirinho!"

"Henry, não soe tão contente com isso." Mas um sorriso puxou-se nos cantos dos lábios de Regina.

"O que?" Emma sorriu de volta para ela. "Você me atacou?"

"Infelizmente, sim. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Eu vim para fora do chuveiro e havia uma pessoa inclinando-se sobre o meu filho. Acho que eu agi só por instinto."

"E fez o que exatamente?"

"Joguei um frasco de perfume em você." Uma grande quantidade de vermelho inundou o rosto de Regina. "Eu aparentemente tenho uma terrível mira, porque eu estava mirando nas suas costas na medida em que você estava curvada, mas, em seguida, você se virou e de alguma forma atingiu-a no rosto. Você apagou."

"Se você pensa que eu sou fedida, Regina, você poderia ter apenas me oferecido um pouco de perfume, você sabe né? Você não tinha que jogar a garrafa toda em mim."

Regina riu e cutucou o lado de Emma. "Sempre fazendo piadas."

Fazendo uma cúpula com a mão, Emma coloco-a em torno do rosto de Regina. "Mantém as coisas divertidas, você não acha?"

A respiração de Regina engatou em sua garganta ao olhar nos olhos de Emma, e ela assentiu contra a mão da loira. "Certamente."

Emma, percebendo o que estava fazendo, limpou sua garganta e rapidamente deixou cair a mão. Ela tentou sentar-se. Regina mudou-se para ajudá-la, embora ela tivessem que manter uma mão bem pressionada em sua toalha para impedi-la de abrir. Emma cambaleou um pouco, mesmo estando apenas sentada.

"Uau." Ela gemeu. "Tonturas."

Regina franziu a testa observando-a. "Talvez devêssemos fazer uma viagem para a sala de emergência?"

"Não, sem chances." Ela odiava hospitais. "Eu estou bem. Ficou só um pouco de dor de cabeça." O que foi um enorme eufemismo, mas Emma não queria fazer Regina se sentir pior sobre o que aconteceu, uma vez que foi realmente culpa dela por bisbilhotar no quarto da mulher sem ela ter o conhecimento. Além disso, ela não queria que Regina se preocupa-se muito com ela.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que." Emma acenou. "Eu poderia ter apenas alguma aspirina ou algo assim?"

"É claro, sim." Regina saltou para seus pés. Emma não podia deixar de olhar para a mulher. Gotas de água deslizaran sobre seus ombros nus e para baixo até que perderam-se no material macio da toalha vermelha. Qualquer pessoa com olhos em funcionamento seria incapaz de olhar para outro lado, se não este.

"Vamos levá-la para a cama, e em seguida, eu vou pegar alguma aspirina para você," Regina disse, ajudando-a ficar de pé. Emma cambaleou novamente e rapidamente desceu para a cama de Regina. Cobertores foram todos puxados de onde Henry tinha dormido, de modo que Emma não podia deixar de respirar o cheiro do lençol exposto.

Regina voltou do banheiro com um pequeno pote de comprimidos situado entre os dentes e um pequeno copo com água na mão livre. Emma ingeriu dois comprimidos e drenou o copo. "Obrigada."

Henry arrastou-se na cama e praticamente estabeleceu-se em cima de Emma. "Deixe-a respirar, munchkin."

Henry olhou para Emma. "Você pode respirar, Emma?"

"Sim, homenzinho. Eu posso respirar."

Mostrando a língua para sua mãe, ele colapsou em cima de Emma mais uma vez.

A mão de Emma mudou-se para as costas de Henry quando ele colocou a cabeça em seu peito. Seus olhos, em seguida, travaram-se com os de Regina, que estava assistindo os dois. Silêncio e calmaria encheram o quarto enquanto elas olhavam uma para a outra por um longo momento, antes do olhar de Emma deslizar para baixo, para a toalha fofa vermelha e voltar novamente para cima.

Coranso carmesim, Regina limpou sua garganta bruscamente. "Bem, suponho que eu deveria me vestir."

Emma sorriu. "Sim, eu suponho que você deve. Você não vai querer deixar seu encontro esperando."

"Ah Emma, não. Eu não posso continuar com a noite como planejado. Eu deveria cancelar e ficar aqui para monitorar você. Você pode ter uma concussão, por tudo que nós sabemos."

Formigamentos tomaram levemente a pele de Emma com o tom de preocupação de Regina, mas ela só sacudiu a cabeça em resposta. "De maneira nenhuma. Estou bem. Você não pode perder esse encontro."

"É?" Regina perguntou. "E por que isso?"

"Porque e se esse cara acabar por ser o seu príncipe encantado ou algo assim?"

Regina bufou para isso.

"Ele poderia varre-la fora de seus pés e tipo, eu não sei, acordá-la de uma maldição do sono ou algo assim."

"Emma, realmente. Eu acho que eu deveria ficar. Estou preocupada, que possa ser necessário você ir ver um médico."

"Regina, eu estou bem. E você vai. Fim de discussão. Além disso, a reclamação pós-encontro é a minha parte favorita."

Na verdade, Emma estava um pouco em conflito. Ela queria que Regina fosse ao encontro, mas ela também queria que ele fosse cancelado. Regina realmente merecia encontrar a felicidade, o amor e toda essa bagunça, mesmo que Emma nunca tivesse imaginado algo assim para si mesma. Mas, por algum motivo, o pensamento de Regina indo a encontros nem sempre parecia certo para ela.

No entanto, ela também estava um pouco preocupada que, se Regina cancelasse o encontro, ela iria acabar indo para casa muito mais cedo do que de costume. Ela realmente sentiu a falta de Henry, mesmo que tivesse sido apenas alguns dias atrás. Ela queria gastar tanto tempo com ele quanto possível, mesmo que ela tivesse uma furiosa dor de cabeça.

"Vá em frente", disse ela. "Vá ficar chique."

Regina revirou os olhos e desapareceu em seu armário.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina deslizou sobre os calcanhares e tomou um último olhar de corpo inteiro no grande espelho que estava pendurado em seu armário. Ela usava um vestido cinzento com um círculo no pescoço e um cinturão espesso negro em torno da cintura. Suas madeichas escuras estavam perfeitamente penteadas e estabelecidas com cuidado ao redor de seu rosto, e os saltos pretos que ela usava acentuaram suas pernas tonificadas.

"Que tal assim?" Ela perguntou quando deu um passo através da porta de seu enorme closet, para fora, para a parte principal de seu quarto. "Emma?"

Ela deu um passo mais perto da cama onde a loira estava com Henry ainda no topo de seu peito. Emma fazia um som de dormindo assim como o menino que encontrava-se ainda sobre ela. O queixo descansou no topo da cabeça de Henry e um de seus braços estava firmemente em volta dele.

Regina não poderia mover-se. Ela estava ao lado de sua cama e olhou para as duas pessoas dormindo liquidadas em seus lençóis. Algo dentro dela aqueceu-se ao ver isso, pequenas chamas acenderam-se em seu estômago e peito.

Seu olhar vagueou por Emma, cujos lábios estavam ligeiramente separados e moviam-se com cada respiração profunda. Ela riu quando o nariz de Emma contraiu e contorceu em cócegas principalmente por causa dos cabelos da cabeça de seu filho. Mas, em seguida, ela focou na contusão escurecida que agora quase cobria toda a testa de Emma.

Culpa roía seu interior, causando um solavanco em seu estômago. Ela poderia falcimente culpar Emma por suas ações, mas certamente isso não a faria sentir-se nenhum pouco melhor sobre o resultado. Ela aproximou-se e antes que pudesse parar, ela ralou suavemente suas digitais sobre a inchada pele roxa.

Regina podia sentir o fluido abaixo do ferimento, uma vez que espremida sob seu alcance, a pele inchada e flexível, só fez com que a sensação desconfortável em seu intestino aumentasse. Ela puxou sua mão de repente, consciente de estar trazendo à jovem mulher mais dor.

Quando ela fez isso, foi recebida por dois pesados, quase fechados, mas com certeza olhos abertos. "Oh." A palavra não era mais do que um sussurro entre os dentes. "Eu sinto muito. Eu te machuquei?"

Emma sacudiu a cabeça, o queixo esfregando através do cabelo desarrumado de Henry.

"Você gostaria de uma bolsa de gelo?"

A testa de Emma franziu-se e ela sussurrou em dor. "Ah, certo", Ela croachou, "Para minha cabeça." Ela riu. "Claro, obrigada."

"Tudo bem." Regina virou-se para deixar o quarto, mas a voz grogue de Emma chamou por ela novamente.

"Nós, eu e o homenzinho ..." Ela franziu a testa. "Nós estivemos dormindo todo este tempo? Quero dizer, já está de volta do seu encontro?"

Regina bateu de leve em seu braço. "Não, Emma. Eu não saí ainda."

"Wow. Eu acho que o golpe na cabeça realmente me tirou de mim."

A expressão de Regina amarrotou-se, e Emma rapidamente mudou o corpo de Henry para pegar a mão de Regina e entrelaçando seus dedos em conjunto. "Ei, ei, eu não disse nada mais além disso."

Assentindo, Regina apertou os dedos de Emma, em seguida, puxou sua mão livre e virou para a porta de novo. "Eu vou pegar uma bolsa de gelo para você."

Ela tinha apenas tomado um passo, no entanto, quando a campainha tocou através da enorme casa, capturando ambas as mulheres desprevenidas.

"Eu suponho que meu encontro esteja aqui."

"Sim." Emma estalou seus lábios e lentamente empurrou-se. Ela cuidadosamente mudou Henry para fora de seu peito e colocou-o com cuidado de volta contra os lençois. "Vou pegar o gelo eu mesma."

Elas andaram pelo corredor em conjunto, seus ombros ocasionalmente se esbarrando. Antes de chegarem ao Hall, onde o caminho se dividia para levar em mais de uma direção dentro sa casa, Emma cutucou o braço de Regina com seu cotovelo. "Então, o que você acha que você vai ter desta vez?"

Regina arqueou uma testa perfeitamente esculpida. "O que quer dizer?"

"Ah, você sabe," Emma disse, seu sorriso apenas a crescer. "Pode ser outro cara com problema intestinal."

"Muito engraçado." Regina bateu no cotovelo de Emma com o seu próprio.

"Poderia ser um homem das neves cabeludo. Ou então, um cara com uma fala tão ruim que você não pode nem mesmo entender o que ele está dizendo, e cada vez que ele te pergunta algo, ele acidentalmente cospe em você. Ah, ou ele poderia ser totalmente sexista ou algo assim. Que seria uma maneira rápida para dar o fora. Ah, e se for como um daqueles homens de meia-idade que ainda vivem com sua mãe e fala sobre ela ao longo do jantar inteiro? Você tem problemas com graves casos de meninos da mamãe? E se o Henry acaba por ser um? E se o cara é como um grande cachorrão e apenas faz comentários lúbricos o tempo todo ou dá em cima de outras mulheres durante o encontro? Você p-"

Regina atirou uma mão contra a boca de Emma, fechando-a. "Isso já é o bastante, querida. Eu nunca irei sair pela porta a fora se você continuar a plantar tais cenários horríveis em minha mente."

Emma riu contra a palma macia de Regina.

"E se não for nem mesmo uma pessoa?" Ela disse quando Regina tirou sua mão. "E se ele for um alien em pele de homem e tentar te abduzir e levá-la de volta para a sua nave mãe e implantar microchips em seu cérebro e óvulos de bebês aliens em seu út-"

A palma de Regina estava de volta mais uma vez na boca de Emma. Regi

na virou Emma contra parede, encorpando-a quando a abordou, ambas embrulhadas em seu riso compartilhado. O riso melódico de Regina flutuando através do ar e o riso abafado de Emma contra o calor da palma de Regina.

"Calada," Regina disse. Emma foi pressionada de volta contra a parede do corredor, com uma de suas mãos segurando o pulso de Regina e outra espalmada em toda a sua cintura. Seus olhares estavam trancados.

"Você vai parar agora?" Regina perguntou.

Os ombros de Emma balançaram com risos silenciados, mas ela assentiu com a cabeça para mostrar sua entrega. Quando a palma de Regina caiu de sua boca, ela deslizou para baixo para descansar em seu ombro. Elas continuaram a olhar uma para a outra, o seu riso lentamente desaparecendo, quando a campainha tocou novamente, e ambas as mulheres praticamente saltaram para fora de suas peles. Elas se separaram assim como suas carnes estavam elétricas e elas tinham acabado de eletrocutar o inferno para fora uma da outra.

Elas sorriram sem jeito uma para a outra e Regina apontou para a entrada. "Eu deveria atender a porta."

"Sim." Emma assentiu. "E eu deveria ir pegar uma bolsa de gelo."

"De fato."

Demorou outro momento antes que ambas as mulheres sem palavras fizessem alguma ação. Regina dirigiu-se para a entrada e Emma para a cozinha, acelerando como relâmpago para o congelador, e arrancando uma pequena bolsa de gelo da parte traseira. Era em forma de um dinossauro. Um pouco embaraçoso, mas deveria servir.

Emma cantarolou em prazer quando pressionou o plástico frio em sua testa. "Isso" Por um momento, ela esqueceu de tudo além do frescor de alívio que este dinossauro congelado lhe ofereceu, mas em seguida, ouviu o riso de Regina derramando-se da sala de estar.

Ela saiu da cozinha para obter uma vista melhor, parando na abertura do corredor e apoiando-se na parede quando se recostou para ver. Ela podia ver Regina em pé ao ar livre na porta de entrada, sua mão gesticulando com algo que ela estava dizendo, mas Emma não podia ver a pessoa do outro lado. Uma vez que ela não poderia nem mesmo ver a cabeça do homem um pouco acima da de Regina, ela assumido que a mulher iria sair com outro baixinho, mas em seguida, Regina mudou-se: Ela se virou para pegar suas chaves na mesa do sagão, e a pessoa, finalmente, entrou em vista.

A mandíbula de Emma praticamente caiu sobre seu peito. Não era um homem baixo afinal. Era uma mulher.

"Mas o que-merda!" Emma sibilou, sendo pega desprevenida pela presença de uma 'quente' senhorita na porta de Regina Mills. Ela momentaneamente saiu da parede e tentou pegar a si mesma, mas não havia nada para ela segurar. Ela caiu de costas na boca do corredor com um alto grunhido.

Logo ouvido o som de clicar dos saltos vindo rapidamente para ela, e em seguida, as mãos de Regina correram em seus braços para ajudá-la. "Emma? O que aconteceu? Você está bem? É sua cabeça? Você está tonta?"

"Uau, vinte perguntas." O olhar de Emma passou com um tiro direito por Regina e de volta para a mulher que ainda estava na porta ao ar livre e agora olhando para trás, para ela com uma expressão curiosa.

Puxando Emma a seus pés, Regina sussurrou, "Você está bem?"

Olhos verdes brilhantes saltaram de forma rápida entre Regina e a mulher na porta, e antes que ela pudesse parar-se, ela soltou, "O que é isso?"

"Desculpe?" Regina perguntou.

"Eu quero dizer, quem, quero dizer que ... o que é-" As palavras enrolaram assim como Emma não foi capaz de colocar seus próprios pensamentos velozes em ordem. "Isso é uma mulher," ela finalmente conseguiu cuspir para fora.

Regina olhou sobre seu ombro e ofereceu um sorriso ao seu encontro, mantendo o seu dedo indicador para indicar que era apenas necessário mais um minuto. Ela se virou para Emma, seus olhos travando fortemente com os dela. Ela embaralhou-se um pouco sob o olhar de questionamento de Emma, mas sua voz era clara e confiante. "Sim. Bem observado, querida."

"Você está indo sair com uma mulher?" Emma sublinhou a palavra novamente como se ela simplesmente não pudesse digerir a chegada chocante de uma pessoa do seu próprio sexo na porta. "Como em um encontro? Um encontro encontro?"

"Sim, Emma. Por que uma mulher estaria vestida assim e estaria na minha porta?" Seu olhar, em seguida, cresceu em conflito. Ela baixou sua voz a um sussurro. "É que ... você tem algum problema quanto a isso?"

"Hã? O que você quer dizer?"

"Com o meu encontro com uma mulher. Você tem algum problema com a minha sexualidade?"

"O quê?" Emma balbuciou, asfixiaando com sua própria saliva. "Regina! Não!"

Regina soltou um suspiro óbvio de alívio. "Oh," ela sussurrou. "Tudo bem, então. Maravilhoso."

"Eu estou um pouco chocada," Emma admitiu. "Mas não, é claro que eu não tenho um problema com isso. Eu só não sabia que você estava interessada em mulheres."

Eu me interesso por mulheres, Emma queria dizer. Queria gritar isso, mesmo. Exclusivamente por mulheres! As palavras estavam na ponta da sua língua, mas Regina falou antes que pudesse colocá-las em voz.

"Nem eu por muitos anos." Ela bateu de leve no braço de Emma. "Agora, você tem certeza que eu não deveria ficar?"

"Não, não," Emma disse. "Vá. Você definitivamente deve ir."

Regina estreitou os olhos por um momento antes de assentir. "Muito bem. Então, você deve provavelmente acordar Henry para alimentá-lo. Mas se ele quiser voltar para a cama em seguida, tudo bem."

"Oh certo, sim," Emma disse. "Entendi."

"Tudo bem." Regina sorriu e assentiu. "Eu não vou estar em casa tarde demais." Ela se dirigiu para a porta, deixando uma totalmente surpreendida Emma para trás.

Alexis eram uma mulher linda. Sua trança escura caiu sobre seus ombros expostos como uma linda onda, e sua pele castanha clara era impecável, do que Regina podia ver. Ela tinha olhos castanhos e eles eram luz quase âmbar e positivamente hipnotizantes. Ela estava simplesmente esplêndida.

A mulher também praticamente exalava dinheiro, do seu Jimmy choos até seus brincos Cartier de diamante. Ela levou Regina em sua nova Ferrari a um dos mais caros restaurantes em Manhattan.

"Eu espero que você goste de sushi," Alexis disse enquanto abria a porta para Regina, deixando-a entrar primeiro no recinto.

"Eu gosto," Regina disse, olhando o design do interior do restaurante.

Uma vez que elas se sentaram, Alexis perguntou sobre seu dia e sobre seu filho, e Regina fez algumas de suas próprias perguntas. Enquanto a mulher respondia, Regina não poderia evitar de verificar o seu telefone debaixo da mesa. Ela o manteve bem seguro em sua mãs, o segurando bem firme todo o caminho até o restaurante, caso ele vibrase. Apesar de Emma ter a tranquilizado, Regina estava aflita que ela pudesse ter uma concussão. Ela poderia estar sentindo dor. Ela poderia passar mal e ninguém estaria lá para ajudá-la, e não haveria nenhum jeito de Regina saber disso. Tais possibilidades estavam a deixando louca.

Alexis limpou sua garganta explicitamente e Regina atirou seu olhar para cima. "Mil desculpas," Regina disse, deixando seu telefone em seu colo e forçando as mãos para ficarem distantes do dispositivo. Alexis parecia um pouco perturbada, seus lábios franziram por um momento, mas ela em seguida colocou um sorriso e assentiu. Elas fizeram seus pedidos, e Regina fez seu melhor para não deixar sua mente vagar de volta para a babá.

Quando seus sushis chegaram, Alexis sorriu para Regina. "Então, como estou indo até agora?"

Regina estendeu a mão para seu hashi . "Muito bem."

"Fantástico. Porque eu estou muito interessada. Eu simplesmente queria ter certeza de que você estava desfrutando também."

"Eu estou, obrigada."

"Então," Alexis disse, tendo um gole de seu vinho. "Qual é o seu tipo? Ou, eu suponho que uma questão melhor seria perguntar o que você está procurando em um relacionamento. Você está em busca de um relacionamento?"

Regina tomou um gole de seu vinho e suspirou. "Vamos ver."

"Eu quero dizer, eu só estou assumido que uma pessoa como Regina Mills nunca se interessaria por mulheres, você sabe?" Emma divagava enquanto ela tamborilava os dedos contra a bancada da cozinha. "Ela só parece assim, eu não sei, tradicional? Conservadora?"

"Agora eu estou apenas fazendo suposições, hein?" Emma sacudiu a cabeça. "Obviamente, que é uma coisa burra a se fazer, porque obviamente, eu estava completamente e totalmente errada, certo?"

Amplos olhos cor de mel piscaram para ela quando Henry de forma descuidada, sugava e mastigava um nugget de frango em formato de dinossauro. Ketchup manchava seu rosto e boca, do lado que ele usou para alimentar-se. Ele sorriu ao redor do nugget e assentiu.

"Sim, você está certo. Eu nunca mais farei suposições novamente." Ela jogou alguns de seus próprios nuggets de dinossauro em sua boca. "Mas por que ela não me disse que gostava de garotas também? Nós somos amigas, certo? Eu acho que isso seria algo que você diria para sua amiga."

"E aí então, eu não disse a ela que eu gosto de mulheres, então eu acho que eu realmente não tenho nada para reclamar, né?"

"Nada!" Henry mergulhou um nugget em seu ketchup, espirrando-o, e Emma riu do garoto.

"Você nem mesmo sabe nada sobre o que eu estou falando?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e estendeu a mão para o seu copo de suco. "Nada!" Ele repetiu, e Emma riu mais ainda.

"Eu só ..." Ela começou novamente. "Eu normalmente tenho um gaydar impressionante, mesmo em mim mesmo. Quero dizer, eu sabia que eu era gay no momento em que eu estava com quatro e Olivia Marks me deu suas meias quando as minhas tinham buracos. Eu totalmente adorei o fundamento que aquela criança deixou em mim."

"Eu sou uma criança!" Henry exclamou.

"Você é totalmente," Emma disse, sorrindo para o menino feliz. Ela suspirou retirando para a pia, agora seu prato vazio, e começou a lavá-lo. Emma secou suas mãos molhadas em um pano e caminhou para limpar o rosto de Henry. Ele riu quando o pano fez cócegas em seu pescoço, e Emma pressionou um beijo em sua testa.

"Você é um bom ouvinte, garoto."

"Eu honestamente não sei se estou procurando por um relacionamento sério neste momento." Regina disse. "Eu tenho estado fora do jogo do namoro por um bom tempo agora, e o meu filho e minha carreira são as minhas prioridades."

"Isso é compreensível." Alexis assentiu. "Eu terminei uma relação de quatro anos a um pouco mais de seis meses atrás, então eu não tenho certeza se eu estou procurando algo extremamente sério no momento, também. Mas, novamente, nunca se sabe. Se algo acontece, ele acontece. Eu acho que ..."

O telefone de Regina vibrou em seu colo e ela se contorcia, seus dedos coçando para agarrá-lo. Ela tentou forçar seu foco para Alexis enquanto a mulher continuava a falar sobre como ela estava principalmente à procura de um pouco de diversão, mas ela não podia fazer isso. Sua mente mantinha-se corrida com pensamentos de Emma. E se ela estivesse sentindo tonturas ou dor? E se ela precisasse de Regina para levá-la para o hospital? Ela estendeu a mão para o seu telefone e sutilmente tentou olhar para ele por debaixo da mesa.

Quando viu era apenas uma notificação de email, Regina sentiu seu estômago piar em decepção, embora ela não tivesse certeza do por que. Por que ela se decepcionaria de não receber um texto de emergência de Emma? Não era como se ela quisesse que a mulher estivesse ferida.

Levou um momento para Regina perceber que seu encontro não estava mais falando, e em seguida, o silêncio de repente, parecia muito difícil. Ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar Alexis observando-a, a mandíbula definindo seus lábios tensos com um apertado e, obviamente, sorriso forçado.

"Há algum problema?" Alexis perguntou.

"Não, não há problema," Regina disse. "Eu estava apen-"

"Verificando seu telefone." Alexis colocou seu hashi para baixo em seu prato, caiu as mãos para seu colo e recostou-se em sua cadeira. "Novamente."

Regina soltou um longo suspiro e assentiu. "Eu sinto muito, Alexis. Estou preocupado com a babá do meu filho."

"Posso perguntar por que?"

"Nós tivemos um pequeno acidente mais cedo," Regina explicou, "E ela machucou sua cabeça. Eu simplesmente queria ter a certeza de que ela está bem."

"Entendo." Alexis assentiu.

"Eu sinto muito," Regina disse novamente. Ela podia sentir o calor aumentando em seu rosto. Ela estava envergonhada por seu próprio comportamento. "Eu não queria ser rude. Por favor, volte para o que você estava dizendo."

"Você sabe o que eu estava dizendo?" Alexis perguntou, pegando seu vinho, e Regina sentiu seu peito inundar-se com culpa. Deve ter mostrado no rosto porque Alexis assentiu e disse, "Eu pensei que não."

Regina mudou-se em seu lugar, cruzando e descruzando suas pernas debaixo da mesa. "Alexis-"

"Está bem, Regina." O tom ligeiro e cortante fez parecer que certamente não estava nada bem, mas Regina não argumentou. Ela simplesmente assentiu e deixou Alexis assumir a liderança. "Vamos começar de novo."

Regina deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, e ela apreciou o esforço que Alexis fez para por um sorriso em sua própria boca, apesar do fato de que as coisas se tornaram um pouco tensas entre elas. "Muito bem."

"O que você está procurando em um relacionamento?" Alexis perguntou novamente.

"Eu não coloquei muito peso sobre isso," Regina disse. Ela girou seu vinho suavemente em seu copo antes de tomar um longo gole. "Eu suponho que haveria uma série de coisas que faria com que uma pessoa me favorecesse."

"Como?"

"Bem, ele ou ela, obviamente, tem que ser bons com crianças. Henry teria que aprovar, é claro."

"É claro." Alexis disse. "Continue."

"Boa higiene é uma obrigação." Regina sacudiu a cabeça. "E, certamente não falar sobre as suas atividades de toalete."

Os lábios de Alexis se separaram assim como ela olhou para ela. "Desculpe. O quê?"

"O meu encontro anterior," Regina disse, e Alexis franziu a testa.

"Isso é lamentável."

"Sim." Regina assentiu. "Ele fez uma conversação completa sobre a sua SII com a garçonete. A pobre menina estava obviamente desconfortável."

"Espero que você não tenha planejado um segundo encontro."

"É claro que não." Regina riu. "O primeiro já foi o bastante, apesar do discurso histérico de Emma, a noite pelo menos terminou em risadas."

"Emma?"

Regina piscou. Ela não tinha a intenção de trazer Emma para a conversa, mas ela deslizou para a conversa independentemente. Regina lambeu os lábios e limpou sua garganta. "Emma é a babá que eu mencionei."

Ela ficou surpresa quando Alexis soltou um suspiro que limitava um riso. Parecia duro para um riso, talvez um riso irritado, e Regina endureceu em sua cadeira.

"Tem algo engraçado?"

Alexis sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu sinto muito, Regina," ela disse. "Só parece que você está mais interessada na sua babá hoje à noite do que você está em mim."

As palavras acertaram Regina como um soco no estômago. Seu coração começou a esmurrar contra as costelas, e um nódulo formou-se em sua garganta. Sua cabeça inundou-se com pensamentos de Emma, com aparência e risos e poucos toques, e de repente, era como se uma luz tivesse acendido e Regina não podia respirar.

"Eu ..." Ela empurrou-se para fora de seu assento, a mão travando ao redor do telefone e da bolsa.

"Regina?" Alexis olhou para ela, sobrancelhas erguidas em confusão.

Regina sentiu sua garganta apertada e seca, e seus olhos estavam marejados. Ela podia sentir o calor em seu rosto e sabia que deveria ser visível. "Eu preciso ir", disse ela. "Eu, eu sinto muito. Eu preciso ir."

Alexis ficou boquiaberta para ela e Regina fez um trabalho rápido de puxar várias notas de alto valor de sua carteira e colocou-as sobre a mesa. "Eu vou pegar um táxi. O jantar é por minha conta. Obrigada pela noite adorável, Alexis, e mais uma vez, eu estou terrivelmente pesarosa sobre isso."

Ela não pode esperar por uma resposta antes de sair com pressa, saltos clicando em voz alta com todos os passos frenéticos.


	13. Chapter 13

Os saltos altos pretos de Regina saltaram rapidamente do táxi contra o chão assim como ela pressionou o primeiro número em sua discagem rápida do telefone. Seu coração estava batendo, flutuando na bagunça, batendo em sua caixa torácica em dolorosos tremores. Ela esperou por três longos sinais de chamada agonizantes antes da voz de sua melhor amiga finalmente atender através da linha.

"Regina?" Vivian disse. "Eu pensei que você supostamente deveria estar em um enc-"

"É Emma," Regina soltou.

Vivian bufou para o telefone. "Sério Regina? Conheço sua voz basicamente a minha vida toda, ok? Conheço a sua voz quase melhor do que a minha própria. Além disso, eu só bebi um copo de vinho hoje à noite. Eu sei que é você."

"É claro que sou eu! Isso não é o que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer que é Emma."

"Isso é literalmente exatamente o que você me disse na primeira vez. Então, você está me dizendo que você quis dizer exatamente o que quis dizer? Porque se assim for, então você me confundiu completamente."

Regina soltou um tremendo suspiro frustrado. "Você vai calar a boca e me ouvir, por favor?"

"Bem, pare de se repetir então."

O toque de uma campainha ecoou através do telefone de Regina, seguido rapidamente por Vivian dizendo: "Oh, segure aí, Babe. Há alguém em minha porta."

"Eu sei."

"O que quer dizer?" Vivian abriu a porta da frente para revelar uma Regina exausta, seu telefone ainda pressionado em sua orelha e um táxi partindo ao longe do meio-fio. Ela começou a rir, mas o olhar nos olhos de sua amiga fez o som morrer em sua garganta. Vivian quase derrubou seu telefone quando ela imediatamente estendeu a mão para sua melhor amiga e puxou-a para dentro.

"Tudo bem, grandalhão," Emma sussurrou. A cabeça de Henry estava deitada preguiçosamente sobre seu ombro, seu rosto enterrado em seu pescoço quando ela o levou pelo corredor. Um de seus punhos enrolado no decote de sua camisa e o outro balançando levemente atrás dela. Ele tinha dormido no colo de Emma cerca de quinze minutos em um filme.

"Hora de meninos com mamães furtivamentes gays irem para a cama." Ela revirou os olhos. "Mamães furtivamentes gays que não dizem para babás igualmentes gays que elas são ga-ay."

"Ou bissexual." Ela colocou Henry em sua cama. Com o punho agarrado em sua camisa, ela teve que alavancar seus dedos do decote antes que pudesse ficar de pé novamente. "Ou pansexual." Ela o cobriu bem apertado. "Hot-sexual. Que sai com pessoas hots. Seja lá o que seja."

Emma percebeu que ela estava 'viajando'. "Wow," ela disse enquanto inclinou-se e pressionou dois beijos tenros na testa de Henry. "Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja dormindo agora, garoto."

Então ela deslizou de seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

"Você fugiu de seu encontro?" Vivian entregou à Regina um copo de vinho, caiu para o sofá ao lado dela, e bateu de leve em seu joelho.

"Sim, eu corri para fora de meu encontro." Regina bufou. "Educadamente. Eu educadamente sai correndo do meu encontro."

"Como você educadamente correu para fora de um encontro?" Vivian achou graça. "E eu ainda não entendo por que."

"Por causa!" Regina quase gritou para ela. "Porque eu não podia ficar lá, Viv! Eu entrei em pânico, e eu não podia ficar lá, porque eu percebi ..."

Regina parou, visivelmente engolindo. Vivian queria incentivar ela, mas em vez disso manteu-se tranquila, à espera de Regina dizer o que quer que ela precisava dizer em seu próprio tempo. Ela só pode recordar algumas vezes em suas vidas em que ela tinha visto Regina realmente perturbada. A primeira vez foi na Junior High School quando Regina teve o seu primeiro período, vazando através de sua saia e manchando a cadeira da aula de digitação. Vivian tinha ido atrás dela após ameaçar de bater a merda do Mateus Douglas, um mal-humorado menino rico com um feio corte tipo tijela e uma propensão para provocar todas as meninas. Ela comprou um absorvente interno na máquina de moedas no banheiro das meninas e ajudou Regina descobrir como inseri-lo, e elas se esconderam lá até Cora ser chamada para coletá-las. A segunda vez foi quando Regina perdeu sua virgindade para Preston McBride, um esnobe herdeiro de uma corporação multi-milhonária, no verão antes de seu último ano letivo. Vivian teve que aguentar oito dias de Regina chorando sobre a possibilidade de estar grávida e amaldiçoando-se sobre a única vez que, na verdade, permitiu-se ser impulsiva. O dia que seu período veio tinha sido um alívio para as duas.

"Porque eu percebi que é Emma."

Vivian inclinou-se um pouco para sua amiga, travando o olhar com ela. Ela sinceramente assumiu que o que ela esperava que estivesse acontecendo neste momento era realmente o que está acontecendo, e seu coração bateu em seu peito.

"Docinho," Vivian murmurou, procurando enlaçar seus dedos através dos de Regina, "Você continua dizendo isso, mas você vai ter que esclarecer o que você quer dizer, porque eu não posso ler sua mente."

O inferno que eu não posso ler sua mente, Vivian pensou, seu interior praticamente vibrando com a intensidade do momento. Eu só quero ouvir você dizer isso!

Os lábios de Regina se separaram como se estivesse prestes a responder, mas em seguida, ela apenas estendeu a mão para seu vinho e o colocou na boca. Vivian arregalou os olhos quando Regina drenou todo o copo em enormes e tensos goles.

Oh Yeah, Vivian pensou, Isso está totalmente acontecendo.

Assim que Regina respirou fora do trago asfixiante, ela disse, "Eu acho que posso estar me apaixonando por Emma."

Vivian gritou como uma tonta adolescente no interior, mas conseguiu manter a compostura. Ela tinha de ser a única a segurar firme, porque Regina certamente não iria. Esta ainda pequena, mas principal confissão rasgou uma brecha, e Regina lançou-se em uma enorme explicação divagante.

"Eu estava no encontro," Regina disse a ela. "Eu estava no encontro com Alexis, e as coisas melhoraram. Ok, na verdade, as coisas não iam tão bem. Ela estava exuberante, engraçada e bem-educada, mas eu não era na verdade a melhor companhia. Emma se feriu no início da noite, nada terrivelmente grave, mas eu estava preocupada durante todo o jantar e fiquei verificando meu telefone.

"Você teria se irritado se alguém fizesse isso com você," Vivian disse.

"Eu sei." Regina gemeu. "Eu estava horrível, mas eu não poderia evitar. Eu fiquei pensando nela e me preocupando com ela, e em seguida, Alexis sugeriu ..."

"O quê?"

"Ela disse que eu parecia mais interessada na babá do que nela."

Vivian pressionou seus lábios em conjunto para impedir-se de sorrir, porque Regina já estava nervosa e envergonhada, e ela não queria adicionar mais com isso, mas foi definitivamente uma luta.

"E, em seguida, isso bateu em mim," Regina disse, tendo uma instável respiração e os calcanhares batendo contra o chão. "Eu percebi que ela estava certa. Eu estava interessada em Emma. Estou interessada na Emma."

Resistir à vontade de bater palmas foi terrivelmente difícil porque Vivian estava nas nuvens assistindo os olhos de Regina crescerem distantes e calorosos.

"Eu suponho que tenha vindo a desenvolver desde o início." Regina torceu seus dedos juntos em seu colo. "Embora eu de alguma forma nunca o notei. Gostáva-mos de passar tempo juntas após os meus encontros e ela me fazia rir como eu nunca ri. Ela é tão maravilhosa com o Henry. Ele a ama e ela parece realmente desfrutar de passar o tempo com ele e comigo, embora eu suponho que eu poderia apenas estar interpretando isso. Eu apenas me sinto tão confortável com ela, Viv, que é chocante, eu sei, porque ela e eu somos tão diferentes. Viemos de mundos completamente diferentes, e há quase nada em comum entre a gente, mas de alguma forma parece me entender."

Vivian mordeu o interior de sua bochecha para impedir um enorme sorriso de se derramar em seu rosto. Ela estava tão feliz por sua amiga e que seu plano tinha realmente funcionado que ela estava com medo que se, seus lábios se separassem, mesmo que um pouco, ela explodiria em música ou algo igualmente parecido.

"Eu sei que nada disso faz qualquer sentido," Regina continuou. "Na verdade, ela e eu quase não sabemos nada sobre a outra, mas quando eu estou com ela, eu sinto que nós nos conhecemos a vida toda. Parece fácil com ela quando não deveria ser. Me sinto confortável mesmo quando estou realmente desconfortável." Ela riu, pressionando uma mão na testa. "E Deus, Vivian, a forma como ela olha para mim, às vezes, e o jeito que ela tem com Henry, e o-"

"Ah meu Deus, pare!" Vivian não poderia se segurar por mais tempo. Ela apertou a mão de Regina e gemeu. "Eu estou morrendo aqui!"

Surpresa por sua súbita explosão, Regina sacudiu-se de seu devaneio e olhou para Vivian, completamente confusa. "Desculpe?"

"É apenas bom demais. Você está vomitando sonetos sobre o modo como a babá mantém o seu filho e faz com que você ria, e é como um filme fantástico e eu estou morrendo com uma sobrecarga de sentimentos."

O rosto de Regina iluminou-se com seu sorriso, um incrédulo e sem fôlego riso escapou sela. "Oh Deus, eu sei! Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo agora."

"A sério! O que está fazendo? Por que você está aqui?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer, por que diabos você veio aqui parecendo como se você precisasse de mim para ajudá-la à esconder um corpo em vez de ir correndo em linha reta direto para casa para ter um sexo lésbico quente com a babá?"

Corando profundamente, Regina deu um tapa na mão de Vivian. "Você tem que ser tão estúpida?"

"Uh sim." Vivian riu. "Sim, eu tenho que ser grosseira. Esta situação pede isso. Por que você não está tesourando ou o que quer que isso se chama? Lésbicas realmente fazem isso?"

O rubor de Regina de alguma forma ficou mais profundo, rastejando para baixo de seu pescoço. Ela engoliu densamente. "Eu estou aterrorizada para ir para casa."

"O que quer dizer?" Vivian perguntou. "Eu pensei que você estava toda palpitante e apaixonada e 'Oh o jeito que ela olha para mim'?"

"Eu estou! Eu estou, sim, mas Vivian, eu nunca realmente namorei uma mulher. Eu nunca realmente estive fisicamente com uma mulher ou, pelo menos, não totalmente. Eu nem sei se Emma é gay!"

"Eu definitivamente não descartaria isso."

"Ela parecia muito perturbada quando Alexis apareceu na minha porta," Regina ponderou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Mmhm. Aposto que ela estava. Olha, babe, há apenas uma real maneira de descobrir, mas isso significa que você vai ter que ir para casa e enfrentar ela."

"Eu não posso apenas ir lá e perguntar abertamente, Viv!"

"Por que não? Você nunca foi tímida e sim direta."

"Sim, mas sinceramente, não é da minha conta. Não seria inadequado, para mim, perguntar?"

"Bem, eu acho que seria muito mais para fora da linha se você apenas atacá-la com sua boca, Regina. Fazer uma pergunta é muito mais adequado, mas é certamente menos sexy."

Regina suspirava fortemente e colapsou contra o sofá, inclinando-se até que seu corpo colidiu com o braço de Vivian. Quando Vivian mudou-se para envolvê-la com seu braço ao seu redor, ela tirou outro, mais silencioso suspiro.

"O que eu vou fazer?" Regina gemeu.

"Oh docinho. É apenas o amor. Tudo vai ficar bem."

Dada a maçante ainda latejante testa inchada e roxa, Emma pensou estar pronta para desmoronar depois de colocar Henry para dormir, mas ela estava acordada. Ela não queria fazer um palpite do porque. Na verdade, ela não queria pensar sobre nada disso, mas seu cérebro estava determinado. A questão mantinha-se atirando-se frente de sua mente.

Regina gosta de mulheres. Ela gosta mesmo de mulheres.

Esta verdade simples aparentemente tinha devorado toda a alma de Emma, e ela não poderia parar de obcecar isso. Emma não sabia por que se chateou tanto por não saber sobre a sexualidade de Regina, ela não tinha nem mesmo adivinhado, mas a chateou. Isso a chateou para além das palavras, e a única explicação possível que ela tinha para isso foi que ela não estava disposta a imaginar.

Porque na mente de Emma, não havia nenhuma maneira, na história de todos os mundos e possibilidades, que Regina Mills nunca, nunca, ficaria interessada nela.

Regina era rica, do tipo rica pra caramba, e Emma era basicamente o completo oposto. Regina tinha toda uma família que ela era muito próxima, e Emma apenas tinha uma companheira de quarto. Regina teve um filho. Emma era apenas uma babá. Regina tinha classe. Ela pronta e graciosa e falava como uma porra de um livro. Emma não se sentia como se ela tivesse algo disso.

Ela era uma pessoa inteligente, e ela sabia como falar bem, mas raramente fazia. Às vezes fala com uma maldita boca 'suja' e ela quase nunca levava nada sério, enquanto parecia que Regina levava tudo a sério. Regina tinha uma mansão da porra e Emma morava em um dormitório. Regina era absolutamente tudo o que Emma sabia que jamais seria, por isso, sim. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira de que uma mulher como Regina estivesse interessada em uma mulher como ela, não que Emma fosse abordar Regina nesse nível. Ela era sua empregadora, para começar, e se Regina pensar que Emma apenas a queria por causa de seu dinheiro ou algo assim? O pensamento por si só fez o estômago de Emma revirar.

"E por que mesmo eu estou pensando sobre isso afinal?" Ela falou para o quarto vazio. "Não é como se eu gostasse dela. Eu não. Eu quero dizer, eu não gosto dessa maneira ou algo assim. Cristo, eu estou falando comigo novamente."

Emma decolou através da casa, decidindo ir explorar um pouco para manter a coisa toda fora de sua mente. O quão menos que ela pensar sobre isso, melhor seria. Havia muitas partes da casa de Regina que Emma nunca explorou. Existia todo um segundo andar que ela nunca tinha ido ainda.

Ela caminhou de sala em sala, atenta em todos os detalhes. Os gostos de Regina eram impecáveis. Cada centímetro de sua casa tinha um design elegante e decorado. Ela gritava estilo, classe e dinheiro. Que de alguma forma, porém, ainda conseguiu se sentir caseiro. Tinha uma caixa de brinquedos em todos os quartos e imagens espalhadas pela casa-imagens de Regina e Henry; imagens de Regina e algumas pessoas que Emma assumiu que eram os pais de Regina, considerando as semelhanças físicas; imagens de Regina e Vivian; e imagens de Henry e Vivian. Regina tinha emoldurado colorações e desenhos que Henry tinha, obviamente, feito. Emma sentiu que ela não estava em apenas uma gigante casa. Ela estava em um gigante lar, e o sentimento foi legal.

Emma não tinha experimentado esse sentimento muitas vezes em sua vida. Ela embaralhou-se através de muitas casas quando criança e nunca sentiu-se como uma parte real de qualquer uma delas. Nunca tinha existido corredores cheios de fotografias ou baús com brinquedos em abundância. Ela poderia apenas se lembrar de estar em duas casas que se sentiu mais em casa do que o habitual, uma porque a mãe gostava de cozinhar bastante e frequentemente deixava Emma ajudar. Algo sobre o cheiro dos assados que enchiam toda a casa fazia-a se sentir mais como uma casa. A outra casa foi uma que ela compartilhou com duas outras crianças adotivas, e os quartos foram todos decorados de acordo com temas-uma sala de estar americana, uma cozinha decorada com cerâmicas galos e papel de parede cobertos por galos, e um banheiro feito para parecer como uma praia, com conchas e até mesmo uma bóia salva-vidas suspensa acima do vaso sanitário.

Uma vez que ela tinha caminhado por um tempo, Emma deparou com o único quarto aberto que ela ainda não tinha entrado. Estava localizado no final de um longo corredor no segundo andar. Era uma sala bastante grande com piso de madeira e paredes branco brilhante, e Emma surpresa por encontrar em destaque diferentes instrumentos.

Sem chances, ela pensou. Regina era uma musicista?

Emma cuidadosamente correu os dedos ao longo das teclas de um Grand piano baby, mas ela rapidamente ignorou-o passando para chegar à parte da sala que a fez crescer água na boca; a parede com várias guitarras, violões e até mesmo um banjo.

Puxando um violão fora da parede, Emma levou-a para um sofá no lado oposto da sala. Sentou-se e tocou as cordas, apenas percebendo que o instrumento estava severamente desafinado. Ela afinou rapidamente de orelha, uma habilidade que ela aprendeu enquanto esteve em uma de suas casas adotivas.

Embora o pai dessa família fosse um completo bêbado, ele era um músico muito habilidoso. Ele ensinou-a como tocar guitarra, violão e até mesmo um pouco de piano, e ela tinha amado tocar desde então. Isso lhe oferecia uma fuga da vida quando a cabeça estava uma bagunça cheias de memórias de ou circunstâncias de merda, e assim um violão velho foi a primeira compra que Emma fez com o seu primeiro salário depois de deixar o sistema de adoção. Ela comprou-o de uma senhora em uma venda de garagem por apenas trinta mangos, e ela tocou a coisa praticamente todos os dias. Era o único que ela tinha e ela não tinha um monte de dinheiro para comprar um novinho.

Emma colocou o violão em seu joelho e ficou confortável por trás dele. Uma vez que estava afinado, tocou e tocou, os dedos em uma dança em todas as cordas enquanto ela cantarolava ou cantava junto a música, a perfeita distração de sua labuta de pensamentos sobre sua empregadora.

Tocou por muito tempo, os olhos fechados e um sorriso puxando nos cantos de sua boca, que ela não notou a hora inteira que havia se passado e nem passos ecoando através da casa.

Regina trêmula puxou a porta de Henry fechando-a depois de verificá-lo. Ela estabilizou uma respiração profunda e continuou a caça por Emma. Ela verificou a cozinha e sala de jantar em primeiro lugar. Ambas estavam vazias.

Quando ela fez seu caminho para a sala de estar, um som suave pegou sua atenção. Curiosa, seguia o som através da casa pelas escadas até que ela finalmente encontrou-se na porta da sala de música de seu pai. Ela espiou para a sala e viu Emma sentada no sofá com suas costas para a porta e um violão escondido sob seu braço.

Ela não pode evitar a surpresa quando percebeu o quão habilidosa Emma era com o instrumento, mas quando ela começou murmurar e cantar sem palavras para os sons, as sobrancelhas de Regina se sobressaltaram como um tiro em sua testa e um calor derramou-se por meio de seu corpo, puxando em baixo, em seu estômago. Com formigamentos ondulandos para baixo de sua espinha, ela se viu dando vários passos para dentro da sala, mesmo sem perceber.

O clique de seus saltos finalmente captou a atenção de Emma e a música parou quando a loira se virou ao redor e saltou para seus pés.

"Merda, Regina," Emma disse, seu rosto ficando vermelho. "Sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter mexido em suas coisas. Eu amo a música, e eu vi estes e eu pensei-"

Regina acenou sua mão para silenciar Emma. "Acalme-se," ela disse com um sorriso fácil apesar do fato de que por dentro, ela estava positivamente gritando e no limite. "Está tudo bem."

"Certo, uh, você toca?" Emma perguntou enquanto segurava o violão, embaralhando-se em seus pés.

"Eu não, não. Esta é a sala de música de meu pai. Esta é a casa aonde eu cresci. Meus pais compraram um novo lugar cerca de cinco anos atrás, e eu recebi esta como um presente de graduação. Ele nunca levou seus instrumentos com ele. Ele gosta de tocar para Henry quando eles vêm para visitar."

"Oh, okay, legal." Emma sorriu. Ela coçou sua nuca à medida que estavam a poucos metros uma da outra e se olhando. "Presente de graduação dos infernos."

"Sim. Foi esmagador viver aqui sozinha pela primeira vez em alguns meses. Eu mesma convenci Vivian a viver comigo por um curto período, mas nós tendemos a ficar um pouco violentas se estamos muito tempo juntas."

"Sério? Vocês parecem tão unidas."

"Oh nós somos." Mas as palavras de Regina foram tranquilas e com falta de espírito. Ela estava muito ocupada concedendo-se: seu olhar a vagar mais pelo corpo de Emma, pegando cada detalhe. Regina não podia acreditar o quão cega ela tinha sido. Quanto mais ela olhava para Emma agora, mais bonita ela aparecia.

E claro, Regina sempre soube que Emma era bonita, mas ela simplesmente não tinha percebido o quanto a beleza a afetou.

Emma estalou sua língua dolorosamente pelo tenso e estranho silêncio que desenvolve-se entre elas enquanto apontou para o violão que ainda estava segurando. "Você tem certeza que está tudo bem que eu ... que você sabe?"

"Oh," Regina disse, agitando-se de volta à realidade. "Oh sim. tudo bem."

Ninguém moveu-se de onde estava. O silêncio começou a filtrar entre elas mais uma vez, e não pareciam terrivelmente confortáveis com ele. Regina se viu querendo por para fora a revelação que ela havia tido naquela noite, mas outra parte de si queria fingir como se a revelação nunca tivesse acontecido, apenas para que ela tentasse descobrir se Emma estava, ainda que remotamente, interessada.

Apontando para a guitarra parecia para Regina como uma tática realmente boa para protelar. "Eu a ouvi quando eu estava chegando as escadas," ela disse. "Você é bem habilidosa, Emma. Há quanto tempo você toca?"

"Uh, cerca de onze anos agora."

"Wow."

"Sim, levou-me um pouco de tempo para obter o dedilhado, mas eu finalmente o dominei." Seus olhos travaram-se fortemente, e nesse momento, uma estranha forma de tensão preencheu espaço entre elas. Electricidade praticamente estalou no ar quando elas davam passos inconscientes uma para a outra, o único obstáculo entre eles era o violão nas mãos de Emma.

O corpo inteiro de Regina vibrou. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas ela sabia que queria fazer alguma coisa.

E se meus sentimentos não forem correspondidos? Eu odiaria tornar as coisas estranhas e confusas.

Mas seu corpo parecia menos preocupado com a repercussões do que sua mente pensava quando ela se inclinou. Era como se a pequena mancha dourada nos olhos esmeraldas de Emma estivessem a chamando, e ela seguiu. Uma única palavra deslizou em seus lábios antes que pudesse pará-la.

"Emma?"

Emma sugou em uma forte respiração. Ela mudou-se apenas um pouco para a frente e sussurrou, "Sim?"

De repente ao perceber o que ela estava fazendo, Regina empurrou-se para trás e limpou sua garganta. Ela piscou e reorientou seu olhar sobre o violão, encontrou os olhos de Emma a olhando ao acaso e cativamente quando olhou de volta para ela. Ela apontou para o violão mais uma vez. "Você gostaria de tocar algo para mim?"

"Hum, S-se," Emma balbuciou, "Se você quer."

"Eu quero," Regina respondeu. Sua face corando um pouco em seu tom, mas antes que Emma pudesse ter visto, Regina deu um passo em torno dela e sentou-se graciosamente no sofá.

"Bem, hum, tudo bem." Emma sentou-se. Elas olharam uma para a outra uma última vez antes de Emma cair a cabeça para descansar seu queixo na parte lateral do violão, fechou os olhos, e começou a desempenhar uma melodia aleatória.


	14. Chapter 14

Rapidos dedos moviam-se sem esforço nas cordas tensas, deslizando graciosamente em cada nota e mantendo Regina totalmente cativada. Seus olhos rastreavam os movimentos dos dedos de Emma, mas pelo o que Regina foi mais atraída, foi para a expressão de pura felicidade e paz que liquidou o rosto de Emma quando ela tocava. Ela estava inteiramente serena naquele momento, e Regina pensou se ela nunca tinha a visto parecer tão bonita, mesmo com a grande contusão estragando a pele entre seus olhos.

Com o queixo descansando no topo do lado do violão, Emma seduziu suavemente enquanto ela dedilhava e cantarolava suavemente junto. Ela não tocava qualquer canção em particular, mas sim uma amálgama de melodias.

Os lábios de Regina se separaram, os dedos torcendo juntos em seu colo, e quanto mais Emma tocava, mais forte o coração de Regina batia contra suas costelas. Era como se ela pudesse sentir seu estrondoso pulso em cada parte de seu corpo. Ele latejava em seus ouvidos e tremiavem sua garganta. Sentia-o flutuando em seu peito, em um constante animado ritmo. Ele enviou tremores para baixo de sua espinha e sussurrou entre suas pernas como um ronronado apelo.

Ela não poderia lembrar, uma vez que seja na vida, que ela tinha sido mais atraída por uma pessoa. Foi completamente esmagador, como se a descoberta parecesse apenas aumentar a atração, as novas e maravilhosas sensações ondulando através de suas células. Ela estava tão hipnotizada por tudo, na verdade, que ela até mesmo não notou que Emma tinha parado de tocar.

"Regina?"

Sacudindo-se, Regina piscou rapidamente e percebeu que Emma estava olhando para ela. Os dedos de Emma estavam, ainda, liquidados perfeitamente no topo do violão só que não mais produziam melodias delicadas, e um sorriso estava jogado em seus lábios.

"Sim?" Regina sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente e limpou sua garganta. "Desculpas, querida. Eu pareço ter me perdido em sua música. Você toca incrivelmente bem, Emma. Isso foi lindo. Obrigada por compartilhar comigo."

As bochechas coraram um belo tom de rosa, e Emma abaixou a cabeça um pouco; encolhendo os ombros como se fosse para dispersar o elogio. "Sim, sem problemas. Eu gosto de tocar."

"Sim, eu posso dizer. Você parecia muito pacífica."

Emma assentiu e bateu de leve no violão. "Sim, há algo sobre tocar que realmente me adoça. É como se tudo em minha cabeça apenas ficasse muito tranquilo, e tudo que eu ouço é a música, entende?"

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela levantou-se do sofá e transportou o violão de volta para a parede de instrumentos. Ela o colocou de volta no seu lugar de direito e voltou para o sofá. "Então," Ela disse enquanto estatelou para o sofá muito mais perto de Regina do que antes, "Quão ruim foi este encontro?"

Assim que a questão deslizou através dos lábios de Emma, todas as borboletas que estavam tremulando no estômago de Regina, murcharam e morreram. Pânico derramou por meio de suas células quando ela tentou pensar em uma resposta apropriada. Ela não queria mentir para Emma e dizer que Alexis era horrível, porque ela não era. Ela também não queria dizer toda a verdade, pois ela não queria que Emma soubesse que ela tinha tido uma crise adolescente. Ao mesmo tempo, Regina não queria fazer Emma achar que ela tinha sido completamente tomada por Alexis, porque na verdade, Regina queria apenas uma única pessoa.

"Wow," Emma disse. "Silêncio, hein? Deve ter sido muito ruim." Emma chegou até o joelho de Regina e cutucou. "Ela era como uma esnobe total?"

Regina não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta.

"Não? Tudo bem, não me diga que. Deixe-me adivinhar."

"Muito bem," Ela concordou, sabendo que Emma nunca adivinharia, considerando que Regina realmente não encontrou algo de errado com a mulher. Bem, isso não era inteiramente verdade. Regina supos que a única coisa de errado com Alexis foi que ela não era Emma, mas Emma certamente não estava prestes a adivinhar isso, tampouco.

"Tudo bem, então ela não era uma esnobe." Emma tocou em seu dedo, como se estivesse ticando a primeira de muitas opções. "Ela tinha algum problema com Henry? Você sabe, um monte de mulheres não querem filhos, apesar dessa crença completamente idiota de que isso é tudo para que nós servimos."

Regina riu. "Não, querida." Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Alexis parecia perfeitamente bem com a ideia de eu ter um filho."

"Sim, bem ela deve mesmo estar," Emma disse. "Porque ele é o mais bonito filho do mundo."

Um risada melodiosa deslizou-se pelo recinto. "Eu estou em perfeito acordo com você."

"Tudo bem, então aqui se vai o problema." Emma ticou um de seus outros dedos. "Ah, ela era como demasiada sexual? Você sabe, a ponto de ser inadequada ou qualquer outra coisa?"

"Não mesmo."

"Droga. Ela tinha um mau vocabulário? Você parece o tipo de pessoa que seria facilmente irritada por um terrível vocabulário. Falando nisso, você sabe que eu realmente posso falar muito bem, certo? Eu só opto por não fazer."

Regina sorriu. "Eu sei que pode, mas não, ela falou bem."

"Bem, que inferno, Regina." Emma lançou as mãos para cima. "Apenas me diga, então, porque eu estou começando a achar que não havia nada de errado com esta mulher. Ela estava sexy. Eu sei muito bem."

"Ela estava bastante atraente, sim."

"E ela era definitivamente rica," Emma disse, "porque as jóias que ela usava provavelmente poderiam ter pago toda a minha educação universitária."

Regina inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse em um relutante acordo. "Sim, elas provavelmente poderiam terem pago."

O franzido nos lábios de Emma tocaram no interior de Regina. "Tinha algo de errado com ela, com o encontro?"

"Não," Regina sussurrou, seu olhar nunca totalmente subindo para atender o da Emma. Ela decidiu ser, pelo menos, parcialmente honesta e simplesmente evitar os detalhes. "Foi realmente muito legal. Alexis foi um encontro adorável."

"O-oh," Emma balbuciou. "Oh, bem ... Oh."

Quando ela finalmente olhou para cima, a expressão completamente devastada no rosto de Emma fez o coração de Regina subir em sua garganta. Chamas de esperança queimaram brilhantemente em seus pensamentos. Isso significava que Emma estava interessada? Isso significava que Emma retribuía seus sentimentos? Deveria ela apenas perguntar e obter essa resposta, colocando-se para fora de sua própria miséria?

É claro que não, Regina repreendeu-se. Tinha que haver mais inteligentes, maneiras sultis para ir mais fundo sobre isto do que apenas colocar tudo na linha e possivelmente, bagunçar tudo. Regina pensou por mais um momento, pesquisando sua mente por uma pergunta segura. "Devo estar preocupada sobre como decepcionada você parece?" Ela soltou um pequeno riso. "Você estava esperando que o encontro seria outro desastre?"

"O quê?" Emma sacudiu a cabeça. "É claro que não."

"Você está certa? Porque você parece um pouco menos espirituosa agora."

"Sim. Eu quero dizer, não. Não. É apenas, uh, quero dizer, nada a reclamar então se o encontro foi impressionante, hein?"

"Oh," Regina disse, "Entendo. Acho que você está certa."

"Sim," Emma sussurrou. Levantou a mão para seu peito e apertou-o, esfregando um pequeno círculo sobre o local como se doesse.

Regina tentou parecer casual. "Bem, vamos ter uma mudança de assunto, então?" Ela perguntou. "Como Henry foi hoje à noite?"

"Então, você gostou dessa garota, então? Alexis." Emma praticamente cuspiu o nome da mulher, ignorando a pergunta de Regina.

Regina cambaleou ao voltar de um pequeno estado de choque na súbita mudança no tom de Emma. Isso era ciúme? Regina certamente esperava que fosse.

Apenas um breve silêncio passou entre elas antes de Regina decidir testar as águas. "Eu gostei, sim." Ela observou com cuidado a reação de Emma.

Emma assentiu ao mesmo tempo que ela meio que encolheu os ombros e até mesmo saiu um pouco para longe de Regina. "Bem, isso é legal, eu acho."

O mais ínfimo choque de excitação ondulado através do corpo de Regina. "Sim." Ela manteve os olhos travados em Emma. "Ela foi facilmente o melhor encontro que eu tive até agora."

Zombando, Emma murmurou, "Bem, você só foi em três, então isso realmente não quer dizer nada."

"Emma."

"Eu quero dizer, você não deve apenas se contentar com o primeiro bom encontro que vier, certo? E sim, Alexis era realmente muito bonita e rica ou qualquer outra coisa, mas eu quero dizer que, você realmente quer namorar alguém que é basicamente você só que em um outro corpo?"

"Emma."

"Se você quisesse alguém bonita e rica, você poderia apenas ir olhar no espelho, certo? Talvez você devesse variar ou seja lá o que for, como sair com alguém um pouco diferente."

"Emma!"

"O que!" Ambas estremeceram com raiva na voz de Emma, e ela rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça. "Merda. Eu sinto muito, Regina. Eu não queria ser grossa."

"Está tudo bem. Eu fui em primeiro lugar." Regina estendeu a mão para estabelecer em cima da de Emma. "Mas você está bem? Você parece perturbada."

Emma suspirou. "Eu só ... minha cabeça dói um pouco eu acho. Eu, uh, eu acho que eu preciso ir pegar um ar."

Antes de Regina poder dizer outra palavra, Emma saltou do sofá e correu para fora da sala de música. Regina soltou uma respiração pesada, o queixo afundando em seu peito. Seu estômago desconfortavelmente agitado assim como sussurrou para si mesma, "O que diabos aconteceu?"

Emma correu pelas escadas, através da sala de estar, sala de jogos, sala de entrada, e para fora da porta da frente sem nem um segundo de hesitação. Assim que a quente brisa da noite inundou seu rosto, ela sugou uma respiração profunda e começou a inclinar-se no jardim de Regina. "Que porra foi essa?" Ela estalou sua palma contra a testa. Sua mão colidiu com a contussão inchada entre seus olhos.

"Ai!" Ela apertou os dentes e piscou rapidamente para segurar suas lágrimas que vieram como um tiro através da dor de sua testa e rosto. "Estúpida!"

Emma respirava fortemente através da dor até que ela começou a diminuir a uma vibração maçante. Seu cérebro senti como se estivesse em chamas. O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer lá em cima?

Ela não tinha apenas completamente perdido o bom senso, mas também tinha gritado com Regina. Isso não era legal. Por que ela tinha enlouquecido para começar?

"Oh Deus," Ela sussurrou e ela correu uma mão através de suas ondas. "Eu estou com ciúmes."

Assim que as palavras deslizaram em seus lábios, Emma sabia que foram verdades, e nesse momento, ela não queria nada mais do que cavar um buraco e morrer. Ela não poderia, não poderia, não poderia se apaixonar por Regina Fodona Mills. Estava positivamente fora de questão.

E por que era fora de questão? Porque, Emma disse a si mesma, você é uma pobre órfã estudante e ela é uma rica, bem sucedida mulher de negócios. Ela é demasiada grande, e eu pequena demais para jogar na sua Liga!

"Deixe isso ir embora, Emma," ela sussurrou. "Apenas deixe-o ir."

Não era como se não pudessem mais serem amigas, embora Emma tivesse que dar um jeito em seu ciúme, mas sim. Ela pode fazer isso. Não era como se esta fosse a primeira vez que Emma gamou em uma menina que ela não poderia ter. Isso iria passar. Era apenas necessário um pouco de tempo.

Ela respirou fundo e deixou sair em um longo e fácil suspiro antes de estalar seu pescoço para ambos os lados, agitar suas mãos, e andar com calma de volta para a casa.

Regina estava na cozinha, servindo um copo de água, quando ela ouviu sons de passos atrás dela. Ela olhou para cima para ver Emma que estava a poucos metros de distância, com expressão tímida e pés embaralhando no lugar.

"Oh," Regina disse. "Eu pensei que você pudesse ter ido embora."

Emma sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, eu só precisava de um pouco de ar."

"Entendo," Regina respondeu. Ela deu uma tentativa de passo para Emma e reduziu sua voz a um sussurro. "Você está bem?"

Emma visivelmente engoliu. "Sim, muito bem."

"Você tem certeza? Emma, eu fiz algo que te chateou?"

"Não!" Emma deu um passo mais perto e estendeu a mão para segurar as mãos de Regina. Ela atou seus dedos em conjunto. "Não, Regina. Você não fez nada." Ela tirou uma mão da de Regina e coçou sem jeito a sua nuca, em seguida, evitando o olhar da mulher. "Eu acho que a dor apenas me deixou um pouco aborrecida."

Regina sorriu e lentamente estendeu a mão para tocar seus dedos em toda a pele roxa e inchada, entre os olhos de Emma. "Você gostaria de um pouco mais de aspirina? Ou um bloco de gelo, talvez?"

Emma sacudiu a cabeça com cuidado para trás e contra os dedos de Regina.

"Nah," ela sussurrou. "Eu provavelmente devo pegar o meu rumo de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho certeza que você tem que trabalhar na parte da manhã, e eu tenho uma aula nove da manhã."

"Você poderia ficar," Regina sugeriu e mordeu um pouco através de sua língua no segundo que as palavras escaparam dela. Ela realmente apenas acabou de dizer isso?

"O quê?" Emma soltou. "Tipo passar a noite?"

Regina, percebendo que era tarde demais para retirar as palavras, engoliu o nó de sua garganta e assentiu. "Sim. Está tarde, e você está com dor. Gostaria de oferecer para levá-la, mas em seguida, teria que arrastar Henry para fora da cama, e eu ainda estou preocupada com o seu ferimento na cabeça. Por favor, você vai ficar? Eu posso levá-la para a escola de manhã após deixar Henry com a minha mãe."

"Você faria isso?"

"Emma, é claro." Ela apertou a mão de Emma, que ela apenas tinha acabado de perceber que ainda estava travada em suas próprias. "Você vai ficar?"

Emma sorriu. "Você tem certeza que não está apenas tentando me levar para sua cama?"

Regina estava absolutamente ciente de que Emma estava brincando, mas seu corpo inteiro explodiu, independentemente, com o mero pensamento. Ela sugou em uma forte respiração e antes que ela pudesse parar-se, ela chamou sua coragem e sussurrou, "Se você gostaria de estar lá, você está convidada a estar."

"O que quer dizer?" Emma perguntou, sua voz tensa e seus olhos praticamente perfurando Regina.

"Eu só queria dizer que isso provavelmente seria melhor e eu poderia monitorar você durante a noite, considerando que você ainda pode ter um choque," Regina explicou, internamente queimando como o inferno. Quanta coragem, ela pensou.

"O-Oh. Certo. Uh, quero dizer, eu acho que estaria tudo bem. Sua cama é bem grande de qualquer maneira. Tem certeza de que não se importa, porque eu não quero ser incoveniente ou qualquer coisa?"

Regina sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, tudo bem."

"Okay."

Regina não tinha certeza de quem se moveu primeiro, só que tinham de alguma forma ido de, estando ambas em pé na cozinha e olhando silenciosas uma para a outra, para caminhando lentamente através do corredor para seu quarto. Os seus ombros escovado, ocasionalmente, enquanto elas caminhavam, e Regina estava desesperadamente tentando não pensar demais o fato de que Emma ainda estava de mãos atadas com ela.

O ar estava espesso como o seu silêncio quando entraram no quarto de Regina. Ficaram no interior da porta por um momento, de mãos dadas e olhando para a cama King-size, que agora parecia terrivelmente assustadora. Regina foi a primeira a se mover.

"Você gostaria de algo para dormir?" Ela desembaraçou sua mão da de Emma e dirigiu-se por todo o espaço para o seu armário.

"Oh não, tudo bem," Emma disse. "Mas você tem uma escova extra?"

Regina apontou para seu banheiro. "Deve ter uma na segunda gaveta da direita da pia."

"Tudo bem, obrigada." Emma cruzou para o banheiro, e Regina a ouviu abrir uma gaveta e abrir o pacote de uma escova de dentes nova.

Quando ela ouviu a torneira em execução, Regina rapidamente alterou sua roupa para uma pequena camisola de seda e aproximou-se para a borda da sua cama para aplicar loção nas suas pernas, como era parte de sua rotina da noite. Ela estava esfregando para baixo de sua perna a loção quando ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar Emma espreitando do canto, observando o movimento de suas mãos.

Seus olhos travaram-se e Regina sentiu uma onda de calor rolar para baixo e através de seu ventre. Ver Emma imediatamente empurrar-se de volta para o banheiro quase a fez rir em voz alta e deu-lhe chamas de confiança. Ela terminou com a loção e, em seguida, respirou fundo antes passear para o banheiro.

Preparando sua própria escova e enfiando-a em sua boca, Regina estava ao lado de Emma. Os seus quadris esbarraram contra a bancada, e elas olharam-se sem jeito enquanto escovavam os dentes.

Regina riu baixo em sua garganta quando um longo fluxo de creme dental driblou para fora da boca de Emma e escorreu em seu queixo. Ela sorriu em torno de sua escova para ela, mas quando ela fez isso, um fluxo escorreu para baixo de seu próprio queixo, o que fez Emma causar uma erupção de risos nas duas. Elas riram uma da outra à medida em que tentavam pegar suas próprias babas de menta que deslizavam do seu queixo, e cuspiram o seu excesso de pasta para a pia.

O riso ajudou a acalmar os nervos de Regina, isto é, até que voltaram para o quarto e encararam a assustadora cama mais uma vez. "Tem certeza de que não quer algo para dormir?" Regina perguntou novamente.

Emma assentiu passando ao redor da cama. "Eu normalmente apenas durmo com minha cueca de menino e uma camiseta. Está okay com isso?"

Calor provocou-se no corpo de Regina de novo, ondulando para baixo em seu estômago, mas ela fez seu melhor para parecer casual e não afetada por simplesmente assentir e deslizar para a cama em seu lado de costume. Ela tentou evitar o olhar dela, mas foi impossível. Seus olhos tinham outros planos, e ela se viu secretamente espiando com olhares em Emma na direção que ela estava se despindo.

Primeiro foram as botas e meias de Emma, em seguida, o seu cinto. Regina apertou seus punhos firmemente em torno de seu cobertor quando ela observou Emma desabotar um pouco lento sua camisa antes de deixá-la cair no chão, deixando-a em apenas uma fina camiseta e jeans. Finalmente, Emma abriu o botão de seu jeans e espremeu-se para fora deles com alguma dificuldade, para que ela ficasse apenas usando a fina camiseta na parte superior e cueca samba canção na inferior.

Emma foi rápida para deslizar abaixo do cobertor uma vez que ela estava exposta, assim rápida, na verdade, que Regina mal teve uma boa vista em sua longa e musculosa perna. Ainda, um piscar de olhos foi o suficiente. O corpo inteiro de Regina sentiu essa pequena olhada.

Elas deitaram sob suas costas à vários 'metros' de distância uma da outra, olhando para cima no teto. Regina estendeu a mão e desligou a lâmpada em sua cabeceira. Uma vez que o quarto estava totalmente envolto em trevas, ela tranquilamente disse,

"Boa noite Emma."

"Noite," Emma respondeu.

Regina não fechou seus olhos, continuou a olhar para cima no teto. O ar no quarto parecia a crescer mais espesso na escuridão. Emma mudou-se para poucos centímetros mais perto antes de rolar para o centro da cama, e Regina virou para seu lado e avançou mais como uma lagarta até encontrarem-se no meio. Pararam quando havia apenas cerca de um pé de espaço vazio entre seus corpos, e o coração de Regina bateu.

Ela ficou acordada por um longo tempo, o tempo suficiente que ela sentiu como se horas haviam se passado, mas ela não tinha certeza. Ela poderia facilmente apenas se virar e verificar a hora em seu relógio, mas Regina não poderia fazer-se se mover. Ela ainda estava em seu lado, de frente para Emma.

Regina lentamente abriu os olhos e levou alguns segundos para ajustar-se na escuridão para que ela pudesse ver a mulher que encontrava-se ao lado dela. Emma estava posicionada sobre suas costas, e Regina se contorceu para ve-la melhor. Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio quando ela notou o modo como o peito dela levantou-se lentamente, indicando que ela estava por respirar profundamente-um sinal certo de que Emma estava dormindo profundamente.

Seu coração apertou e seu estômago balbuciou quando ela aproximou através do pequeno espaço entre elas, os dedos escorregaram lentamente através do escuro. Ela mal podia ver as características serenas de Emma através das sombras, para cima encarando o teto. Regina acariciou a bochecha de Emma que estava ao seu alcance e sussurrou, "Eu desejaria que eu fosse corajosa, corajosa o suficiente para ter dito isso enquanto você estava acordada." Ela soltou uma instável respiração. "Emma, eu adoro você."

Regina suspirou quando ela, em seguida, mudou-se para retirar seu braço, mas sacudiu-o no lugar quando uma mão disparou e envolveu-se em torno de seu pulso. Seu coração atirou-se contra as costelas, pânico se derramou através de seu peito, quando Emma se virou rapidamente sobre o colchão para enfrentar ela. Ela estava acordada. Os olhos de Emma travaram sobre os seus no escuro, e a respiração de Regina cresceu rápida e superficial.

"Isso significa exatamente o que deve significar?"

"Sim."

O silêncio que se seguiu parecia quase voz alta, e o estômago de Regina rolou com o pensamento de que ela poderia ter apenas arruinado tudo, mas, em seguida, Emma apertou seu aperto, e Regina a sentiu puxar seu braço e ela seguiu o movimento, mudando mais para perto de Emma até que elas estavam meras polegadas uma da outra. O calor de seus corpos combinados rapidamente devorou o espaço entre elas. Regina tomou rasas respirações quando seus narizes escovaram-se e Emma soltou seu aperto, mas apenas para sua mão poder deslizar para as mão de Regina e emaranhar os dedos.

Parecia que energia elétrica estalava no escuro, alimentada pela energia que fluia entre o zumbido de seus corpos quando deus narizes bateram novamente e seus dedos apertaram-se bem juntos. Regina podia sentir a respiração de Emma, em sopros quentes contra seu rosto, e em seguida, Emma sussurrou, "Regina?"

O som soproso de seu nome enviou formigamentos em cascata para baixo da coluna de Regina e radiando na base de suas costas em um quase doloroso nó de tensão. "Sim?" Ela respirou.

Emma afagou o nariz contra o de Regina novamente. "Eu posso-"

Regina não pode evitar o lamento rouco que escapou dela quando cortou Emma. "Por favor, me beija."

Emma fechou a distância entre elas e pressionou seus lábios com ternura nos de Regina. Regina derreteu-se em tremor, seus corpos se moldando em conjunto sob os lençóis com ondas de choque ondulado através dela na primeira pressionada de lábios e respiração.


	15. Chapter 15

A dor do nó de tensão na base da coluna de Regina explodiu no primeiro toque suave dos lábios de Emma. Uma roptura aberta, enviou ondulações de prazer em todas as direções. Ondas rolantes elevaram-se de sua espinha, fazendo suas costas curvarem e voltar em um solavanco para a frente. Ela lançou um profundo gemido quando o som de vibração caminhou até a sua garganta, assim como as ondas, em seguida, rastejaram para baixo de suas pernas. Picadas de formigamentos fizeram cócegas em todas as suas coxas e em entre elas, por isso ela fixou a carne em conjunto quase inconscientemente para aliviar o assalto súbita de sensação entre as pernas.

O mais suave dos gemidos ecoou logo atrás dos dentes de Emma quando ela sugou um afiado fôlego através de seu nariz e pressionou mais seu corpo contra a forma quente de Regina. Sua palma estava quente e escorregadia, deslizando pelas curvas de Regina. Ela espalmou seus dedos sobre o quadril dela antes de deslizá-los para o mergulho do seu lado e em torno das costas de Regina, puxando-a ainda mais perto.

A exploração de Emma encorajou Regina, e ela tirou suas próprias mãos, ansiosa para sentir mais. Uma mão teceu seu caminho para baixo do travesseiro e a outra sentindo um bíceps definido. Elas tocaram uma a outra provisoriamente, escovando tão de leve que seus toques eram nada mais que sussurros sob ombros e cotovelos, quadris e costelas, sob o mais fino material que abrange um tremuloso estômago e espasmos vertebrais em suas costas curvadas.

Com a respiração engatando aproximadamente em sua garganta, Regina sentiu a ponta da língua de Emma suavemente em seu lábio inferior antes de correr por todo seu comprimento. Ela puxou-se de volta apenas por uma respiração, sua mão em cuia envolvendo a parte de trás do pescoço de Emma. Regina sorriu enquanto deslizava seus lábios mais nos de Emma novamente e o aperto de Emma escavou em seu quadril. Ela não hesitou outra segunda vez, quando ela firmou os lábios de Emma uma vez mais, deixando sua própria língua deslizar para fora de sua boca e dentro para a boca de Emma.

Ambas as mulheres gemeram profundamente quando suas línguas tocaram uma vez e puxaram de volta antes de se emaranharem juntas. Elas exploraram uma à outra com uma dolorosamente lenta, mas ainda fome crescente, seus apertos uma na outra eram suaves, mas crescerem mais apertados em um segundo. Seus suaves beijos aprofundaram-se e ficaram mais rápidos e mais difícil. Regina quase veio, suas unhas escavando as costas de Emma quando Emma arremessou sua língua lentamente e profundamente em todo o céu da boca de Regina-dentro e fora, de novo e de novo, de uma forma que fez Regina instantaneamente imaginar a boca de Emma viajar em outros lugares de seu corpo.

Emma riu, baixo e rouca, contra a boca de Regina quando ela tomou um forte suspiro para o movimento e apertou seu aperto ao ponto da dor. As pontas de seus dedos eram como vela contra a pele, carne cérea, secando, escaldante, e fundindo seus corpos em conjunto.

Emma sugou o lábio inferior de Regina antes de liberá-lo com um molhado 'pop' e sussurrar, "Regina."

Apenas uma pequena introdução de voz para o espaço entre elas parecer sacudir ambas as mulheres para fora da névoa de sua inebriante e esmagadora conexão. Elas se separaram, apenas o suficiente para olhar uma para os olhos da outra no escuro.

"Regina," Emma arfou. Os dedos acariciaram mais do lado de Regina, subindo para a pele exposta de seu braço e pescoço, e em seguida, roçando através de uma aquecida bochecha. "O que estamos fazendo?"

Regina respirou profundamente através de seu nariz e através de sua boca. Tudo parecia nublado, e ela se sentiu como se pudesse queimar viva a qualquer momento, especialmente com o calor do corpo de Emma ainda pressionado contra ela. "Eu", disse ela, uma risada macia borbulhando a partir de baixo em seu estômago, "Eu acho que é bastante óbvio."

Dedos atravessaram fios de cabelo bagunçado e acariciaram bochechas coradas, Emma sussurrou, "Bem, sim, mas eu quero dizer, o que estamos fazendo? O que é isso?"

Regina sorriu contra os lábios de Emma enquanto plantava outro beijo tenro lá. "Eu não sei," ela respondeu. "Isso precisa ser rotulado?"

Ombros encolheram sob a mão de Regina. "Não, eu acho que não, mas, como, você percebe que é a mim que você está beijando agora, certo?"

"Emma, é claro." Regina empurrou-se de volta para que ela pudesse olhar nos olhos da mulher mais nova. "O que isso que você disse deveria significar?"

Suspirando, Emma inclinou a cabeça para a frente e descansou suavemente contra a de Regina. "Eu não sei. Eu acho que significa apenas que você é você, sabe? Você é rica e poderosa e, meu Deus, tão linda, e eu sou apenas eu."

Ela olhou para cima e sorriu para Regina através do escuro. "Não que eu não seja totalmente impressionante, porque dãa." Ela riu e cutucou Regina na costela, fazendo-a contorcer-se. "É apenas que, mesmo ainda assim, eu estou longe da sua liga."

"Eu não sou um time de esportes. querida. Eu não tenho uma liga."

"Você sabe o que quero dizer."

"Eu sei," Regina admitiu. Ela esfregou seu polegar no lábio inferior de Emma e pôs sua mão em cuia em seu rosto. "Emma, por favor, não me coloque em um pedestal. Eu sou apenas uma pessoa."

Uma respiração macia deslizou através dos lábios de Emma. "Você realmente gosta de mim?"

Os familiares tremores voltaram ao estômago de Regina quando um lento sorriso deslizou em seus lábios e ela assentiu contra o travesseiro. "Eu realmente gosto."

Emma imitou o aceno de cabeça de Regina. "Tudo bem. Então, eu acho que talvez eu deva ir dormir em um quarto ou algo assim."

"O quê?" Regina perguntou. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu sinto que se eu ficar, eu poderia maltratar você ou algo assim."

Uma das sobrancelhas de Regina subiu assim como outra onda de calor enrolou através de seu abdômen e pulsou entre suas pernas. Ela soprou uma lenta respiração quando ela riu. "Eu nunca soube que maltratar poderia soar completamente apelativo."

"Oh Deus, como não poderia?" Emma gemeu. "O meu corpo inteiro já se sente como se ele fosse explodir, e eu estou tentando ser respeitosa aqui, mulher-pegue leve e tudo mais."

Com todas as palavras da boca de Emma, a confiança de Regina apenas cresceu, apesar de sua falta de experiência com as mulheres. Ela deslizou sua mão em torno da parte de trás do pescoço de Emma novamente antes de inclinar-se para a frente e pressionar seus lábios para o pescoço delgado. Emma sugou o ar estremecendo na sensação.

"Ou você pode apenas torná-lo muito pior," Emma disse friccionando os dentes. A respiração quente de Regina queimou através do pescoço de Emma, e quando a língua de Regina mergulhou na cavidade da orelha de Emma, seu corpo inteiro sacudiu e ela gemeu.

"Oh meu Deus, Regina. Isso é tão injusto. Sério mesmo?" Emma agarrou Regina pelos ombros e empurrou-a para trás, olhando para os olhos da mulher. "O que eu apenas acabei de dizer?" Ela provocou, cutucando o estômago de Regina. "Você está tornando-o pior."

Regina sorriu maliciosamente para ela antes de se aproximar para fechar a distância entre elas mais uma vez, mas Emma rapidamente a parou. "Espera, supostamente isso pode ser uma pista?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer, este é o seu jeito de dizer que você não quer ir devagar?" Emma perguntou-lhe. "Porque quero dizer, eu não me importo de ter sexo logo no início, exceto quando estou realmente investida, e realmente estou, então eu gostaria de ir devagar, a menos que ... bem, você quer que isto seja apenas sobre sexo?"

"Oh," Regina sussurrou, seu coração apertou com o tremido na voz de Emma. Ela pôs sua mão em seu rosto mais uma vez, avançou seu corpo mais perto e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. Ela beijou os lábios de Emma. "Não."

Emma soltou um óbvio suspiro de alívio que fez um sorriso florescer em ambos os seus rostos. Ela inclinou-se e beijou a ponta do nariz de Regina. "Bem tudo bem, então. Eu vou então."

"Sério?" Regina perguntou. "Você realmente vai me deixar aqui sozinha?"

Suaves mãos desceram pelo corpo de Regina uma vez mais, em seguida, puxaram-se para trás. "Sim, sim. Eu preciso. Eu acho que eu sou apenas à moda antiga."

"Emma, somos ambas adultas. Estou certa de que podemos nos comportar."

Emma estreitou os olhos no escuro. "Nah." Ela estalou sua língua. "Eu não acho que você possa controlar essa sua boca malígna."

"Boca malígna?" Regina ofegou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Mhm. Boca malígna, quente como o fogo do inferno." Emma arrastou-se fora da cama e abaixou para sentir em torno do chão. Quando ela encontrou suas roupas, ela enrolou-as em suas mãos e as segurou contra seu peito. "Então, eu estou indo, por que-"

"Porque minha boca é malígna." Regina ainda estava deitada em seu lado e olhando para Emma através do escuro.

Emma sacudiu a cabeça e gemeu. Ela embaralhou-se um pouco mais para longe da cama, seus olhos nunca deixaram Regina. "Sim", disse ela, "e eu tenho que ir porque se não isso vai me fazer ser uma pecadora."

Outra onda de calor ondulou através do corpo de Regina e queimou entre as pernas. Ela apertou as coxas firmemente para aliviar a vibração e observou Emma em pé na porta. "Você tem certeza?"

"Pare de falar!" Emma sibilou através do quarto. "A sua voz é malígna também. Agora, praticamente você inteira é malígna. Assim, shh, e apenas deixe-me ir dolorosamente em paz, mulher."

"Você sabe onde é o quarto de hóspedes-"

"Deve existir tipo uns quinze nesta casa," Emma murmurou. "Eu vou encontrar um." Ela deslizou para fora do quarto e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Regina rolou e afundou seu rosto em seu travesseiro. As borboletas em seu estômago cresceram e transformaram-se em pássaros animados, batendo descontroladamente ao redor de dentro dela. Ela suspirou em seu travesseiro, o som parecia mais como um grito suave, antes de gemer e rolar seus olhos atrás das pálpebras.

"Eu estou me comportando como uma adolescente apaixonada." Ela virou e colocou um braço em seus olhos. Seu corpo inteiro estava sibilante com uma excitação que ao mesmo tempo a emocionava e a envergonhava. Lançando-se agitadamente para seu lado e deformando seu travesseiro, ela envolveuum braço ao seu redor. "Eu me sinto como uma adolescente apaixonada. Isso é ridículo."

Ainda assim, o sorriso no rosto nunca desapareceu.

Regina acordou com um 'yelp' enquanto música ecoava através de sua casa. Forçando a si mesmo para a posição de sentada, ela piscou rapidamente através do persistente olhar sonolento e olhou ao redor de seu quarto. Ela podia dizer que seu cabelo pendeu descontroladamente para um lado, e seus lábios estavam inchados e doloridos.

Como seu sentido de consciência estava lentamente acordando, Regina franziu a testa em confusão. As letras derramavam-se através do ar e agredia seus ouvidos. Por que a música "I want you back" do The Jackson Five estava ecoando através de sua casa como se houvesse um concerto ao vivo acontecendo?

Seus olhos pesados se arregalaram quando os eventos do noite anterior passaram correndo em sua mente. Ela ofegou quando seu corpo inundou com calor e ela sussurrou, "Emma." Os dedos vieram e tocaram suavemente em seus lábios. Eles estavam inchados e um pouco rachados. Sua face corou um vermelho profundo quando ela sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu contra seus dedos.

Ela olhou ao longo do relógio em sua mesa de cabeceira e ficou chocada ao ver que eram apenas seis da manhã, normalmente seriam mais trinta minutos antes que ela estivesse de pé durante os dias da semana. Era a mesma verdade de Henry, que normalmente acordava em torno do mesmo tempo que sua mãe.

Escorregando para fora de sua cama, Regina agarrou seu robe de onde ele ficava pendurado, apenas dentro da porta do armário. Ela verificou-se no espelho e zombou seu previsivelmente cabelo selvagem. Ele era incrivelmente crespo no topo. Ela agarrou sua escova de cabelo e o escovou rapidamente várias vezes, domou-o o melhor que ela pôde antes de devolver a escova de volta para a penteadeira. Ela correu as mãos para baixo a frente de seu robe, suavizando-o como se fosse um elegante vestido, antes de inspirar em uma respiração firme.

Regina rastejou para baixo pelo corredor tão tranquilamente quanto possível. Ela espiou o quarto de Henry e não estava surpresa ao ver que sua cama estava vazia. Não havia nenhuma maneira que seu filho, que tinha um sono leve e era um madrugador, seria capaz de tirar uma soneca através das músicas retinintes que derramam através da casa. Não, ele certamente estaria com Emma, aonde seja que os dois estivessem.

Ela os encontrou brevemente, e Regina manteve-se situada parcialmente por trás do balcão com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto para a cena que se desenvolvia em sua cozinha. Ela rapidamente trouxe uma mão para cima e tampou sua boca, para conter o riso que ameaçava se derramar por diante quando ela observou Emma, vestida com calça jeans e sua camiseta da noite anterior, dançando por toda a cozinha com uma espátula próxima aos seus lábios como um microfone. Henry sentava-se em sua cadeira, dançando animadamente para cima e para baixo, rindo e batendo palmas quando Emma dançou ao seu redor e cantou em sua espátula.

Mesmo que Emma estivesse cantando várias oitavas mais elevadas do que Regina achou que era o seu registro natural, ainda era surpreendentemente bonita. Deus, Regina pensou, como foi que literalmente tudo sobre essa mulher parecia tão incrivelmente atraente para ela?

Regina sentiu seu interior derreter de vez quando ela observou Emma segurar a espátula para Henry e deixá-lo balbuciar sem sentido antes de voltar para o fogão, agarrando a frigideira. Com um movimento de seu pulso, uma panqueca subiu alta para o ar. Regina bufou uma risada quando Emma mal pegou a panqueca de novo, quase deixando-a cair no chão.

Henry aplaudiu feliz quando Emma, em seguida, voltou a frigideira para o fogão, e retomou sua dança. Regina observou cada segundo dele, completamente absorvida neste momento precioso. Pensamento após pensamento em espiral através de sua mente, muito rápido para identificar qualquer particularidade, exceto para uma. Regina estava muito certa de que ela não se importaria de acordar mais vezes para encontrar Emma Swan dançando em torno de sua cozinha.

Foi nesse momento em que o querido filho de Regina olhou em volta e avistou-a. Ele lançou as mãos para o ar e gritou. "Mamãaae!"

A respiração de Regina engatou em sua garganta e Emma, com rosto todo vermelho, girou em torno de Henry com o grito que ele deu e quase deixou cair a espátula no processo. Seu coração saltou em sua garganta e ficou preso lá quando os olhos de Emma brilhavam sob a luz solar transmitida através da janela da cozinha e seus lábios se separaram apenas um pouco.

"Bom dia," Emma sussurrou de modo tão baixo que Regina teve que ler seus lábios para entender através da música alta.

"Oi." Ela disse silenciosamente com os lábios e sorrindo quando inclinou a cabeça suavemente contra a parede.

"Oi!" Henry gritou para sua mãe, seus braços sacudindo dramaticamente. Emma arregalou os olhos, e em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça e correu para o fogão para verificar suas, agora queimadas, panquecas. "Droga," ela murmurou jogando-a fora no lixo e derramando outro monte de massa para a frigideira para começar de novo.

Regina riu e finalmente tirou seu olhar de Emma.

"Bom dia, munchkin!" Ela cruzou a cozinha e inclinou-se para beijar a testa de Henry. "Você está acordado e bem cedo."

"Não pode ouvir!" Henry gritou.

"Oh!" Emma exclamou, disparando através deles. "Entendi. Só um segundo." Ela correu para a sala de estar, e o volume da música foi para baixo. Ela, em seguida, disparou-se de volta para a cozinha para terminar de cozinhar as panquecas.

"Desculpe," ela disse quando voltou. "Henry disse que era hora de você acordar, então nós achamos que música seria um bom despertador."

Henry olhou para cima enquanto Regina corria os dedos através de seu suave e selvagem cabelo. "O que você disse, mamãae?"

"Eu disse que você estava acordado e bem cedo."

Henry assentiu. "Mamãe, você sabia que Emma dormiu aqui?"

Movendo-se para pegar um copo no balcão à esquerda da pia, Regina riu. "Sim, eu sei." Ela cruzou para a geladeira para retirar o suco de maçã.

"Sim," Henry suspirou. "Mas ela não dormiu comigo."

"Não?" Regina perguntou, mordendo seu lábio enquanto ela estava na porta aberta do refrigerador e derramou seu suco de maçã no copo. O respirar de Regina prendeu-se na garganta quando Emma colocou uma mão em seu quadril antes de inclina-se lentamente ao seu redor para pegar a manteiga na lateral da porta. Girando para colocar o suco de volta na geladeira ao mesmo tempo que Emma estava na porta, os seus corações escovaram com cuidado e ambas respiraram bruscamente com o contato, seus olhos travando novamente.

"Não," Henry disse, tirando Regina e Emma do transe. Ele soltou um dramático 'Humpf' e perfurou a caixa de suco com seu canudo, colocando na boca.

Regina sorriu provocavelmente para a mulher na frente dela. "Ela não dormiu comigo tampouco, querido."

Emma lançou um olhar brincalhão para Regina antes de voltar para o fogão de modo que ela pode transferir a última panqueca terminada para um prato. "Ha. Ha." Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

" 'espostameste' você tem que dormir com alguém quando você dorme fora, Emma," Henry disse. "Como quando vovô dorme comigo."

"Sim, Emma." Regina sorriu. "Supostamente você deve dormir com alguém."

As bochechas de Emma queimaram um adorável tom de rosa e ela pôs um prato na frente de Henry. "Desculpe, homenzinho", disse ela. "Eu não sabia as regras."

Um sorriso brilhante a recebeu quando ela colocou duas pequenas panquecas douradas no prato à sua frente. "Obrigado!" ele, em seguida, pulou de volta para o tópico de dormir fora. "Próxima vez você tem que dormir comigo ou mamãe, ok?" Henry olhou para sua mãe e colocou xarope de panqueca em cima delas e mordeu um pedaço. "Certo, mamãe?"

Regina fixou em Emma um olhar latente. "Absolutamente, querido." Ela inclinou a cabeça e acrescentou, "Conforme a sua preferência, Emma."

Colocando um prato de panquecas na frente de Regina, Emma sacudiu a cabeça. Ela baixou sua voz a um sussurro quando disse, "Apenas coma as suas panquecas, mulher."


	16. Chapter 16

"Olha lá!" Henry clamou, apontando para fora da janela do veículo em movimento. Emma olhou sobre seu ombro para que ela pudesse olhar através da janela de Henry. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia para que ele estava apontando, mas ela ainda ofegou e fingiu estar muito entusiasmada.

"Uau! Sim!"

"E aquilo!" Henry gritou novamente, ainda apontando.

"Sim, o que era isso?"

"Eu não sei!" ele encolheu os ombros e sorriu como se estivesse em cima do mundo. Ele parecia ainda mais satisfeito consigo mesmo e ambas sua mãe e sua babá riram em voz alta.

"Ele é sempre assim no carro?" Emma perguntou à Regina.

Regina sacudiu a cabeça e manteu seus olhos fixos na estrada. "Não, normalmente não. Tem manhãs que ele ocasionalmente é mais energético, mas ele normalmente dorme ou repetitivamente canta a música do dinossauro."

"O quê?" Emma perguntou, seu sorriso alargando. "Há uma música de dinossauro?"

"Oh sim."

"Como a de um programa de TV ou algo assim?"

"Não." Regina diminuiu para uma parada em uma sinal vermelho. "É a sua música."

"A dele?" Emma olhou para trás para Henry novamente. "Como de própria autoria?"

Regina confirmou com um orgulhoso aceno de cabeça. "É mesmo muito criativo, esse meu filho."

"Claro que ele é." Emma virou-se em seu assento de novo e olhando para trás. "Hey Henry!"

"Hey!" Olhar de Henry desgrudou da janela e voltou para Emma no banco da frente.

"Cante para mim a música do dinossauro. Por favor?"

Henry não hesitou e acenou com a cabeça. "Ok!"

Ele chutou as pernas em uma maneira distraída contra a frente de seu assento do carro quando ele começou a cantar em voz alta, e Emma teve que prender uma mão bem forte em sua boca, a fim de impedir um riso ou chiado ou alguma estranha combinação dos dois. A canção saiu em um conjunto de vários ritmos sem padrão, e nenhuma das linhas rimaram. Henry parecia não notar, embora dançava com a cabeça como se o ritmo nunca tivesse sido alterado e fizesse sentido.

"dinossauros são grandes.

Dinossauros são verdes.

Eles comem plantas e outros os dinossauros.

Dinossauros têm dentes grandes.

E grande garras também.

Dinossauros são meus amigos.

Dinossauros, dinossauros, dinossauros."

Henry estendeu a última palavra por um longo tempo, aumentando a sua voz uma oitava e jogando um pequeno punho para o ar dramaticamente, e Emma estava apenas completamente perdida. Ela estava mordendo seu lábio atrás de sua mão o tempo todo, tentando fazer seu melhor para não estragar o momento, mas ela não podia segurá-la mais. Ela ria enquanto batia palmas e torcia para Henry. Regina entrou na torcida e Henry sorriu brilhantemente no banco de trás, batendo palmas também.

"Isso foi uma ótima música, homenzinho!" Emma alcançou seu joelho exposto e o acariciou. Regina o tinha deixado escolher seu próprio look para o dia, e ele tinha escolhido bermuda cáqui, camisa pólo listrada de verde e branco, meias verdes, e tênis branco sólido. Não há como negar que o garoto tinha estilo, bem como sua mãe.

"E uma excelente voz de cantor," Regina adicionou quando ela olhou para seu filho do espelho retrovisor.

Emma assentiu com entusiasmo. "Totalmente!"

"Quer que eu te ensine?" Henry ofereceu.

"Se eu quero que você ensine ela para mim?" Emma levantou suas sobrancelhas e arregalou seus olhos. "Mas é claro! Eu quero muito!"

"Talvez na próxima vez, munchkin," Regina disse antes que Henry pudesse começar outra rodada em voz alta da música do dinossauro. "Nós acabamos de chegar."

Emma se virou em seu assento e sua mandíbula instantaneamente caiu.

"Sagrado (1)Cracker Jack!" Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela inclinou-se no banco do passageiro do carro de Regina e olhou através do pára-brisa para a iminente enorme casa em frente deles. "Aquilo é aonde seus pais vivem?"

Regina ergueu os olhos, bem como ela estacionou o carro. "Sim. É bem ostentoso, eu sei."

Um sorriso implicante pintou os lábios de Emma. "Como se você pudesse falar de outras pessoas tendo casas ostentosas."

"Ah, Ah," Regina disse. "Você se esqueceu que minha casa primeiramente pertencia a meus pais antes de pertencer a mim."

"Você está certa. Me esqueci. Parece justo."

"Obrigada." Regina destravou seu cinto de segurança e saiu do carro.

"Você quer que eu a ajude?" Emma perguntou, destravando seu próprio cinto de segurança. "Eu posso levar Henry."

"Não, está tudo bem querida. Eu só tenho o munchkin para levar, uma vez que ele tem quase tudo dele em duplicata tudo aqui. Raramente há uma necessidade de trazer algo para ele."

"Oh." Emma fez careta. "Bem, você quer que eu vá com você até a porta?"

"Você pode. Mas apenas se você desejar se sujeitar aos interrogatórios de minha mãe."

"Interrogatórios?" Emma perguntou. "O que quer dizer?"

Regina abriu a porta de trás e foi retirar Henry de seu assento de carro. "Oh, uma variedade de tópicos, tenho certeza."

"Ow, mamãe," Henry guinchou e levantou a perna. "Não belisque."

"Eu sinto muito, bebê," Regina murmurou, reajustando sua mão em torno da base de fivela. "Foi um acidente."

Emma atirou sua a para a maçaneta da porta. "Precisa de ajuda?" Ela perguntou, pronta para sair do carro e correr para ajudar Regina.

"Não, tudo bem." Regina sacudiu a cabeça. "Este é um frequentemente aborrecimento, mas se eu fizer a pressão suficiente sobre o-" Um clique soou quando a fivela abriu, e Regina ergueu os olhos para Emma com um sorriso. "Pronto."

Henry jogou os braços para fora, para sua mãe recolhê-lo. Ela o apoiou em seu quadril direito e se inclinou para olhar dentro do carro para Emma. "Eu vou levar apenas um momento."

"Sem problema." Emma deu de ombros e assistiu Regina fechar a porta e fazer seu caminho pela passagem. Ela não estava muito longe, no entanto, antes de Emma ouvir Henry gritar para Regina por através da janela aberta.

"Mamãe espera!"

Regina parou e bateu de leve em sua coxa. "O que foi, Henry?"

"Emma!"

"Sim." Regina assentiu, e Emma acenou de dentro do carro. "Ema está esperando no carro."

"Não," Henry disse a ela, balançando a cabeça. Ele começou a sacudir seu braço descontroladamente, gesticulando para Emma, para se juntar a eles. "Ela tem que dizer tchau."

Regina suspirou e liberou seu braço esquerdo para imitar o aceno de Henry.

Emma estendeu a mão e virou a chave na ignição para fechar o carro totalmente por fora. Ela puxou a chave e enfiou-a em seu bolso, saltou para fora do carro e correu até onde Regina e Henry estavam esperando.

"Aparentemente, a sua presença é necessitada." Regina riu quando Emma parou a seu lado e Henry estava se jogando para ela.

Ela o pegou no meio de um mergulho e transferiu o pequeno menino do colo de Regina para o seu próprio. "Bem, eu estou bem com isso," ela disse, encolhendo seus ombros e saltando Henry em seu colo.

Quando eles se viraram para continuar a sua curta caminhada até a passagem, a porta se abriu e uma mulher morena mais velha deu um passo para fora, Emma a tinha visto em várias fotos em torno da casa de Regina. A semelhança era impressionante se você soubesse o que procurar, e Emma havia passado muito tempo estudando as característica de Regina, fosse consciente ou não, então pôde definitivamente ver as semelhanças. Essa mulher era certamente a mãe de Regina.

"Vovó!"

"Olá, meu doce menino!" Cora chamou-o da varanda, mas ela não estava olhando para Henry. Seu olhar estava travado em Emma. Seus olhos reduzidos enquanto ela estava na porta com os braços cruzados sobre seu robe sedoso.

Como Regina, Emma, e Henry chegaram na porta, Henry jogou-se para frente novamente sem aviso prévio, praticamente pulando dos braços de Emma para os de Cora. Sua avó pegou-o facilmente. Ela beijou o seu rosto enquanto o colocava em seu lado antes de se inclinar para a frente para beijar o rosto de Regina também. "Bom dia, querida." Seu olhar estreito nunca deixou Emma quando ela recebeu sua filha. Isso fez Emma contorcer-se.

"Bom dia, mãe," Regina respondeu, pressionando seus lábios nos rosto de sua mãe também. "Ele está muito energético hoje, talvez ele dê um pouco de trabalho."

"Oh, ele está bem, querida." Cora acenou uma mão de desdém. Ela, em seguida, apontou para Emma. "Quem é ela?"

"Mãe, esta é Emma. Emma, esta é a minha mãe."

"Emma," Cora repetiu, sorrindo para Emma assim como ela estendeu a mão. "Adorável te conhecer."

Emma balançou sua mão com firmeza. "A você também, Senhora Mills."

"Oh querida, por favor, me chame de Cora."

"Ok, Cora," Emma respondeu. Isso foi um bom sinal, certo? Emma relaxou um pouco e sorriu. "Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Emma é a babá que eu lhe disse," Regina disse.

"É claro. É claro," Cora disse, acenando. "Eu sabia que o nome soava familiar. Henry fala e fala sobre você. Então,você gosta do nosso querido menino?"

Embaralhando no lugar, Emma escovou o ombro suavemente contra o de Regina. "Ele é a melhor criança com quem eu já trabalhei", disse ela.

Regina abriu um grande sorriso, assim como Henry, que agora estava enrolando o cabelo de Cora em torno de seus dedos. "Emma gosta de verde, vovó."

"Ela gosta?" Cora perguntou, saltando o menino em seu quadril.

"Sim!"

"Bem, então suponho que Emma é bem legal mesmo, ela não é?"

Henry assentiu.

"Então," Cora disse logo depois, "Por que uma babá podia ser necessária esta manhã? Estou sendo substituída?"

Emma sentiu seu rosto lavar com calor quando o menino exclamou: "Emma dormiu lá em casa!"

Uma das sobrancelhas de Cora arquearam para cima incrivelmente, como Emma tinha visto Regina fazer inúmeras vezes. A semelhança entre elas nesse momento foi quase estranha. "Foi mesmo?" Cora perguntou.

"Sim," Henry disse a ela, "mas ela não dormiu comigo."

"Ela não dormiu comigo se quer!" Regina adicionou de um vez, em um frenético fluxo de palavras. Ela em seguida, limpou sua garganta e endireitou suas costas. O rosto de sua mão irrompeu em um sorriso esperto, e Emma estava bastante certa que ela estava pensando em algo. Ela olhou para Regina e notou que seu rosto estava tão quente e vermelho como Emma sentia.

"Eu vejo." Cora cantarolava. "E você está decepcionada com isso?"

"Mãe!" Regina sibilou.

Cora ignorou completamente Regina. Seus olhos travaram em Emma e ela perguntou: "Então, eu acho que sua posição agora ultrapassou a de babá, certo,?"

"Uh." Emma olhou para trás e entre Cora e Regina. "Uh, E-"

Regina sutilmente sacudiu a cabeça, e Emma rapidamente mudou o curso da expressão. "... Não. Eu quero dizer, Uh, não. Apenas uma babá."

"E uma péssima mentirosa." Cora riu. "Então, posso pergunt-"

"Não, você não pode, mãe." Regina repreendeu-a. "Nós não temos nem tempo e nem o desejo de suportar uma clássica inquisição de Cora Mills."

"Inquisição é um pouco duro, você não acha, Regina?"

"Não, não acho," Regina disse, movimentando-se para pressionar um beijo no rosto de Henry. "Eu estou por minha escolha de palavra. Tenha um bom dia, munchkin, e eu vou ver você à noite."

"Lambida grudenta, mamãe." Henry limpou de seu rosto, uma perfeita impressão dos lábios de Regina. Ele riu quando ela pressionou a língua de volta a ele.

"Eu te amo." Regina correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo amorosamemte.

"Te amo," ele disse de volta.

Regina atirou um olhar para sua mãe mesmo quando ela inclinou-se para beijar o rosto de Cora. "Adeus mãe."

"Tenha um bom dia de trabalho, querida." Cora sorriu presunçosamente. "Adorável conhecê-la, Emma. Estou ansiosa para a nossa próxima visita."

"Ah, sim Senhora," Emma disse com o que ela tinha certeza que foi um desequilibrado sorriso sem jeito. Ela estendeu a mão e bateu de leve nas costas de Henry. "Até mais, amigão."

Ele acenou para ela quando ele colocou a testa contra a têmpora de sua avó. "Adeus Emma!"

Regina atou sua mão em torno do cotovelo de Emma e puxou-a ao longo. "Venha, Emma," ela implorou, levando-as apressadamente de volta para o carro.

"Puta merda," Emma murmurou, mas conseguiu segurar seu riso até que elas estivessem de volta ao interior do carro.

(1) Cracker Jack: É uma marca americana que fabrica pipocas caramelizadas e amendoin. Eles diponibilizam essas pipocas caramelizadas em pacotinhos como de salgadinhos (vulgo fandangos), nós já podemos achar algo assim aqui no Brasil, só que e dá marca Yoki. Bem, já vimos que a Emma gosta mesmo de pipoca, hein?

"Não foi ruim," Emma disse enquanto Regina dirigia através das ruas ocupadas de nova Iorque.

"Sim," Regina concordou, "e foi apenas porque eu pus fim antes mesmo que tivesse começado"

"Ela realmente teria me interrogado?"

"Oh, certamente." Regina assentiu. "Um número de tópicos variados, tenho certeza."

"Bem, eu acho que nós nos esquivamos de uma bala, então, embora eu esteja se perguntando ..." ela hesitou, tamborilando seus dedos no painel quando ela olhou para Regina. "Nah," ela disse depois de um minuto, balançando a cabeça. "Não se preocupe."

"O que é?" Regina perguntou, olhando para ela.

"Não é nada. Não importa."

"Não, me diga," Regina disse. "Por favor."

Emma suspirou enquanto ela cutucava nas partes desgastadas de seu jeans cheio de buracos, a cabeça mergulhou para baixo um pouco. "Bem," ela murmurou. "Parecia que você realmente não queria que sua mãe soubesse sobre nós, não que eu ache que exista um 'nós', mas eu acho que eu estou meio que esperando por isso. De qualquer forma, eu só estou perguntando se você quer que eu negue isso, porque-"

Confiante tal qual estava dirigindo, Regina colocou a mão sobre o joelho de Emma. Sua voz era suave e tranquila quando ela preencheu as lacunas. "Você estava querendo saber se foi porque eu estava com vergonha de você?" ela perguntou.

Emma assentiu sem olhar para ela. "Eu quero dizer, faria sentido."

"Absolutamente não." Quando ela parou em um sinal vermelho, ela procurou por Emma e colocou um dedo sob o queixo dela. Ela levantou a cabeça de Emma e a virou para enfrentar ela. "Por favor, acredite em mim."

Quando ela sentiu o aceno de Emma em sua mão, Regina lhe ofereceu outro pequeno sorriso antes de cair sua mão e voltar-se para a estrada. Enquanto ela dirigia mais e mais para perto do dormitório de Emma, Regina explicou: "Eu simplesmente não queria que minha mãe escorresse de nós respostas que nem nós ainda possuímos. Isso, o que quer que seja entre nós, é muito novo."

"Sim. Você está certa. Peço desculpas por ter perguntado."

"Você não tem que se desculpar, Emma," Regina disse a ela, dirigindo em todo o bloco do dormitório de Emma para encontrar estacionamento. "Eu posso entender o por que de você perguntar, mas você sabe que status e riqueza nunca foram importantes para mim. Eles são sem importância onde minha vida amorosa está em causa."

"Realmente?" Emma perguntou. "Porque era óbvio que todos os encontros que Vivian te colocou foram ricos pra caramba."

Suspirando, Regina deslizou para um local vazio e desligou o motor. Ela e Emma relaxaram em seus assentos, virando-se para enfrentar uma à outra. "Sim, bem, isso foi Vivian. Não é que ela não pôs em prática, pois ela sabe meus sentimentos nessa questão específica. É simplesmente que ela e eu temos poucas oportunidades de conhecer pessoas fora de nossa própria classe social. Ela provavelmente escolheu as pessoas de sua vida diária e de seu trabalho."

"Sim, eu acho que faz sentido," Emma disse.

Um delicado silêncio desenvolveu-se entre elas enquanto elas continuaram a olhar uma para a outra. O olhar de Emma, muito obviamente, passou lentamente de cima para baixo pelo corpo de Regina. Regina sorriu e mudou em seu lugar. Ela inclinou-se encontrando Emma no meio caminho, e esfregoiu o nariz contra o de Emma. "Eu suponho que devemos falar sobre ontem à noite," ela sussurrou.

"Sim." A palavra não era mais do que uma respiração, uma vez que flutuaram através dos lábios de Emma e desapareceu nos centímetros entre elas.

O coração de Regina correu, e a respiração de ambas as da mulheres aceleraram audivelmente quando elas se atraíram como ímãs. O ar dentro do carro ficou espesso e quente como o calor que radiava delas e formavam pequenas gotas de suor em suas têmporas e em suas palmas.

Emma assentiu enquanto ela aproximou um pouco mais, escovando o nariz de Regina novamente. "Sim", ela sussurrou novamente. "Nós dever-"

Regina devorou as palavras de Emma antes que a sentença pudesse ser concluída. Ambas gemeram suavemente, pequenas lamúrias escaparam de suas gargantas à medida que reuniram-se em um beijo, tão ardente quanto o primeiro. Dedos ansearam contra palmas úmidas das mãos antes de encontrar seu caminho até braços e pescoço magro e enrolar no cabelo.

Os seus lábios deslizaram juntos em perfeita harmonia enquanto elas tocaram uma à outra suavemente, quase reverentemente. As mãos exploraram provisoriamente e suas bocas em um ciclo experimental de suave para árduo, e para algo que foi de alguma forma, ambos. Regina revelou-se nele, no inocente calor daquele momento.

Quando elas se separaram, um sorriso tímido brincou nos lábios de Emma. "Eu pensei que você quisesse falar."

Regina sorriu. "Entre outras coisas."

Balançando a cabeça, Emma riu e disse: "Então, eu sei que você tem que ir, mas podemos nos falar mais, rapidamente? Quero dizer, eu vou vê-la novamente em breve?"

"Eu gostaria disso," Regina concordou.

Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo, uma dos braços da outra, antes de deslizarem os dedos e os atarem juntos.

"Eu também." Emma balançou as sobrancelhas e cutucou Regina no lado. "Eu acho que eu deveria ir, então, antes do meu puro magnetismo animal fazer você me arrastar para o banco de trás."

"Oh sim. Liberte-me dessa terrível tentação, querida."

"Eu vou te ver em breve," Emma disse. Ela bicou os lábios de Regina mais uma vez antes de saltar para fora do carro e abaixar-se para acenar através da janela aberta.

Regina assentiu. "Você certamente deve."

"Nos beijamos," Regina soltou assim que Vivian respondeu o telefone. "Duas vezes. Assim, mais de duas vezes, mas basicamente duas vezes."

Vivian gritou como uma menina de treze anos de idade, não necessitando de mais nenhuma informação para saber o que Regina estava falando.

"Tente não explodir meus tímpanos, Viv."

"Desculpe. Me empolguei, eu estou me afogando na minha emoção aqui! Realmente funcionou!"

Vivian bateu uma mão em sua boca, percebendo o que ela disse, mas era tarde demais para desfazer.

"O que realmente funcionou, Vivian?"

"Ah, isso não é importante agora." Vivian acenou desconsiderado de lado, mesmo que Regina não pudesse vê-la.

"Vivian," Regina sibilou, e Vivian soltou um pesado suspiro. Ela sabia que não havia distraído Regina ou a feito deixar para lá. Ela assumiu, eventualmente, ter que lher dizer de qualquer maneira.

"Bem. Mas por favor tenha em mente que tudo o que eu estou prestes a lhe dizer levou a este maravilhoso amor lésbico que você está sentindo agora."

"Vivian!"

Vivian confessou em uma apressada exalação: "Eu posso ter propositalmente te colocado em encontros específicos para orientá-la em direção de Emma."

"Desculpe-me?" Regina perguntou. "O que exatamente você quer dizer?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Uh, assim, quanto tempo você tem?" Vivian perguntou.

"Eu estou indo para o escritório," ela disse. "Você me encontra lá e explica a si mesmo."

"O quê?" ela olhou ao redor de seu escritório. "Regina, eu não posso. Eu tenho que trabalhar também, você sabe." Essa não foi toda a verdade. Sua equipe era mais do que capaz de lidar com as responsabilidades na sua ausência.

"Supostamente isso deve me impedir de exigir a sua presença?" A voz de Regina sobrepos as palavras de Vivian ao telefone. "Porque honestamente Vivian, eu acredito que você pode fazer muito melhor do que essa desculpa."

"Você provavelmente está certa." Vivian sabia que era inútil argumentar ou negar qualquer coisa. "Mas eu não estou acordada por muito tempo, a minha criatividade está faltando."

"Então vamos transpassar o absurdo e simplesmente concordar que você vai estar em meu escritório?" O tom da voz tornou óbvio que suas palavras foram mais um comando do que um pedido.

"Uh, bem, vamos ver," Vivian começou, mas foi rapidamente cortada por um alto e duradouro suspiro. Ela podia ouvir a raiva naquele suspiro.

Regina não era o tipo de pessoa para desenrolar as coisas ao telefone. Ela gostava que fosse cara a cara, se por nenhuma outra razão do que ela poder ser muito mais intimidante em pessoa-com o seu terno do poder e sua posição autoritária, suas enunciações afiadas e seus olhares gelados.

"Vivian Abigail Warren, não me teste. Eu não tenho nenhuma pista para o que exatamente você fez, mas eu acredito que eu posso supor com segurança de sua disposição para evitar-me de todos os custos que eu não vou gostar disso. Como tal, eu sugiro que você seja mais agradável, porque eu posso garantir que, se você não estiver em meu escritório na próxima hora e com uma perfeita explicação para o que quer que você tenha feito, você deve certamente se arrepender."

Vivian bufou um riso mesmo ela podendo dizer que Regina estava seriamente irritada. O discurso de sua amiga tendia a ficar ainda mais grave quando ela estava irritada. Ele ficava comprido, com frases duramente enunciadas e ela sempre jogava uma ameaça ou duas no meio. Ainda assim, Vivian não pôde deixar de cutucar ainda mais, as vezes. "Oh? O que você vai fazer para mim, Regina? Me desconvidar para a ceia de Natal este ano?"

"Pior." Vivian podia ouvir Regina bloquear seu carro e fazer seu caminho para o elevador. "Eu duvido que você vá querer que eu diga isso pelo telefone."

"Maldição." Vivian suspirou, tocando suas unhas contra sua mesa. Dê-me uma dica." Elas tinham uma tendência para jogar brincadeiras terrivelmente embaraçosas quando elas estavam chateadas uma com a outra. "Tipo, pior como aquela vez que você me abandonou no jantar de gala com o aquele cara fanfarrão-dentuço que continuava a cuspir em mim enquanto falava e perguntava aonde você estava e então eu menti e disse a todos que você saiu porque você tinha diarreia? "

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você fez isso." Regina gemeu. "E sim, muito pior. "

"Merda. Vou estar aí em cerca de vinte minutos dependendo do tráfego. "

"Sábia escolha. "

Assim que o elevador sacudiu para uma parada e as portas de metal puxaram para além, Regina rasgou através do escritório, os calcanhares clicando furiosamente enquanto ela ia. Vários funcionários abrigaram-se em seus ambientes ocupando-se, vários mergulhos para fora de seu caminho enquanto ela deixava um rastro de fogo através da sala com seu ritmo. Todas tinham visto o seu humor, e nenhum deles queriam fornecer-lhe algum motivo para direcionar sua fúria em um deles.

Eles espiavam sobre seus cubículos ou acanhavam-se por trás de seus papéis, impressoras, e copos de café. Alguns até sussurraram por trás das mãos quando ela passou, provavelmente perguntando o que a tirou do sério. Regina tinha uma reputação de ser um pouco durona no trabalho, embora ela soubesse que seus funcionários a respeitavam completamente; assim, a maioria deles faziam.

Ela era exigente. Ela gostava de afirmar sua autoridade, mas ela também era justa. Ela oferecia a seus funcionários enorme bônus durante férias, um número adequado de dias para licença em caso de doença, fazia comentários construtivos sobre suas idéias, desenhos e modelos, mesmo se eles fossem de pior qualidade, e duradouro respeito. Ela raramente curvou para golpes verbal com um empregado, embora fosse de conhecimento comum para ficarem de fora de seu caminho caso ela entrasse no escritório com vapor praticamente vomitando para fora de seus ouvidos-bem como hoje.

"Eu sugiro que todos vocês interrompam o falatório!" Regina arrebatou uma xícara de café de sua assistente pessoal, que atirou-se a seu lado, logo que ela saiu do elevador. "Esses shows não se preparam sozinhos, nem os designs se criam! Eu quero esboços sobre minha mesa dentro da hora e ideías programadas antes do almoço! Este é um lugar de negócios, pessoas, não é um maldito zoológico. Comecem a trabalhar!"

Regina raramente ameaçava, mas ela não estava com ânimo para pessoas encarando ou sussurando como hoje. Ela tinha começado a sua manhã em total felicidade, apenas para tê-la possivelmente quebrada por seja lá o que sua melhor amiga fosse confessar.

Todo o andar explodiu em atividade com suas palavras. Quase toda as andantes, respirantes criaturas na sala espiralaram em ação-voltando para suas mesas de escritório e pulando para o trabalho. O lugar era como uma nuvem de enxame de abelhas, todos eles derramando-se de volta para a sua colméia.

Em algumas tentativas para desejar-lhe um bom dia, para o que ela apenas assentiu, e em seguida, é claro, Wendy, a 'puxa-saco' residente, brotou em sua frente.

"Bom dia, Stra. Mills!" ela disse. "Você parece maravilhosa hoje. Estou amando este conjunto. Elegante ainda picante. É Fabuloso."

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha para a mulher. "Uma Latina picante? Como você é original, Wendy."

Wendy desinflou no local antes de escapulir para sua mesa.

Regina deu uma última olhada para sua colméia antes de olhar ao longo dos vários papéis que lhe foram entregues por sua assistente. Quando chegaram ao seu escritório pessoal, Regina cruzou para sua mesa e caiu os arquivos para sua superfície, junto com seu café. Ela passou sua jaqueta para sua assistente, que pendurou-a no rack no canto e fechou a porta do escritório.

"Manhã ruim?"

"Estranhamente, Darla, não," Regina respondeu, "mas possivelmente se agravando em alguns minutos."

"Você quer uma aspirina?"

"Não, não, querida." Ela sacudiu a cabeça e mudou-se para ficar de frente para a enorme transparente parede de janelas. Ela apoiou suas mãos em seus quadris e suspirou enquanto ela olhava para fora na enorme cidade que sempre tinha chamado de casa. A vista a acalmou.

"Vivian chegará por dentro da hora", disse ela. "Ela e eu vamos precisar de um pouco de tempo para discutir um bastante importante e privado assunto. Assim, eu preciso de você para garantir um tempo para quando ela chegar, e certifique-se que eu não terei nada programado para antes das dez horas. Reorganize a agenda se você tiver que fazer, e se Elliot insistir, que sem dúvida vai, lhe diga que eu já avaliei seus projetos e já enviei-lhe um e-mail com meus pensamentos. Então, programe ele para o último."

Darla sorriu enquanto ela fezia uma nota em sua agenda. "Ele não vai gostar nada disso."

"Precisamente," Regina respondeu com um sorriso mau. "Eu poderia usar um pouco de diversão hoje."

Darla riu. "Vamos rever suas mensagens agora, então, ou você gostaria de esperar até depois de Vivian sair?"

"Deixe de lado." Regina caiu em sua confortável cadeira preta e tocou seu mouse para acordar seu computador do modo de hibernação. "Eu tenho vários e-mails para revisar primeiro, a menos que haja qualquer coisa urgente?"

"Nada urgente, Senhora," Darla disse a ela, que instantaneamente ganhou-lhe um olhar de sua chefe. "Desculpe. Nada urgente, Regina."

Regina sorriu. "Seis meses, e ainda tenho que quebrar você desse hábito."

"Eu estou trabalhando nisso." Darla riu e virou-se para deixar o escritório de Regina, em seguida, girou-se de volta ao redor. "Oh espere."

"Sim?"

"Tem uma mensagem sobre a mais nova modelo para a linha primavera social," Darla informou, tocando sua caneta contra a agenda dela. "Os agentes dela gostariam da confirmação de que seu novo contrato será enviado incluíndo os ajustes que foram combinados antes da sua primeira prova formal e photoshot."

"Quando é a prova?"

"Em duas semanas."

"Muito bem, sim." Regina assentiu quando ela clicou para abrir a caixa de entrada de seu e-mail. "Faça um envio legal do contrato ajustado, e, Darla, verifique-o para garantir que as advertências particulares que discutimos estejam incluídas e claras antes do envio."

"Farei isso," Darla disse, fazendo uma outra nota em sua agenda. "Eu vou encaminhá-lo para o setor legal, em seguida. Eu devo estar de volta na hora."

"Obrigada querida." Regina voltou para seus e-mails e Darla tranquilamente saiu de seu escritório.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, os olhos de Regina atiraram-se para o relógio em sua mesa. Ela tinha estado no escritório apenas quinze minutos, o que significava que, ela esperava, Vivian iria chegar em breve. Sem saber que isso estava deixando Regina louca.

Emma estava surpresa ao descobrir a ausência de sua companheira de quarto quando ela finalmente rasgou-se para longe do carro impressionante de Regina, do cheiro intoxicante de Regina, das mãos macias de Regina, da boca perfeita de Regina, e voltou para o seu dormitório. Em seguida, lembrou-se de que Macy mudou seu curso de literatura de sexta-feira à noite para o início da manhã das quartas-feiras. Ela gostava muito mais de sair na sexta-feira à noite do que passar essas noites presa em uma aula de período de três horas que não fazia nada mais, do que dar-lhe lágrimas.

Emma resmungou, decepcionada. Ela precisava de alguém para contar os acontecimentos, mas conformou-se para se preparar para o dia. Após uma rápida ducha, ela colocou algumas roupas, agarrou seu livros, e saiu para a porta. Ela tinha um seminário nove da manhã e ela realmente chegaria muito cedo. No entanto, quando ela chegou no auditório onde o seminário seria realizado, ela não encontrou nada mais do que um rígido, branco pedaço de papel impresso colocado na porta e um aviso gravado em letras em negrito:

Seminário integrado do Dr. Warner, SW 443, 9 A.M., CANCELADO

"Sério isso?" Emma gemeu. Ela tinha andado todo o caminho através do campus para esta aula. Ótimo. Ela tirou seu celular e verificou para ver se ela tinha recibido alguma notificação de e-mail sobre o cancelamento, mas não havia nada-sua caixa de entrada estava vazia. "Mas que merda, Dr. Warner?" Ela olhou para o aviso prévio. "É para isso que serve o diabo do e-mail!"

Ela marchou de volta para o seu dormitório e colapsou para sua cama. Ela tinha umas boas quatro horas antes de sua próxima aula, então ela fechou seus olhos e tentou forçar seu cérebro a ficar tranquilo por tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse tirar uma soneca. Apenas cerca de trinta minutos depois, no entanto, a porta abriu bruscamente e Macy entrou para o quarto, chutando a porta para fechar atrás dela, os sons foram altos o suficiente para acordar Emma. Ela levantou-se bufando, limpando sua boca.

"Oh, desculpa colega." Macy riu e jogou um saco de papel branco e vermelho para a cama de Emma. "Não sabia que você estava dormindo."

"O que é isso?" Emma perguntou, alcançando o saco. "Passei no Maccas. Peguei tipo uns quinze daqueles burritos que você gosta. Eu já comi tipo uns seis deles."

Emma riu e esfregou seus olhos. Apesar de já ter comido, seu estômago roncou no mero pensamento de lanchar os burritos. Eles eram seu favorito.

"Obrigada." Ela puxou um dos burritos do saco, desembrulhou-o, e teve uma grande refeição. "Como é possível nós comermos tanto e ainda nenhuma de nós pesa mais de 58 kilos?"

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia, mas eu não estou reclamando."

"Muito menos eu." Emma riu. Ela era muito orgulhosa de seu corpo. Ela tinha trabalhado duro nele-fazendo corridas e se exercitando lá fora sempre que possível, e Emma sabia que atraia um pouco de atenção por causa dele. Ela não ligava se ficassem de boca aberta, no entanto, a menos que uma certa morena ficasse de boca aberta para ela.

O pensamento de Regina fez Emma se asfixiar em seu esforço de engolir rápido demais para que ela pudesse falar, isso chamou a atenção de Macy.

"Você está bem?"

"Oh meu Deus, Mace. Eu tenho tanta coisa para contar."

"Oh." Macy sorriu enquanto ela estabeleu-se mais confortavelmente no topo de sua cama. "Isso soa suculento."

Antes que Emma pudesse dizer outra palavra, embora, Macy continuou. "Oh espere, deixe me adivinhar. Você e a hot-pants esperaram até que o garoto estivesse apagado como uma luz e, em seguida, vocês fizeram em todas as superfícies de sua enorme casa fancy. Estou certa?"

Seu queixo praticamente caiu em seu peito, quando Emma ficou boquiaberta para sua companheira de quarto.

Macy rolou de rir com a reação de Emma. "Seu rosto, Em! Seu rosto está me matando!"

Saindo para fora de seu transe, Emma estendeu a mão para seu travesseiro e lançou-o através de todo o quarto em sua melhor amiga. Ele bateu ao lado da cabeça de Macy. "Você é um saco."

"Sim, mas eu estava certa?" Macy perguntou. "Você ficou pelada com a chefe?"

"Bem ... "

"Explique-se," Regina observou sua melhor amiga através de toda a sua mesa.

Vivian correu uma mão através de seu cabelo, suspirou e assentiu quando resignou a derramar o seu pequeno segredo. "Não é realmente tão ruim quanto você está achando que vai ser. Como eu disse, qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito, pelo menos em parte, foi responsável por estes sentimentos amorosos e embriagantes que você vem sentindo agora pela quente babá. Por isso, basta ter isso em mente."

"Protelar não irá fazer você ganhar pontos comigo." Regina sentou de volta em sua cadeira, descansando seus cotovelos nos braços dela, e passando seus dedos em baixo do queixo.

Vivian revirou os olhos e lançou-se em sua história. "Ok, de modo que o primeiro encontro foi completamente natural. Eu não tinha nada planejado. Eu não tinha nem mesmo conhecido a Emma nesse momento."

Regina balançou a cabeça, sinalizando para que ela continuasse.

"Reconhecidamente, ele era um saco, mas isso era tudo por conta dele mesmo."

Tanto ela quanto Regina sorriram apesar do fato de que uma estava brava com a outra. "Então eu conheci Emma naquele dia no museu com você e Henry, e bem, era óbvio."

"O que era óbvio?"

"A química entre vocês duas." Vivian suspirou. "Ainda me surpreende que você estava completamente alheia a ela."

"Foi realmente?" Regina sussurrou.

"Uh, sim. Eu nunca vi você agir com um estranho, ou com qualquer um, do jeito que você fez com Emma. A maneira como você fala com ela e sobre ela, e até mesmo sua linguagem corporal. Vocês duas pareciam um casal e, a partir da forma como algumas pessoas no museu olhavam para vocês, eu estou supondo que eles realmente pensaram que eram. Foi adorável. "

Regina tentou manter a expressão estóica, mas ela não se conteve. Um sorriso puxou em seus lábios, crescendo lentamente e ultrapassando o de Vivian. A conexão entre ela e Emma realmente tinha sido tão óbvia desde o início? Como ela tinha perdido isso?

"Então, de qualquer maneira, era óbvio que nenhuma das duas tinham uma pista se quer sendo que o mundo todo já sabia, e eu estava com medo de que nada iria se desenvolver, se eu não intervisse, pelo menos um pouco. Então, você vê Regina, eu estava fazendo isso para você, porque eu sou uma amiga maravilhosa. Você realmente não pode me culpar por isso, não é? "

Embora a raiva de Regina tenha rapidamente extravasado, ela fez o seu melhor para permanecer pomposa e lançar um olhar cortante para sua melhor amiga, apertando os lábios. "Isso vai depender de o que exatamente você quer dizer quando disse que 'interveio'."

"Nada importante," Vivian jurou. "Eu simplesmente treinei os seus próximos dois encontros que você tinha, e só um pouco."

"Treinou?"

"Eu disse a eles como agir", disse Vivian, mordendo o lábio. "Na verdade, Garrett passou dos limites; embora em minha defesa, eu não lhe disse para usar uma peruca. Na verdade, ele tem cabelo, então eu nem tenho certeza de como ele conseguiu fazer a coisa ficar no lugar. Ele, aparentemente, achava que era uma adição hilariante, porém. Ele até me mandou um selfie com um 'LOL', quando ele estava no caminho para a sua casa. "

"Vivian!" Regina não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Vivian riu. "Eu sei! Eu sei. Eu sinto Muito. Ouça, eu só disse a ele para ser pegajoso e grosseiro. Mais uma vez, em minha defesa, eu nunca disse que ele deveria trazer qualquer coisa mesmo que remotamente relacionado a seus intestinos. Eu disse grosseiro. Ele escolheu como cumprir esses requisitos."

"Vivian!" Regina pegou a caixa de lenços em sua mesa e atirou-a para a loira. "Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso! Você tem alguma idéia de quão embaraçosa essa toda provação foi para mim? "

"Bem, sim ", Vivian murmurou. "Eu posso imaginar. Olha, eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia que ele iria levar isso tão longe. "

"Qual foi mesmo o propósito de me fazer uma coisa dessas? Como isso teria trazido qualquer atitude sobre a minha relação com Emma? "

"Emma mencionou no museu que você queixou-se com ela sobre o primeiro encontro. Pensei que, se os encontros fossem ruins o suficiente, eles não só mostrariam o contraste entre esses encontros horríveis e a babá de boa aparência e engraçada esperando por você em casa, mas que também lhe daria a chance de se relacionar mais com ela enquanto reclamava sobre seu encontro. "

"Mas Alexis foi- "

"Eu sei", Vivian interrompeu. "Eu originalmente planejei colocá-la em uma série de encontros ruins, mas, em seguida, no dia do show, você brincou que estava pensando que eu estava colocando-a em encontros ruins de propósito, e bem, eu entrei em pânico. Então, eu decidi colocá-la em um bom encontro em vez disso, e eu treinei Alexis sobre os temas da conversa. "

"Que significa? "

"Significa que eu disse pra ela lhe perguntar o que você estava procurando em um parceiro", explica Vivian. "Eu esperava que fosse ajudá-la a perceber em seu 'próprio país' que você já tinha encontrado alguém que se enquadrava, mas, mesmo que isso não acontecesse, eu estava, pelo menos, noventa e sete por cento de certeza de que a simples visão de Alexis à sua porta iria deixar Emma ciumenta. Eu não tinha certeza se ela já tinha descoberto seus sentimentos por você ainda, mas então eu pensei que ela poderia nem se quer saber que você gostava de mulheres, por isso, em seguida, eu- "

Regina acenou com a mão para Vivian parar. Ela ouviu tudo o que ela precisava ouvir.

Ela não podia acreditar que Vivian tinha inventado este elaborado, e realmente bastante gênioso, plano para nenhum outro propósito além de trazer ela e Emma mais juntas, para dar-lhe uma chance real com ela. Tão irritada quanto Regina queria estar, ela teve que admitir que ela achou as ações da amiga cativantes. Na verdade, foi, sem dúvida, o esquema mais doce que Regina nunca tinha ouvido falar e, além disso, o plano tinha funcionado perfeitamente. Ela e Emma tinham encontrado seu caminho uma para a outra, e as ações de Vivian certamente ajudaram na viagem; isso era inegável.

"Por favor, não fique zangada comigo, Regina. Eu sei que eu não deveria ter agido atrás de suas costas, mas eu sei como você é. Se eu francamente mencionasse a possibilidade de você e Emma, você teria a demitido e então você teria anizado demais tudo ao ponto do pânico. Eu não quero que você desista da idéia antes de você sequer se dar uma chance. Eu só queria que você fosse feliz. Isso é o que eu ainda quero. "

Regina suspirou quando ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos de Vivian. Elas olharam uma para a outra por um longo tempo, os olhos de Vivian cautelosamentes contentes apesar de sua preocupação de que Regina estivesse realmente chateada com ela. Regina prendeu a expressão séria um pouco mais apenas para brincar com ela antes de finalmente baixar o ato e deixar que um sorriso se espalhasse por seus lábios.

Vivian imitou a expressão quando Regina disse, "Você é uma completa dor no meu saco, Vivian."

"Mas você me ama." Ela pulou da cadeira e contornou a mesa de Regina, envolvendo os braços em torno do lado dela.

"Certo?"

Regina inclinou a cabeça para descansar contra a de Vivian.

"Certo."


	18. Chapter 18

"Só isso?" Macy cresceu. "Você está seriamente animada sobre um beijo?"

Emma revirou os olhos. "Você não estava lá, ok? Estava quente. Não foi só um beijo, ok? Foi o beijo. "

"Sem chances que foi tão bom assim.", Macy riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Foi sim!" Emma jogou um burrito embalado em sua companheira de quarto, e caindo de volta para o seu travesseiro com seu rosto completamente vermelho. Ela revirou os olhos novamente e jogou um braço sobre seu rosto ruborizado. "Deus, soei como uma pré adolescente maluca por um crush."

Ela rolou em seu lado para enfrentar Macy novamente. "Em uma das minhas últimas casas antes de eu sair, eu tinha uma irmã de criação que estava com quase doze, e ela estava totalmente empolgada sobre este menino da escola. Ela falou sobre o pequeno sem parar desde o seu cabelo espetado até seu piercing na sobrancelha. Eu achava isso tão bobo, você sabe? Eu costumava zoar quando ela preenchia todas as páginas de seu caderno com 'Senhora Marcus Walsh'. Mas é estranho o suficiente que é assim como eu me sinto agora, cada vez que eu penso sobre isso."

"Bem, não fode Emm! Você está começando a soar como se você estivesse apaixonada por ela."

Emma sacudindo-se em seu estado de choque. "Não!" ela protestou. "O quê? Não, é claro que não! Eu quase nem se quer a conheço ainda. Quero dizer, eu conheço ela. Eu realmente não sei muito ainda sobre ela. Mas não, não apaixonada. Merda, eu acho que eu não sei o que é toda essa coisa de "apaixonada" mesmo se ela me mordesse na bunda. Eu apenas gosto dela. Eu gosto muito dela. Ela é maravilhosa. Quero dizer, ela é impressionante, realmente, e muito mais do que você esperaria, sabe?"

Se Macy fosse honesta, assistindo Emma falar sobre esta outra mulher era o suficiente para fazê-la se sentir tonta, e isso era raro. Ela tinha sido privada de algumas das histórias da infância de Emma, como eles sempre desistiam dela, e ela sabia que sua amiga raramente, ou se alguma vez, tinha a sua esperança sobre alguma coisa. Ela parecia esperançosa neste momento, no entanto. Ela parecia feliz, quase como se ela tivesse encontrado algo de que estava à procura, por algum tempo.

Mas em vez de dizer nada disso, Macy ridicularizou engasgos, colocando seu dedo médio em sua boca.

Emma sorriu enquanto disse, "Cale a boca."

"Não, vá em frente, colega. Continue a jorrar mel. Eu amo isso."

Emma colapsou de volta em seu travesseiro. "Eu quero dizer, ela pode ser totalmente estranha e rígida quando você a joga para fora de sua zona de conforto, mas quem não é assim, certo? Mas quando ela fica confortável, ela é tão engraçada e inteligente e sempre tão fucking linda. A sério, eu acho que ela pode ser um alien em pele de gente, por que diabos, quem é sempre tão linda assim o tempo todo ?!"

"Você," Macy disse. Ela, em seguida, sorriu bobamente para sua amiga e acrescentou, "e eu, é claro."

"Ela está em uma Liga completamente diferente." Emma riu quando Macy ofegou, fingindo estar ofendida. "Sério, você deveria vê-la."

"Bem, bom para você se ela é assim, mas eu me reservo o julgamento até eu vê-la por mim mesma."

"Ah é? E quando exatamente você estava pensando em vê-la?"

"Quando você a trouxer em sua casa para conhecer a família, é claro." Macy sorriu e encolheu os ombros por trás do travesseiro ainda envolto em seus braços.

"A família?" Emma gargalhou. "Você está falando de si mesma, ou você esqueceu que eu não tenho nenhuma família?"

Macy zombou. "É claro que eu estou falando sobre mim. Eu sou sua família, e assim você é obrigada a trazer esta garota Regina para me conhecer."

Emma suspirou. "Vamos ver."

"E é isso?"

"O que quer dizer?" Regina perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Estava muito quente."

"Ainda assim," Vivian disse, "Você a tinha- em sua cama, e vocês estavam dando um amasso, e vocês estavam ambas aparentemente tateando uma à outra, e, em seguida, vocês apenas pararam?"

"Existe uma coisa chamada 'ir devagar', Viv. Algumas pessoas preferem ir mais rápido. Algumas não."

"Sim, mas-" Regina a cortou com um aceno.

"Eu sei que você queria que eu.." Regina estalou sua língua e olhou para sua melhor amiga com um brilho brincalhão. "Mas eu acho que nós duas sabemos que simplesmente não sou assim. Não estou dizendo que não vai acontecer ou até mesmo que não vai acontecer em breve, mas nós apenas acabamos de perceber nossos sentimentos uma para com a outra. Estou realmente feliz que paramos, porque eu- "

"O que?" Vivian teve um pressentimento, ela sabia para onde isso foi dirigido.

Regina engoliu e suspirou. "Eu me importo com ela, mais do que eu esperava."

"Oh Regina, eu sei que você se importa." Derretendo, Vivian sorriu e resistiu a vontade de bater suas mãos. Sentia-se como um cupido, um cupido fodão e inteiramente de sucesso. "E eu sei que ela se preocupa com você, também."

"Éh?" Regina perguntou. "E como é isso?"

"Porque ela levantou-se e saiu no meio de uma sessão quente de amasso que facilmente poderia ter levado à sexo." Vivian fez um show de ondulação de seu dedo sobre o rosto de Regina e sobre o seu corpo. "Eu vi você, ok? Eu estou olhando para você agora, babe, e você está muito deslumbrada para fugir disso."

Regina corou, a cabeça mergulhando um pouco. "Sim, ela foi."

"Sim, ela fez isso." Vivian assentiu. "Talvez ela é mais como você do que você perceba. Talvez ela é apenas uma garota do tipo levar-as-coisas-devagar. Se sou eu a interpretar suas ações, eu diria que é um sinal claro de que Emma está investindo em pelo menos para ver o que poderia desenvolver entre vocês duas."

"É estranho como muito isso me excita?" Regina perguntou. "Na verdade, eu mal sei sobre ela, mas encontro-me a pensar sobre ela o tempo todo."

Vivian sacudiu a cabeça enquanto ela apoiou seu cotovelo em seu joelho e acomodou o queixo em sua palma aberta. Ela sorriu para Regina, seu interior positivamente se contorcendo com sua excitação. Esta foi a mais esperançosa, e a mais feliz, Regina que ela tinha visto em um bom tempo, embora ela obviamente freiou tais sentimentos melhor do que a maioria das pessoas. Regina Mills não tinha nada se não compostura.

"Não é estranho," ela respondeu. "É bom. Você vai a conhecer melhor quanto mais tempo você gastar com ela. Isso é bom, você me ouviu? Eu sei que você gosta de pensar demais sobre tudo, mas apenas uma vez, tente não, e apenas deixe fluir, ok?"

Regina roía suavemente o canto de seu lábio inferior. Quando ela assentiu, Vivian praticamente saltou de alegria. "Ok, então temos que planejar um encontro."

"Encontro?" Regina sussurrou, com olhos arregalados. "Eu não tinha mesmo pensado sobre isso. Oh Deus, Vivian, o que diabos devo supostamente fazer com Emma em um encontro? "

Vivian assistiu os olhos de Regina voarem de forma constante para trás e por diante, pânico fermentando em sua profundidade. "Ok, tudo bem," ela disse, gesticulando com seus dedos para Regina, "vamos dar uma respirada, ok? Está tudo bem. É apenas um encontro. "

"Sim," Regina quebrou-se em desespero, joelhos saltando rapidamente em sua mesa, "Um encontro com alguém que tem muito pouco em comum comigo! Como é mesmo que nós interessamos uma pela outra? Vivian, eu não tenho a menor idéia de como planejar um encontro com ela. Eu nem sei se ela gostaria de ir em um encontro comigo."

"Agora você está sendo apenas modesta, Regina," Vivian disse. "Isso não lhe cabe. Vamos voltar para o Eu-sou-sexy-e-eu-sei-disso Regina. Ela é divertida, e ela sabe por um fato de que qualquer um teria sorte em sair com você, e Emma Swan não é diferente."

"Certo," Regina coaxou, limpando sua garganta.

"Ok, trabalhe na sua entrega da próxima vez. Esse foi o mais pobre do votos de auto-confiança que eu já vi. Eu não posso acreditar que isso te sacudiu. Nada sacode você."

"Certo." Regina tentou um pouco mais firmemente desta vez.

"Assim está melhor." Vivian sorriu para ela e abriu o aplicativo do bloco de notas de seu smartphone. Ela posicionou seus dedos sobre o teclado uma vez que ela abriu uma nova nota. "Agora, vamos planejar este encontro."

"Merda!" Emma sibilou, deslizando a mão para baixo para frente de seu rosto. "Merda!"

Macy bufou de rir. "Você já disse."

"Isso garante repetição. Na verdade, eu vou dizê-lo novamente. Merda! Merda! merda!" Emma correu os dedos através de seu próprio cabelo louro impertinente que estava em necessidade desesperada de uma lavagem.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Em!" Macy gemeu, envolvendo seu travesseiro em torno de seu rosto e suspirando para ele. "É apenas um maldito encontro! Respire e se acalme. Você está me deixando louca."

"Não é apenas um encontro," Emma argumentou. "Esse seria como o primeiro encontro, e esse é o mais importante ou algo assim. Eu não sei, realmente, mas tem de ser bom, certo? Eu nem sei o que fazer com Regina. Quer dizer, eu não tenho muito dinheiro, e eu não gostaria que ela pagasse tudo. Você tem que me ajudar, ok?"

"Certo. Eu ajudo."

"Tudo bem," Emma disse. "Você acha que ela quer ir em algum lugar chique?"

"Acredito que o chique é o normal dela," Macy disse. "Leve-a para fora do próprio caminho."

A expressão de Emma amarrotou-se e Macy pulou de sua cama para a de Emma. Ela colocou a mão no joelho dela. "Ei, não se preocupe, ok? Vamos planejar o encontro perfeito."

"Vamos?"

"Definitivamente."

Regina estendeu a mão para o seu telefone enquanto ele vibrava em sua mesa, e ela olhou para baixo na tela. Ela estava completamente alheia ao modo como seu rosto iluminou-se ao ver o nome de Emma e o alerta informando que ela tinha recebido uma mensagem de texto da loira. Elas estava inteiramente cientes, no entanto, do modo que seu coração tremulava descontroladamente em seu peito, e ela achou a sensação chocante e maravilhosa e completamente terrível. Como ela caiu por Emma assim tão rapidamente?

"É de Emma", ela disse em voz baixa, seus dentes cavando em seu lábio inferior quando ela lutou para não sorrir como uma adolescente tonta. Vivian tinha conseguido acalmá-la de forma significativa e ajudou-a a chegar a vários cenários possíveis de encontro; oh, e elas foram através, até os esquemas de cores de roupas de Regina para cada uma.

Ambas trabalhavam na indústria da moda - era natural.

"Viu?" Vivian exclamou, rindo. "Ela não está longe de você nem duas horas completas e já está mandando mensagens. Então, novamente, cuidado, porque pegajosa nem sempre é bonito, ok?"

"Ah cale a boca," Regina disse a ela, acenando uma mão desconsiderando quando ela tocou para abrir a mensagem. Vivian assistiu a alegria pintar o seu caminho através do rosto de Regina. Estava em cada parte de sua expressão - A ligeira mordida de seu lábio entre os dentes, o puxar para cima nos cantos de sua boca, o brilho cintilando em seus olhos. Ela aparecia como se estivesse prestes a explodir, ao mesmo tempo que ela estava prestes a derreter-se.

"Ooo," Vivian cantou. "Deve ser uma boa mensagem. Você está sorrindo como um (1)doofus agora - A bela doofus que eu amo, mas uma doofus no entanto."

"A sua sagacidade é surpreendente," Regina retrucou sem tirar os olhos de seu telefone. Os dedos pairavam sobre as teclas do teclado QWERTY, como se a simples proximidade pudesse fornecer-lhe a perfeita mensagem para responder Emma com ela.

Vivian riu com o comentário de Regina, bem como sua inação. "Realmente," ela disse, "isso é algo..."

"Bom? O que a mensagem diz? "

Regina sorriu suavemente quando ela respondeu, "Hey."

"O quê? " Vivian perguntou simplesmente, pensando que Regina de repente, teve um pensamento aleatório e isso foi apenas a introdução de uma mudança de tópico. Regina, embora, rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não," Regina disse a ela, "a mensagem diz 'Hey '. "

" Ah meu Deus! " Vivian exclamou, batendo-lhe a mão para baixo na mesa antes de jogar ambas as mãos no ar. "Eu não posso," ela disse, balançando a cabeça e rindo histericamente. "Eu não posso com vocês duas."

Regina olhou para ela, sua testa franzida com sua confusão. "Desculpe?" Ela perguntou. "O que você quis diser com isso?"

"Regina!" Vivian quebrou-se, rindo ainda mais. "Você estava sorrindo da forma como uma pessoa sorri quando recebem um texto de 'eu te amo' ou um texto 'sinto sua falta' ou o inferno que for, até mesmo um texto sacana, mas tudo que você realmente recebeu foi um simples 'Hey'.

"E?"

"E?!" Vivian atirou suas mãos novamente. "E eu vou estar aqui no meu canto assistindo os encantadores arco-Íris dispararem de seu rosto sem você mesmo perceber. A sério, você não se importa comigo."

"Você está reagindo exageradamente," Regina disse a ela, deixando para fora um suspiro e balançando a cabeça.

"Não, você é a única que está reagindo exagerosamente," Vivian riu.

Regina virou seus olhos de volta para a mensagem aberta em seu telefone. "Eu não vou mais ouvir você, querida."

"É claro que você não vai." Vivian deu a volta na mesa e se inclinou para olhar para a mensagem de única palavra, rindo fortemente de tudo de novo quando ela leu-a. "Você vai responder a mensagem ou simplesmente vai deixar seus dedos pairarem sobre o teclado para o resto do dia?"

Regina fez uma careta para a loira quando ela forçou seu polegares para baixo e rapidamente aproveitando para escrever uma resposta.

'Olá querida.'

Em alguns momentos depois o telefone de Regina vibrou com uma nova mensagem da babá, ambas ela e Vivian passaram aqueles momentos simplesmente olhando para a sua tela do telefone.

'Então, peço desculpas se eu estou atrapalhando você no trabalho, mas eu estava pensando e você pode totalmente dizer não, porque eu definitivamente entenderia se você dissesse que não e tudo mais, e não é um grande problema se você fizer isso, mas eu estava pensando se talvez você gostaria de ... Sair em um encontro comigo em algum momento?'

"Wow," Vivian arrastou as palavras, assobiando enquanto ela lia a mensagem de Emma. "Muito nervosa?"

"A mensagem é bastante enrolada," Regina concordou, rindo levemente e sentindo-se um pouco melhor sobre seus próprios nervos, "E também um pouco estranha considerando a pequena conversa que nós acabamos de ter."

"Eu sei," Vivian disse. Ela, em seguida, olhou ao redor da sala e estreitou os olhos. "Talvez ela tenha colocado escutas em seu escritório. Eu lhe disse, Regina. Você tem que tomar cuidado para aquelas pessoas grudentas. Lembre-se daquela vez."

Isso chamou uma verdadeira risada da morena. Ela deu um tapa na coxa de Vivian e sacudiu a cabeça. "Você é ridícula."

"E eternamente sábia," Vivian adicionou. "Então, o que você vai dizer?"

"Eu não tenho certeza," Regina disse a ela. "Eu suponho que um simples 'sim' seria aceitável?"

Vivian deu de ombros e as duas mulheres voltaram para olhar para o telefone enquanto Regina digitava a sua única palavra-resposta. Quase instantaneamente, seu telefone vibrou.

'Ótimo! Isso é bom. Obrigada.'

Regina não pôde deixar de sorrir um sorriso que foi de florescendo maior e mais amplo em todos os seus lábios com o passar dos segundos. Ela achou Emma inegavelmente adorável, e as novas emoções expiralando através de seu sistema foram ambos terríveis e emocionantes, para não mencionar positivamente viciante.

Obrigada você.

Sem problemas, veio a resposta de Emma. Assim, eu estava pensando que podemos levar Henry para o jardim zoológico.

Ambas as sobrancelhas de Vivian e Regina franziram para isso. Para o nosso encontro? Regina escreveu de volta rapidamente.

Sim, se estiver tudo bem. Eu pensei que poderia ser bom para fazer algo com nós três para o nosso primeiro encontro ... não que eu esteja assumindo que haverá um segundo encontro, mas sim ... isso é sem noção? Merda, é totalmente sem noção.

Regina sugou em uma respiração profunda com resposta. Ela não podia explicar isso, mas ela achou o raciocínio de Emma de alguma forma perfeitamente romântico. Emma queria incluir Henry, e isso significava muito mais para Regina do que a morena poderia colocar em palavras adequadas. Ela hesitou apenas um momento, antes de enviar de volta a sua resposta.

É perfeito.

(1) Doofus: É uma gíria. Pessoa idiota ou incompetente.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina alisou as mãos para baixo na frente de sua camisa e deu um passo para fora de seu closet. "Ok, munchkin, o que nós achamos?" Ela perguntou quando acenou para a sua vestimenta.

Henry olhou para cima de seu lugar no centro da cama de Regina, com um gigante bloco de colorir em seu colo e um giz verde preso entre os dedos. Ele sorriu para sua mãe e assentiu com firmeza. "Bonito, mamãe!"

Quando Henry estava com pouco mais de dois anos de idade, Regina contraiu um terrível vírus de estômago e passou dois dias inteiros em moletons largos que ninguém sabia que ela tinha e uma camisa Caturra Harvard. Ele disse que ela estava muito mais bonita nesses dois dias; Regina estava convencida de que sua opinião foi tendenciosa pelo fato de que ela deu-lhe a vida e refeições regulares.

Ela ofereceu-lhe o que ela sabia que era um sorriso tenso. Ela estava mais nervosa do que ela estava disposta a admitir em voz alta, mas ela não podia negar a forma como ele refletiu em seu corpo: suas expressões estavam apertadas, e seus movimentos se careciam de sua habitual delicadeza enquanto ela voava em torno de seu quarto e banheiro, preparando-se para o encontro que ela estava ambiguamente ansiosa e temerosa.

Os últimos três dias tinham sido de absoluta tortura. O estresse sobre o que vestir em um primeiro encontro -do jardim zoológico para todos os lugares- que sua criança estaria acompanhando já foi um inferno suficiente. Seu cérebro tinha dado um passo à frente, embora, e manteve-a espiralando através de um constante ciclo mental de perguntas, tanto de esperança, quanto de preocupação. E se o encontro for esplêndido? Teriam um segundo encontro? Um terceiro? E se isso realmente se tornar um relacionamento? Estava regina pronta para um relacionamento? Emma estava? E se seus status sociais interfirirem em seu relacionamento? E se elas se beijarem no final do encontro? Isso as levaria para algo mais? Espera, não, Henry estaria lá.

E se o encontro for insuficiente? E se acabassem as coisas para falarem sobre? E se as coisas ficarem esquisitas? E se Henry monopolizasse a conversa como ele é propenso a fazer? E se tivessem que comer os alomentos do jardim zoológico? Regina não sabia se ela conseguiria comer um hot-dog elegantemente. E se alguém caisse no poço dos gorilas? Tudo bem, é certo que esse último foi um pouco além da conta, mas a mente de Regina estava uma completa bagunça depois de três dias dos e se's. Eles tinham ficado mais ridículos pela hora.

Depois de verificar seu reflexo mais uma vez no espelho acima de sua penteadeira, ela colocou algumas jóias, duas pulseiras branco-ouro que sua mãe lhe dera e um simples colar de pingente. Ela então tocou-se nos lábios e atravessou o quarto para sua cama.

Os lábios contraíram com um sorriso quando ela olhou para Henry, seu pequeno rosto estava escondido pela aba do chapéu verde e cinza de jornaleiro que ele tinha escolhido para combinar com sua polo branca, bermuda verde claro e tênis branco. A onda natural de seu cabelo causou um micro toupete para trás de sua orelha e sob o chapéu em alguns lugares.

"Você está pronto?" ela perguntou. Ele jogou de lado seu bloco de colorir e saltou para seus pés na cama de Regina.

"Sim!" Ele saltou para Regina.

Regima riu quando ela o pegou, deixando um suave grunhido. Ele envolveu sua coxas em torno de sua cintura quando ela posicionou um braço sob a sua parte inferior. A mão direita de Henry instantaneamente encontrou o seu caminho para os cabelos na base da cabeça de Regina. "Estamos indo ver macacos?"

"Nós podemor ver, meu amor." Ela saiu do seu quarto e seguiu pelo corredor. "O que mais você gostaria de ver?"

"Hum." Henry inclinou a cabeça no pensamento, mas em seguida, seus olhos se arregalaram. "Dinossauros!"

Regina riu vivamente a isso. "Eu tenho certeza que não haverá qualquer dinossauro, Henry." Ela agarrou sua bolsa e as chaves do carro. "Eles estão extintos, lembra-se?"

"Sem ossos?" Henry fez beicinho.

"Sem ossos," ela confirmou. "Nós temos que ir para os museu para ver os ossos, lembra-se? Zoológicos são para animais vivos."

"Oooh," Henry disse, sacudindo em torno do colo antes que ela se inclinasse para posicioná-lo em seu assento de carro. "Jacalés?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, Henry." Ela entrou no carro. "Você gostaria de ver os répteis?"

"Sim! Emma gosta de jacalé?"

"Ela pode gostar, amor."

"Onde está ela?"

"Nós temos que ir pegá-la," ela disse enquanto colocava o carrinho de Henry na mala. Não havia nenhuma maneira dele ficar em seus pés o tempo todo, e ela preferencialmente queria que ele ficasse protegido do sol de qualquer maneira. Ela também não precisava se preocupar com ele vagando para longe, ou largar a sua mão, ou ser pego por um estranho.

"Para o nosso encontro?" Regina pôde ouvi-lo saltar em seu assento de carro. Desde o momento que sua mãe tinha escolhido na quarta-feira à noite e informou-lhe o encontro do fim de semana, era tudo sobre o que ele poderia falar. Não se passou um dia sem que ele lhe perguntasse se era hora de ir para o jardim zoológico com Emma.

Regina fechou o porta mala e moveu-se para fechar a porta de Henry também. Ela inclinou-se antes de fazê-lo e beijou a sua têmpora. "Sim, Henry, para o nosso encontro."

Emma olhou para baixo em seu telefone, suas palmas suando quando ela agarrou o dispositivo bem entre suas mãos. Ela não sabia por que estava tão nervosa. Eles estavam apenas indo para o jardim zoológico no fim das contas. Ainda, entretanto, no momento que ela recebeu a mensagem de texto 'estamos aqui' de Regina, o coração de Emma começou a trovoar tão alto em seu peito que ela ficou surpresa que as pessoas não começaram a dançar a dança da chuva ao redor do dormitório com a batida extravagante.

"Tudo bem, eles estão aqui."

"Então vá," Macy riu. "E Em, não aparente estar assim tão aterrorizada. Não se preocupe, lembra?"

"Bem." Emma assentiu e respirou fundo. "Certo." Ela escovou as mãos para baixo na frente de sua camiseta branca antes de puxar as abas de sua camisa aberta de botões xadrez azul e branca. Ela passou uma mão através de seu cabelo e olhou para trás para Macy.

Macy suspirou. "Você vai parar? Você está ótima."

"Mas, ótima para um encontro?" Emma perguntou. "Eu quero dizer, eu sei que nós estamos indo para o jardim zoológico e eu deveria estar confortável, mas eu ainda quero parecer, você sabe, apresentável ou o que for."

"O jeans rasgado realmente funciona em você," Macy disse. "Como você está parecendo não vai importar, no entanto, se você não parar de fala e ir logo."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem," Emma gemeu. Ela agarrou seu telefone e enviou uma resposta rápida. 'Eu estou indo.'

"Bom."

Emma colocou sua carteira em seu bolso traseiro e, em seguida, dirigiu-se para a porta. Quando Emma abriu-a, Macy chamou ela novamente. "Ah, e Em?"

Emma virou-se. "Sim?"

"Tente relaxar. Use um pouco do estilo Swan." Ela se inclinou e agarrou algo em sua mesa de cabeceira e jogou-o através do ar. "E coma isso."

Emma pegou o pequeno item no ar e riu quando viu que era uma bala de eucalipto. Ela tirou o papel e jogou a bala em sua boca. "Valeu Macy. Eu te vejo mais tarde."

"Espero que seja muito mais tarde."

Emma escorregou do dormitório, fechando a porta atrás dela.

"Estilo Swan," Emma murmurou quando saiu do elevador e atirou-se direto para as escadas. Ela tomou um tempo e fez seu melhor para usar o conselho de Macy e apenas relaxar. "Está tudo bem", ela disse para si mesma quando ela finalmente chegou a porta. "Ela gosta de você. Está tudo bem."

Antes de sair do prédio, ela respirou fundo. Ela estalou o pescoço para ambos os lados e alisou suas mãos sobre sua camisa, mais uma vez, sussurrando "Estilo Swan" para si mesma mais e mais. Ela, então, sacudiu os nervos e abriu a porta, saindo para a luz do sol do fim da manhã.

Emma só conseguiu manter cerca de dez segundos de seu andar pomposo e convencido antes de olhar para cima e tropeçar para uma parada. Regina estava estacionada a uma curta distância do dormitório e ficou sob o sol radiante, encostada na porta do passageiro de seu carro. A respiração de Emma travou com tanta força em sua garganta que ela quase se engasgou.

Seu coração martelava enquanto seus olhos seguiram o comprimento do corpo de Regina. A mulher estava praticamente pintada em um jeans skinny com lavagem escura, uma camisa simples gola-v branca que ela de alguma forma parecia estar vestida como a porra de um membro da realeza e saltos pretos com um salto mais curto do que Emma estava acostumada a ver Regina usar.

Era óbvio que Regina tinha ido para o caminho do look sexy-clássico, enquanto Emma tinha ido mais para a rota do hot sem esforço, e isso quase a fez querer rir. Elas eram tão diferentes. Era evidente em tudo: seus modos de vestir, suas maneiras de linguagem, suas linguagens corporais e suas condutas individuais. Elas estavam em contraste, e ainda, de alguma forma, sempre encontraram uma maneira de facilmente se encaixarem; pelo menos, elas sempre tinham se encaixado antes. Emma estava esperançosa, e agora talvez um pouco confiante, que seria a mesma coisa neste dia.

"Oi," Emma disse quando aproximou-se do carro.

"Olá." Elas olharam uma para a outra por um bom tempo, até Emma, finalmente, apenas embaralhar-se sem jeito para a frente. Ela envolveu um braço ao redor de Regina, abraçando-a, e ficou satisfeita quando ela sentiu os braços de Regina virem ao seu redor um momento mais tarde para retornar o abraço.

"Você está ótima," Emma disse à medida que se separaram. "Eu quero dizer, realmente. Wow." Ela olhou para baixo do corpo de Regina de novo. "Eu estou surpresa por você possuir jeans, mas agora eu estou pensando que você provavelmente deveria apenas usar para sempre calças jeans a partir de agora."

Regina sorriu. "Obrigada. Você está maravilhosa."

"Eh, eu não tenho basicamente nada a meu favor, a não ser este abdomen, então eu percebi que nada poderia dar errado com uma camiseta justa." Emma corou em suas próprias palavras, desejando até mesmo que não as tivesse dito. Ela limpou sua garganta e riu estranhamente, esperando Regina participar da risada. Regina, no entanto, apenas continuou a sorrir para ela.

Seus olhos rastrearam de volta para baixo, para o abdomen de Emma, o entalhe entre os músculos claramente visível através do fin material da camiseta branca. Sua voz reduziu uma oitava quando ela disse, "Você pensou certo."

Emma engoliu densamente, calor rasgando através de seu corpo ao som da voz de Regina. Antes que pudesse responder, no entanto, um alto suspiro soou de dentro do carro e ambas ouviram Henry gritar, "Eu estou aqui também!"

Elas riram, e Regina surpreendeu Emma ao girar e abrir a porta do passageiro para ela. "Uh, valeu," Emma disse. "Ninguém nunca abriu a porta para mim antes."

Regina sorriu e esperou até que Emma estivesse sentada antes de fechar a porta e inclinar-se para baixo através da janela aberta. "De nada," ela respondeu. "Ah, e você tem muito mais a seu favor do que apenas o seu abdomem, querida, mas eles são bastante legais." Ela piscou e fez o seu caminho de volta para o lado do motorista.

Emma mordeu seu lábio e sacudiu a cabeça quando Regina desapareceu da janela. Esta mulher seriamente iria ser a sua morte. Ela respirou fundo, e quando Regina deslizou para o assento do motorista, Emma virou-se em seu assento e sorriu de volta para Henry. "Hey homenzinho!" Ela o saudou. "Você está pronto para ver alguns animais?"

"Sim!" Ele gritou. "Você gosta de jacalés?"

Emma sugou um assobio respirado e inclinou a cabeça. "Oh, eu não sei, Henry. Eles são um pouco assustadores."

O pequeno menino riu. "Eu e mamãe vamos segurar sua mão! Não vamos, mamãe?"

"Absolutamente," Regina concordou quando voltou para o tráfego. Ela olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e acrescentou, "Se você gostar, querida."

"E se não houver nenhum jacaré? Eu tenho que estar assustada para você segurar minha mão?"

Regina manteu seus olhos na estrada, mas Emma podia ver uma rosa tonalidade em seu pescoço e bochechas. Quando Regina sacudiu a cabeça, Emma sorriu como uma tola.

Regina destravou Henry de seu assento de carro com apenas um pouco de dificuldade, e, assim que ela o tirou do carro e colocou-o em seus pés, Emma assobiou em voz alta. "Uau, Henry, você está elegante, parceiro."

Ele sorriu brilhantemente para ela e esperou por Regina para preparar o carrinho. "Obrigado!" Um leve rubor tocando seu rosto, fazendo-o de alguma forma se parecer ainda mais com a sua mãe do que ele já era.

"Para o que você se vestiu todo assim?" Emma perguntou, de cócoras para baixo para estar olhando no nível com o garoto. Ela cutucou seus lados de brincadeira, e ele riu e empurrou suas mãos para longe. "Para os macacos?"

"Não." Outra explosão de rubor. "O nosso encontro."

"AW, sério? Você se vestiu todo para o nosso encontro?"

"Sim!" Ele assentiu. "Eu sou um calvalero, certo mamãe?"

Emma desfaleceu assim como Regina riu. "É isso mesmo, Henry. Você é um perfeito cavalheiro." Empurrou o carrinho ao redor e acenou para seu filho subir no interior. Ele alegremente tomou seu copinho de suco de sua mãe enquanto Emma apertava a correia em torno de sua cintura.

"Tudo bem," Emma disse com um bater de suas mãos. "Estamos prontos, família Mills?"

"Pronto!" Henry estrondou, e Regina riu por trás de seu carrinho.

"Mostre o caminho."

Eles deslocaram-se como um time para o jardim zoológico.

Henry gritou e apontou a cada poucos minutos que Regina e Emma andavam de exposição para exposição, de animal para animal. Ela teve uma conversa fácil com Regina sobre coisas aleatórias enquanto elas andavam ao longo. Falaram sobre tudo, desde a carência de roupas confortáveis de Regina para o estranho hábito de Emma escovar os dentes no chuveiro todas as manhãs. Foi facilmente o mais confortável encontro que Emma já tinha ido, embora não tivesse ido em muitos.

Eles tiraram uma pausa após cerca de uma hora andando para comer. Comeram algo simples-tiras de frango fritas e batatas fritas compartilhadas entre os três. Emma rachou uma piada sobre como Regina parecia que estava comendo escargot em um restaurante chique e ficou agradavelmente surpresa quando Regina brincou em troca que Emma parecia nunca tinha comido antes em sua vida.

Uma vez terminado, Emma insistiu em comprar sorvete para todos. Henry queria chocolate, para quem ela pediu um pequeno cone com uma bola de chocolate. Regina pediu menta e pistache, que ganhou outro sorriso provocativo de Emma, e Emma pediu a boa e velha baunilha.

"Eu amo sorvete!" Henry aplaudiu a meio caminho de terminar seu lanche gelado, seu rosto, queixo, e nariz já cobertos de chocolate.

"Sim, estamos vendo, querido."

"Eu não sei o que você está falando, Regina", disse Emma, com os olhos brilhando de alegria. "Ele para mim não parece estar apreciando esta casquinha de sorvete afinal."

"Ah, você não sabe?", Perguntou Regina. "Você simplesmente não pode desfrutar de um sorvete a menos que ele esteja cobrindo pelo menos metade do seu rosto."

Emma sorriu maliciosamente. "Ah, bem, nesse caso, você não está apreciando seu sorvete afinal, não é? Não vejo uma única mancha de-oh espere." Ela esbarrou a mão, empurrando o pulso de Regina quando ela foi dar uma lambida, e Regina engasgou quando o sorvete verde manchou através de seu queixo.

"Emma!" A mão de Regina instantaneamente subiu para em torno de seu queixo enquanto Emma se dobrava de rir.

Emma não se conteve. A expressão de Regina foi inestimável, e ela não conseguia parar o riso enquanto ele borbulhava para fora dela. Ela esperava que Regina fosse instantaneamente pegar os lenços umedecidos no carrinho, livrando-se das frias provas da traição de Emma, mas, em vez disso, Regina a surpreendeu completamente.

"Bem, eu suponho que você não está desfrutando do seu também", disse ela e lançou-se para frente, quebrando a bola de seu cone de sorvete contra os lábios e nariz de Emma. "Talvez você deve tentar provando o meu."

O engasgo de Emma foi ainda mais alto do que o de Regina, mas ela precisou de todo um tempo para se recuperar antes que ela começasse a rir novamente. Sorvete verde decorava seu rosto. Ela podia sentir o congelamento contra seu nariz e manchado em seus lábios, e ela não podia acreditar que Regina fez isso, mas ela estava tão feliz. Foi incrível ver este lado brincalhão da mulher que geralmente era fortemente rígida. Emma queria desvendar-lhe inteiramente e ver todas as partes peculiares que ela mantinha escondido.

A estridente risada de Henry ecoou ao redor delas como um caloroso abraço quando Emma encarou o sorriso zombeteiro de Regina e perguntou: "Ah, você acha isso engraçado, não é?"

"Muito."

Uma mão justamente disparou e segurou o braço de Regina. Emma puxou uma Regina corada contra ela e perguntou: "Beijo de primeiro encontro?"

Regina sugou uma respiração afiada quando seu olhos travaram, mas riu um som abafado, quando Emma em seguida, pressionou seus lábios cobertos de sorvete nos dela. Ela esfregou o nariz de Regina com o seu próprio, cobrindo a ponta delicada com verde pegajoso, para toda a grande diversão de Henry.

"Emma! Não ataca a mamãe! "

Ambas Regina e Emma riram quando se separaram. Emma sorriu para ele. "Desculpe, amigão. Mas ela me pegou primeiro. "

" Ah, eu não fiz nada disso! Você começou. "

Emma moveu um pouco mais perto dela. "É justo." Ela riu.

Regina pegou os lenços e passou para Emma alguns. Ela limpou seu próprio rosto e as mãos rapidamente, jogando o resto de seu derretido e destruido cone de sorvete no lixo das proximidades, e limpou o rosto de Henry também. "O que você acha, Henry? Eu acho que Emma gosta um pouco de mim. "

Ele balançou a cabeça vigorosamente e sorriu para Emma que pairava sobre o ombro de Regina. "Sim!"

Quando Regina olhou por cima do ombro, Emma imitou a resposta de Henry, acenando com a cabeça tão vigorosamente. "Sim!"


	20. Chapter 20

Oi gente, queria dizer que percebi que capítulo 18 estava pequeno, então busquei por outra cópia do livro e vi que realmente estava faltando uma parte. Eu já traduzi e já atualizei o 18. Então, se vocês quiserem ler novamente, já está disponível. Abraços!

"Ei, olha!" Emma apontou para um grande estande perto da frente do zoológico onde dezenas de bichos de pelúcia estavam pendurados e forrando prateleiras.

Regina riu. "Eu nunca teria imagina que você fazia o tipo de dormir com um bicho de pelúcia, querida."

Emma a cutucou com o cotovelo quando se inclinou sobre as alças do carrinho de Henry e empurrou-o junto, Regina andando calmamente ao seu lado. "Ha ha. Eu quis dizer para Henry. "

" Você esteve no quarto do meu filho. " Regina olhou para Emma com um suspiro pontiagudo. "Tenho certeza de que você está ciente do número excessivo de animais de pelúcia que ele já possui. Eles são impossíveis de se perder, afinal de contas ".

Isso era verdade. Tinha uma grande prateleira no canto do quarto de Henry e estava coberta de livros e animais de todos os tipos, principalmente recheada de dinossauros. Emma achava que era fofo, mas sim, um pouco excessivo. Ainda assim, ela queria comprar algo para o garoto.

"Bem então por que você continua comprando-lhe bichos de pelúcia?", Ela perguntou, cutucando o lado de Regina.

"Eu não comprei-lhe um único bicho de pelúcia desde antes que ele tinha dois anos. Não há necessidade. Minha mãe compra cada um que ela se depara. "

" Ah. Esse é o tipo de doce que a avó da criança quer mimá-lo. "

"Não é doce, querida, é prejudicial para a disciplina." Regina riu. "Henry tem os meus pais envolvidos em torno de seu dedo mindinho, e eles nem sequer negam. Se eu lhe recusar algo, a minha mãe está sempre lá para correr e comprá-lo para ele de qualquer maneira. É enlouquecedor ".

"Sua mãe soa como uma viagem." Emma sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando-se de seu curto encontro com Cora Mills. "Deleta isso", disse ela. "Eu sei que sua mãe é uma viagem. Dentro de cerca de cinco segundos de me conhecer, ela estava basicamente perguntando se você estava louca de não termos dormido juntas. "

Regina gemeu com a memória. "Minha mãe não tem nenhum filtro." Ela, em seguida, alterou. "Não, na verdade, ela tem um filtro. Ela simplesmente escolhe não usá-lo quando meu orgulho pessoal está em jogo."

"Sim." Emma rachou-se de rir. "Eu juro que pensei que o seu rosto iria explodir. Estava vermelho brilhante."

Regina cutucou Emma no lado. "O seu não estava muito melhor."

"O seu estava pior."

"Como você pode possivelmente saber disso? Você não poderia nem mesmo ver o seu próprio rosto. Te garanto, Emma. Estava vermelho."

"Sim, mas o seu estava mais vermelho," Emma brincou.

"Não estava não."

"Estava sim."

"Não estava."

"Ele totalmente estava."

"Isso é infantil," Regina disse, embora a borda de suas palavras foram suavizadas pelo crescente sorriso em seus lábios. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, cutucando o nariz para o ar como se ela fosse muito, muito elegante para participar de tais brincadeiras infantis. Emma riu, no entanto, ela ouviu Regina soprar, "o seu estava mais vermelho."

"Ha!" Emma resmungou. "De jeito nenhum. Tinha que ser seu, porque era a sua família implicando."

Regina olhou para Emma. "Está bem." Ela lançou um excessivamente dramático suspiro. "Você tem um ponto." Ela avançou um pouco mais para perto de Emma, parecendo desfrutar a forma como os seus ombros se escovavam juntos quando caminharam. Um suspiro contente escapou dela.

"Minha mãe gosta bastante de me ver contorcer. Acho que é apenas uma coisa maternal, no entanto. Eu tenho certeza que eu vou fazer pouco com Henry quando ele tiver idade para namorar. É um rito de passagem para as mães. Você não acha?"

Emma encolheu os ombros, seu riso em ruínas em sua garganta. Por apenas um momento, seus olhos cresceram distantes, mas em seguida, ela estalou de volta ao presente e disse, "Eu nunca saberia."

O olhar de Regina atirou-se para Emma. "Emma, eu ..."

"Não, não," Emma disse, virando em direção à Regina. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não sei por que eu disse isso. Eu não quis tornar as coisas desconfortáveis."

Regina olhou para ela, e Emma ficou surpresa ao descobrir que não foi pena que ela viu refletir de volta para ela, mas algo semelhante a admiração. Isso a fez sentir-se mais forte de alguma forma, melhor. Ela era acostumada a evitar tópicos ou fazer comentários que de alguma forma a levaria de volta para a sua criação, porque ela odiava a forma como as pessoas sempre reagiam-simpáticas, piedosas. Ela tinha mesmo conhecido algumas pessoas que fingiram que não a ouviram e apenas mudaram de assunto. Odiava o olhar que as pessoas tinham em seus olhos, como se ela fosse uma espécie de filhote de cachorro perdido que não tinha comido há semanas. Isso a fazia sentir-se fraca. Isso a fez comichar-se de todos os piores jeitos até que ela apenas só queria tirar sua fodida pele fora.

Regina era diferente. Ela não olhava para Emma com pena em seus olhos, mesmo quando foi apanhada desprevenida por um comentário. Ela pareceu surpresa, claro, e talvez um pouco enervada, mas não piedade. Em vez disso, ela olhou para Emma como se ela fosse uma espécie de heroína, e assim, Emma não sabia muito como responder a isso. Ainda assim, ela não podia negar que era uma incrível diferença, isso a fez sentir-se como muito mais do que apenas uma menina perdida que ela sempre tinha sido.

Regina tomou uma tentativa de chegar mais perto de Emma e colocou a mão em seu bíceps. "Não peça desculpas, Emma. Você nunca tem que pedir desculpas para quem você é ou onde você veio, não para mim e certamente nunca por falar o que pensa."

Emma soltou uma pesada respiração. "Você é como loucamente perfeita, você sabe disso?"

Um sorriso floresceu nos lábios de Regina. "Louca ou perfeita, quais deles?"

Emma riu, suas mãos avançando para fora de seu corpo e avançando para Regina como se fossem ímãs, constantemente esforçando-se para se tocar. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura de Regina e puxou-lhe um pouco mais. "Uma louca quantidade de perfeição."

Elas respiraram o calor da tensão que crescia entre elas. Estava elétrico o lugar, acendendo maior e mais brilhante com todos os segundos que iam passando, e Emma perguntou: "Isso está okay?"

Regina observou o modo como a boca de Emma moveu quando ela falou, sua língua inconscientemente espreitando para fora para umedeçer seu lábio inferior. "O que está okay?"

"Isso que estou fazendo, você sabe, segurando você desse jeito? Quero dizer, eu meio que apenas agarrei você."

"Emma, nós quase 'fomos para a cama' em apenas algumas noites atrás."

Emma limpou sua garganta. "Bem, sim. Você está totalmente certa."

"Você está bem-vinda à me tocar, querida," Regina sussurrou, chegando para rastrear um dedo ao longo do lábio inferior de Emma. "Mas obrigada por ser respeitosa. Você é muito cavalheira."

"Sim, isso soa estranho. Mas 'dama' realmente não parece muito apropriado para mim. Deve haver uma palavra melhor."

"Deve sim," Regina concordou. Elas pareciam ter recuperado um pouco de seus sentidos naquele momento, tanto respirando fundo quanto se afastando um pouco uma da outra. O espaço permitiu mais ar, e ar permitiu o oxigênio realmente alcançar seus cérebros, que era uma coisa boa, porque elas pareciam que quanto mais próximas elas estiverem uma da outra, o mais provável seria que elas simplesmente entrassem em curto-circuito e implodiriam. Ou que elas acabariam se pegando no meio do jardim zoológico, assustando crianças e animais à esquerda e à direita. Emma seriamente considerou isso de qualquer maneira.

"Então." Ela limpou sua garganta para tirar o pensamento sujo fora de sua voz. Eles nunca deixaram seu cérebro, porém, nem por um segundo. "Qual bicho de pelúcia nós vamos pegar para o carinha?"

Regina gemeu. "Devemos?"

"Infelizmente," Emma disse dramaticamente, acenando, "É preciso."

Um ronco escapou de Regina com a sua pequena explosão de riso, um inteiramente som sem nobreza e Emma queria gritar agudo mais, mas em vez disso, ela apenas sorriu e manteve-se fria. "Tome nota," ela disse, "Falar fancy com mais freqüência. Isso resulta em ronco."

Regina deu um tapa em seu braço. "Eu não ronquei."

"Regina! Você fez sim. Agora você está apenas descaradamente mentindo."

"Não é uma mentira se nunca aconteceu. Eu não lembro de roncar, por isso, nunca aconteceu."

"Ah, é isso, agora esse papo existencial para cima de mim?" Emma perguntou. Ela prendeu seu rosto e apertou uma mão em seu queixo. Em uma voz nasal, ela perguntou: "Se tem um ronco e, em seguida, encontra-se mentiras, realmente existe o ronco?"

Regina explodiu-se em risadas alta e Emma jogou um braço em volta dela e beijou seu rosto. Mesmo quando as coisas ficaram estranhas, um conforto sempre existiu entre elas, como se tivessem estando rindo juntas durante anos, ou elas poderiam.

Quando o riso acalmou, Emma apontou em direção ao carrinho na frente dela. "Por que nós não apenas perguntamos para Henry qual ele quer?"

"Ah, querida, Henry está dormindo profundamentsle," Regina disse a ela.

"Como é que você-" Emma dobrou-se ao redor e olhou para baixo no carrinho. Certeza suficiente, Henry estava apagado como uma lâmpada, como uma lâmpada quebrada. Ele parecia como se não tivesse dormido por dias, queixo pressionado fortemente em seu peito e sua cabeça pendendo mais para um lado. Um grande fluxo de baba alimentava uma crescente poça em sua polo. "Wow, Ele está realmente dormindo. Como você sabia?"

"Estamos andando cerca de trinta minutos agora e não ouvimos um pio dele," Regina disse. "Eu tenho certeza que a emoção do dia apenas o nocauteou."

"Sim, há um rio correndo em sua boca."

"Acho que a nossa conversa não estava divertida o suficiente para mantê-lo acordado." Regina sorriu para Emma. "Embora, você certamente parecia se encontrar muito titillating(excitante) considerando que você não percebeu o silêncio dele."

Emma inclinou-se e reduziu sua voz. "Você totalmente disse essa palavra para que você apenas pudesse dizer 'tit'(teta) em nosso primeiro encontro, não é?"

Regina ficou boquiaberta e Emma se dobrou em risos. Emma envolveu um braço em volta dela e brincou, "Poxa, Regina. Primeiro encontro, e você já está trazendo tetas. Sua gayzisse está se mostrando."

Emma apenas riu mais ainda quando Regina hilariamente olhou para baixo em si mesma sem pensar. Em seguida, ambas eclodiram em risadas, cutucando uma a outra e esquecendo inteiramente onde foram e o que elas estavam fazendo. Eles saltaram para além, surpresas, quando uma garganta limpou em voz alta atrás delas.

Elas se viraram para ver o adolescente da cabine olhando incisivamente para elas. "Vocês estão paradas aí tipo uns dez minutos."

"E?" Emma deu de ombros.

"Então, vocês meio que estão obstruindo o stand."

Era óbvio que o garoto odiava o seu trabalho, ou talvez sua vida, Emma não sabia; tudo que ela sabia ao certo era que ele tinha uma má atitude. Na verdade, não era a melhor pessoa para estar trabalhando em um lugar repleto de crianças.

"Vão comprar algo ou o que? Porque se não, então vocês devem se mover já."

Justo quando Emma estava prestes a retaliar, sentiu a mão de Regina deslizando em torno de seu pulso e apertando. "Não se preocupe, querida," ela disse. "Deixe-me lidar com isso."

Regina deu um passo mais para o balcão. Emma ficou um pouco intimidada apenas em assistir a forma como Regina mudou-se, sua espinha endireitando, seu corpo de alguma forma crescente mais alto, maior e mais imponente. Como ela poderia apenas se transformar assim, apenas ir de risonha e adorável para a maior cadela dona-da-área no comando em um piscar de olhos, isso estava completamente para além da compreensão de Emma. Além disso, completamente excitou-a.

Regina estreitou os olhos para o crachá sobre a camisa do adolescente. "Olá, Seth. Parece que você não está tendo o melhor dos dias."

"Senhora, vamos lá," Seth disse. "Eu não preciso de qualquer tipo de estranha psicologia reversa ou sermão ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu só estou tentando fazer o meu trabalho e você está bloqueando o stand."

"Mm." Regina olhou para ele. "Eu gostaria de saber quem que lhe ensinou as suas maneiras, Seth, mas parece que você não tem nenhuma. Bastante vergonha para uma pessoa que trabalha na indústria de serviços. Você vê, num emprego, tal como este, você precisa ser capaz de manter um comportamento educado e atitude com todo e qualquer cliente em potencial pagante."

Seth soltou um dramático suspiro quando ele revirou os olhos e bateu os dedos contra o balcão. "Como eu disse, eu não preciso de um sermão."

"Por causa," Regina sobrepôs-se sobre as palavras do menino, "Você talvez nunca saiba com quem você possa estar falando."

Isso teve a atenção do garoto. Seus olhos reduziram quando ele olhou-a melhor. Seu olhar, em seguida, sacudiu até Emma e voltou para Regina. Emma podia ver que Regina tinha-lo nas mãos, em seguida; um pequeno piscar de pânico em seu olhar foi tudo o que era necessário para funcionar.

"Ah sim." Ela estava perfeitamente composta e pronta, as mãos cruzadas perfeitamente na frente dela. "Agora eu tenho sua atenção."

"Eu deveria conhecer você?" Ele perguntou-lhe.

"Oh não, querido." Regina nunca deixou cair esse estranhamente frio sorriso que pintava seus lábios suculentos. "Você não me conhece, no entanto, você deveria ter pensado em apenas ser um pouco mais gentil antes de falar com a minha namorada e comigo, de tal rude maneira."

Emma animou-se com a menção de 'namorada', seu estômago dando cambalhotas e seu coração dando pontapés em um ritmo rufante. Regina quis que significasse isso? Certamente não. Era apenas seu primeiro encontro, depois de tudo. Ela provavelmente disse isso, pois era conveniente. Ela não poderia decidir, no entanto, se ela estava feliz ou decepcionada sobre isso.

"Veja bem," Regina disse para Seth, "Alguns de nós temos um pouco de poder. Na verdade, alguns de nós podem até facilmente possuir este Zoo que você está trabalhando."

Os olhos de Seth praticamente pularam para fora de seu crânio, e Emma teve que virar o rosto para esconder sua própria reação. Ela podia ouvir Seth gaguejando para fora um pedido de desculpas, obviamente, com medo de que ele viesse a perder o seu trabalho.

A poucos minutos mais tarde, Emma sentiu um toque em seu braço e virou-se para ver Regina segurando uma pelúcia verde de macaco com membros longos e frouxos. Ela usava um sorriso satisfeito. "Vamos, querida? Eu acredito que pode ser a hora de levar Henry para casa."

"Uh, S-sim, sim. É claro." À medida que se afastaram da cabine de mercadorias e seguiam para a entrada principal do jardim zoológico, Emma perguntou: "Sério que você possui este Zoo?"

Regina riu. "É claro que não", disse ela, cutucando Emma com seu cotovelo, "Mas Seth não sabe disso."


	21. Chapter 21

Regina não perguntou se Emma queria ir para casa com ela, e Emma não perguntou se ela poderia ir. Estava aparentemente um silêncio, no entanto, a compreensão era mútua que nenhuma delas queria que o encontro acabasse, assim, em vez de condução para campus, Regina dirigiu para casa, trazendo Emma consigo.

Henry não se mexeu uma vez se quer, nem mesmo quando Regina levantou-o para fora do carrinho e colocou-o para o assento do carro. O que não mudou quando finalmente chegaram quando estavam de volta para a casa de Regina. Ele se enrolou em sua mãe como um urso coala quando ela o içou para fora do assento do carro de novo e o levou para a casa, Emma os seguindo de perto por trás.

Após seguir Regina através do corredor, Emma a observou colocar o menino em sua cama, tendo que abrir seus dedos para soltar todo o cabelo da base de sua cabeça. Ela puxou seus sapatos e meias de seus pés, tirou o seu chapéu e, em seguida, puxou as cobertas que estavam sob ele. O garoto apenas murmurou algumas vezes durante todo o processo, mas em seguida, aninhou-se de volta para seu lençol e apagou novamente.

Emma entrou em cena e entregou-lhe a pelúcia verde de macaco. "Aqui", ela sussurrou. "Ele pode dormir com ele."

"Você tem certeza que ao em vez disso não prefere guardar para que você possa dormir com isso?" Regina colocou o brinquedo ao lado de Henry. "Você estava inflexível sobre a obtenção de uma pelúcia no fim das contas."

"Eu não preciso dormir com macacos se eu tenho você."

Quando Regina puxou a porta fechando-a por trás delas, as duas mulheres estavam olhando uma para a outra. A dolorosamente familiar eletricidade fagulhou entre elas novamente, e Regina limpou sua garganta, deixando seu olhar cair nos de Emma. "Você gostaria de algo para beber?" Ela perguntou, passando por Emma e voltando para baixo, pelo corredor, para a cozinha. Emma deu de ombros e seguiu-a, rindo internamente de si mesma, porque parecia que cada vez que ela esteve nesta grande, bonita casa, seguia Regina ao redor como um filhote de cachorro. Na verdade, ela percebeu que estava fazendo isso desde a sua primeira visita. Parecia que isso sempre esteve lá entre elas apesar do fato de que, tolamente, nenhuma delas o tinha notado."

"Uh, tipo álcool?" Emma perguntou. "Porque eu não sou boa com vinho. Eu vou querer algum chá ou algo assim se você tiver."

"Suco?"

"Sim, obrigada."

Regina andou preparando um par de copos, enchendo um pela metade com vinho e o outro inteiramente com suco de maçã. Ela se virou para ver Emma inclinar-se contra o balcão da cozinha e observá-la. Elas olharam uma para a outra, e ambas as mulheres suspiraram, completamente afetadas por apenas um piscar de olhos. Regina entregou o suco de Emma, os seus dedos escovando na troca e causando um delicioso arrepio de ondulação para baixo da coluna de Emma. Recuando de costas e empurrando-se contra o balcão no lado oposto da cozinha, Regina olhou para a mulher em frente a ela enquanto ambas davam longos goles em seus copos.

"Então," Emma disse, definindo seu copo no balcão. Seu corpo inteiro sentiu-se como uma espiral serpente, tensa e praticamente vibrando com energia quando ela observou a língua de Regina deslizar em seu lábio inferior para capturar um pouco da umidade que escapou.

Regina imitou a acão de Emma, colocando seu próprio copo para baixo, atrás dela. "Então," ela repetiu, a palavra apenas um sussurro. O puxão entre elas foi magnético, e não disseram nenhuma outra palavra. Ambas as mulheres atiraram-se fora de seus respectivos lados do balcão e colidiram no meio.

Mãos pousaram em qualquer lugar que puderam, em todos os lugares que poderiam. As unhas de Regina escavaram o couro cabeludo de Emma assim como Emma agarrou firmemente ao redor dos quadris de Regina. O beijo estava quente e áspero, desesperado e com fome, línguas deslizaram em conjunto, degustando, explorando. Os dentes bateram em conjunto com o movimento frenético, mas não tirou qualquer mente confusa do estado do beijo. Elas só queriam mais.

Regina empurrou seu corpo contra o de Emma, fazendo-a afastar-se até que batesse contra o balcão novamente, os armários agitaram-se e o copo de suco quase caindo da beirada.

"Deus, você é quente," Emma sussurrou quando ela correu suas mãos em torno dos quadris de Regina e colocando as mãos em volta de toda a área dos bolsos do jeans, envolvendo-a em um aperto. Emma gemeu na boca de Regina, ecoando o semelhante som que borbulhava a partir da garganta de Regina. "A sua bunda."

Regina sorriu para o beijo quando ela deslizou a língua ao longo do lábio inferior de Emma. "Mm. Sua boca."

Suas mãos escorreram para baixo do cabelo de Emma, através da coluna de seu pescoço delgado, para baixo sobre as clavículas, para baixo até que elas estivessem fechadas ao redor dos-

"Mamãe?"

Emma e Regina desgrudaram-se num salto para além rápidamente, corpos chicoteando na direção da voz sonolenta.

"H-Henry." A mão de Regina subiu para limpar o canto de sua boca onde o batom dela tinha manchado. Ela corrigiu sua camisa, que estava apenas um pouco de lado. "O que está fazendo, querido?"

Nu, mas vestindo apenas sua cueca, Henry balançou a poucos metros delas. Seu cabelo desarrumado em pé de um lado e seus olhos inchados. Segurou seu macaco verde com um braço, situado no topo de sua barriga redonda, e ele usou sua outra mão para esfregar seus olhos. "Quente", ele murmurou, muito cansado até mesmo para um tentativa de uma frase completa.

Emma bateu os dedos no topo do balcão nervosamente enquanto ela estava um pouco longe de Regina, colocando alguma distância entre elas. Era a única maneira de manter as mãos para si mesma. Ela podia sentir o calor em seu rosto, inteiramente mortificada por ter sido capturada dando um amasso com Regina por ninguém menos do que o filho de Regina.

Estranho e desconfortável. Henry não pareceu perceber, no entanto. Na verdade, ele até mesmo não pareceu totalmente acordado, apenas um bebê zumbi parcialmente nu, muito cansado para funcionar.

"Oh," Regina suspirou, o rubor espalhando por conta própria em suas bochechas, mesmo quando ela tentou fingir como se não tinham acabado de fazer o que elas tinham apenas totalmente vindo a fazer. Ela atravessou o cômodo para a criança sonolenta e içou-o em seus braços. "Vamos ir pegar seu ventilador, ok? Então você pode cochilar um pouco mais."

Ele colocou a cabeça em seu ombro e assentiu em seu pescoço. Regina olhou de volta para Emma e ofereceu um sorriso de desculpa antes de carregar Henry de volta para seu quarto. Emma limpou uma mão para baixo em sua camisa, com seu rosto lavado em vermelho soltou uma respiração pesada que rapidamente evoluiu para risos tranquilos. Era um dia e tanto.

Quando Regina voltou para a cozinha, ela encontrou Emma inclinada contra o balcão e bebendo seu suco de maçã. Elas sorriram uma para a outra antes de Regina dizer, "Ele aparentemente necessitava de uma história."

"Ah. Eu estava imaginando porque você estava demorando. Eu estava começando a pensar que talvez você tivesse se arrastado para a cama com o garoto e tivesse adormecido lá, também. "

"Não, é claro que não." Regina riu.

"Não culpo você. O garoto é muito aconchegante."

"Verdade." Regina limpou sua garganta, seu rosto lavando um rosa suave quando ela acrescentou, "No entanto, eu altamente duvido se conseguiria ser capaz de cochilar após ..."

"Sim," Emma respirava. Seu corpo ainda tonto pelo teatro do amasso na cozinha, e ela não podia deixar de sorrir como uma idiota para Regina, basicamente confirmando que sentia-se da mesma forma.

Elas compartilharam um pequeno, quase tímido riso, ambas corando. Seus olhares alternando entre os olhos e lábios, coração batendo em uníssono. Quando Emma empurrou-se fora do balcão e deu um passo para a frente, embora, Regina deu um passo para trás levantando a mão. "Emma, eu acho que devemos conversar."

O coração de Emma caiu em seu estômago. Cada vez que ela tinha ouvido essas palavras, decepção ou desgosto as seguia-notícias de que ela estava sendo embaralhada fora para outra casa, que ela não era o que a família queria, que ela simplesmente não era o suficiente. Cada célula do corpo de Emma amotinaram contra essas palavras, porque se elas significassem o que ela esperava que significassem, que Regina estava prestes a dizer-lhe que tudo isso tinha sido um terrível e impulsivo erro, em seguida, Emma achou que ela não poderia lidar com isso.

Essa coisa com Regina, seja lá o que quer que isso fosse, tinha sido tal alívio para a solidão que Emma por muitas vezes sentiu. Tinha sido um remendo para a escuridão, para o buraco no interior, a parte dela que ainda sentia-se tão pouco amada. Tinha sido emocionante, refrescante, e crivada com esperança. E perder-la antes que até mesmo realmente começasse fez Emma se sentir como se ela não pudesse respirar. Seu corpo inteiro era uma almofada de alfinetes, picada mais e mais vezes pelas possibilidades que rasgavam através de sua mente, e dentro de segundos, ela fadou-se em acreditar que o que quer que Regina queria falar sobre resultaria em nada mais do que total desastre, e isso fez Emma adoecer em seu estômago.

Ela queria correr. Ela queria ir para tão longe dessa casa o quanto possível, queria fingir que essas palavras nunca tivessem saído da boca de Regina afinal. Talvez assim ela poderia ir para casa e dormir, e ao acordar perceber que era tudo um sonho e ainda era o dia antes do encontro. Emma não se importava, desde que ela não tivesse que viver este momento, este momento que, sem dúvida viria a ser mais uma decepção em uma longa lista de decepções que coloria a sua vida.

"Isso saiu errad-" Regina tentou, mas Emma sacudiu a cabeça e levou mais um passo para trás.

"É, Uh," Emma disse, sua voz tensa como se sua garganta tivesse entrado em colapso, "Está tudo bem. Eu entendi. Você não tem que dizer nada, Regina. Estou realmente muito acostumada a isso."

"Emma, não." Regina tentou novamente, mas Emma já estava se deslocando em torno dela e para a sala de estar, desesperada para escapar.

"Não," Emma disse através dos dentes trincados. Lágrimas sumindo sua voz. "Você não tem que se explicar ou qualquer outra coisa. Você pensa que cometeu um erro, e isso é, Uh, tudo bem. Eu só estou indo embora. Eu deveria ir."

Ela correu para a porta, Regina foi atras e, em seguida, ela girou em torno no último segundo. "Posso, pelo menos, ainda ver o Henry às vezes, talvez? Porque eu importo com ele, e eu-"

Regina lançou-se no espaço pessoal de Emma, atirou as mãos para cima e as colocou em torno de sua face para silenciá-la. Ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos. "Emma! Pare."

As palavras morreram na garganta de Emma, seu olhar capturado pelo da Regina. A mulher olhou para ela tão cuidadosamente, e tão intensamente que tirou Emma do equilíbrio. Ela estava ou não estava sendo rejeitada?

"Eu não acho que isso é um erro." Regina acariciou os polegares nas bochechas de Emma.

A boca de Emma ficou seca. Seu coração apertou em seu peito. Sua pele formigou sob os dedos de Regina. "Você não?"

"É claro que não," Regina sussurrou. Ela baixou a mão e cutucou Emma no lado. "Meu beijos são poucos convincentes?"

Emma soltou um suspiro e murmurou, "Não."

"Bem", Regina disse a ela, sorrindo. "Eu odiaria achar que os meus beijos foram inadequados."

Emma bufou, balançando a cabeça e respirando fundo. "Os seus beijos são os melhores que eu já tive."

"Me desculpe pela minha escolha de palavras, Emma," Regina disse. "Eu percebi agora o quão agourento isso soou, mas eu posso te assegurar não é nada assim." Suas sobrancelhas franziram. ",Pelo menos, espero que não seja."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu pirei. Eu deveria ter permitido você terminar, mas como acabei ouvindo tanto isso em minha vida, e nunca foi seguido por qualquer coisa positiva, você entende?"

Ela assentiu. "Eu não estou te deixando, Emma. Eu simplesmente pensei que seria melhor discutir algumas coisas. Você vai ficar, por favor?"

Atando as mão com Regina, Emma a deixou levá-las de volta através da casa e para a sala de estar. Elas se acomodaram no sofá, uma boa distância de uma para a outra, e um estranho silêncio desenvolveu entre elas-uma mulher não tinha certeza de como começar e a outra ainda completamente cuidadosa sobre o que pudesse estar vindo. "Então," Emma coaxou, incapaz de tomar o silêncio por mais tempo, "Sobre o que você queria falar?

Um suspiro suave deslizou através dos lábios de Regina. Ela se sentou em frente a Emma, as mãos cruzadas no topo dos joelhos e suas pernas cruzadas elegantemente nos tornozelos. "Eu acho que é óbvio que você e eu estamos muito atraidas uma pela outra," ela disse, "considerando o fato de que parece que não conseguimos ser capazes de manter nossas mãos para nós mesmas."

"Parece que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho de manter as nossas mãos para nós mesmas, agora."

O olhar cortante de Regina fez ambas rirem. "Obrigada pela observação sagaz, querida."

"Desculpe," Emma disse. "Vá em frente."

"Como eu estava dizendo, a atração entre nós é, obviamente, intensa, e eu odeio a presunção, mas eu acredito que aparentemente é para onde as coisas estão indo."

Emma mordeu seu lábio e limpo sua garganta. "Sexo, certo?" Ela perguntou. "Eu quero dizer, apenas para esclarecer que estamos falando de sexo aqui, sim?"

Regina sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Sim, querida," ela respondeu com um riso gutural. "Estamos falando de sexo."

"Sim, tudo bem. Pensando assim." Emma sacudiu as sobrancelhas e deslizou seu pé por todo o chão para colidir com os tornozelos cruzados de Regina. "Então, você quer fazer sexo comigo, hein?"

Ela adorava o jeito que ela poderia fazer Regina contorcer-se às vezes, apenas sendo provocativa, mas quando Regina assentiu com firmeza e disse, "Eu quero, sim," Emma quase caiu fora do sofá.

"Uh, Hum, bem." Ela tentou orientar-e e Regina explodiu um sorriso brincalhão.

"Oh veja, você pode implicar, mas você não pode receber." Ela cutucou Emma de volta com o dedo do pé de um de seus saltos.

"Meu bom Deus, mulher! Você está tentando me matar?" Emma chiou. Riam juntas e mudaram-se mais perto uma da outra no sofá. Emma relaxando de volta para a almofada, e Regina inclinou-se no braço do sofá. "Sério, agora. Você estava falando sério?"

"Sim."

Emma sentia-se como uma adolescente de novo, como se ela estivesse esmagando Regina tão fortemente em seu coração nesse momento, que ela ficou surpresa que a mulher não estava como uma fina panqueca. "Hum, bem, isso é bom." As bochechas dela coraram, limpou suas palmas das mãos suadas em seu jeans, na esperança de que Regina não percebesse. "Isso é realmente muito bom."

"Sim," Regina sussurrou novamente, movimentando mais perto de Emma. "Apenas, como eu disse, Emma, eu acho que é melhor se discutir algumas coisas em primeiro lugar."

"Ok," Emma concordou. "Eu não tenho nenhuma DST ou qualquer coisa parecida, se você está preocupada com isso. Tem sido um tempo desde que eu estive com ninguém, e eu faço o meu exame anual desde então, mas, quero dizer, eu posso ir fazer o teste novamente se você quiser, como comprovar ou algo assim."

Regina sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu. "Obrigada, mas eu confio em você. No entanto, eu estou feliz que você mencionou que tem sido algum tempo desde que você tem estado com alguém; porque isso é uma das coisas que eu gostaria de falar com você sobre. Tem sido muito tempo desde que eu estive com alguém, sexualmente ou de outra forma."

"Está tudo bem se eu perguntar quanto tempo?" Emma sussurrou.

Regina assentiu, cabeça abaixada. "Mais de quatro anos."

"Wow." Emma respirou. "Isso é mais do que eu esper-Oh."

De repente, isso clicou em sua mente. Henry tinha três anos, e provavelmente se aproximando de quatro, mas o tempo estava claro o suficiente.

"Henry?" Emma perguntou tranquilamente.

"Sim," Regina suspirou. "Sua concepção, na verdade."

Emma bateu os dedos em conjunto. Sentia-se extremamente esquisita, e não por causa do que Regina estava compartilhando com ela, mas porque ela tinha tantas perguntas, mas ela realmente não queria passar dos limites.

"Hum, foi um acidente? A gravidez, quero dizer?"

Regina assentiu novamente. "Sim, foi muito duro descobrir isso. Eu nunca teria planejado de estar grávida aos vinte e três, mal acabando a faculdade. Isso me aterrorizou. Tal experiência em si pode fazer uma pessoa ser cuidadosa com sexo, especialmente alguém como eu. Eu gosto de coisas calculadas. Eu gosto de planos. Eu gosto de estrutura. Eu normalmente não me importo com surpresas, e Henry foi certamente uma surpresa, mas ..."

"Mas, foi mais do que isso? Mais do que o medo de gravidez por-la fora do sexo?"

Olhos castanhos cresceram distantes, a cor mais escura por alguma memória dolorosa que dançava através da mente de Regina. "Sim", ela sussurrou, e o estômago de Emma cambaleou.

Emma agarrou seus joelhos, unhas escavando em sua calça jeans. "Ele não, o pai de Henry..." o simples pensamento tornou difícil para ela respirar. "Ele não foi consensual?"

"Oh não, Emma." Regina procurou pelo braço de Emma e apertou-o. "Não foi nada assim, querida. Foi consensual, sim-tolo, mas consensual."

A tensão no corpo de Emma desvaneceu quando ela virou-se de forma mais completa para Regina e tomou suas mãos. Ela acariciou as mãos de Regina juntas com seus polegares. "Okay."

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento, ambas apenas olhando para seus dedos entrelaçados, antes de Regina sussurrar, "Eu o conheci na Harvard."

Os olhos de Regina focaram nos seus, tristes e emotivos. "Seu nome era Jonathan." Emma não perdeu o verbo no passado. "Ele era um ano a frente de mim, mas nós tinhamos duas aulas em conjunto. Ele me impertinava incessantemente, sempre me cumprimentando e me chamando para almoçar ou jantar ou até mesmo um lanche. Eu o dispensei muitas vezes, porque eu não queria quaisquer distrações nos meus estudos. Na verdade, eu o dispensei a totalidade de todo o tempo que estivemos na escola juntos, embora nós desenvolvemos uma grande amizade, estudando em conjunto com freqüência e, ocasionalmente, se reunindo para o café. Manteve-se nesse caminho para mais de um ano."

Emma apertou a mão e Regina respirou fundo.

"Ele era gentil e incrivelmente inteligente," ela continuou. "Nós começamos a namorar depois que eu sai da Harvard. Sexo não era algo que já foi uma parte proeminente na minha vida, nem foi uma parte proeminente da minha relação com Jonathan por um tempo, não que eu nunca tivesse feito sexo, porque eu fiz, mas apenas não fazia muitas vezes. Eu fui sempre cautelosa sobre atividades em que o fator de risco era relativamente alta. Honestamente, você deveria ter visto minha reação ao perder minha virgindade. Eu estava uma bagunça até meu período vir."

Emma riu e apertou a mão de Regina de novo. "Eu sempre avaliei riscos e determinava se a atividade valia a pena as possíveis consequências," Regina disse. "Como tal, eu raramente 'me solto', como Vivian diz, especialmente quando sexo e relacionamentos estão na causa. Não é que eu acho que sexo não pode ser maravilhoso. Eu sei que pode ser, em várias maneiras, mas como eu disse, riscos. Você vê se dez segundos de orgasmo valeu a pena uma vida compromisso de uma criança não planejada, ou no valor de uma vida lutando contra uma doença incurável. Você vê o que quero dizer? "

"Totalmente. Eu posso entender que você tenha ficado cautelosa sobre isso, especialmente desde que você já tinha planos específicos para a sua vida e tudo mais. E não assuma isso de forma errada, porque, obviamente, Henry é a melhor coisa de sempre, mas eu acho que você estava totalmente no direito de ser cautelosa. Quero dizer, você poderia acabar grávida."

"Exatamente." Regina suspirou. "É incrível como tantas pessoas possam ter relações sexuais desprotegidas inúmeras vezes e nunca resultar em uma gravidez, e, em seguida, outros com apenas uma vez, e surpresa-um bebê."

Emma apertou sua mão de novo. "Então, foi assim, como aconteceu? Uma vez, e, então, olá Henry?"

Regina riu, sua voz estava tensa. "Mm." Ela cantarolava, acenando. "Apenas uma vez com Jonathan, e acabei grávida. É claro, eu absolutamente não lamento sobre isso agora, porque Henry é a luz da minha vida. Ele é tudo. Mas quando eu descobri, eu fiquei devastada. Mas eu senti como se minha vida tivesse terminado antes que até mesmo começasse."

"E Jonathan?" Emma perguntou. Ela hesitou, ela coçou a parte traseira de seu pescoço e evitando seu olhar. "Eu quero dizer, ele te deixou ou algo assim?"

"Ele nunca soube."

"Você não lhe contou?"

"Eu nunca tive a chance." Uma lágrima solitária deslizou para baixo pela extensão de seu rosto. "Ele estava em um acidente de carro três dias depois naquela noite. Eles disseram que foi instantaneo, que ele morreu com o impacto e não sentiu qualquer dor. Foi semanas antes de eu ter descoberto que estava grávida."

O peito de Emma sentiu-se desconfortavelmente apertado, e ela apertou as mãos de Regina até que ambas as suas juntas ficaram branca. "Eu sinto muito, Regina," ela sussurrou.

"Eu nunca falo sobre isso. Meus pais e Vivian evitam o tópico como a praga porque sabem o quão dolorosa esta experiência foi para mim. A dor reduziu com o tempo, mas nunca desapareceu totalmente. É apenas difícil para discutir."

"Sim," Emma murmurou. "Eu não falo sobre um monte dessas merdas difíceis também. Às vezes, eu acho que se apenas dizer isso em voz alta é demais, como se isso de alguma forma tornasse tudo muito real de se sentir novamente, tudo muito perto."

Regina olhou para ela, olhos de largos e profundos. "Sim", ela ofegou. "É exatamente isso."

Emma ofereceu-lhe um triste sorriso. Elas olharam uma para a outra, de mãos dadas e assentindo no ponderado silêncio. Parecia que horas passaram antes que qualquer uma voltasse a falar. "Você o amou?"

"Quem pode dizer? Eu não tenho certeza se eu sabia o que era o amor romântico no momento. Toda a minha vida tinha sido sobre o crescimento, ambição, conquista, sucesso. Claro, eu sei o que o amor é. Eu vivi uma vida feliz, cheia de amor, mas amor romântico? É diferente, não é?"

Emma sorriu com ternura no jeito que ela andou em círculos em torno de sua pergunta. Ela mesma fez isso muitas vezes, de modo que o peso de certas verdades nunca liquidou-se totalmente sobre ela. Ela apertou a mão de Regina de novo. "Regina," ela disse, mergulhando para capturar seu olhar, "Você o amou?"

Lágrimas frescas escaparam para baixo do rosto de Regina enquanto ela finalmente assentiu e sussurrou, "Eu certamente penso que sim."

Pálidos dedos moveram-se ao longo das úmidas bochechas quando Emma limpou as lágrimas de Regina. "Eu sinto muito," ela respirou, e Regina inclinou-se em seu toque. Isso doeu Emma em milhares de maneiras diferentes.

"Eu entendi. Pelo menos, eu acho que eu sei o que você está tentando dizer. Você não deixou ninguém entrar por um longo tempo, e talvez você esteja um pouco nervosa sobre isso, sim?"

Regina endireitou-se, seu corpo tenso, e expirado profundamente. Ela limpou sua garganta e assentiu com firmeza quando ela enrolou sua postura de volta para a sua normalmente compostura.

Respeitando o espaço de Regina, Emma puxou-se de volta um pouco. "Eu também estou", disse ela. "Nervosa, quero dizer. Tem sido por um bom tempo para mim também, e eu não deixo as pessoas entrarem facilmente, você sabe? Quero dizer, eu realmente não fico íntima com as pessoas. Eu normalmente não faço emoções, relacionamentos. Eu só não confio nas pessoas para fazer isso, você sabe, podem me machucar ou qualquer outra coisa."

"Você confia em mim para não te machucar?"

Emma engoliu. "Acho que sim. Eu quero. É difícil para mim."

Um firme aceno foi tudo o que recebeu quando Regina simplesmente aceitou sua resposta, respeitando-a. Emma não viu decepção nos olhos da mulher, apenas a compreensão. Ela fechou a distância entre elas e pressionou seus lábios nos de Regina.

O beijo foi suave, tenro, e quase hesitante em primeiro lugar, mas em seguida, cresceu e aprofundou-se. Era tudo o que Emma sempre achou que um beijo deveria ser-poderoso ainda suave, profundo no entanto leve, emocional, e comunicativo.

Dedos tocaram suavemente e emaranhando-se em seu cabelo, escovando mais do rosto e pescoço, por trás das orelhas, e para baixo nas costas. Peitos pressionados juntos, corações batendo ritmicamente. Respiração acelerada. Calor se propagando.

Emma puxou-se para trás, com sua respiração rápida na sua língua, e sorriu. Regina retornou o sorriso, seus lábios macios inchados de beijar e molhados. "Então, talvez nós não tentemos apressar qualquer coisa," Emma disse. "Talvez nós apenas façamos o que se sentirmos que é certo e tentar não pensar demais qualquer coisa."

Regina envolveu uma mão no rosto de Emma e inclinou-se para beijar o canto de sua boca. "Ok," ela sussurrou contra a pele.

"Bom. Então, se tivermos sexo, tivemos sexo. Se tiver um tempo antes de fazer, então é um tempo antes de fazer. Merda, se não fizermos, então nós não fazemos. O que quer que se sentirmos confortáveis e certo.

"Essa seria uma boa hora para mencionar que eu nunca realmente estive com uma mulher?" Regina corou.

Os lábios de Emma se separaram assim como se surpreendeu, mas em seguida, ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça e riu.

Regina zombou e bateu em seu braço. "Não faça chacota," ela emburrou-se, e Emma estendeu a mão para ela.

"Eu não estou fazendo chacota." Ela deslizou os braços ao redor de Regina. "Eu estou apenas ... você é cheia de surpresas, Regina, você sabe disso?"

Regina estreitou os olhos. "Isso é uma coisa ruim?"

"Não. Eu amo isso."

"Bom então, excelente," Regina disse. "Eu serei completamente atarefada, no entanto, você sabe. Eu tenho certeza que eu vou aprender rapidamente."

Uma onda de calor rolou através do ventre de Emma e queimou entre as pernas, ela tinha que fechar os olhos e morder a língua para impedir-se de gemer. O simples pensamento de Regina estar 'atarefada' no quarto foi fascinante.

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai." Emma focou seu olhar novamente em Regina. "Mas por agora, vamos começar com algo simples apenas para tirar a tensão. O que você acha?"

"O que você tem em mente?" Os dedos de Regina contraíram sobre o apertado material que envolviam as coxas de Emma.

Emma sorriu como uma tola quando ela jogou os braços abrindo o máximo possível. "Abraço?"

Regina riu e afundou-se no abraço de Emma.


	22. Chapter 22

"Tem certeza de que você não acha que isso é totalmente sem noção?" Emma remexeu através do conteúdo de um gabinete na cozinha de Regina.

"Desculpe?" A questão fez Regina dar uma parada no seu processo de seleção de vinho. "À que você está se referindo, querida?"

Emma parou de sua própria ação também. "Isso", disse ela, acenando uma mão através do ar.

"Talvez você pudesse ser um pouco mais específica." Regina riu. "Eu acho que eu não posso ler sua mente."

"Droga, e eu aqui realmente esperando que iriamos ter umas daquelas doces ligações telepáticas ou qualquer outra coisa como todos aqueles esquisitos fazem nos filmes."

"Isso realmente já aconteceu em um filme?"

"Eh, eu não sei. Mas diga-me que não seria doce. Amantes que podem se comunicar com suas mentes? Muito impressionante."

"Amantes?" Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha e inclinou-se contra o balcão.

Emma piscou. "Uma menina pode sonhar, Regina."

Voltando-se ao gabinete, Emma começou a remexer as coisas novamente. Ainda podia sentir o calor do olhar de Regina em suas costas, embora, ela sabia que tinha que desviar o olhar para fora dela. Seu estômago virou e sua pele começou a formigar, e tudo só por causa de um olhar.

"Ela certamente pode," Regina disse. Sua voz estava uma oitava menor do que antes, e Emma sentiu as palavras em cada parte de seu corpo. Sentiu sua calça de repente, apertada e desconfortável. Os poucos beijos que as duas mulheres já tinham compartilhado tinha sido o suficiente para transformar Emma em uma poça de gosma; Emma pensou que ela e Regina poderiam realmente explodirem se as mãos ultrapassassem a linha da cintura. Que bela maneira de morrer.

Emma riu um som estrangulado e ela limpou sua garganta. "Você seriamente tem que parar com a voz malígna."

"E você sériamente tem que parar com as referências para sexo."

E, em seguida, de repente, Regina estava atrás dela, o calor do seu corpo irradiando no corpo de Emma e a fazendo tremer.

"O que você está procurando, querida?"

"Uh, nada. Eu estava tentando procurar por alguma coisa, mas agora eu só estou brincando com coisas aleatórias no armário porque alguém me mantém distraída."

Regina riu quando ela se moveu um pouco mais para perto de Emma, suas mãos extendendo-se para ela. Ela agarrou os quadris de Emma e apertou. "Eu tenho estado ocupada com minha própria tarefa, Emma." Sua respiração sussurrou e contornou através da parte de trás da orelha de Emma. "Dificilmente é minha culpa que você não possa manter o seu foco tempo suficiente para completar a sua própria."

"Você é tão má." Emma içou-se e subiu sobre o balcão da cozinha para chegar alà parte de trás do gabinete, porque ela tinha aparentemente escondido seu snack mais longe do que ela originalmente pensava. As mãos de Regina nunca se moveram de seus quadris. A nova posição colocava o traseiro de Emma no rosto de Regina.

Regina suspirou. "E você diz que eu que sou a má."

"Peguei!" A mão de Emma finalmente travou em torno do pacote de Reese's e pipoca de microondas que ela tinha escondido na parte de trás do gabinete para manter seguro. "Desculpe, eu aparentemente escondi as coisas em Nárnia."

"Quais coisas?" Regina perguntou quando Emma voltou-se a partir do gabinete e começou a virar para pular.

"Mamãe!" Uma voz de repente, gritou por trás delas, e Emma saltou tão difícil que ela perdeu seu equilíbrio. "U-Uh-" Derrubada de seu precário poleiro à beira do balcão da cozinha, ela caiu direitamente para Regina. As costas de Regina bateram no chão com um baque sólido, uma sonora corrida de ar foi expulsa de seus pulmões ecoando um grunhido, e Emma pousou direto em cima dela, seus próprios joelhos estalando alto contra o chão.

"Ai." Emma gemeu quando ela forçou-se para fora do chão e para fora de cima dela. "Regina?" Ela perguntou, uma mão no estômago de Regina e a outra em seu ombro. "Você está bem?"

Regina finalmente sugou em uma forte respiração e assentiu, e Emma soltou um suspiro de alívio. "Por que você não me pegou?" Ela não podia resistir à vontade de provocá-la um pouco, mesmo quando Regina estava arfando e empurrando-se para sentar.

"Eu acredito que eu sou a única coisa que amorteceu a sua queda, eu não sou?"

Emma sorriu para ela. "Você tem um ponto, heroína."

"Mamãe." Regina e Emma viraram-se para ver Henry que estava à poucos metros de distância, com um gigante sorriso em seu rosto e ainda vestido com apenas sua cueca mesmo depois de ter acordado por algumas horas. Ele agarrou sua nova pelúcia de macaco como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Sim amor?" Regina perguntou.

Henry saltou em seus pés quando ele riu. "Emma caiu."

Emma explodiu em risadas e Regina riu assentindo. "Sim, Henry, estou bem ciente de que Emma caiu."

Ele só continuou a oferecer seu enorme, adorável sorriso quando ele balançou de um lado para outro e fez o seu pedido. "Meu malvado favrito?"

"Favorito."

"Favrito," Henry repetiu.

Emma, literalmente, teve que morder a junta do dedo para impedir-se de rir enquanto Regina camalmente repetia-se. "Favorito."

Henry estreitou os olhos para ela como se estivesse ponderando em sua mente antes de dizer lentamente, "Favrito." Os ombros de Emma tremiam com risos silenciosos. Ela quase perdeu-se inteiramente quando ela sentiu o cotovelo de Regina cutucar seu lado.

"Tudo bem, bebê." Regina começou novamente, sorrindo para seu filho. "Ouça a mamãe muito de perto, ok?" Henry assentiu e seu olhar manteve-se fixo firmemente nos lábios de sua mãe quando ela, em seguida, lentamente e cuidadosamente soou para fora a palavra. "Faaaa-voooo-riiii-tooo."

Ambas Emma e Regina observaram como os olhos de Henry estreitaram novament boca garoto moveu-se sem palavras, como se ele estivesse trabalhando tudo antes de falar. "Faaaaa."

Regina teve que cutucar Emma novamente para impedí-la de rir.

"-vrito."

O rosto de Emma praticamente ficou azul.

"Bem," Regina disse, inclinando e cutucando a barriga de seu filho. "Talvez devêssemos trabalhar nisso um outro dia, munchkin."

"Okay!"

"Agora, você pode ir esperar no sofá como um menino grande? Emma e eu vamos estar lá em apenas alguns minutos para iniciar o filme."

Henry deu de ombros e fugiu para a sala de estar.

Uma vez que ele estava fora de vista, Regina e Emma lentamente se viraram para olhar uma para a outra. No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, o silêncio entre elas estourou com o riso compartilhado.

"Essa foi a melhor coisa de todos os tempos", Emma disse quando se sentaram uma ao lado da outra no chão da cozinha. "Sério, como é que aquele garoto pode ser tão adorável?"

Com um suspiro brincalhão de Regina, ela fingiu chocar-se, exageradamente. "O que quer dizer com como é que ele pode ser tão adorável?" Ela acenou com a mão provocativa para baixo do comprimento do seu corpo.

"Ah, certo," Emma disse, "Deve ter recebido isso de sua mãe."

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você discorda?"

"Nem um pouco."

Elas ajudaram uma a outra ficar de pé, e Regina revirou os olhos assim que ela viu o que Emma estava procurando o tempo todo, os itens que levaram à uma provável contusão na bunda dela. "Quantos esconderijos daquela mistura vil você escondeu na minha casa?"

"Mais do que você pensa", disse Emma, colocando a língua para fora. "E mais uma vez, não critique isso até você experimentar."

"Eu realmente detesto este ditado." Regina moveu-se para o balcão para desarrolhar seu vinho selecionado.

"O que quer dizer?" O saco plano dos grãos de pipoca desembarcou no microondas com um baque quando Emma o jogou dentro. "Não critique até que você experimente?"

"Sim. É um lema pobre. "

" Como assim? "

"Ele engloba mais de um tópico, querida. Muitos nunca tentaram um assassinato, e no entanto, ainda é amplamente considerado vil. Além disso, normalmente não nos conhecemos bem o suficiente para ter uma idéia estabelecida do que nós provavelmente iremos gostar?"

"Touché."

"Obrigada."

"Então, eu acho que isso significa que eu não vou conseguir fazer com que você experimente essas coisas, hein?" Emma perguntou quando ela puxou-a, agora totalmente estalada, pipoca do micro-ondas, jogou-la em uma tigela grande, e em seguida, derramou seus pequenos doces favoritos.

"Eu acredito que não." Elas caminharam em direção à sala de estar.

"Emma," Regina disse quando passaram pela sala de jantar e pela sala de jogos de Henry por último, "O que você estava falando antes, quando você perguntou se eu achava que isso era sem nocão?"

"Oh. Eu só quis dizer como essa coisa toda de eu-estar-aqui-o-dia-todo. Eu não quero ultrapassar minha visita ou qualquer coisa, e este encontro tecnicamente está indo completar agora como um século de duração. "

"Pelo contrário ", respondeu ela," foi um dia lindo, e eu estou feliz que você ficou. "

"Então, nada sem noção?" Emma chiou quando elas entraram na sala de estar.

"Não mesmo, querida."

Elas começaram o filme com Henry esmagado entre elas, Emma mastigando sua pipoca e doces, e Regina bebendo vinho enquanto distraidamente corria os dedos pelos cabelos macios de seu filho. Emma riu toda vez que ela pegou Regina tentando não rir dos pequenos Minions amarelos.

"É tão engraçado como eles só falam coisas sem nexo," disse Emma.

Regina sorriu. "Eles às vezes falam espanhol."

"Sério. Quando? Eu pensei que era tudo bobagem."

"Vários pontos. Quando eles dão Agnes a pequena vara de unicórnio é um."

"Então, você fala espanhol? "

Regina assentiu. "Meu pai queria passar a linguagem adiante; e meus avós, seus pais, falam muito pouco Inglês. Sou bilíngue desde que eu tinha a idade de Henry. "

"Isso é tão legal." Ela então silenciosamente declamou sobre a cabeça de Henry, e sexy.

Regina riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Estou feliz que você pense assim."

"Você ensinou a Henry alguma coisa?"

"Algumas. Meu pai lhe ensina mais do que eu. É uma experiência maravilhosa de ligação para os do-"

O som da campainha da porta a interrompeu.

"Isso é estranho," Regina sussurrou. Ela, então, calmamente levantou do sofá, movendo Henry um pouco para o lado pois ele estava metade no seu colo. "Eu já volto."

"Quer que eu pause?"

"Não, querida, vá em frente."

Emma suspirou quando ela se inclinou de volta para o sofá e olhou para Henry. O garoto estava inteiramente não se incomodando com todas as coisas que aconteciam em torno dele, com a boca bem aberta, com o cabelo bagunçado onde Regina estava brincando com ele. Seus olhos permaneceram colados na tela. Isso sempre divertiu Emma pois não importa quantas vezes o garoto viu o mesmo filme, ele ainda poderia ficar tão extasiado com ele.

Vozes abafadas filtraram na sala de estar, mas ela não poderia muito entender qualquer palavra, e em seguida, ouviu uma voz alta de exclamação. "Ah, que absurdo!"

Henry parecia não ouvir nada disso. Mesmo quando o som de vários saltos em conjunto clicaram em sua direção atingindo seus ouvidos, Henry apenas continuou com a boca aberta para a tela da grande televisão. Emma, embora, ficou nervosa.

O som do saltos clicando em direção a sala de estar foi seguido pela forma da mãe de Regina girando em torno do canto. Regina com os olhos arregalados e, obviamente, altamente irritada seguindo-a logo atrás.

"Emma querida!" Disse Cora. "Que bom ver você de novo!"

"Uh." Emma mexeu-se para sair debaixo do peso de Henry de onde ele inconscientemente se deslocou para o colo dela, uma vez que Regina deixou o sofá. Ela finalmente deslizou para o lado e levantou-se para pegar a mão de Cora. "Uh, Sra Mills. Oi... uh, oi. Uau, eu não esperava... uh, oi."

Cora sorriu para a balbuciante Emma quando apertaram mãos. Ela puxou Emma em um raso abraço, adicionando algumas rápidas batidinhas em seu ombro. Com os olhos um pouco em pânico, Emma olhou sobre seu ombro para Regina, que sibilou: desculpe! Assim que ela saiu do abraço, embora, Emma se forçou a educar seus traços e relaxar.

"Respire, querida. Eu não estou aqui para o seu enterro."

Emma respirou fundo e exalou em uma risada estranha, tensa. Olhando para Regina, ela viu sua luta contra um sorriso, e Emma olhou antes de voltar para Cora, que passou por ela para chegar até o menino no sofá.

"(1)Pumpkin!" Cora abaixou-se elegantemente sobre o sofá. Henry só continuou a bocejar para a televisão. Ele, no entanto, moveu o seu corpo para o colo de sua avó sem uma palavra. Ele se inclinou para trás em seu peito enquanto continuava a ver o filme e então ele explodiu-se em um ataque de risos agudos em um outro momento dos minions.

Cora olhou para as outras duas mulheres. "Aparentemente eu sou apenas útil como uma peça de mobília."

Regina e Emma ficaram vários metros afastadas. Emma não tinha a menor idéia de como responder a essa interrupção totalmente inesperada da seu encontro, e dada a completa falta de ação de Regina, parecia que ela também não. Emma sentiu-se nervosa como o inferno, porque, ao contrário da primeira vez que ela conheceu Cora Mills, ela agora estava realmente namorando a filha da mulher. As palavras que Regina tinha falado naquele dia do lado de fora da casa de Cora manteve-se ecoando na mente de Emma. Cora Mills Inquisição. Cora Mills Inquisição. Cora Mills Inquisição.

"Então, Emma", Cora começou quando ela saltou Henry levemente sobre os joelhos, e Emma sentiu seu estômago apertar enquanto sua boca ficava seca. Ela não sabia o que estava por vir, mas se seu primeiro encontro com a mãe de Regina foi daquele jeito, metade de sua mente esperava que este não fosse como o padrão. "Como tem passado?"

"Minha filha me informou que hoje é o primeiro encontro oficial de vocês ", disse Cora. "Então, eu suponho que isso significa que você está interessada em mais do que um caso de uma noite?"

"Mãe!" Regina sussurrou.

"Filha!" Cora revirou os olhos.

"Você tem que fazer isso?" Regina gemeu.

Naquele momento, os créditos do filme começaram a rolar, e era como um instantâneo gatilho para Henry voltar à realidade. Ele olhou ao redor e sorriu para todas elas e terminou de volta em sua avó. "Você vai dormir aqui hoje, vó?"

"Não, meu doce menino," Cora respondeu. "Vovó não pode dormir aqui hoje à noite, mas talvez em breve."

Henry olhou em direção a Emma. "Você vai dormir aqui, Emma?"

Emma congelou quando Henry olhou em expectativa. Emma pressionou uma mão em sua têmpora, Regina soltou um suave suspiro, e Cora apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, claramente à espera de ouvir a resposta de Emma.

"Err, acho que não, garoto." Ela olhou ao longo para Regina, que parecia tão perdida por uma resposta quando ela deu. Tudo o que ela poderia pensar para fazer foi uma encolhida de ombros e repetir para si mesma. "Eu acho que não."

"Ai, ai." Cora levantou-se com Henry em seus braços. "Deixe-me levar meu neto para a cama, e em seguida, vamos discutir isto ainda mais."

"Vamos?" A expressão de Regina ficou ainda mais incrédula. "Mãe, honestamente-"

"Diga boa noite para mamãe, pumpkin." Ela passou por Emma e virou para Regina. Henry acenou para Emma sobre o ombro de Cora, já esfregando seus olhos sonolentos, em seguida, virou-se para Regina. Ela suspirou quando ela se inclinou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Boa noite, munchkin. Bons sonhos."

"Noite mamãe." Ele bocejou, e então eles se foram.

Regina e Emma atiraram-se através de toda distância entre elas, ambas agarrando as mãos da outra.

"Oh meu Deus, Regina, eu estou pirando."

"Emma, eu sinto muito. Eu não tinha idéia que minha mãe tinha qualquer plano para visitar ".

"Será que ela vai me interrogar?"

Regina hesitou. "É provável", ela admitiu. Mas então, uma idéia a golpeou. "A menos que!" Ela saiu correndo para pegar seu telefone celular antes de retornar. Um momento depois, o dispositivo foi pressionado contra sua orelha.

"Papai!", Ela disse ao telefone. "Sim, sim, escute: Eu preciso de você para ligar para mamãe e pedir-lhe para voltar para casa agora. Papai, eu não estou brincando. Isso é sério. Ela está se impondo no meu encontro e está sendo totalmente inadequada. Você tem-quê? Vivian? "

Emma não tinha visto o que ainda tinha por vir. A piscina de pavor em seu intestino só se intensificou.

"Vivian, o que está fazendo na casa dos meus pais?" Regina balançou a cabeça. "Não importa. Coloque o papai de volta ao telefone. Ele tem que convencer a mãe a voltar para casa antes que ela interrogue Emma sobre só Deus sabe o quê. "

"Não é engraçado, Viv!" Os olhos de Regina arregalaram-se. "Ah não! Não, não, não, não, você não está vindo para cá. Não! Você não vai se juntar a isto! Vivian, não sabe da-Olá?"

Regina amaldiçoou quando ela bateu o botão para desligar o telefone. Ela olhou para Emma. "Isso está prestes a ficar dez vezes pior."

O coração de Emma esmorrou. Ela estava seriamente indo receber um interrogatório de pergunta-time, tanto da mãe de Regina quanto da melhor amiga de Regina? "Regina, eu sou muito jovem para morrer!"

Bufando com o riso, Regina a puxou para mais perto. "Você pode escapar agora. Vou te dar cobertura."

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Emma, desequilibrado e tenso de seus nervos atarefados. "Será que automaticamente isso faz de mim uma covarde aos olhos de sua mãe?"

"Provavelmente sim", Regina admitiu, e ambas suspiraram, pressionando suas testas juntas.

"Bem, merda. Eu acho que nós vamos fazer isso então."

Regina pressionou um rápido, pequeno beijo nos lábios de Emma. "Eu acho que nós vamos."

(1) Pumpmin: Abóbora. Cora apelidou Henry.


	23. Chapter 23

Sentada no pequeno sofá em frente ao sofá, a espinha de Emma era como uma barra de aço. Ela tinha certeza que ela nunca tinha exibido uma melhor postura em toda a sua vida. Seus dedos formigavam, aquela sensação de dormência, enquanto dançavam nervosamente em cima dos joelhos. Seu estômago revirou a cada respiração, e ela tinha certeza de que seu coração não tinha parado de martelar desde o momento em que ouviu Cora voltar do quarto de Henry.

Regina, sentada ao seu lado, inclinou-se e bateu no ombro de Emma com o dela própria. "Respire", ela sussurrou.

Percebendo que ela estava segurando a respiração até o ponto da dor, Emma aceitou o conselho de Regina e sugou uma boca cheia de ar. Seus ombros cederam um centímetro quando ela exalou e ela sorriu para Regina. "Obrigada."

Cora entrou na sala com um olhar calculista em seus olhos. Ela caiu sobre o sofá em frente de sua filha e Emma e inspecionou-las. "Meu Deus, vocês duas parecem que viram um fantasma."

Regina se inclinou para trás na almofada do sofá, ombro descansando calorosamente contra Emma. "Pare de nos provocar mãe, e vamos acabar com isso, não é?"

"Oh, Regina, eu não tenho a menor idéia sobre o que você está se referindo." Disse Cora com brilho em seus olhos.

Um irritado olhar penetrante foi tudo que ela recebeu de Regina. Emma, porém, riu sem jeito e coçou a parte de trás do seu pescoço enquanto ela disse, "Você é uma má mentirosa."

Regina virou, os olhos arregalados, quando ela olhou para Emma com uma mistura de choque, preocupação e algo semelhante a admiração.

"Pardon?", Perguntou Cora, seu rosto duro.

Com seu peito apertando com força, Emma gritou internamente a si mesma por abrir sua boca grande em primeiro lugar. Ela engoliu em seco antes de responder. "Eu disse que você é uma má mentirosa." Sua voz tremeu ligeiramente.

Os lábios de Cora se separaram quando a mulher fez para responder, mas Emma cortou. "Eu não quis dizer qualquer desrespeito", disse ela.

Isso lhe rendeu uma outra franzida de testa, o que fez rolar o estômago de Emma. "Não que eu esteja te chamando de mentirosa ou algo do tipo. Eu percebi que você estava brincando ou sei lá. Mas se estamos sendo verdadeiras aqui, acho que todos nós sabemos que não estaria-mos sentadas aqui como se estivéssemos diante de um pelotão de fuzilamento se você não estivesse com a intenção de se divertir um pouco às nossas custas, certo? "

O sorriso de Regina puxou-se em torno de seus dentes brancos perolados, quando olhou para Emma como se ela fosse um tipo de revelação.

"Bem, bem", Regina disse, virando-se para oferecer a sua mãe uma expressão presunçosa. "Parece que a Emma aqui a cavilhou muito bem, você não acha?"

O silêncio cresceu entre elas, em seguida, quando Cora estreitou os olhos para Emma. Ela permitiu que o silêncio crescesse e apodrecesse na alma de Emma até que Emma estivesse tão assustada que suas entranhas se contorcessem.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando Cora e Regina olharam uma para a outra, e em seguida, Cora começou a sorrir. Assim que Emma viu a ligeira subida, ela soltou uma respiração lenta, silenciosa de alívio. Talvez ela iria viver para namorar Regina Mills até outro dia, afinal.

"Ela certamente parece combinar com você em ousadia, Regina."

"Então, isso é bom, certo?" As palavras correram para fora de Emma. "Quero dizer, eu já não tenho falhado ainda, não é?"

"Não falhou o que, querida?"

"A, uh, inquisição?"

Emma sentiu os ombros de Regina ao seu lado tremerem de tanto rir.

"Desculpe?"Perguntou Cora.

Limpando a garganta, Emma tentou cavar secretamente seu cotovelo para o lado de Regina, cutucando-a como vingança pelo riso. "A uh, a inquisição de Cora Mills."

Cora sorriu e inclinou a cabeça. "Ah, eu vejo que Regina deixou-a corretamente com medo."

"Oh, eu não fiz tal coisa", disse Regina.

Emma, porém, apenas engoliu em seco. "Corretamente?"

"Hmm?"

"Você disse 'corretamente'. Então, eu deveria ter medo? "

"Não," Regina disse rapidamente. Mas a voz de sua mãe competiu com a dela. "Talvez", disse Cora.

"Oh mãe, pare com isso."

"Sim, você provavelmente vai acabar mais mortificada do que com medo."

Uma voz soou atrás delas, e todas na sala viraram-se para encontrar Vivian pé no arco aberto da porta.

"Vivian, querida!" Cora se virou para Vivian e acenou para a mulher. "Esta é uma agradável surpresa."

"Sim, Vivian." A voz de Regina falou lentamente as palavras com o máximo de ironia. "Uma agradável surpresa."

Vivian sorriu quando ela se abaixou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Regina. Ela acenou para Emma, que lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso que ela tinha certeza de que saiu mais como uma careta, e depois Vivian virou-se para beijar o rosto de Cora, bem antes de cair no sofá ao lado dela.

"Então derrame", disse ela. "Como foi o primeiro encontro?"

O tom de Regina era sem expressão. "O nível de diversão é o mesmo para um declínio repentino e rápido."

"Oh, vamos lá, Regina. Você realmente não esperava que eu perderia essa, não é? Tem sido um longo tempo desde a última inquisição da Cora Mills."

"Vocês meninas", disse Cora. "Vocês agem como se eu estivesse indo para torturar a pobre menina para conseguir segredos do governo."

"Bem, eu não tenho quaisquer segredos do governo", disse Emma, o calcanhar de seu pé batendo rapidamente contra o chão. "Na verdade, eu não tenho nenhum segredo afinal, então se pudéssemos provavelmente apenas, você sabe, pular esta coisa toda e isso seria totalmente bom."

"Uh-huh." Vivian inclinou para trás e colocou o braço em volta dos ombros de Cora. "Vamos ver sobre isso."

"Ou podemos ver vocês duas irem para seus veículos." Regina prendeu sua melhor amiga com um olhar.

Emma sorriu. Pelo menos ela não estava sozinha neste barco. Ela só podia imaginar toda a porcaria embaraçosa que Cora e Vivian poderiam perguntar para ela.

"Em minha defesa", disse Cora. "Eu só estou aqui porque eu assumi que o encontro estaria no fim por agora. Eu não teria vindo de outra forma."

"Sim, e pare de agir como se não nos quisesse aqui ", disse Vivian com um sorriso.

"Eu não queria. Por que você estava na casa dos meus pais, afinal? "

Vivian deu de ombros e deu um tapinha no ombro de Cora. "Eu estava devolvendo os pratos da mamãe daquela lasanha, que ela me mandou para casa com eles."

"Isso foi mais de um mês atrás. Você só agora decidiu limpar os pratos e devolvê-los? Quão conveniente."

"De qualquer forma". Vivian rolou direto através do comentário sarcástico de Regina. "Eu estava lá quando você ligou, e claro, eu não estava prestes a perder isso."

"Regina?" Cora deu um suspiro melodramático. "Você estava ligando para seu pai para tentar se livrar de mim?"

"Sim."

Cora levou a mão ao peito. "Eu estou ferida."

"Oh, por favor, você não está".

Regina riu, e então, antes que Cora ou Vivian pudessem responder, Emma limpou a garganta e se inclinou para frente.

"Tudo bem, olha," disse Emma, seu olhar travando com os de Cora, "Eu realmente não sei como isso supostamente é para ser, mas esse negócio de enrolar está me deixando louca. Você me tem aqui. Eu não vou correr mesmo sabendo que provavelmente irão me perguntar coisas embaraçosas, porque, hey, eu respeito o fato de que você está curiosa e talvez até mesmo cautelosa sobre quem sua filha escolhe para namorar. Mas eu realmente não posso levar esta enrolação mais. Assim, podemos apenas ir em frente? Pergunte-me o que você precisa saber, e em seguida, podemos acabar logo com isso. "

Vivian riu. "Oh, sim, ela é definitivamente uma vencedora."

Regina apertou seu ombro mais perto de Emma e ofereceu sua mãe e Vivian a expressão mais presunçosa que ela poderia gerir sem contorcer seu rosto. "Excelente," ela disse com o estalar de seus lábios ", então talvez pudéssemos pular esta coisa inteiramente."

"Tal confiança", disse Cora. "Isso é bom. Você vai precisar dela se quiser manter-se com a minha filha."

"Eu não duvido disso." Emma soltou um suspiro aliviado. "Quero dizer, ela é sempre muito doce em torno de mim, mas eu estou supondo que não é toda a imagem."

A expressão satisfeita de Regina caiu enquanto ela ficou boquiaberta com Emma, enquanto Vivian soltou uma gargalhada. "Bem, ela acertou direitinho."

"Eu não quis dizer isso de uma maneira ruim." Emma apertou o joelho de Regina. "Eu só quis dizer que você já é loucamente sucedida e você tem apenas vinte e sete. Você é inteligente e pode, obviamente, lidar com você mesmo. Quer dizer, a maneira como você lidou com esse cara no zoológico fez parecer que veio muito naturalmente para você. Eu estou supondo que você pode ser um tubarão quando você precisa ser. Não é uma coisa ruim."

"Sim, também." Regina suspirou. "Às vezes é necessário e me serviu bem em várias ocasiões."

"Eu não duvido."

"Vocês duas não dormiram juntas ainda, não é?", Perguntou Cora, pegando todos de surpresa. "Isso é certamente surpreendente."

Vivian caiu na risada de novo, enquanto o rosto de Regina queimou-se em vermelho e Emma ficou boquiaberta.

"Mãe." Regina gemeu, sacudindo a cabeça e pressionando a mão contra a têmpora. "Podemos apenas não?"

"Oh meu Deus," Vivian engasgou. "Vocês fizeram?"

"Não, elas não fizeram." Cora respondeu antes que Regina pudesse.

"Você não tem como saber disso," Regina retrucou. Cora apenas sorriu para ela.

"Oh querida, eu estive reparando um longo tempo", disse ela. "Vocês ainda tem aquele olhar de inocência sobre vocês-a doçura, elogios tímidos, e os olhares de lado e o rubor."

"E?"

"E, esse tipo de comportamento morre rapidamente depois de ter visto uma a outra nua e trocado fluídos."

"Ew, mãe, realmente." Vivian sacudiu a cabeça. "Essa não era uma imagem que eu precisava em minha mente."

"Para não mencionar o fato de que o cabelo da Regina quando sai da cama, pode arrepiar os pelos de um gato," Cora disse.

Regina apenas corou aprofundamente enquanto Vivian assentiu de acordo, e os lábios de Emma esticaram em um pequeno sorriso, mesmo o seu rosto queimando brilhantemente. A imagem do cabelo selvagem de Regina, após acordar, de alguma forma diminuiu a tensão de Emma e fez essas pequenas borboletas que às vezes vivem em seu estômago, quando ela está perto de Regina, voarem loucamente ao redor.

"O meu pode ficar muito louco também," Emma disse. "Assim, sem julgamentos aqui."

"Há algum ponto aqui em algum lugar?" Regina perguntou, evidenciando para sua mãe. "Ou estamos apenas me embaraçando por alguma razão aparente?"

"Eu só estou dizendo." Cora alcançou através da pequena mesa entre os dois sofás para tocar no joelho de Regina. "Agora é bastante óbvio que vocês ainda não dormiram juntas."

"Isso importa?" Emma perguntou, tomando uma firme respiração antes de deslizar a mão direita sobre a coxa de Regina. Ela apertou, esperando oferecer-lhe um pouco de conforto.

"Não afinal," Cora respondeu, "Mas o que é melhor dizendo.."

"O que, mãe?" O rubor em seu rosto rastejou para baixo de seu pescoço ainda mais. "Faça nos esclarecer com a sua aparente onisciência."

"Nada negativo, queridas. Isso meramente implica que uma de vocês ou ambas, tem a prioridade de uma ligação emocional ao invés de uma física."

"Ou apenas significa que vocês são um tanto quanto um par de covardes que têm estado com muito medo de semear a sua doce, doce aveia lésbica."

"O que isso mesmo significa?" Emma riu.

Regina revirou os olhos. "Eu estou começando a pensar que você gostaria de semear alguma aveia lésbica você mesma, Vivian."

Vivian deu de ombros e sorriu para Regina. "Isso dependeria da mulher, mas eu definitivamente não descartaria."

"É claro que você não."

"Bem," Emma disse, "apenas para limpar o ar, eu já semeei a minha aveia lésbica ou qualquer outra coisa, por isso para mim, é apenas cerca de uma ligação emocional. Quero dizer, não que você não possa ter isso, a partir de um relacionamento que começa com sexo. Eu só não queria apressar qualquer coisa."

Regina sorriu para ela, e Emma voltou-lo, apertando sua coxa novamente, o que provocou um sorriso conspiratório entre Cora e Vivian. Cora limpou sua garganta, em seguida, e perguntou: "Então, você se identifica como uma lésbica, em seguida, querida?"

"Sim," Emma respondeu, estalando seus lábios em conjunto. "Eu descobri quando eu estava com quatro. Saiu para algumas crianças na escola quando eu estava com quinze. Eles foram os únicos para quem eu disse."

"Realmente?" Regina perguntou, e Emma assentiu.

"E quantas destas experiências lésbicas você teve?" Cora perguntou, e Regina gemeu.

"Hum, você quer dizer tipo namoradas?"

"Eu quero dizer experiências sexuais." Regina de repente, aparentou como se quisesse poder derreter-se no sofá e desaparecer. "Regina está na falta de tal experiência."

"Isso não importa," Emma disse, tentando não sorrir com a expressão vergonhosa no rosto de Regina. Cora Mills seriamente não tinha reservas sobre ser pessoal. "É uma coisa instintiva para um monte de pessoas de qualquer maneira."

"Eu concordo," Cora disse. "Então, quantas? Nunca se sabe o que se poderia pegar dos outros."

"Oh, Uh, eu estou limpa, se você está preocupada com isso, e para responder a sua pergunta, eu tive algumas." Emma estava se sentindo um pouco enervada pelo o tema, mas ela disse para Regina que ela não fugiria, então ela respirou fundo para responder e terminar logo com isso. "Não muitas, embora. A minha primeira vez foi um pouco antes do meu aniversário de dezesseis, com uma menina que eu ia para a escola."

"Oh." Vivian sacudiu as sobrancelhas. "Por favor, me diga que foi a sua tutora ou algo assim, ou que ela estava na biblioteca da escola ou no armário do zelador."

Emma sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu acho que você está assistindo muita televisão ou lendo muita literatura excêntrica."

"Culpada." Vivian piscou para Emma. "Mas sério, diga-nos sobre isso. Esta é a sua história de 'saindo do armário'?"

"Não," Emma disse. "Ou talvez. Eu acho. O que ainda é uma históra de saindo do armário, porque cada pessoa que eu já ouvi falar sobre isso nunca soube realmente quando saiu. É sempre sobre a primeira experiência sexual ou eu acho que é a pessoa apenas percebendo que ela é uma lésbica."

"Como é que devemos saber?" Vivian perguntou. "Você é a lésbica aqui."

"Bem, Regina," Emma começou a dizer, mas Vivian a cortou.

"Regina estava metade no armário, metade de fora desde a faculdade," Vivian disse. Regina zombou e revirou os olhos para isso. "Ela não é uma fonte confiável para todas as coisas lésbicas."

"Tudo bem." Emma suspirou. "Essa não é a minha história de saindo, eu não sei, mas não, a menina não era a minha tutora e não estava em uma biblioteca ou em um armário de zelador. Estava na minha casa, no momento. Ela tinha acabado de estudar comigo, isso faz com que eu ganhe alguns pontos?"

"Alguns." Vivian sorriu. "Continue falando."

"Querida, o seu arco-Íris está transbordando," Cora disse, cutucando Vivian com seu cotovelo, e todas elas riram. Vivian deu de ombros e pediu Emma para prosseguir.

"Não é realmente interessante," Emma disse-lhes. "Ela veio, e nós fomos estudar, e em seguida, ela disse que ela realmente gostava do meu cabelo-"

"Eu gosto do seu cabelo," Regina disse, e Vivian bufou.

"Não é uma competição, Babe. Foi tipo como, o que, há sete anos?"

"Eu estava apenas dizendo," Regina murmurou, e Emma bateu de leve em sua coxa e sorriu.

"Obrigado", disse ela, antes de voltar para as outras. "De qualquer forma, ela disse que ela gostava do meu cabelo e, em seguida, começou a tocar nele, e em seguida, eu não sei. De alguma forma acabamos nos beijando, e em seguida, houve alguns toques, e então-"

"E depois?" Vivian perguntou, à beira de seu assento.

Emma suspirou, coçou a parte traseira de seu pescoço. "E, em seguida, a minha mãe adotiva entrou e nos pegou."

Ambas Regina e Vivian fizeram uma careta na imagem dos pais chegando no meio de certas atividades. Claramente não era uma bela imagem. "Sim." Ela assentiu. "Esta foi a minha reação, também."

"Eu vejo," Cora disse. "Você é uma órfã, então?"

Regina estremeceu com a questão. "Mãe, isso não é realmente qualquer um dos seus negócios."

"Está tudo bem." Emma bateu de leve na coxa de Regina novamente. "Eu quero dizer, eu praticamente encaminhei a isto com o meu comentário sobre a mãe adotiva, por isso é jogo justo. Além disso, acredito que sua mãe já sabia disso de alguma forma." Emma olhou expectativa para Cora, que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça com respeito para a frente.

"Muito perceptiva você, não é? Eu vou admitir que eu olhei em seu histórico uma vez que percebi que Regina estava desenvolvendo uma afeição à você."

"Você fez isso?" Vivian e Regina disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Cora deu as duas uma cara de paisagem. "Vocês realmente estão surpresas?" Ela, em seguida, se virou para Emma. "Então, sim, eu já estava ciente de que você é uma órfã, ou que você era, conforme a sua preferência."

"Bem, eu não teria preferido quaisquer. Mas Hey, não era como se eu podesse fazer algo sobre o fato de que meus pais, aparentemente, não me queriam."

Regina empalideceu a isso, seu corpo endureceu e o carmesim rapidamente drenou de seu rosto. Assim como Vivian afundou de volta para o sofá, olhando muito desconfortavelmente, Regina soltou um suspiro audível e virou um olhar gélido para sua mãe que dizia para Cora recuar ou mais. Cora recebeu o olhar com compreensão, as sobrancelhas desenhando juntos e seus lábios pressionando com um triste sorriso fino, mas ela não fez nenhum sinal de mudar de assunto. "Eu posso imaginar o quanto pode ser difícil," ela começou, "mas-"

"Mas o que?" Emma cortou-a. Joelhos saltaram sob as palma suadas das mãos quando ela lutou contra a vontade de ficar em pé e sair antes que pudesse ser detida. "Não é a parte onde você me diz que porque eu sou uma pobre criança sem a família ou dinheiro para falar sobre eu não sou boa o suficiente para namora sua filha?"

"Na v-"

"Porque eu realmente não preciso ouvir isso. Eu sei que eu não tenho o melhor passado, mas eu não vou pedir desculpas por isso. Eu sou uma boa pessoa, e eu me preocupo com Regina. Eu não vou a ferir intencionalmente, e eu nunca vou tentar tirar proveito dela. Respeito quem ela é e como ela vive sua vida. Eu não me preocupo com dinheiro ou educação ou qualquer coisa, e eu tenho a impressão de que ela não se importa com isso considerando ela me escolheu, apesar de saber que eu nunca tive muito de qualquer um deles. Assim, se ela não me quiser ao redor, então eu não estarei ao redor. Mas, enquanto ela me escolher, então eu planejo estar aqui."

Cora clareou sua garganta ruidosamente e disse: "Na verdade, se você tivesse me dado a chance de terminar, eu teria dito que isso deve ter sido difícil, mas você parece ter realmente virado as coisas ao seu favor muito bem. Isso é algo para ser admirado. "

O peito de Emma apertou com força, com o coração disparando em sua garganta e furando lá como um pedaço duro de doce. Seu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante, e ela sentiu-se como a maior idiota na história de todos os idiotas. Ela tinha praticamente acabado de dar em Cora Mills um tapa verbal sem nenhuma razão aparente. Que vergonha, Swan, ela repreendeu a si mesma. "Eu-" mas Cora balançou a cabeça e acenou.

"Tudo bem, querida," ela disse. "Eu venho do mais pobre começo também, e então eu reconheço este instinto de assumir o pior e ir para defender-se. Te garanto que eu tenho nada além de respeito e admiração para a vida que você viveu. É, no entanto, muito confortável saber o quanto você parece ser respeitosa com a minha filha."

"Eu sinto muito," Emma sussurrou. "Eu só ... eu preciso de um momento." ela, em seguida, correu a partir da sala.

Regina suspirou, sacudiu a cabeça, e levantou-se para seguir Emma. "Eu queria que você duas pudessem apenas simplesmente cuidar de seus próprios negócios," ela resmungou antes de sair depois de sua namorada. Emma era sua namorada agora?

Ela encontrou Emma na cozinha, dobrada na cintura. Mãos nos joelhos, ela estava tomando respirações profundas, muito, obviamente, para manter as lágrimas nos olhos.

"Emma?" Regina sussurrou quando ela entrou na cozinha, e Emma se virou ao redor.

"Ei," ela embargou para fora. "Eu apenas necessitava pegar um ar."

"Sinto muito sobre isso."

"Não sinta," Emma disse à medida que gravitaram uma em direção a outra. "Eu não estou triste." As mãos criando um perfeito quebra-cabeça, dedos entrelaçando juntos entre seus corpos, Emma sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu estou um pouco sem graça na maneira que eu sai, mas eu não estou triste." Ela riu e limpou seus olhos. "É que ninguém nunca disse qualquer coisa como aquilo para mim sobre a maneira que eu cresci. Que eles compreendiam ou que eles respeitavam ... é apenas muito para mim."

Regina colocou dois dedos em seu queixo para levantar o olhar de Emma. "Algumas pessoas são muito capazes de ver quão forte e magnífica você é, querida."

"Eu vou te beijar," Emma sussurrou, e Regina tinha apenas começado a sorrir antes de Emma cobrir seus lábios com seus próprios. Foi casto, mas de alguma forma, assim como intoxicante como todos os outros. Quando elas se separaram, Regina brincou, "Você só fez aquela coisa toda de 'eu-preciso-de-um-minuto' de modo que você pudesse me ter para si só, não é? "

"Eu desejei ser rápida sobre os meus pés, Babe." A pele de Regina formigou com o termo carinhoso. "Mas eu definitivamente não estou reclamando sobre como as coisas estão se transformando agora. Quer apenas ficar aqui e namorar enquanto elas ficam se perguntando se vamos voltar?"

Regina riu, inclinando-se para a frente para descansar a testa contra a de Emma. "Tão tentador como isso soa, mas eu garanto que minha mãe não vai nos deixar escapar facilmente. Ela viria procurar."

"Então ela teria uma bela visão"

"Oh ela teria, agora?" Regina perguntou, uma onda de calor rolando através de seu baixo ventre.

"Talvez." Emma encolheu os ombros, piscando. "Eu tenho que admitir que estou interessada em ver o seu famoso cabelo quando acorda, agora."

Regina revirou os olhos. "Não é uma bela vista."

"É você. Por isso sim, eu tenho certeza que é a mais bonita vista."

Uma garganta limpou-se por trás, e ambas as mulheres viraram para encontrar Vivian de pé na porta da cozinha, um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios enquanto observava esse momento tenro. "Peço desculpa pela interrupção pássaros do amor. Mas Cora ainda requer uma resposta para a questão quais-são-as-suas-intenções-com-minha-filha."

Emma apertou a mão de Regina. "Eu acho que posso lidar com isso."

"Você teve sorte," Vivian disse. "Ela deve realmente gosta de você, porque ela está sendo de uma maneira menos embaraçosa do que o habitual."

"Isso é verdade," Regina disse.

"Quantas vezes isso aconteceu?"

"Oh, muitas para contar," Vivian disse.

"Maldição." Emma olhou para Regina. "Quantas pessoas você namorou?"

"Oh, não é apenas para mim." Regina sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela faz isso a todos-potencial funcionários, motoristas, empregadas domésticas."

"Sim, ela é completa assim mesmo," Vivian riu. "Ela só gosta do que é melhor quando envolve Regina de alguma forma, e em seguida, ela fica prestando atenção para vê-la contorcer-se. Você deve ter visto alguns de nossos professores na escola. Foi divertido."

"Sim." Regina limpou sua garganta e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela suavemente bateu de leve no braço de Emma. "Então, como Vivian disse, considere-se sortuda."

Emma respirou fundo e fez um gesto para Regina liderar a volta para a sala de estar, balbuciando, "Sim, mas não acabou ainda." As duas seguiram Vivian para fora da cozinha, seus dedos ainda atados juntos.


	24. Chapter 24

Quando Emma, Regina e Vivian voltaram para a sala de estar, elas acharam Cora posicionada na borda do sofá, assim como elas a deixaram. Emma pegou seu olhar, e elas sorriram uma para outra.

"Melhor?" Cora perguntou.

Emma apertou seu aperto ao redor da mão de Regina. Era confortável, mas também viciante esse sentimento que ela tinha quando os dedos de Regina deslizavam em seus próprios e seus olhares se encontravam, quando elas riam juntas, quando a respiração de Regina sussurrava em seus lábios, e quando seus corpos moldavam em um suave abraço. Era como acordar e dormir ao mesmo tempo, uma agitação nebulosa que de alguma forma conseguia tanto suavizar e sacudir, anestesiar e ainda ser repleta de sensação. Era poderosa e violenta, e era algo que Emma não poderia mesmo começar a compreender ainda, mas já apreciava.

Ela estava nisto, mesmo que isto foi sentido rapidamente, mesmo que isto seja sentido de alguma forma irreal. Ela estava nisto.

"Sim", ela respirou. "Obrigada."

Cora lambeu os lábios como se fosse preparar para um longo discurso. "Emma, eu não vou pedir desculpas por ser cautelosa ou até mesmo curiosa. Eu sei que às vezes eu posso ser, em vez invasiva, e eu estou mais do que ciente de que muito do que eu pergunto realmente não me diz respeito. Como tal, você está sempre livre para não responder, no entanto, suponho que você irá fazê-lo, independentemente, porque você se preocupa que eu rejeite você."

"Bem, eu d-" Cora acenou uma mão para parar outra vez. Emma fixou sua boca fechada e assentiu, deixando ela continuar.

"É verdade que eu possa formar opiniões particulares sobre quem a minha filha escolhe para se envolver."

Vivian bufou e os lábios de Regina inclinaram-se quando Cora revirou os olhos para as suas e levantou sua voz apenas um pouco. "No final do dia, embora, tudo que eu realmente quero para Regina é que ela seja feliz e que esteja com alguém que a faz realmente feliz. Seu pai e eu sempre dissemos muito isso a ela."

Emma sorriu para a suave tonalidade rosa das bochechas de Regina e a forma como os olhos iluminaram com carinho quando Regina olhou para sua mãe. Os próprios olhos de Emma marejaram com lágrimas. Isso a fez ver algo novo em primeira mão, literalmente era capaz de se sentir o amor que irradiava entre Regina e sua mãe. Nunca soube como era esse tipo de amor, mas estava feliz que Regina sim. A picada de seus dentes penetrante em sua língua mantinha qualquer lágrima de cair enquanto ela apertava a mão de Regina e riu suavemente quando Regina zombou, "mãe, é apenas o nosso primeiro encontro. Pare de agir como se ela tivesse pedido a sua permissão para se casar comigo."

"Nunca se sabe." Cora se virou para Emma. "Eu, no entanto, peço desculpas se eu trouxe memórias dolorosas para você, Emma. Esse certamente não era o meu objetivo. Estou apenas tentando chegar a conhecê-la um pouco melhor, e eu não gosto de beirar em torno de assuntos melindrosos."

Emma assentiu. "Sim, eu entendo. Quero dizer, é um pouco invasiva, sim, mas eu honestamente não tenho nada mais do que respeito pelo o quanto obviamente você ama Regina. Eu nunca tive nada disso, por isso é muito bom ver que ela tem."

"Mm." Cora cantarolava enquanto Regina apertou a mão de Emma e dirigiu-se um pouco mais para perto de-la.

Emma estalou seus lábios em conjunto com um alto pop. "Então, recebeu respostas para todas suas perguntas, Cora," ela perguntou, "ou você quer um pouco mais de informação como talvez o meu tamanho de sutiã? Não é muito impressionante, eu vou avisá-la."

Vivian e Regina riram, enquanto Cora apenas sacudiu a cabeça. "Bem," Vivian disse, batendo as palmas de suas mãos em conjunto, "eu acho que você foi vencida, mãe. Eu estou vendida, de qualquer maneira." Ela bateu no ombro de Cora. "Ela teve uma atitude melhor sobre sua Inquisição de Cora Mills do que eu tive sobre a minha."

"Eu pensei que você e Regina fossem praticamente irmãs?" Emma cortou. "Por que você teve uma?"

"Oh, não teve nada a ver com Regina." Vivian se inclinou para estabelecer a cabeça no ombro de Cora. "Foi quando eu perdi minha virgindade. Ela me grelhou por tipo uma hora, e em seguida, ela grelhou Regina sobre se ela tinha ou não feito isso também."

"Que, claro, eu não fiz." Regina disse, com um convencido sorriso no lugar.

"Oh Regina, nem mesmo. Há um monte de coisas que sua mãe sabe, mas há um monte de coisas que ela não sabe. Eu poderia mudar isso muito facilmente, você sabe."

Regina estreitou os olhos. "Você não se atreveria."

"Oh, querida." Cora bateu de leve no joelho de Vivian. "Você sabe que ela é facilmente irritável. Não provoque ela."

"Bom ponto. Ela me enrolaria em um piscar de olhos e com a persuasão certa."

"Leal quando se conta ainda!" Vivian sorriu. "Nah, você sabe que eu protejo sua retaguarda, Babe."

"Eu queria que alguém protegesse minha retaguarda agora," Emma suspirou, sua boca torta em meio sorriso.

Regina largou a mão de Emma para deslizar seu braço em torno dela e em volta de seus ombros. "Aqui querida. Eu a tenho."

"Deus, vocês duas são doentias." Vivian revirou os olhos. "Apenas tenham alguns bebês juntas agora. Eu preciso de mais sobrinhas e sobrinhos."

Emma ruborizou.

"Cállate," Regina gemeu, jogando uma pequena almofada na sua melhor amiga.

"Maneiras, querida." Cora repreendeu Vivian por mostrar sua língua para Regina.

Regina apenas revirou os olhos. "Por favor (foi em espanhol)."

De repente sentindo-se inteiramente perdida, Emma limpou sua garganta e disse: "Ah, eu acho que eu sou a única na sala que não fala espanhol."

"Ela me disse para calar a boca," Vivian disse, "Mas por que ela apenas não disse em inglês, eu não sei. Oh, espere. Talvez ela só não quer que você saiba que ela é muito mais sensível do que ela permite mostrar."

Inclinando a cabeça de volta contra o sofá, Regina suspirou enquanto ela olhou para o teto, e gemeu novamente.

Emma riu, inclinou-se no lado de Regina, e sussurrou, "Você me ensina?"

Regina olhou para ela, sobrancelhas curvaram para cima. "Espanhol?"

"Sim. Isso é estranho, você sabe, para mim perguntar isso?" Emma fez uma pausa pelo silêncio de Regina. "Eu quero dizer, você não tem que fazer se você não quiser."

"Não, não," Regina disse. "Eu estou apenas um pouco surpresa. Por que você quer aprender?"

Emma deu de ombros. Como se simplesmente fosse falar sobre o tempo, ela disse, "É uma parte de você."

"Sim ...?"

"É importante, certo? É uma parte importante de quem você é, então por que não iria querer aprender?"

"Oh infernos, mãe," Vivian disse. "Você poderia só pegar sua bolsa e vamos embora. Se isso não ganhar você, eu não sei o que vai. Estou desmaiando aqui. Jesus."

Cora deu um tapa no joelho de Vivian como fosse para dizer a ela para calar a boca.

Com mais afeição em sua voz do que raramente ofereceu qualquer pessoa que não fosse Henry, Regina sussurrou, "Obrigada, Emma. Estou tocada que você mesmo considere aprender outro idioma simplesmente porque é importante para mim."

Emma, sentindo aquela agitação em seu peito e estômago que agora ela associava com Regina, pegou-se inclinando-se para a frente antes de lembrar que elas tinham um público e rapidamente empurrou-se de volta. Ela limpou sua garganta. "Sim, Uh, não há problema. Quero dizer, não é como se eu não fosse fazer algum bom uso de qualquer maneira. Como eu disse, eu quero compartilhar uma parte importante de quem você é, e com certeza gostaria de beneficiar-me na questão do trabalho social. Assim, é uma realmente mão dupla, embora eu acho que nós sabemos que eu vou soar provavelmente sem noção e ... eu não sei, branca tentando falar espanhol."

"Junte-se o clube, menina," Vivian disse.

"Você soa impressionante bem, embora," Emma disse para Regina.

"Você só me ouviu dizer uma palavra."

"Sim, mas essa uma palavra soou ..." ela contorceu-se um pouco antes de lamber os lábios. "Bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu realmente gostei."

Regina limpou sua garganta e cruzou as pernas. "Eu vou ter que manter isso em mente, querida."

"Eu acho que é o nosso escape para sair." Vivian cutucou Cora com seu cotovelo e ambas as mulheres coraram no outro sofá.

Lutando em seus pés, Emma estendeu a mão. Cora olhou para ela por um longo momento antes de lhe oferecer a própria. Com uma firme agitação, Emma disse, "Eu realmente não sei como você se sente sobre mim, mas obrigada por tomar o tempo de perguntar, mesmo ele sendo um pouco embaraçoso."

Cora riu quando ela apertou a mão de Emma. "Eu acredito que você não tem nada com o que de preocupar, querida." Ela piscou para Emma antes de voltar para pressionar um beijo no rosto de sua filha.

Regina e Emma acompanharam o esquadrão da inquisição para a porta e desejaram-nas boa noite. Mãos enfiadas em seus bolsos e cabelo Louro em cascata sobre um ombro, Emma inclinou todo o seu peso em seu pé direito, e contornou-o dando uma volta com o seu esquerdo. Ela sorriu para Regina à medida que estavam apenas dentro da porta juntas, seus olhares devorando uma à outra.

"Um primeiro encontro, hein?" Emma sussurrou.

"Sim, foi."

"Você mudaria algo sobre isso?"

Regina sorriu maliciosamente para ela. "Você mudaria?"

"Talvez apenas esta parte," Emma disse, sorrindo.

"Qual parte?" Regina perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Apenas a parte de ir embora."

"Você poderia ficar."

"É?" Emma perguntou, tomando um passo à frente. Seu olhar mudando entre os olhos de Regina que escureciam de forma constante, e seus lábios carnudos. "E fazer o que?"

Ela levou mais um passo para a frente, e a respiração de Regina pegou firmemente em sua garganta. Sem outra palavra, suas mãos dispararam e travaram para a frente da camisa de Emma. Ela girou Emma contra ela e moldou suas bocas em conjunto, suas costas pressionando firmemente contra a porta.

Emma estremeceu quando a língua de Regina deslizou através de seus lábios e brincou com sua própria. Ela gemeu quando ela puxou-se de volta apenas o suficiente para partir o beijo. Suas respirações já estavam fora de controle, ambas ofegantes calorosamente contra os lábios uma da outra quando Emma sussurrou, "É por isso que eu tenho que ir."

"Talvez seja por isso que você deveria ficar."

Emma inclinou-se para descansar a testa contra a de Regina, com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra contra a porta. "Eu sei, eu sei," ela disse contra os lábios de Regina. "Eu quero, mas neste certo sentido eu acho que eu sou apenas um pouco tradicional. Sem sexo no primeiro encontro, não quando eu planejo grudar em torno por um tempo, e eu quero."

"Você quer?" Regina perguntou, sorrindo em um breve beijo.

"Eu quero." Emma correu as mãos para baixo, ao longo do braço de Regina. "O segundo encontro, embora ..."

Regina riu, um som rouco que flutuava mais para os ouvidos de Emma. "E quando vai ser isso?"

"Oh em breve. Definitivamente em breve. Eu não acho que vou ser capaz de ficar longe por mais de um par de dias."

"Talvez eu poderia planejar este?" Regina correu os dedos para baixo do comprimento dos lados de Emma, fazendo-a tremer.

"O que quiser, Babe."

Olhos tremulando fechados, Regina sussurrou, "Eu gosto disso."

"É? Bom, porque apenas isso meio que escapa, de modo que seria difícil para evitá-lo."

Regina envolveu seus braços totalmente em torno de Emma. "Obrigada pelo encontro."

Sorrindo contra o calor do pescoço de Regina, Emma voltou a abraçar. "Obrigada você." Quando ela puxou-se para trás, ela apertou um suave beijo nos lábios de Regina e, em seguida, outro para a testa. Ela, em seguida, escorregou a porta.


	25. Chapter 25

"Espera, espera." Macy acenou com as mãos para parar sua companheira de quarto no meio da história. Elas estavam em suas camas em frente uma da outra com as costas contra as paredes opostas e jogando uma bola entre elas. O cabelo ruivo de Macy, puxou-se em um coque desarrumado, esmagado contra a parede, e ela usava apenas uma camisa cinza larga e calcinha rosa neón. Seu traje na maior parte correspondia ao de Emma, com exceção da cueca box de Emma e meias felpudas. "Então você está me dizendo que você não poderia nem mesmo passar por um encontro sem a mãe dela aparecer?"

"Não," Emma disse. "Isso não é o que estou dizendo. Quero dizer, o nosso real encontro deveria ser apenas a coisa do zoológico, então nós estendemos ele inteiramente, ininterruptamente, e foi incrível. Eu apenas, você sabe, fiquei por lá depois que o encontro acabou."

Macy fez um alto som de chicote-estalando, descendo a mão direita para baixo a seu lado. "Um encontro e você já está laçada. As chances não estão em seu favor, colega. Você está chicoteada."

"Ah cale a boca." Emma lançou a bola em sua companheira de quarto um pouco mais forte do que o habitual. Macy pegou-a com uma arfada e uma gargalhada. "As pessoas supostamente não eram para estarem um pouco mais obcecadas com as outras do que o habitual no início de um relacionamento ou qualquer outra coisa? Quero dizer, é aquela coisa toda nova-e-emocionante, certo?"

"Uh-Huh." Macy jogou a bola de volta. "Eu vou sair e comprar as bebidas para seu casamento na próxima semana." Ela inclinou-se para mostrar a língua para sua companheira de quarto. "Diga para Hot-Pants que eu cuido disso."

"Você nunca nem viu a calça dela."

Macy rolou de rir com essa. Quando ela finalmente recuperou sua respiração, ela disse, "Oh, você está certa. Ela provavelmente usa saias."

Emma revirou os olhos e lançou a bola de volta para sua amiga. "De qualquer maneira!"

"Certo, certo, de volta para o que diabos era que estávamos falando." Macy esfregou em seus olhos com um bocejo, deixando a bola cair no chão. Ela olhou para a janela e viu os primeiros raios de luz da manhã estriar o céu. Cristo, nós estivemos acordadas pela noite toda. Ela não tinha percebido, no entanto. Ela gostava de provocar Emma sobre o encontro, mas, acima de tudo, ela estava realmente muito feliz por ver sua melhor amiga toda tonta sobre algo.

"Cora." Emma aninhou-se para ficar mais confortável, deitando sobre seu travesseiro e virando seu lado para enfrentar a sua companheira de quarto.

"Certo." Macy bocejou. "De qualquer forma, não é culpa da mãe de que você está tão obcecada por sua filha para ir embora uma vez que o encontro já tivesse acabado."

"Hey! Não é como se Regina realmente tivesse tentado me trazer para casa ou mesmo mencionou algo sobre querendo que eu fosse. Ela nunca sugeriu. Assim, eu tenho certeza que ela queria que eu ficasse."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela queria que você passasse a noite." Macy fez sua observação maneando as sobrancelhas.

"Sério." Emma gemeu. "Eu acho que nós poderemos nos explodir se nós não dormirmos juntas rapidamente; então novamente, acho que possamos explodir se fizermos isso."

Macy bufou. "Você é a única que mantém isso em espera."

"Foi o primeiro encontro! Você sabe como eu sou sobre essas coisas. Quero dizer, eu estou tentando ser como um cavalheiro, Uh, mulher ou qualquer outra coisa."

Macy riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Sim, bem, seja um cavalheiro e dê a senhora um orgasmo, por que você não?"

Emma corou das orelhas até as clavículas.

As borboletas que implacavelmente agrediam o estômago através de todo o seu encontro sobreviveram até o dia seguinte. Enquanto ela e Henry faziam o seu caminho através de várias galerias de arte em seu passeio de domingo, eles encontraram-se falando sobre Emma mais de uma vez. Henry apontou para todas as obras que incorporavam brilhantes salpicos de vários tons de verde e o quanto Emma gostaria deles. O sorriso de Regina cresceu com cada menção, as borboletas se agitando ainda mais, e ela tinha que forçar-se para não mandar uma mensagem de texto para Emma se juntar a eles.

Certamente pareceria um pouco ansioso demais querer gastar mais um dia inteiro com ela depois de ter apenas feito isso no dia anterior. Sim, Regina disse a si mesma, seria melhor esperar. Ela não queria aparentar estar desesperada ou obcecada. Regina não estava prestes a correr riscos. O que tinham era novo e delicado, e se Deus a ajudá-la, ela realmente queria que ele funcionasse. Certamente isso não parou-la de balbuciar com seu filho sobre Emma, no entanto. Falaram sobre tê-la com eles mais muitas vezes, a que Henry aplaudiu e concordou.

"Eu vou dividir meus dinossauros com Emma," disse-lhe mais de uma vez, assentindo com firmeza como se tal oferta o fizesse ter a certeza que manteria Emma voltando para vê-los várias vezes.

Dada a quantidade de amor que Emma parecia ter por Henry, Regina não se surpreendeu pela reação dele. Ela beijou seu filho na cabeça. "Isso é muito generoso, munchkin. Eu tenho certeza de que Emma gostaria disso."

"Ela pode dormir lá em casa," acrescentou.

O estômago de Regina virou e ela sorriu. "Ela certamente pode."

Eles visitaram mais duas galerias antes do almoço. Eles tinham planos para encontrar o pai de Regina em um restaurante próximo, e Henry estava em êxtase.

"Onde está Pop?" Ele perguntou no caminho.

"Nós não chegamos lá ainda, Henry." Regina riu.

"Oh," ele suspirou. Ele esperou apenas cerca de dez segundos antes de perguntar mais uma vez, "onde está pop?"

"Ela me perguntou se ela poderia planejar o segundo encontro." Emma bocejou. "Eu estou um pouco nervosa caso seja algo fancy e eu não tenha nenhuma roupa que seja adequada para vestir."

"Isso não importa," Macy disse a ela, odiava a insegurança atando a voz de Emma. Ela sabia que Emma estava um pouco enervada sobre namorar uma mulher que era socialmente e financeiramente o completo oposto dela. "É óbvio que Regina não se preocupa com nada disso, Em. Ela teria acabado com um daqueles sujeitos ricos se esse fosse o caso."

"Sim, eu acho que isso é verdade," Emma sussurrou, mas sua expressão facial permaneceu deformada com a preocupação.

"Ei," Macy disse, "pare de se preocupar. Ela, obviamente, viu algo em você, exatamente da maneira que você é. Qualquer tipo de encontro que ela escolher, ele vai ser bom. Apenas seja você mesma."

"Eu mesma é uma órfã quebrada com roupas de segunda e não tendo a mínima idéia de qual garfo é o garfo de salada e qual é o garfo de jantar," Emma disse a ela, rindo apesar do fato de que sua voz estava rachada.

"Quem se preocupa com essa porra de regra de etiqueta para garfos?" Macy zombou, rolando seus olhos.

"Regina pode."

"Não," Macy argumentou. "Regina se preocupa com você, e até mesmo se você é uma orfã quebrada com roupas de segunda, você é uma daquelas maravilhosas que qualquer maldita mulher seria sortuda de enganchar-se. Entendeu?"

Emma sorriu, seus olhos encobertos com lágrimas, e assentiu contra seu travesseiro. "Sim, eu ouvi."

"Bem", Macy respondeu, sorrindo sobre seu cobertor. "Embora mais uma vez, deixe-me apenas repetir que um bom orgasmo só pode aumentar suas chances."

Emma explodiu em risadas altas, as lágrimas finalmente quebrando em suas palpebras e deslizando para baixo em seu rosto.

"Olha Henry! Pop está ali!" Regina observou por todo o restaurante quando ela bateu de leve no fundo de Henry onde ele estava apoiado em seu quadril.

"Pop!" Henry gritou, acenando dramaticamente para ele que quase caiu do colo de Regina. Ela segurou-o um pouco mais forte e fez seu caminho através do labirinto de mesas para a pequena mesa na janela onde seu pai esperava por eles.

Sr. Henry ofereceu aos dois um grande sorriso, rugas formaram-se em torno de seus olhos e boca, e estava a saudá-los. Henry não deu nenhum aviso antes de se lançar por todo pequeno espaço para os braços de seu avô. O velho homem riu de todo o coração. "Uau, aqui está o meu garotão." Ele apertou a criança e bateu de leve em suas costas.

Henry abraçou com seus curtos braços em torno do pescoço de seu avô gritando feliz. "Hola pop!"

Sr. Henry riu novamente. "Hola." Ele se inclinou para envolver Regina em um meio abraço enquanto mantia um braço em torno da criança ainda apegada a ele. "Mija," ele comprimentou. "Você está linda."

Regina beijou a bochecha de seu pai e bateu de leve em seu ombro. "Oi pai. Obrigada." Ela suavizou sua mão sobre o braço de seu terno. Ele sempre foi um homem muito bem vestido. "Você está muito elegante."

"E eu, mamãe?" Henry perguntou, puxando o rosto para longe do pescoço ds seu avô. "Eu estou elegante?"

Regina estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto. "Sim, munchkin. Você está muito bonito hoje."

Henry, tinha insistido em combinar com sua mãe, vestiu-se com uma camisa de botões roxa escura e shorts cáqui. Ele combinou muito bem com o roxo escuro do vestido de Regina.

"Eu pedi alguns pimentões recheados como um aperitivo," Sr. Henry informou-los. Ele estabeleceu Henry em uma cadeira alta ao lado dele e Regina sentou em seu lugar. "Como é que isso soa?"

Regina cantarolava em prazer. "Delicioso."

"Delicioso!" (Foi dito em espanhol) Henry disse de sua cadeira alta. Sua pronúncia estava um pouco fora, mas fez Regina orgulhosa no entanto.

Uma vez sentada, Regina puxou alguns dinossauros de Henry de sua bolsa, bem como uma caixa de suco e colocou-os na cadeira alta. Ele começou a bater o brinquedos em conjunto, enquanto Regina olhava sobre seu menu.

"Onde está a mamãe?" Regina perguntou depois que ela fez seu pedido ao garçom.

"Encontrando-se com uma de suas muitas organizações."

"Você não sabe qual?"

Sr. Henry correu a mão sobre o curto cabelo grisalho e, em seguida, sobre a barba. "É claro que não. Ela está envolvida com demasiadas caridades e organizações para eu manter o controle delas. Você sabe que ela só me mantém ao redor para levá-la em todos os banquetes."

Regina riu alto para isso.

"Então, sua mãe parece muito tomada sobre o seu novo interesse amoroso," Sr. Henry disse, sorrindo. "Isso é raro. Eu devo assumir que você está tão tomada?"

"Quase doentemente assim." Regina abaixou a cabeça um pouco e sorriu. "Eu quase não fui capaz de pensar em outra coisa." Em seguida, ela inclinou a cabeça na direção de seu filho. "Parece que Henry não tem sido capaz tampouco."

"Não há nada de errado com isso, querida. O amor é uma coisa linda. "

"Eu não sei sobre o amor." Regina suspirou. "Eu acho que pode ser um pouco cedo para tais termos."

"Uma mente aberta é tão importante quanto um coração aberto, querida. O amor pode ser rápido ou mesmo imediato. Somos nós que temos de apanhar o amor, não é o contrário." Ele riu quando sua filha corou e estendeu a mão para afagar sua mão. "Então, quando eu vou começar a conhecer esta jovem senhorita?"

"Respeitosamente, papai, eu preferia poupá-la de ter que conhecer outro parente, pelo menos por um tempo. Mamãe nos pegou ambas completamente desprevenidas, e Vivian certamente não ajudou. Estou surpresa que Emma até concordou em um segundo encontro depois disso. "

"Bem, pelo que sua mãe disse, ela parece ser uma jovem mulher resiliente. Tenho certeza que ela está mais do que à altura do desafio. "

"Isso é verdade." Regina assentiu. "Eu tenho certeza que você vai encontrá-la em breve, mas vamos pelo menos esperar até depois do segundo encontro. Você vai amá-la. Ela ama a música tanto quanto você. "

"Ah, bem, já tem o meu voto." Sr. Henry riu. "Ela toca algum instrumento?"

"Mhm." Regina tomou um gole de água. "Ela toca violão incrivelmente bem, e ela ainda não fez uma performance inteira para mim. Mas, pelo pouco que ouvi, eu acho que seria seguro assumir que ela tem uma voz ótima também. "

"Oh, bem, nesse caso, teremos de ter um concerto." Pelo olhar cauteloso de Regina, ele colocou as mãos para cima. "Eu sei, eu sei. Você quer esperar sobre os assuntos de família. "

"Eu não quero que ela se sinta pressionada. Eu já estou labutando sobre quando entrar em contato com ela sobre o segundo encontro. Quero ter uma ideia em mente, porém, antes de eu fazer. Eu não tenho um indício onde levá-la. "

"Nenhuma idéia? "

"Nem mesmo uma. Você sabe que eu abomino os encontros de jantares clichês. Duvido que Emma iria desfrutar de algo como isso. "

"Então o que você acha que ela iria gostar? "

"Estou incerta. Eu odeio que eu me sinta tão nervosa sobre o planejamento deste encontro. O simples pensamento de estragar isso faz mal ao meu estômago. "

"Bem, você sempre foi um perfeccionista, Regina."

"É tão errado querer planejar o encontro perfeito? Eu só quero que isso vá bem. Você acha que eu estou sendo ridícula?"

"Nem um pouco, querida. É natural ficar um pouco nervosa quando você quer que as coisas funcionem com alguém novo, mas eu acho que você vai ficar bem. Você só precisa relaxar. "

"Isso é fácil para você dizer. Não é você à tentar cortejar alguém que é inteiramente o seu oposto." Ela descansou a cabeça na palma da mão quando ela se inclinou colocando seu colotovelo na mesa e pegou a sua água.

"Regina, você sabe como é que sua mãe e eu temos permanecido tão fortes todos esses anos?" Sr. Henry estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para afagar-lhe a mão. "Nós sempre compartilhamos tudo um com o outro. Nós compartilhamos nossos gostos, bem como nossos desgostos com o outro. Compartilhamos nossas paixões. Nós compartilhamos as coisas que mais amamos um com o outro."

"Como sua música," Regina ofereceu, sorrindo. Ela sempre achou tão agradável de ouvir a conversa de seu pai sobre sua mãe e seu casamento.

"Sim, como minha música. E a paixão e olho para a arte de sua mãe, o nosso amor por viajar, os nossos interesses no mundo dos negócios e da política, a nossa completa falta de confiança no governo de setenta por cento do tempo."

Regina riu e balançou a cabeça para trás e para frente. Ela derreteu, porém, quando seu pai acrescentou: "E o nosso amor por você, Regina."

"E eu!" Henry baixou o triceratops de plástico para olhar para o seu avô.

Sr. Henry riu, o som crescendo para fora de seu canto no restaurante. Ele estendeu a mão para despentear o cabelo de seu neto. "É isso mesmo, Henry. Vovó e eu te amamos muito. "

"Amo você, Pop." Henry abaixou a cabeça, agarrando seus dinossauros. Ele bateu seu triceratops em seu pterodáctilo ao fazer sons estridentes que fez tique nos olhos de Regina. Ela colocou a mão sobre o braço de Henry.

"Não tão alto, munchkin."

"Desculpe mamãe." Ele baixou a voz e gritou-sussurrando enquanto ele continuava a bater seus dinossauros juntos.

"Então, o que exatamente você está sugerindo, em seguida, papai?", Perguntou Regina, voltando-se para o pai. "Eu estou sugerindo, querida, que você não pense além da conta."

Regina resmungou. "É mais fácil falar do que fazer."

"Se você quer algo real para desenvolver, filha, então pare de pensar em termos de cortejar a menina e apenas seja você mesma. Mostre-lhe a sua paixão em seu lugar. É parte do que a torna tão especial. Mostrar-lhe as coisas que você ama e porquê. Compartilhe-as com ela."

Um sorriso brilhante pintou-se pelo rosto de Regina quando ela olhou para cima, um momento depois e disse: "Eu acho que tenho uma idéia. "


	26. Chapter 26

Emma acordou com o estômago completamente em nós. Ela tinha esperado que o tempo iria se arrastar, mas mesmo com a antecipação do segunda encontro, a semana voou. Ela tinha sido grata pela distração fornecida pela escola, mantendo sua mente fora de seus nervos atarefados.

Ela esfregou seus olhos enquanto ela rolou na cama e olhou para os dígitos vermelhos piscando em sua despertador. Regina tinha dito a ela para estar pronta por volta das nove da manhã, de modo que ela ainda tinha muito tempo. Emma nunca tinha sido convidada para um encontro pela manhã antes. Ela não tinha certeza se um encontro pela manhã era uma coisa real que os casais faziam, mas tanto faz. Ela estava bastante certa de que ela iria aparecer em qualquer lugar, a qualquer momento que Regina lhe pedisse. A mulher foi rapidamente se tornando um vício.

Os lençóis farfalharam quando ela deslizou o braço sobre seu colchão, procurando seu telefone celular. Ela freqüentemente o perdia em sua cama depois de ficar acordada até tarde lendo e-books no dispositivo até que todas as palavras começavam a borrar. Ela soltou um silvo suave enquanto seus dedos finalmente cairam sobre o frio dispositivo, onde estava escondido sob o canto superior direito do seu travesseiro. Emma digitou uma mensagem de texto para Regina e pressionou enviar antes de jogar seu telefone de volta para o travesseiro e sentar-se para esticar as costas e membros.

Oi bom dia. Eu só queria ter certeza de que ainda estamos combinadas para hoje.

Um gemido suave escapou dela enquanto suas costas se curvaram para a frente e queimou com o delicioso esticamento. Antes que seus braços tinham sequer se estendidos totalmente acima da cabeça, seu telefone soou com a resposta de Regina.

Emma olhou para a cama de Macy para garantir que o sinal sonoro não tinha a perturbado ou a acordado, mas ela estava vazia. Ela provavelmente foi para casa com alguém na noite anterior ou caiu na casa de um amigo.

Depois de enviar um texto solicitando a confirmação de que Macy estava viva, ela então trocou para as mensagens de Regina para ler a sua resposta. Ela revirou os olhos para si mesma quando ela percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração enquanto ela clicava no nome de Regina.

"Fique fria, Emma." Ela precisava apenas relaxar. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira possível de que Regina iria cancelar com ela na manhã de seu encontro, certo? Certo! Um sorriso escapou pelos lábios, porém, sufocado por aquela pequena centelha de apreensão quando ela leu a resposta de Regina.

Claro que estamos. Por quê? Hoje não é bom dia para você? Eu sei que é cedo, mas eu prometo que há uma razão.

Não, eu estou totalmente dentro. Eu não me importo que seja cedo, embora eu ainda não tenho idéia do que supostamente vamos estar fazendo as nove horas porque alguém está sendo teimosa.

Paciência, querida. ;)

Emma sorriu quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior e agarrou o telefone. O rostinho piscante no final causou uma onda de arrepios à ondular pela espinha.

Sim sim. Eu estou sendo paciente, ela digitou de volta. Então, eu deveria encontrá-la em algum lugar ou você está vindo me pegar? Qual é o plano?

Um carro preto vai estar lá para buscá-la às nove em ponto.

Rindo, Emma sacudiu a cabeça. Isso era alguma merda do 'Uma linda mulher' ali mesmo, exceto que Emma não era uma prostituta ou uma ruiva, mas hey, que seja. Era coisa fancy, no entanto. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais, seu telefone soou novamente.

Peço desculpas que eu não possa buscá-la eu mesmo, mas você vai descobrir rapidamente o porquê.

Tudo bem, Emma respondeu. Eu confio em você. Existe alguma maneira específica que deva me vestir ou algo assim?

Não querida. Use o que você gostar.

Impressionante. Eu acho que vou vê-la em poucas horas, então?

Emma sorriu para resposta rápida de Regina: Eu estou muito ansiosa para isso, Emma.

Eu também.

Saltando da sua cama, Emma foi para o chuveiro, seu corpo inteiro zumbindo com a excitação.

Emma se aproximou do carro preto com cautela. Ela estava a meio caminho do edifício do dormitório ao veículo quando a porta do lado do motorista se abriu e um homem alto, calvo em um terno extremamente caro saiu. Emma olhou com cautela quando ele passou em torno da frente do carro ostentando um largo sorriso.

"Você deve ser a Srt. Swan. Bom dia."

Parando a alguns metros longe do homem e do carro, Emma estreitou os olhos quando, de uma forma recortada, ela perguntou:" Como você sabia?"

O motorista foi até a porta traseira do carro. Ele abriu-a quando ele respondeu ela. "Nove da manhã em ponto. Longos cabelos loiros, olhos verdes impressionantes, e uma atitude." Ele sorriu. "A descrição da Srt. Mills estava certamente exata."

Emma riu. "Ei, mas olha só."

O motorista acenou mais uma vez para o banco de trás, agora visível do carro. Quando ela não fez um movimento, ele limpou a garganta e perguntou: "Vamos?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Olha cara," ela disse, levantando a mão, "Eu não estou tentando ser rude ou algo do tipo, mas quando você vive a vida que eu vivi você não confia nas pessoas só porque eles sorriram e sabiam o que dizer, ok? É aquela coisa de ir para casa de um belo estranho ou algo assim, porque pelo menos eu ainda posso fazer uma pausa no meio do caminho se eu precisar, mas se eu entrar no seu carro, você poderia loucamente me levar a qualquer lugar que você queria e a única opção que eu teria seria meio que saltar para fora ou tentar destruir o carro, e nenhuma dessas opções é um bom augúrio para o meu bem estar físico. Sabe o que estou dizendo?"

Rindo, o homem coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Você colocou um monte de pensamento para isso, não é?"

"Sim", ela respondeu com um alto smack de seus lábios.

"Bem, se eu fosse um sequestrador, como é que eu saberia o seu nome e o nome da mulher que me enviou para você?"

"Psh, por favor. Há muitas maneiras de descobrir informações fáceis assim. Você poderia estar me perseguindo por dias ou algo assim. Você poderia ter invadido meu telefone e ler minhas mensagens e descoberto que tipo de carro que eu estaria esperando. Quero dizer, vamos lá. Toneladas de assassinos em série tiveram esquemas de maneira mais elaborada do que por apenas recebendo uma pessoa em um carro, e muito menos todo o material que vem depois. Quer dizer, Ted Bundy vestido como um oficial de polícia para fazer potenciais vítimas confiarem nele e entrar em um carro. Ele tinha todos os tipos de esquemas e até mesmo falsificado diferentes sotaques. Essa merda foi elaborada. Como eu sei que esta coisa toda de eu-sou-o-motorista não é apenas um esquema?"

"Eu suponho que você tem um ponto." Um novo, pequeno sorriso puxou seus lábios. "Embora eu acho que talvez você precisa largar os documentários e os programas de crime."

"Ei, esses programas poderiam estar salvando a minha vida agora." O sorriso do homem só cresceu.

"É justo." Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Você é uma menina inteligente; Eu vou te dizer isso. Então, o que eu posso fazer para ganhar a sua confiança? "

"Simples". Emma deu de ombros quando ela puxou o celular do bolso.

"Em primeiro lugar, qual é o seu nome?"

"Rick", disse ele. "Rick Adkins."

"Ok, Rick. Basta ficar ali." Ela abriu o aplicativo da câmera e segurou o telefone para cima. Quando ela inclinou-o apenas para a direita para que o sol não estivesse na lente, ela tirou uma foto do motorista. "Ok, me dê um segundo."

Ela inseriu a foto em uma mensagem de texto para Regina: Então, antes de eu entrar no carro de um estranho, você pode confirmar que esse cara Rick Adkins é o motorista?"

Um momento depois, o telefone tocou.

"Regina?", Ela perguntou quando ela tocou para aceitar a chamada.

Diversão adornava cada nota da voz de Regina. "Sim, querida, esse é o meu motorista. Ele é digno de confiança. Entra no carro ".

Emma revirou os olhos. "Pare de rir de mim, mulher." Ela não esperou por uma resposta antes de desligar a chamada.

"Obrigada Rick," ela disse quando ela deslizou para o assento, e o motorista fechou a porta.

Dedos magros calejados tamborilavam contra o assento de couro enquanto Rick levava Emma através do tráfego repleto de Manhattan. Depois de um tempo, ela não poderia lidar com o silêncio por mais tempo.

"Então, Rick. Você tem um segundo trabalho, ou você é apenas motorista?"

"Este é o meu único trabalho, Senhora," ele disse. "Por que você pergunta?"

"É Emma ou Em e tipo, seu terno parece caro pra caramba. Eu não sabia que motoristas ganhavam muito o suficiente para pagar por essas marcas."

Rick olhou para ela pelo espelho retrovisor. "Você está certa, Em. No entanto, há certas vantagens de ser um daqueles motoritas fiéis na indústria da moda. Eu estive trabalhando com a empresa da Srta. Mills por muitos anos, por muito tempo antes mesmo quando ela assumiu."

"Wow, wow, wow," Emma disse, olhos arregalados. "Indústria da moda? Regina trabalha com moda?"

"Você não sabia? Estamos indo para o distrito da moda neste exato momento."

"Wow. Eu achava que ela era uma CEO de uma daquelas grandes empresas multi-milionárias de 500 sedes ou algo do tipo, mas eu pensei que era apenas negócios, você sabe?" Emma sentou-se um pouco reta. "Espera. Você disse que nós estamos indo para o distrito da moda? Vamos para seu escritório ou algo assim?"

"Ela não lhe disse nada, disse?"

"Nenhuma maldita coisa." Emma esticou seu pescoço quando ela olhou para fora para os edifícios que agora voavam por ela. "Então é melhor eu manter meus lábios selados, não é?"

"Nah, vamos lá, Rick." Emma inclinou a cabeça e sorriu no espelho retrovisor. "Você pode me dizer."

"Sem chances, garota. Além disso, estamos quase lá, e você pode descobrir por si mesma."

Quando Rick puxou até meio-fio fora de um grande edifício, a respiração de Emma prendeu-se bruscamente em seu peito. O edifício de concreto erguia-se alto acima deles, a enorme fundação fazia sombra sobre a rua, e havia mais janelas do que Emma poderia contar. Ela abriu a porta e saiu do carro assim como Rick estava prestes a abrir a porta para ela.

"Bem, foi um prazer lhe conhecer, Em," ele disse enquanto Emma estava parada ao lado do carro e continuava a olhar para cima no edifício. "Talvez eu a veja novamente em breve."

"Sim." A mandíbula de Emma estava pendurada folgadamente. Ela, em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça e reorientou-se para o homem ao lado dela. "Sim. Peço desculpa. É apenas um grande edifício. Hum, obrigada pelo passeio, Rick. "Ela estendeu a mão e o homem agitou-la. "Você não saberia o que eu deveria fazer agora, saberia?"

"Eu apostaria que entrar poderia ser uma bom primeiro passo." Ele piscou e em seguida, voltou ao redor do carro. Um momento mais tarde, ele se afastou e à esquerda, Emma estava em pé no meio-fio, ainda olhando fixamente para o edifício com seu coração martelando em seu peito.

Levou alguns minutos para Emma trabalhar os nervos e ir para dentro, mas ela finalmente forçou seus pés a se moverem. Ela caminhou um pouco timidamente para a recepção, onde uma pálida, mulher de cabelos vermelhos cujo rosto parecia estar congelado em um tipo de expressão de franzir as sobrancelhas enquanto ela repetia a mesmas duas linhas mais e mais vezez pressionando vários botões em uma mesa de chamadas. "Sim, eu posso transferir você. Por favor, aguarde."

Emma estava em frente à mesa à alguns minutos, mas a mulher se recusou ao menos atendê-la. Finalmente, Emma revirou os olhos e limpou sua garganta em voz alta. "Desculpe-me."

A recepcionista olhou para cima, em seguida, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando seu olhar digitalizou para baixo do corpo de Emma e subiu novamente. Era como se o traje de Emma tivesse completamente a ofendido. "Sim?" sua voz escorria dela com desaprovação e aborrecimento.

Emma lavou-se em vermelho com sua irritação.

"Eu estou aqui para ver Regina," ela desferiu. "Você pode me dizer onde ir?"

"Você tem uma hora marcada com a Senhora Mills?"

"Eu não preciso de uma hora marcada, Senhora," Emma disse entre os dentes. "Ela está esperando po mim."

A recepcionista riu zombeteiramente e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu tenho certeza que sim," ela disse.

"O que é que isso deveria significar?"

"Mm." A mulher cantarolava incrédula, rolando seus olhos e ignorando a pergunta de Emma. "Nome?"

"Emma Swan."

A recepcionista arregalou os olhos, suas sobrancelhas quase saltaram do rosto . "Você é Emma Swan?"

Emma respirou fundo para impedi-se de sibilar abertamente para a mulher antes de responder através dos dentes trincados. "Eu por acaso gaguejei?"

A mulher franziu seus lábios quase até o ponto de que as malditas coisas quase desapareceram, mas ela não respondeu ao comentário de Emma. Em vez disso, ela olhou para Emma e disse: "Senhorita Mills está atualmente no estúdio fotográfico. Décimo quinto andar."

Emma bufou e saiu pisando duro para o elevadores.

Sobre o décimo quinto andar, ela estava de queixo caído, vendo a cena ocupada na frente dela. A sala aonde ela se encontrava era muito grande, e a maioria dela foi intensamente coberta com lençóis brancos. Os lençóis cobriam o chão, as paredes em alguns lugares, e desciam como um enorme cenário atrás de uma linda mulher que Emma só poderia assumir que era uma modelo. Um homem voava ao seu redor com uma grande câmera, clicando rapidamente fazendo com que o som do obturador do dispositivo fosse come um bando de pássaros todos decolando para voo, ao mesmo tempo.

Várias pessoas pairavam em torno das bordas do ensaio-maquiadores vestindo aventais manchados com cores e desporto de ferramentas de cosméticos na mão. Outros maquiadores estavam fora para o lado de uma certa forma separados em uma parte da sala, aplicando retoques no rosto e corpo de outras, na maior parte nuas, modelos. As modelos foram, em seguida, embaralhadas ao longo para terem o seu cabelo escolhido por estilistas. Algumas foram deslizando com cuidado em vários artigos de vestuário.

Toda a cena estava muito mais ocupada do que Emma já tinha imaginado que uma sessão de fotos poderia ser.

"Você está perdida?"

Emma empurrou-se para fora de seu torpor e focou na mulher que estava em sua frente. Ela era alta e magra, vestida com um colante vestido preto. Seu cabelo loiro caiu em puras ondas em torno e sobre seus ombros, e ela olhou para Emma através de seu óculos de armação preta como se cada segundo que ela teve de esperar por uma resposta foi como um ano de desconto em sua vida. "O quê?" Emma perguntou.

"Você. Você está perdida, ou você sempre perece como se você só tivesse pousado em outro planeta?"

"Uh, n-não, não. Peço desculpas. Eu apenas nunca estive em um desses antes."

Os olhos da mulher digitalizaram para baixo do corpo de Emma. "Claramente. E você realmente não tem permissão para estar aqui a menos que você esteja aqui a negócios. Sem Starbucks, então você não é a menina do café. Nenhuma mensagem, então você não é a menina do e-mail. Sem estilo estilo, então você claramente não é uma modelo. Estou pensando em dar uma chamada para a segurança nesta ordem."

Emma respirou fundo e deixou-a sair em um longo suspiro. "Sério mesmo?" Ela gemeu. "Esta merda de novo? Olha, senhora, meu nome é Emma Swan. Fui convidada aqui por Regina Mills, e eu-"

"Swan." Reconhecimento pintou as expressões da mulher. "Bem, sim. Minhas desculpas."

Sem outra palavra, ela se distânciou, e Emma ficou olhando atrás dela, meio-atordoada, meio-chateada. Alguém neste edifício continha uma grama de decência neles, uma pequena quantidade de respeito? Sentiu-se em esfolada e vulnerável, e ela não podia deixar de ser defensiva. Essas pessoas a olharam como se ela fosse uma barata, e fez sua pele formigar. Era um duro lembrete dos dois mundos muito diferentes que ela e Regina viviam, o que fez Emma se sentir um pouco doente em seu estômago. Ela fez seu melhor, embora, para engolir o sentimento e sacudir essas pessoas para fora.

Assim como Emma tomou um momento para recompor-se, uma voz dirigiu seu caminho até ela que instantaneamente fez uma onda de formigamentos descer por sua espinha e espalhar na sua base. Regina.

Os olhos de Emma seguiram o som e viu a impressionante mulher do outro lado da sala, de costas para Emma, e discutindo calorosamente algo com um homem em um terno. Um sorriso começou a fluir para o rosto de Emma quando ela fez seu caminho em silêncio, ignorando os olhares que ela podia sentir desferindo-a. Quando aproximou-se, ela ouviu a conversa que Regina estava tendo; assim, foi mais como uma aula.

"Eu honestamente não me importo com a razão, Monroe," Regina disse. "Eu tenho absolutamente nenhum tempo ou paciência para a incompetência de alguém. Temos esta única oportunidade para fazer isso precisamente direito; assim, eu quero o que eu pedi, e eu quero para ontem. Estamos entendidos?"

O homem engoliu densamente antes de assentir e murmurar , "eu vou ligar novamente, e se for preciso, eu vou lá eu mesmo."

"Veja o que você pode fazer." Regina acenou uma mão para dispensá-lo.

Ele se retirou, e Emma teve que se forçar para não dar uma risada alta, para o suspiro dramático que Regina soltou uma vez que o homem tinha desaparecido.

"Cara." Emma limpou sua garganta. "Lembre-me para eu sempre dar-lhe o que quer que você queira." O corpo de Regina endureceu antes da mulher se virar no local e travarem seus olhares.

"Emma." Um sorriso tocou os lábios de Regina. "Você veio."

"Sim," Emma disse. "Grande chefe da moda, hein?"

"Acho que sim, sim." Regina apoiou uma mão em seu quadril com um sorriso e inclinou a cabeça em direção a uma pequena sala à alguns metros de distância delas. Emma a seguiu para dentro do que ela descobriu que era um grande armário. Estava embalado com várias peças de vestuário. Algumas mulheres permaneceram na sala, mas Regina as dispensou bem como.

"Estamos no armário, Regina." Emma riu uma vez que as outras tinham ido. "Insira a piada lésbica aqui."

Regina sorriu mesmo quando ela revirou os olhos. "Eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui, Emma."

"Eu também, embora algumas pessoas aqui são realmente difíceis de lidar." Ela deu de ombros e sacudiu a cabeça. "Apenas dizendo, Babe. Aquela senhorita recepcionista no andar térreo é uma verdadeira vadia."

"O que aconteceu?" Regina perguntou, pisando mais perto e correndo uma mão através do braço de Emma. "Teve algum problema com ela?"

"Apenas se você chamar o julgamento de seu rosto, sua voz e linguagem corporal de 'problemas'." Uma faísca de raiva brilhou através dos olhos de Regina. "E, em seguida, chegando aqui, uma senhorita me perguntou se eu estava perdida e disse que eu não tinha estilo. Ela ameaçou chamar a segurança para mim."

Regina praticamente exalou fumaça. "Eu vou ter as duas demitidas."

Emma quase asfixiou-se.

"Ah, não, tudo bem," ela disse com uma risada estranha. "Eles são, provavelmente, apenas não são acostumados para pessoas com roupas de segunda vindo aqui e pedindo para vê-la." Ela riu novamente enquanto coçava a parte traseira de seu pescoço. "Está tudo bem. Quero dizer, isso é chato, mas é o que é. Não há necessidade de demitir ninguém. Obrigada, embora."

Regina não aparentou estar mesmo remotamente convencida. Na verdade, Emma pensou que ela francamente parecia como uma assassina, por isso antes que a mulher podesse ir provocar um incêndio, Emma limpou sua garganta e empurrou o braço de Regina. "Ei, está tudo bem."

"Não está." Ela soltou um longo suspiro. "Eu não quero que você sempre se sinta como se você seja, de qualquer forma, menor do que eu ou que de alguma forma, não se encaixe em minha vida. Assim, não, não está tudo bem para qualquer um que a faça se sentir assim."

"Eu estou bem, Regina."

Regina assentiu. "Você está agora", disse ela. "Mas você não estava. Eu vi em seus olhos."

Emma suspirou e cedeu com um aceno de cabeça. "Sim", ela admitiu, "ficou sob minha pele, mas apenas por um segundo, ok? Eu estou bem agora."

"E você sabe que eu ..." ela parou, mudando o seu peso de um pé para o outro.

"O que?" Emma perguntou. "Que eu sei que você não da a mínima sobre onde eu compro minhas roupas ou quanto dinheiro eu tenho no bolso?"

Regina assentiu, olhando para o chão.

"Sim," Emma sussurrou, pisando mais perto para beijar a linha da mandíbula de Regina. "Eu sei, Regina. Eu só não quero que você nunca se sinta, você sabe, envergonhada ou algo assim por mim."

Envolvendo os braços ao redor de Emma, Regina esfregou o nariz contra sua orelha. "Nunca," ela sussurrou. "Eu te prometo isso, Emma"

Emma segurou Regina bem perto, respirando o cheiro do perfume que a mulher estava usando. Era rico, mas não esmagador, e Emma o inalou ansiosamente. Ela manteve seu rosto enterrado no pescoço de Regina enquanto ela murmurava, "então, para o nosso segundo encontro, você decidiu me trazer para trabalhar com você?"

Uma suave coçada das unhas de Regina ao longo do couro cabeludo, fez Emma ronronar. "Para o nosso segundo encontro, eu gostaria de compartilhar algo com você sobre o que eu sou apaixonada, que apenas resulta em te trazer para trabalhar comigo, sim."

Emma puxou-se para trás, sorrindo enquanto seu estômago virava e seu coração gaguejava em seu peito.

"Pare," Regina disse, corando.

"Parar o quê?" Emma perguntou, seu sorriso apenas a crescendo.

"De sorrir assim." Ela riu.

"Por quê?" Emma cutucou suas costelas. "É assustador? O meu sorriso está tipo como comendo totalmente meu rosto agora?"

"Sim." Regina se contorcia sob as cócegas do toque. "Você não é mais nada do que apenas olhos e dentes."

"Oh bom! Eu sempre quis ser um vivo e respirante emoticon. Obrigado por isso."

Regina pegou as mãos de Emma para impedir as cutucadas. "Não é minha culpa."

"É sim. Você está aqui apenas sendo toda fofa e desejando compartilhar coisas importantes comigo. Totalmente digna de um gigante e assustador sorriso."

Regina revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça enquanto ela deu um passo até a porta e fez um gesto para Emma a seguir. "Venha, querida. Tenho muito para mostrar a você."

Emma a seguiu para fora, sentindo-se em cima do mundo de novo.

"Isso foi muito incrível," Emma disse enquanto ela enfiou seu garfo em uma pequena caixa branca. Ela girou o garfo várias vezes até que ele era basicamente um pirulito de macarrão e, em seguida, empurrou-o em sua boca, gemendo com o gosto.

Ela passeou com Regina ao longo de toda sessão de foto, aprendendo sobre o processo e Regina dominou tudo. Tinha sido incrivelmente intrigante, divertido, e também bastante estimulanter ver Regina em seu elemento. A mulher era uma potência-inteligente e com astúcia e como uma força da natureza. Ela sabia exatamente o que ela queria, e as pessoas realmente respeitavam e praticamente idolatravam a sua opinião. Foi muito incrível testemunhar isso.

Uma vez que o ensaio acabou, Regina tinha levado Emma até seu escritório no trigésimo piso aonde pediu delivery de comida chinesa para o almoço.

"Você sempre esteve na moda?" Emma perguntou.

Regina mastigou seu frango e engoliu. "A minha área de trabalho envolver mais sobre os aspectos de negócio da indústria, mas você realmente deve ter uma paixão para a complexidade dele a fim de aprecia-lo como um todo."

"Como o quê?"

"Muitas coisas, honestamente. É muito mais complexo, tem mais camadas do que a maioria das pessoas percebem. Não é apenas um grupo ou dois que fazem firulas sobre saltos e nome de marcas. Isso é apenas o que você vê na superfície. O processo por trás disso, no entanto, é complexo, e quando você conhece o processo, você começa apreciar a arte da moda. Não é apenas sobre vestimentas, Emma. É sobre a criação de uma imagem do chão para cima. É sobre a criação de um meio pelo qual as pessoas podem realmente se expressar."

Emma jurava que ela poderia ouvir Regina Mills falar sobre moda o dia todo e todos os dias para o resto de sua maldita vida. O modo como os olhos da mulher se iluminaram era o suficiente, mas foi mais do que isso, foi o jeito como ela escavou isso. Regina era apaixonada sobre a totalidade da moda, não apenas o produto final. Ela estava investida nisto. Seu coração estava nisto, e que foi belo testemunhar e ouvi-la se expressar abertamente.

"O que muitos não percebem é que uma grande parte da moda não encontra-se com os designs, mas sobre usar os designs," Regina disse. "Para desfiles e fotografia, nós trazemos as pessoas para complementar os designs, verdade, mas os designs são criados para complementar as pessoas. Isso é tudo sobre o que moda é- as pessoas. Indivíduos. Trata-se de encontrar o que faz você ser você mesma e adornar-se com uma vestimenta externa desta expressão. Trata-se de confiança."

"confiança?" Emma perguntou, intrigada. "Eu sempre apenas meio que pensava que era apenas sobre marca. Se você usar as marcas certas, as pessoas assumem que você está na moda, certo?"

"Algumas pessoas, sim," Regina respondeu, tendo um gole de seu chá. "Mas francamente, poucas pessoas sabem tanto sobre moda quanto elas deveriam saber. Certas etiquetas ganharam respeito nesta indústria, o que é verdade, mas uma etiqueta não significa nada sem a confiança para usá-lo. Você deve usar o equipamento. Você não deve deixar o equipamento usar você. Você pode caminhar pela rua no mais ridículo traje, mas se você levar sua confiança no seu andar, isso ressoa. Essa roupa ridícula torna-se moda por causa de você, não por causa do design."

Emma riu. "Sim", disse ela, um pouco reverenciada para a mulher em frente a ela. "Sim, totalmente. Eu nunca pensei dessa forma, mas que é tão verdade."

Regina sorriu enquanto ela colocava um vegetal cozido ao vapor em sua boca. "Eu tenho certeza que você tem visto alguns dos positivamentes ridículos ou até mesmo horríveis designs no tapete vermelho considerados moda ou positivamente para-morrer-por-ele por causa da mídia. Esses designs se, e não poderiam, vender-se por eles mesmo. É o usuário vendendo o design, não o contrário. Isso, claro, não quer dizer que algumas peças não são verdadeiramente impressionantes, porque a maioria deles são, mas qualquer um que acredita fortemente que shorts de cintura alta e calças são lindos designs está severamente equivocada. Esses designs nunca deveriam ter sido revividos, no entanto, eles funcionam. Eles funcionam por causa da confiança de quem os leva para a pista ou pelas ruas da cidade. Muitas vezes pode aprender muito sobre outra pessoa pelo o seu vestuário-a cores, o material, os padrões, a forma, o estilo. Isso, para mim, é de moda, Emma. Moda não é roupa. Moda são as pessoas."

"Moda são as pessoas," Emma disse com um sorriso.

"De fato. E as pessoas importam; assim, moda também importa. É mais importante do que muitos já perceberam."

Emma olhou para ela como se ela fosse algum tipo de revelação. A paixão de Regina por seu trabalho foi inspiradora e bonita de testemunhar.

"O quê?" Regina soltou.

"Nada," Emma disse. "Você é apenas ... é muito incrível, você sabe?"

Regina sugou uma respiração suave. "Obrigada", ela sussurrou.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso?" Emma perguntou, olhando nervosa ao redor do estúdio. Agora estava vazio além de si mesma e Regina, esta última parecia ter rejeitado todas as suas persistentes desculpas. "Eu quero dizer, eu não estou muito fotogênica."

Regina zombou. "Isso é uma flagrante mentira."

"Verdade," Emma riu, brincando ao executar uma falsa sensação de braveza. "Eu sou muito fofa." Ela estava em pé no meio de uma parede de lençol branco, usando calças jeans skinny com lavagem clara e camiseta preta que Regina tinha fornecido a partir do armário. Seus pés estavam nus como como sua alma sentia naquele momento, e ela mastigava seu lábio inferior enquanto ela esperava a direção da outra mulher.

Regina sorriu enquanto ela deu um passo mais para ela, uma câmera amarrada ao redor de seu pescoço. "Emma," ela murmurou, passando as mãos para baixo dos braços nus de Emma, "Eu gostaria de fotografar você. Eu não sou muito uma fotógrafa, mas eu sei de algumas coisas. Se você estiver desconfortável, embora, certamente não tem que fazer isso. Eu pensei que seria divertido."

"Não, tudo bem," Emma assentiu, sugando em uma firme respiração. "Eu quero dizer, nenhum dano, certo? Além disso, você deve estar bastante atraída por mim para você querer ter minha foto, certo?"

Regina se inclinou para pressionar um suave beijo nos lábios de Emma. "Certo."

"Bem, então, eu estou bem com isso," Emma disse a ela, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas não espere que eu seja boa posando ou algo do tipo. Eu acho que nós sabemos o quanto estranha eu sou."

Regina caminhou lentamente para trás e longe dela. "Você não é estranha, querida," Ela disse enquanto levantava a câmera para seu rosto. "Você é impressionante."

Antes de Emma mesmo perceber o que estava acontecendo, Regina começou a tirar foto após a foto. Emma apenas ficou sem jeito em primeiro lugar, não tinha certeza de o que fazer. Ela recusou-se até mesmo a olhar para a câmera, mantendo a cabeça para baixo ou simplesmente olhando para longe de Regina. Ela enfiou as mãos em seus bolsos, e um de seus joelhos foi dobrado quando ela manteve o seu peso estabilizado na maior parte em um pé.

"Tire suas mãos fora dos bolsos, querida. Olhe para mim." A voz de Regina chamava por trás a câmera.

Emma fez como lhe foi dito, ainda se sentindo incrivelmente esquisita. Ela esperava por Regina, em seguida, para dar-lhe mais movimentos ou direcionar a posição, mas a mulher surpreendeu ela.

"Pense no seu momento mais embaraçoso."

"Huh?" Emma perguntou.

Regina riu por trás da câmera. "Eu quero fotografar as suas expressões com o toque de certas emoções ou experiências em suas feições." Ela se agachou um pouco e puxou a câmera de volta para o rosto. "Agora, pense em seu maior momento embaraçoso."

Emma tinha demasiado muitos momentos embaraçosos para pensar em apenas um, mas assim que o coletivo de memórias começaram a inundar sua mente, ouviu a risada de Regina novamente e ela assumiu que seu rosto estava provavelmente vermelho brilhante.

Quanto mais elas fotografavam, mais confortável Emma tornou-se, mesmo dramatizando de brincadeira algumas de suas reações com as instruções de Regina. Regina brincou juntamente com ela.

"Sim, amor!" "A câmera adora você!" "Me dê isso!" "yeeees, yeeees, NÃO!"

Emma rachando-se de rir. Ela flexionou seu bíceps, postos de um forma absurda como um tigre, e revelou no caminho a voz de Regina quebrando quando ela levantou a parte superior da camiseta e flexionou seu abdomén para a câmera.

"Agora, me imagine nua."

O cérebro de Emma entrou completamente em curto-circuito. Sua boca ficou seca, seu corpo tremeu, e sua pele aqueceu a um grau quase insuportável. "O quê?"

Regina cuidadosamente colocou a câmera para baixo e começou a lentamente fazer seu caminho para Emma. Enquanto ela caminhava, ela começou a abrir com um pop os botões no topo de sua blusa cinza de seda. Pedaços de pele foram reveladas, e o corpo de Emma começou a vibrar, uma inundação de umidade empoçando entre as pernas.

"Regina." Sua voz guinchou, seu rosto inundou em vermelho. Regina olhou para ela com pupilas dilatadas, seus lábios ligeiramente separados. Ela chegou em Emma assim como o último botão deslizou livre e abriu para revelar uma boa extensão de pele-um estômago lindamente tonificado e seios fartos enchendo deliciosamente dentro de um sutiã preto com laço colorido. A cabeça de Emma nadou vertiginosamente ao ver, seus sentidos sobrecarregando.

"Emma," Regina sussurrou em troca, tão perto que Emma podia sentir a estática em sua pele.

Seus olhos se encontraram gloriosamente momento antes que elas simultaneamente mergulharam uma na outra, seus lábios beijando rudemente. Foi rápido e quente e confuso- dentes e línguas e narizes discordando enquanto tentaram desesperadamente ficarem ainda mais perto uma da outra. As mãos de Emma não perderam tempo em explorar a pele exposta do estômago de Regina, as pontas dos dedos fazendo padrões na pele aquecida. Ambas gemeram na sensação e pressionaram-se mais forte ainda.

Emma, de repente, puxou-se para trás, apenas uns centímetros, e travando olhos com uma Regina muito corada. "Regina, tem certeza? Tem certeza de que não vai querer esp-"

"Não." Regina escavou suas mãos no longo cabelo dourado de Emma. Seus lábios estavam praticamente fundidos quando ela deslizou-los ao longo do pescoço delgado de Emma e pairavam sobre sua orelha. "Sem mais espera."


	27. Chapter 27

As três poucas palavras queimaram nas células de Emma como a cabeça vermelha de um palito de fósforo preso entre os dentes de Regina e avançaram por todo o sal da pele de Emma.

Sem mais espera.

O cheiro do calor das chamas que explodiram instantaneamente entre elas, queimou pelo seu corpo e para seus ossos. Os olhos de Regina pareciam crescer maiores e mais escuros como poços de piche que gesticulava, puxando-a e afogando-a na doce viscosidade de uma promessa que latejava sob suas costelas e entre as suas pernas.

Sem mais de espera.

Este era o momento, o culminar dos olhares calorosos e toques tímidos, de beijos molhados e respirações sobre lábios e cílios, de esperar e querer, da distância e proximidade e os tímidos ainda ansiosos passos no meio. Este era o momento em que a rolante onda de desejo que tinha sido edificada entre elas finalmente atingiu a crista e caiu, fundindo para baixo em mãos que procuravam para descobrir novos mundos com membros e suspiros trêmulos.

Emma quase não reconheceu sua própria voz quando suas palavras saíram em um sussurro estrangulado, irregular e cru. "Sim." Ela respirou nos cabelos de Regina, a espessura dos fios sedosos deslizaram em seus lábios quando a respiração de Regina virou seu pescoço solto e fluido. Sua cabeça caiu de volta aos beijos escaldantes de Regina em seu pescoço. "Sim", ela proferiu sem fôlego novamente quando ela agarrou os ombros de Regina e suavemente empurrou.

Quando seus olhos travaram, ela sussurrou, "eu acho que nós esperamos tempo o bastante."

Ela mergulhou para a frente, em seguida, engolindo o suspiro de alívio expelido por Regina e mesclando seus lábios juntos novamente em um prenssado beijo molhado que apenas fez com que as duas procurassem por mais. Os dedos mergulharam formigando na pele nua de Regina, naufragando na areia movediça traçada pelo seu calor e ondulando fissuras ao longo de sua exposição. Todos os toques invocavam deliciosos choramingos que vibravam contra a própria língua e dentes de Emma quando elas se beijaram.

Emma seguiu o caminho dos quadris de Regina até a cintura, até a vestimenta de renda de seus seios requintados e a sentiu ofegar quando ela puxou o ar das profundezas de seus próprios pulmões. Ela pairou ali por um momento, a dor edificando na base da coluna que era quase insuportável quando ela espalmou os dedos sobre o àspero modelo de renda antes de deixar seu toque viajar mais para cima. Ela traçou sobre a pele arrepiada adornando as clavículas delicadas até que as pontas dos dedos encontraram o material da blusa aberta de Regina.

Os lábios dela escorregaram dos de Regina, e Emma sustentou o olhar da outra mulher quando ela pegou nas bordas da seda cinza e deslizou lentamente o material para baixo dos dois braços delgados. Ela sustentou o olhar de Regina por mais um momento antes de deixá-lo cair para apreciar a vista abaixo.

Os olhos de Emma seguiram sobre a totalidade do torso e dos braços de Regina, procurando cada detalhe e absorvendo tudo lentamente. Ela não se moveu para soltar o sutiã e a expor ainda mais. As mãos dela não saltaram para agarrar completamente as curvas e bicos endurecidos por baixo da renda. Em vez disso, ela se moveu lentamente, os dedos seguindo o caminho traçado pelo seu olhar ardente. Ela traçou os dedos para baixo pelo comprimento dos braços de Regina com sussurros leves de pele contra pele e pressionou suavemente as almofadas de cada um dos seus dez dedos antes de fazer cócegas em toda as palmas das mãos e circular seus pulsos.

"Regina, você é tão ..."

Seus olhos se encontraram. Ela engoliu em seco quando ela tentou colocar seu pensamento em voz. Quando seus lábios se separaram novamente para finalmente terminar a frase, tudo o que ela conseguiu foi uma única palavra. "Tudo."

A respiração de Regina expulsou em um suspiro apressado que rapidamente evoluiu para um gemido gutural quando ela agarrou a frente da camiseta preta e puxou Emma contra ela. Elas colidiram bruscamente, fundindo-se com um beijo aquecido que estava molhado e duro e não dava mais nenhum espaço para a exploração lenta.

Seus braços se tornaram um emaranhado enquanto cada uma delas lutaram para cumprir o mesmo necessitado objetivo- a remoção de todas as barreiras. Em poucos segundos, elas abandonaram suas tarefas separadas e mudaram-se para trabalhar em conjunto, ambas puxando a barra da camiseta de Emma e quase rasgando a maldita coisa fora quando elas arrancaram-na sobre a cabeça para revelar o pequeno sutiã que Regina tinha pego do armário de roupa do estúdio. Os dedos de Regina, em seguida, encontraram o caminho para o cós da calça de Emma, e assim que as almofadas macias dos dedos mergulharam abaixo e fora de vista, esse nó trêmulo de tensão na base da espinha de Emma explodiu.

Ela gemeu alto quando suas costas se inclinaram para a frente, e a bruta risada gutural que escapou da mulher que estava enrolada parcialmente em torno dela foi quente o suficiente para evocar um outro. Assim que o botão se abriu e os dedos de Emma empurrou o zíper que facilmente se deu, Emma estava praticamente louca para sair de seu jeans. Ela empurrou desesperadamente o material apertado enquanto tentava manter seus lábios travados nos de Regina, e sugava o lábio inferior da mulher como se sua vida dependesse disso. Quando seu jeans estava em seus tornozelos, Emma quase conseguiu tirar um pé descalço livre. Ela chutou o outro freneticamente e, em sua luta, deu um passo para trás mal calculado e perdeu completamente o equilíbrio.

Emma tropeçou, as mãos se embrulhando firmemente ao redor de Regina quando ela tentou firmar-se, em vão, e foram ambas para baixo, rolando no chão em uma mistura de Jeans-amarrado nos tornozelos e torso quase nu. As costas dela bateram contra o chão coberto de lençóis em um baque surdo, o ar fugindo de seus pulmões em uma corrida de ar sonora, e Regina pousou em cima dela com um rouco grunhido.

O calor queimou no rosto de Emma no instante em que a respiração voltou, e ela fechou os olhos contra a mortificação do momento. Um segundo depois, porém, seu coração explodiu lindamente com o som de uma risada melódica de Regina, uma vez que flutuou até ela. Ela abriu os olhos para ver o brilho de alegria nos próprios olhos de Regina quando ela soltou outra alta risada borbulhante e arrastou o corpo no de Emma para pressionar beijos em seus lábios e olhos e queixo.

Com a face ainda quente, Emma sorriu enquanto suas mãos encontraram seu caminho mais uma vez para os lados de Regina. "Desculpe," ela murmurou, rolando Regina sobre suas costas. Ela pairava sobre ela, uma mão plantadas em cada lado da cabeça de Regina. "Acho que eu estou um pouco ansiosa."

As mãos de Regina correram o comprimento do seu lado e coluna, e Emma pensou que poderia simplesmente derreter quando Regina chegou até seu rosto colocando a mão nele e sussurrou, "Não se desculpe." Ela levantou a cabeça para pressionar seus lábios nos de Emma novamente. "O jeans foi minha idéia depois de tudo."

"Bom ponto. Ainda, acredito que acabar rindo no chão provavelmente não foi como você retratou a primeira vez, certo? Não exatamente sexy."

"Exceto que é," Regina disse a ela, sua voz baixa e melódica. "É sexy, Emma." Ela respirou fundo, segurando o olhar de Emma, e sussurrou, "Você me faz sentir tão viva."

Emma sorriu para baixo para ela, sem fôlego e dolorosa pela confissão. "Isto é louco, certo?" Ela murmurou enquanto ela sustentava o olhar cintilante de Regina.

"O quê?" Regina perguntou. "Sexo no chão do estúdio do meu trabalho, ou a nossa incapacidade de permanecer na posição vertical?"

Com uma pequena risada, Emma sacudiu a cabeça. "Apaixonar-se uma pela outra dessa maneira", ela sussurrou, as palavras tão tranquilas que elas eram pouco mais do que respiração que polvilhava suavemente sobre os lábios inchados de Regina. "Tão rápido?"

A respiração de Regina travou, e ela engoliu em seco.

"Tão intensamente?", Disse Emma. "Eu não acho que eu já me senti assim antes. Quero dizer, é uma loucura, não é? "

Soltando uma respiração instável, Regina concordou. "Sim", disse ela. "É absolutamente louco." Ela hesitou apenas um momento antes de acrescentar: "E maravilhoso."

Os olhos de Emma marejaram na sinceridade da voz suave de Regina e ela balançou a cabeça em retorno. "Sim, realmente é."

Passando os dedos pelos cabelos em cascata de Emma, Regina a puxou para mais perto. O corpo de Emma cobriu mais o de Regina, pressionando e encaixando perfeitamente enquanto elas se encontraram em um beijo muito mais lento do que antes, tão lento que era quase tortura enquanto elas exploraram uma a boca da outra.

Elas correram as mãos ao longo do comprimento do lado uma da outra, deixando as pontas dos dedos se familiarizarem com a pele recém-descoberta. As costas de Regina arquearam para cima, quando a mão direita de Emma deslizou por baixo dela e, um momento depois, a tensão no sutiã de Regina liberou quando Emma desabotoou o fecho na parte de trás. Emma prendeu a respiração quando ela puxou o material rendado do corpo de Regina e o deixou cair no chão ao lado delas.

Emma engoliu em seco quando ela teve a vista ds peitos carnudos de Regina. Ela inclinou seu peso no seu cotovelo enquanto ela levava a mão para acariciar os montículos suaves. O peito de Regina arfava, sua respiração tornando-se rápida enquanto as pontas dos dedos de Emma faziam cócegas ao longo dos picos dos mamilos endurecidos, apertando um pouco, antes de Emma pôr a mão em concha englobando totalmente cada mama uma por uma. Ela amassou a carne e viu como seu toque fazia Regina tremer, seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos escuros observavam cada toque.

Com olhos de Regina sobre ela, Emma baixou a cabeça para colocar um mamilo apertado entre os lábios. Assim que a ponta molhada de sua língua acariciou a pele, as costas de Regina ergueram-se do chão e ela soltou um gemido baixo que fez Emma apertar suas coxas. Ela roçou seus dentes sobre a pele sensível, circulando sua língua devagar, antes de sugar em longas e profundas puxadas. Em seguida, ela largou sua pegada e mudou, pagando uma atenção muito necessária para o peito negligenciado. Regina se contorcia debaixo dela, uma mão cobrindo a parte de trás da cabeça de Emma.

Emma já estava viciada no corpo de Regina, e ela ainda nem tinha visto ele todo ainda. A enorme suavidade de sua pele era suficiente para justificar o vício na opinião de Emma. Qualquer que maldito hidratante que seja que a mulher estivesse usando deveria ter sido infundido com pura magia. Ela passou as mãos ao longo do plano estômago trêmulo de Regina antes de liberar um mamilo agora avermelhado e molhado por entre os lábios e sentando-se. Ela sorriu quando Regina choramingou com a perda, mas depois ficou boquiaberta quando Emma procurou nas costas e estalou abrindo o fecho de seu próprio sutiã. O desejo esmagador de sentir sua pele pressionando contra a de Regina tinha simplesmente tornado-se demasiado.

As mãos de Regina foram um instante para ela quando Emma deixou o sutiã cair à distância para revelar o que estava abaixo. A cabeça de Emma reverteu em seu pescoço, seus olhos fechando quando como um gemido suave escapou dela no momento em que os dedos de Regina puxaram suavemente seus mamilos e suas mão apertaram em cuia seus pequenos seios. Seguiu ansiosamente quando Regina pediu-la para voltar para baixo, e quando seus peitos pressionaram juntos, os bicos dos seios roçaram e a pele contra a pele, ambas as mulheres estremeceram e soltaram gemidos guturais que ecooaram ao redor do estúdio.

"Porra." Emma sussurrou enquanto deslizava ao longo da estática da pele de Regina, a dor crescente entre suas pernas com a fricção; e depois a boca de Regina estava nela novamente. Beijaram-se bruscamente, bagunçadamente, suas respirações irregulares contra as provocações de línguas e dentes mordendo lábios cheios. Eles beliscaram uma a outra enquanto elas se tocavam.

As coxas de Regina apertaram-se com força quando a língua de Emma começou uma dança rítmica no céu da boca, entrando e saindo e acariciando-a de uma forma que era muito semelhante a uma outra ação que ela pudesse se apresentar com a língua. Beliscou o lado de Emma e murmurou, "provocação".

Emma riu, sua respiração estava quente e úmida enquanto ela caiu para sugar o lábio inferior de Regina novamente. "Não foi uma provocação, babe. Era uma promessa." Ela deslizou para baixo da boca de Regina, sua língua e seus dentes esculpindo um caminho ardente na garganta de Regina e sobre suas clavículas. Pouco antes de Emma sugar um mamilo tenso em sua boca, ela acrescentou: "E eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas."

"Oh Deus", Regina gemeu, arqueando de volta para cima e para baixo. Quando Emma colocou os dedos em seu cós um momento mais tarde, sua respiração tornou-se superficial e ela choramingou.

Emma trabalhou com o fecho da saia lápis preta de Regina e Regina se tornou visivelmente agitada na espera. Ela bateu as mãos de Emma fora do caminho e fez um rápido trabalho em sua saia, chutando-a sobre seus saltos e não se preocupando em enviar os sapatos, que voaram longe com isso. Emma certamente não estava reclamando. A visão de Regina, quase nua debaixo dela, apenas com os mamilos vermelhos e calcinha cinza de renda quase fez seu cérebro explodir dentro de seu crânio.

Dedos finos escorregaram nas coxas de Regina, provocantes perto de seu centro pulsante antes de recuar novamente. Todo o corpo de Emma sentia como se estivesse pegando fogo apenas de tocar Regina. A mulher não estava sequer a tocando em troca. Ela achava que nunca esteve tão ligada em sua vida, exceto talvez, aquela uma vez que ela foi levada a tomar ecstasy em uma festa em uma casa no seu segundo ano.

Emma podia sentir o calor irradiando de entre as pernas de Regina, e isso fez sua vagina pulsar quase dolorosamente. Quando ela finalmente respirou e passou as pontas dos dedos sobre a renda encharcada que cobria núcleo gotejante do Regina, Regina gritou debaixo dela e trancou o pulso de Emma, pedindo-lhe para ficar ali, para pressionar mais, nunca parar.

"Porra, Regina, você está tão molhada", ela gemeu quando ela correu os dedos para cima e para baixo sobre a renda encharcada e, em seguida, colocou-os sob o material, empurrando-o para o lado e deixá-la deslizar o dedo médio através da fenda derretida de Regina.

Um gemido gutural ressoou do peito de Regina e escorregou em seus lábios enquanto seus quadris empurraram-se para cima e ela aterrou-se na mão de Emma. Aquele som levou Emma ao limite. Ela puxou a calcinha de Regina para baixo das pernas finas e aninhou-se entre as suas coxas trêmulas, sua respiração soprando furiosamente contra a necessidade pulsante de Regina. O cheiro da excitação de Regina filtrou através de suas narinas, e a cabeça de Emma se inclinou para a frente, a testa encostada no abdômen inferior de Regina. Ela gemeu quando ela apertou os lábios para o núcleo de Regina em um beijo suave que a fez saltar mais uma vez.

Emma queria provocá-la ainda mais, queria desesperadamente tomar o seu tempo, mas ela também precisava de algum alívio. E quando uma mão cavou aproximadamente em seu cabelo um momento posterior e apertou o seus rosto ainda mais para baixo, ela sabia que não podia esperar mais. Ela lambeu aproximadamente acima do comprimento da fenda de Regina, aplicando tanta pressão quanto pôde, e o volume do grito de Regina deixou claro que a mulher tinha acabado de chegar perigosamente perto de um orgasmo.

O nome dela se tornou um mantra nos lábios de Regina enquanto a mulher arfava com cada passada da língua de Emma. Ela círculou com a ponta por todo o pacote latejante de nervos que pedia sua atenção. Quando ela envolveu seus lábios totalmente em torno do clitóris de Regina e sugou-o bruscamente em sua boca, todo o mundo ficou mudo quando as coxas de Regina fixaram-se em torno de sua cabeça. Emma levou Regina ao orgasmo, sugando e lambendo quando uma corrente de fluido revestiu seus lábios e seu queixo.

O aperto de Regina no cabelo de Emma soltou-se, e depois a mão caiu no chão enquanto seu corpo ficou mole enquanto as últimas brasas de seu clímax explosivo morreram. Suas coxas cairam abertas para que os sons de sua respiração e suaves gemidos voltassem rapidamente para os ouvidos de Emma, mas ela manteve-se entre as pernas de Regina.

Emma esfregou o nariz contra a fenda ainda encharcada de Regina, alternando beijos entre as coxas da mulher e o clitóris sensível. Regina saltou com as primeiras pressionadas, demasiado sensível para desfrutar da sensação, mas dentro de segundos, seu corpo começou a ficar tenso novamente. Emma sorriu quando Regina levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela e perguntou ofegante: "De novo?"

"Mm." Emma cantarolou, o som vibrando deliciosamente contra o núcleo dolorido de Regina. "Absoluta-fucking-mente."

"Oh Deus." As pontas dos dedos enrolaram nos lençóis brancos embaixo dela quando a boca de Emma travou em torno dela novamente e com aquela língua hábil pressionando em sua entrada latejante.

A língua de Emma brincou na abertura de Regina só por um momento antes de empurrar dentro, fazendo com que o corpo da mulher lançar-se como foguete para cima quando a mulher agarrou a cabeça de Emma e enterrou seu sexo contra sua boca. "Sim", ela gemeu. "Porra, não para."

Emma quase veio só de ouvir essa palavra deslizar nos lábios de Regina, a voz da mulher estava tão profunda e áspera, tensa por sua excitação. Ela não tinha a intenção de parar. Ela levou a mão direita ao sexo de Regina e deslizou os dois dedos do meio para cima e para baixo na fenda da mulher, completamente revestindo-os com seus próprios sucos antes de pressionar as pontas na entrada de Regina. Emma pressionou lentamente, deixando Regina ajustar com cada impulso suave, e então ela empolgou o passo. Ela envolveu seus lábios ao redor do clitóris de Regina e chupou vigorosamente cada vez que seus dedos se curvaram dentro- estocando, pressionando contra a parede de nervuras o que fez Regina praticamente pular fora do chão, com as pernas envolvendo totalmente em torno da cabeça de Emma e segurando-a lá.

O próprio corpo dela tremeu com a necessidade de pressão e liberação, Emma puxou sua boca do núcleo da mulher e deslizou sobre o corpo dela, mantendo o ritmo com os dedos ainda enterrados dentro do seu sexo apertado. Regina agarrou o cabelo de Emma e girou a face da mulher para baixo para encontrar a dela. Elas se beijaram famintamente e Regina gemeu no gosto de sua própria excitação na língua de Emma- salgada e rica.

Emma utilizou sua mão livre para empurrar sua roupa de baixo até que ela pudesse chutá-la. Jogando uma perna entre a coxa, ela deslizou seu sexo por todo o comprimento da coxa de Regina e voltou para baixo, revestindo a pele com sua excitação. A respiração de Regina bateu para fora audivelmente.

"Emma," ela murmurou.

Emma usou sua mão livre para alcançar a de Regina. Ela empurrou-a entre as pernas onde ela se equilibrava na coxa da mulher. "Toque-me", ela implorou.

Um passe para baixo da fenda encharcada de Emma, e Regina impulsionando para ela, sua palma colocada sob seu sexo e pressionando firmemente entre o ritmo de moagem de Emma e de sua própria coxa. Elas se pressionaram uma contra a outra, ambas tentando seu melhor para manter um ritmo com as mãos enquanto procuravam o clímax.

Emma montou na mão e na coxa de Regina com absoluto abandono, ofegando quente contra o pescoço de Regina, mal capaz de pressionar beijos na pele da mulher enquanto ela lutava para respirar. Ela rangeu os dentes quando ela se esfregava e trabalhava seus dedos firmemente dentro da mulher debaixo dela.

Regina moveu-se tão freneticamente, empurrando-se na mão de Emma, enquanto ela fazia círculos deliciosos contra suas paredes internas.

"Eu estou perto", Emma respirou contra sua orelha, e Regina assentiu, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

Emma sabia que era porque Regina estava segurando seu próprio orgasmo, esperando por ela. Ela podia sentí-lo no caminho do interior de Regina, suas paredes apertado em torno dos seus dedos ao ponto da dor. Mas ela apenas percebeu isso quando ela sentiu sua própria vagina braçando para baixo ao redor dos dedos de Regina quando seu clímax caiu sobre ela como uma onda. Ambas as mulheres gritaram quando Regina rapidamente veio em seguida, e elas congelaram no lugar, um sólido segundo antes de se balançarem em movimentos e a tremores juntas.

Os braços de Emma tremeram quando ela tentou manter-se e, em seguida, deu-se inteiramente. Ela colidiu, metade em cima de Regina e metade no chão ao lado dela. Suas respirações estavam esporádicas e superficiais, os seus peitos arfando e escorregadios com uma leve camada de suor.

"Isso foi ..." Regina começou uma vez que ela recuperou sua respiração, mas, em seguida, simplesmente deixou a sentença trilhar através do silêncio.

Emma compreendeu. Ela riu sem fôlego e assentiu contra o ombro de Regina. "Sim", ela concordou.

Elas ficaram deitadas ali em uma pilha de membros, e, um momento mais tarde, sem qualquer razão óbvia, as duas explodiram em risadas altas. Regina rolou para o lado e ainda rindo, pressionou beijos nos lábios de Emma, dizendo entre eles, "Nós apenas fizemos sexo no chão do meu estúdio."

"Eu acredito que a sua frase precisa de um pouco de ajuste."

Regina envolveu uma perna ao redor do quadril de Emma. "Como assim?"

"Veja", disse Emma, sorrindo: "Eu acho que o que você quis dizer foi que estamos prestes a fazer sexo no chão do seu estúdio."

Um largo sorriso esticou sobre lábios de Regina quando Emma a agarrou e puxou-a para cima dela e acrescentou: "De novo", antes de se lançarem para outro beijo.


	28. Chapter 28

"Eu não posso acreditar que nós não fomos pegas." Emma inclinou-se com suas costas contra a parede do elevador. Regina estava ao lado dela, os seus ombros escovando, quando as portas do elevador deslizaram para fechar e começaram o longo passeio até o escritório de Regina.

Regina sorriu, observando-as lado à lado no reflexo da porta espelhada em frente a elas. "Há muitas vantagens para o meu trabalho, querida, mas um dos melhores é que quando eu digo que alguma coisa está fora dos limites, ninguém se atreve a chegar perto. Eu me assegurei que minha assistente saberia que o estúdio era para ser deixado sozinho antes mesmo de você e eu deixarmos o escritório. Tenho certeza de que todos evitaram-no como uma praga, embora eu tranquei a porta por segurança."

Enquanto elas riam, os seus ombros escovaram novamente, e os dedos de Regina contraíram ao seu lado. Ela coçou-se para tocar Emma novamente. Haviam brasas queimando entre elas desde quando haviam se conhecido, mas depois de suas pequenas escapadas no estúdio, um incêndio agora ardia, brilhante e extremamente quente. Regina não sabia se ela queria jogar um balde de água sobre si para oferecer-se algum alívio das malditas chamas ou fazê-las crescerem ainda mais altas.

A indústria da moda era um ramo da homossexualidade, por isso que provavelmente ninguém se importava com um pouco de fofocas. Era mais porque Regina orgulhava-se em ser profissional e centrada em todos os momentos, especialmente na frente de seus funcionários e colegas. Como tal, ela e Emma estavam devidamente, terrivelmente, mantendo as mãos para si.

"Você acha que alguém nos ouviu?" Emma perguntou, cutucando o braço de Regina com seu cotovelo. Um sorriso bobo pintava seus lábios. "Eu quero dizer, você estava muito alta."

Regina soltou uma respiração vacilante, o ar gagueijando sobre seus lábios. Ela fechou os olhos e sugou o ar fresco através de seu nariz, seu estômago agitando e dando cambalhotas. Ela queria negar tal alegação, mas ela sabia que era verdade. Ela mal tinha sido capaz de conter-se com a cabeça de Emma entre as pernas, fazendo com que Regina sentisse coisas que ela não sentia em um terrivelmente longo tempo, ou se já havia sentido alguma vez antes. Regina não tinha vergonha, mas seria muito embaraçoso se outros no edifício ouvissem seus gemidos e gritos de prazer.

Emma esfregou seu dedo rosado contra a mão de Regina onde ela balançava entre elas. "Eu estou apenas brincando. Quero dizer, eu acho que é possível que alguém tenha nos ouvido, mas então eles ouviram à nós duas e não apenas só você."

Regina tomou outra respiração profunda quando imagens brilharam através de sua mente e os sons do seu ato sexual encheram seus ouvidos como se estivesse acontecendo tudo de novo. Seu estômago tremulou agradavelmente, e um profundo latejo provocou a vida entre suas pernas. Clareando sua garganta bruscamente, ela apertou as coxas enquanto inclinava suas costas contra a parede e amaldiçoava-se por não se masturbar com mais freqüência. Certamente ela não seria tão fácil de ser perturbada e fácil de se excitar se ela tivesse se satisfazido com um pouco de auto-play mais vezes durante o limite de seus quatro anos de abstinência.

Sua pateta e adoràvel descolada amante não ajudava a melhorar as questões em nada. A mera existência de Emma em tal espaço pequeno, ocupando o mesmo ar que Regina, fazia sua coluna doer. Não ajudava que Emma parecia querer continuamente fazer menções de suas atividades anteriores no estúdio.

"Ei, vamos lá," Emma sussurrou, cutucando o lado de Regina neste momento. "Eu não estava tentando envergonhar você ou qualquer coisa. Eu estava apenas brincando. Eu sinto muito."

Regina, novamente, não disse nada. Ela sugou uma outra respiração afiada e sacudiu a cabeça, mas Emma não parecia entender a dica.

"Na verdade, eu pensei que os sons que você fez foram realmente sexy." Emma agarrou a mão de Regina e apertou antes de a deixar cair. "Tipo realmente sexy. Eu seriamente quase vim sobre os sons se-"

As costas de Emma bateram na parede lateral quando ela tropeçou de sua posição, a boca de Regina derepente estava devorando a dela. Suas mãos reivindicavam cada parte de sua carne, unhas escavavam a parte de trás do seu pescoço e a curva de seu quadril. Um gemido gutural escapou dela quando Regina sugou o ar direto de seus pulmões, a língua da mulher estava provocando calorosamente em sua própria. Emma travou nos lados de Regina e a girou para ainda mais perto, tão perto que qualquer terceira testemunha teria pensado que elas desesperadamente queriam se tornar um.

Dedos formigantes deslizaram através dos lados da mulher para as coxas. As mãos de Emma escavaram para as costas das coxas de Regina quase viciosamente quando o dente de Regina caiu em seu lábio inferior e rasgou gemido trêmulo por todo o caminho a partir dos pés de Emma.

Naquele momento, Regina estava bastante convicta de que Emma Swan, em algum momento, seria a sua morte. Ela pensou que esta louca e quase insuportável tensão entre elas iria, pelo menos, levemente abater-se um pouco após a sua primeira vez juntas, mas apenas parecia aumentar e intensificar. Aquela primeira incrível conexão física entre elas foi apaixonada e calorosa e bonita, e Regina nem sequer se importou que ela aconteceu no chão de seu estúdio porque isso foi o mais íntimo que ela já tinha estado com outra pessoa. O modo como Emma olhou para ela e a tocou foi fascinante, e Regina ainda estava bobinando sobre o quão perfeita sua primeira vez tinha sido para ela.

O único problema era que ela não queria parar. Ela agora queria Emma mais do que nunca. Apenas o cheiro da mulher em torno dela foi suficiente para fazer seu sangue ferver. Aparentemente, coçar a coceira apenas fez a coceira pior. Isso nunca aconteceu com ela antes, mas Regina não queria lutar contra isso. Ela queria mergulhar de cabeça nessas águas aquecidas e nunca voltar a superfície em busca de ar.

Emma amassou a suave e flexível carne das coxas de Regina, com pequenos gemidos de sua garganta delgada. Regina sugou bruscamente o lábio inferior de Emma antes de liberá-lo com um pop e calorosamente sussurrar, "Você ainda tem o meu gosto na boca."

Regina soltou um suave ganindo que rapidamente evoluiu para um gemido trêmulo de prazer quando as mãos nas costas de suas coxas de repente, empurraram-na para cima e a tirou de seus pés, do chão do elevador. Emma a levantou com facilidade e girou-las de forma que agora Regina estava de volta e batendo contra a parede com um Bang. A cabeça de Regina nadou vertiginosamente quando a ação causou uma onda de calor a rolar diretamente através dela antes de diretamente inundar o ápice de suas coxas.

"Oh," ela sussurrou, "sim."

As pernas de Regina envolveram-se firmemente ao redor da cintura de Emma, e Emma estremeceu. Suas costas cambalearam para frente quando a saia de Regina subiu e o calor entre as pernas dela encontrou com o plano estômago trêmulo de Emma, separados apenas pelo fina material da calcinha de Regina e da camiseta de Emma. Os seus beijos foram apaixonados e escaldantes enquanto elas arquejavam uma na boca da outra e Emma utilizava seus quadris para fazer um suave movimento de empurrar entre as pernas de Regina, que a fazia quase choramingar.

Emma saltou para longe de Regina tão rapidamente que Regina quase caiu no chão quando o elevador tocou sua chegada no trigésimo andar, tanto que as pegaram desprevenidas, uma vez que não tinham sentido a máquina balançar com a suave parada. Regina sustentou-se, seus saltos batendo ruidosamente contra o chão do elevador. Ambos rostos, seu e de Emma estavam fortemente corados quando elas rapidamente arrumaram levemente seus cabelos e suavizaram as suas roupas.

As portas do elevador deslizaram abertas para revelar uma única pessoa esperando. Assim que ela o viu, Regina endureceu sua espinha e manteve a mandíbula rígida, determinada a mostrar que ela estava nada mais, se não, completamente composta. O homem as encarou por um momento, os olhos seguindo ao longo das ligeiras rugas em suas roupas, especialmente aquela saia amarrotada de Regina. Seus lábios franziram quando ele deu um passo para dentro do elevador. "Boa tarde, Senhorita Mills."

"Elliot," ela respondeu com uma inclinação de reconhecimenro com sua cabeça antes de praticamente atirar-se para fora do elevador. Ouviu Emma falar em choque um rápido "EAÍ?" antes de esforçar-ser para fora do elevador e seguí-la.

Assim que Emma fechou a porta do escritório de Regina e olhou para ela, ambas explodiram risadas altas.

"Oh Deus," Emma disse, "Isso foi tão estranho."

Regina segurava seu estômago enquanto ela ria e assentiu em acordo. "Eu acho que ele sabia."

"Ele definitivamente tinha uma idéia," Emma disse. "Ele provavelmente teria perguntado se não estivesse com tanto medo de você."

"Ele sempre está com medo de mim," Regina riu. "Ele honestamente não me suporta, mas ele é o tipo de pessoa que prefere dizer isso entre portas fechadas e atrás das minhas costas."

"Sim, típico," Emma resmungou. "Há mais pessoas como ele no mundo do que há pessoas dispostas a dizer coisas na sua cara." Ela suspirou quando seu riso diminuiu, mas em seguida, a imagem daquela troca estranha no elevador viajava através de sua mente mais uma vez, e ela explodiu em risadas altas de novo.

"O quê?" Regina perguntou.

"Não é nada," Emma disse. "Eu apenas continuo vendo isso em minha mente. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho."

"O seu estava assim como o vermelho," Regina contrapôs, limpando as lágrimas que tinham se desenvolvido nos cantos de seus olhos.

"E você estava assim tipo como, 'Elliot,'" Emma disse, imitando a postura rígida e a voz fria de Regina antes que quebra-se toda de novo.

"Oh, sim, querida," Regina disse arrastando palavras, "porque 'EAÍ?' é muito melhor."

Emma agarrou seu telefone de seu bolso. "Espera, espera. Diga isso novamente. Eu tenho que pegar isso em câmera."

Regina sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não."

"Vamos lá," Emma gemeu, oferecendo a mulher sua assinatura: um sorriso encantador. "Por favor?"

"Sem uma chance. Esse seu sorriso torto não tem influência em cima de mim, querida."

"Tá, certo," Emma disse enquanto ela aproximou mais e envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura de Regina. "Não negue, Regina. Você me acha totalmente adorável."

Os olhos de Regina praticamente brilhavam quando Emma dançou ao seu redor. "É mesmo, certo?"

"Muito certo."

"HM." Regina estreitou os olhos, fingindo contemplar o pedido de Emma.

Emma piscou para ela e sacudiu as sobrancelhas de forma absurda. Regina revirou os olhos em resposta, mas disse, "Você pode não estar totalmente errada."

"Viu?" Emma gabou-se, inclinando para a frente para beijar a garganta do pescoço delgado de Regina. "Isso é o que eu pensei."

"Emma."

"HM?" Emma cantarolou contra sua garganta.

"Nós temos que parar."

"Não temos não."

"Oh, mas precisamos." Regina suspirou. "Na verdade, eu tenho um pouco de trabalho a fazer, e eu, Infelizmente, não posso colocá-lo de lado por mais tempo."

Emma gemeu no pescoço de Regina enquanto ela apertava a mulher mais apertado, respirando-a. Um momento mais tarde, no entanto, ela cedeu e puxou o rosto do pescoço de Regina. "Ok," ela disse, "mas se você espera que seja capaz de ajudá-la com alguma coisa, então, você vai ter que parar de cheirar tão bem e olhar tão bem e degustar tão bem e soar tão b-"

Regina pressionou um dedo indicador na boca de Emma para silenciá-la. "Eu entendi, querida."

Emma bufou um riso e beijou os lábios de Regina. "Então, o que posso fazer para te ajudar?"

"Eu realmente acredito que não há nada," Regina respondeu. "É principalmente papeladas e uma reunião que eu preciso estar presente. Você está convidada a ficar e esperar por mim, Emma, mas isso provavelmente vai ser incrivelmente maçante e nós não teremos muita oportunidade para interagir."

Emma suspirou quando coçou a parte traseira de seu pescoço e refletiu sobre o que fazer. Ela não queria deixar Regina, porque ela ainda estava em um daqueles momentos grudentos de pós sexo e, em seguida, o quase-sexo e todos aqueles pequenos momentos de brincadeiras e de risos. Ela praticamente queria rastejar para dentro deste encontro e viver lá. Ao mesmo tempo ela não queria acabar apenas sentada e relaxando no sofá do escritório de Regina, e girando os polegares.

"Bem, droga," ela disse. "Eu realmente não tenho nada para fazer."

Ela puxou o seu telefone de volta para fora do bolso e olhou para a hora apenas recebendo uma mensagem de texto de Macy no mesmo instante. Ela abriu e leu a curta mensagem.

Ainda viva. Um caco. Cansada. Aonde infernos você está?

Emma bufou para a típica mensagem-resaca de Macy. Embora Emma não tenha ouvido a sua voz ou visto sua expressão, ela sabia que Macy estava mal-humorada. Nunca tinha visto ninguém tão mal-humorado quando não está se sentindo bem quanto Macy.

"Macy acabou de me mandar mensagem," Emma informou Regina, girando o telefone para mostrar-lhe a mensagem.

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha, confusa, e Emma riu.

"Sim, eu sei. Apenas espere até você conhecer ela."

"E quando vai ser isso?" Regina perguntou, com suas sobrancelhas se erguendo juntas e os olhos arregalados. Isso de alguma forma dirigiu-a para fazer seu olhar parecer ambos nervoso e animado sobre a idéia.

"Você realmente gostaria de conhecer ela?"

"É claro," Regina respondeu. "É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de desencadear a tempestade que é minha mãe e Vivian sobre você."

"Bem, realmente, foi mais como que elas desencadearam a si mesmas."

"Verdade."

"Eu entendo que você acha que você deve conhecer ela," Emma disse depois de um momento, "Mas o que eu quero dizer é se você realmente quer? Porque eu não vou obrigá-la; pelo menos não tão cedo."

"Não, não," Regina disse a ela, balançando a cabeça e puxando Emma para perto de novo. "Eu quero. Ela é importante para você, então ela é importante para mim."

Emma odiava a sensação de queimação em sua garganta quando as palavras de Regina realmente conseguiam chocá-la. Ela mordeu o interior de suas bochechas para impedir qualquer lágrima de brotar em seus olhos, mas elas vieram de qualquer maneira. Ela sugou uma fresca respiração e assentiu, não querendo dizer qualquer coisa, por medo de que sua voz quebrasse. Mas quando Regina acariciou seu rosto, o peito de Emma praticamente concavou, e ela sabia que ela tinha que sair por um minuto. Ela moveu-se de forma rápida e sem palavras para longe de Regina e foi para o banheiro privativo anexado ao escritório para a mulher, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Emma amaldiçoou-se no espelho do banheiro do escritório de Regina quando as palavras da mulher ecoaram através de sua mente mais e mais vezes. Ela culpou seus estúpido hormônios pós-sexuais ou qualquer outra coisa pela súbita vontade de chorar, mas Emma sabia que era realmente só porque era incrivelmente bom ter alguém que se importava com as coisas e com as pessoas que ela se importava, simplesmente só porque ela se preocupava sobre eles.

Ela olhou ao redor do banheiro e ficou surpresa ao ver que a sala estava totalmente abastecida, e não apenas com os itens típicos. Haviam dois kits de maquiagem completos, cujos materiais de extrema qualidade é claro, lenços demaquilantes; loções para o rosto e corpo e esfoliantes; vários esmaltes e removedores; cotonetes; cortadores de unhas; escovas de dentes; creme dental; enxaguantes bucais; e muito mais. Emma estava muito impressionada. Ela procurou pelos lenços demaquilantes e puxou um para fora. Sua maquiagem estava um pouco manchada com o suor no estúdio e agora o olhos lacrimejantes que Emma se recusou a considerar como chorando. Ela pensou em simplesmente limpar as manchas e retocar a sua maquiagem, mas depois decidiu apenas lavar o rosto e deixá-lo nu, de maneira clean. Não era como se ela usase muita maquiagem de qualquer forma, usava apenas base, uma fina camada de deliniador, um pouco de sombra no olho, e um pouco de máscara.

Emma limpou seu rosto deixando-o clean e respirou fundo antes de voltar para o escritório onde Regina estava ocupada digitando à distância em seu computador, um par de óculos com armação fina carmesim estava empoleirado em seu nariz. O estômago de Emma borbulhou e fracassou agradavelmente na adorável vista.

Regina ergueu os olhos ao som da porta do banheiro abrindo e sorriu para Emma. Ela puxou os óculos de seu rosto e colocou-los em sua mesa antes de girar em sua cadeira para enfrentar Emma. "Oi."

"Oi," Emma murmurou.

"Eu vejo que você utilizou alguns dos meus muitos suprimentos."

Emma assentiu. "Sim. Você tem todo um arsenal lá."

"Eu usei para passar muitas noites aqui quando eu assumi esta posição," Regina disse. "O banheiro é realmente muito domador. Eu costumava ter toda uma seção do meu escritório bloqueada com um berço e uma mesa para mudar as fraldas de Henry."

"E? Eu aposto que foi fofo."

"Eu não sei sobre 'fofo'." Regina disse. "conveniente, embora, sim. "

Emma cruzou a distância entre elas e caiu de joelhos na frente da cadeira de Regina para estar mais nívelada com ela, isto fez ser mais fácil de deslizar suas mãos sobre as coxas de Regina.

Regina sorriu para ela, seus olhos vagueando no rosto de Emma, e Emma sentiu-se tão preenchida naquele momento que ela não podia respirar. Regina estendeu a mão, e Emma sentiu seus dedos acariciar sobre a fraca contusão esvanecida entre seus olhos.

"Está quase desaparecendo completamente," Emma disse. "Eu mantenho contusões por um bom tempo. Eu acho que é porque eu sou muito pálida. Eu não sei."

"Eu ainda me sinto terrível sobre isso." Regina acariciou sobre a pele novamente.

"Não," Emma disse. "É uma história engraçada que podemos contar para as pessoas um dia destes."

"Um dias destes," Regina sussurrou. "Você planeja estar perto por um tempo?"

Emma alcançou e segurou o pulso de Regina. Ela retirou a mão da mulher de sua testa e pressionou um beijo no centro da palma de Regina. "Isso é o que você quer?"

Regina ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, seu olhar intenso sustentava os olhos de Emma. "Neste momento, Emma," ela sussurrou, esfregando seu polegar suavemente contra o queixo de Emma, "É tudo o que eu quero."

Emma soltou um suave suspiro, aliviada. Ela tinha sido sempre uma fugitiva. O sistema tinha lhe ensinado como se desligar, como manter-se em distância. Ele a ensinou a amar apenas os sons das coisas e as pessoas esvaecendo à distância quando ela avançava, seguia em frente. Ele a ensinou a estar por conta própria, mas com Regina, era fácil ficar. Era natural. A mulher tinha chegado com ardência em sua vida como um incêndio em um terninho sensato, e Emma estava disposta a se queimar desde então.

Emma inclinou a cabeça para a pele macia da palma de Regina e assentiu. "Então, sim," ela sussurrou, "eu planejo estar aqui."

"Você tem certeza que não quer me acompanhar até o primeiro andar?" Emma perguntou, oferecendo à Regina um pequeno sorriso travesso. "Outro loooooongo passeio no elevador." Ela sacudiu as sobrancelhas.

Uma gargalhada escapou direto dos lábios de Regina. "Eu acho que é melhor evitar-se do elevador por enquanto."

"Verdade," Emma disse. Ela balançou sobre os calcanhares, protelando. Ela não estava muito pronta para sair. "Eu provavelmente devo tomar as escadas. A última vez que eu usei o elevador, alguma morena quente atacou minha boca."

Regina segurou o braço de Emma. "Os rumores disseram que você não resistiu."

Com um 'cluck' de sua língua, Emma sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não sei quem lhe disse isso, mas eles estavam totalmente dizendo a verdade."

Regina sorriu e puxou Emma em um suave abraço. "Obrigada por hoje."

Emma sacudiu a cabeça em resposta. "Obrigada, Regina. Isto tudo aqui é você, e eu adorei cada segundo dele."

"Eu também adorei."

"Bem, que bom."

Elas se separarm e olharam uma para a outro por mais um momento antes de Emma dizer, "tudo bem. Vou estar com Macy, mas quando você acabar com tudo aqui, me ligue, ta bem? Eu gostaria de vê-la novamente antes que o dia termine, se estiver tudo bem para você."

Regina assentiu. "Eu vou te ligar."

"Tudo bem, bom." Emma pressionou um rápido beijo nos lábios de Regina antes de virar para ir. Ela virou de volta apenas antes que saisse do escritório e disse: "Ah, e Regina?"

"Sim querida?"

"Nós devemos visitar o seu estúdio com mais freqüência." Ela piscou quando um grande sorriso esticou-se entre as bochechas carmesim de Regina, e em seguida, deslizou para fora do escritório.


	29. Chapter 29

"Você fez o quê ?!" Vivian chiou através do telefone, e Regina estremeceu quando ecoou bem alto em seu ouvido.

"Vivian, eu não vou me repetir", disse Regina, olhando para cima e ao redor de seu escritório, nervosa. Apesar de saber que ninguém poderia ouvi-la, ainda assim Regina sentia como se cada ouvido de todo o universo estavam atualmente sintonizado ali para ouvir sua confissão muito particular sobre o segredo do sexo no estúdio com sua lésbica babá-que-virou-amante.

"Oh meu Deus!", Exclamou Vivian. "Regina!"

"Sinta-se livre para parar de gritar no meu ouvido quando quiser, Viv".

"Eu não vou para-o quê?" No meio da resposta de Vivian, Regina ouviu outra voz ecoar do outro lado da linha. Ela não tinha certeza, mas parecia a assistente da Vivian, o que significava que Vivian tinha ido trabalhar hoje também. Isso não surpreendia Regina. Ela e Vivian eram ambas viciadas sm seus trabalhos, embora Regina tenha feito jornadas mais leves nos últimos dois anos, a fim de gastar tanto tempo com Henry quanto possível. "Jeanine, eu não dou a mínima sobre isso agora, porque a minha melhor amiga acabou indo para a cama pela primeira vez em quatro anos, ok? Quatro anos, e foi com uma mulher. Ok? Você vê a importância desta conversa agora? A nova propagação pode esperar."

Regina sentiu como se seu corpo inteiro pegasse fogo naquele momento quando ela soltou fumaça. "Vivian Warren! Cale a sua boca neste instante!"

"O quê? É verdade, e além disso, eu não disse o seu nome, então relaxe."

Regina revirou os olhos enquanto ela pressionava suas têmporas. "Todos em seu escritório sabe exatamente quem é sua melhor amiga, sua idiota", disse ela.

"Oh." Vivian riu. "Isso é verdade. Desculpe, mas hey, não se sinta envergonhada. É algo para celebrar e não algo para se envergonhar."

"Obrigada por este incentivo de conversa estimulante, querida."

"Muito de nada. Então, derrame. Eu preciso de detalhes, e quando eu digo que eu preciso de detalhes, eu quero dizer detalhes bem detalhados. Capitou?"

"Vá comprar um livro, então, Viv, porque você não terá nenhum detalhe de mim, e você sabe disso."

Vivian suspirou fortemente para o telefone. "Eu estou te rebaixando. Você já não sustenta a posição de melhor amiga, porque melhores amigas compartilhar tudo umas com as outras. Eu mesma digo para as pessoas que Henry é meu filho, as vezes."

"Ah, você não faz isso," Regina disse. "E eu não posso ser despromovida. Está no contrato."

"Nós escrevemos aquele estúpido contrato de melhor amiga quando estávamos com sete anos, Regina."

"Sim, e ele ainda está de pé," Regina disse a ela. "Ele afirma claramente que ninguém além de mim pode ter a posição de melhor amiga na sua vida e ninguém além de você pode tê-la na minha."

"Ele também diz que você vai sempre compartilhar seus ursinhos de goma comigo, se eu sempre compartilhar meus chocolates com você," Vivian contrapôs.

"Sim, bem, eu já quebrei essa aliança sagrada alguma vez? Eu acredito que eu sempre compartilhei meus urso de goma com você."

"Verdade, mas você quase nunca come mais doces." Vivian suspirou novamente. "Eu amo ursos de goma."

Regina riu quando recostou-se em sua cadeira do escritório e girava uma caneta entre os dedos. "Eu sei que você gosta."

"Então, você não vai me dizer nenhuma coisa?" Vivian perguntou. "Nem mesmo um pouco? Você, pelo menos, vai me dizer se foi bom?"

"Muito bem, mas isso é tudo que você vai obter," Regina disse.

"Cuspa já!"

"Foi incrível."

Vivian riu como uma menina. "Eu quero gritar novamente."

"Por favor, não."

"Então, quão incrível estamos falando aqui, Regina?"

"Boa tentativa, Viv."

Vivian bufou. "Que tipo de melhor amiga liga apenas para dizer que ocorreu sexo mas, em seguida, se recusa a partilhar de quaisquer detalhes da ocorrência?"

"Do tipo malvada." Regina soltou um baixo riso brincalhão de acordo com a declaração. "Além disso, eu ainda estou no escritório."

"Oh, então você pode fazer sexo no escritório, mas você não pode falar sobre sexo no escritório? Eu chamo isso de papo furado, mas eu vou deixar passar por enquanto. Você percebe, porém, que você provavelmente vai acabar dizendo mais em algum momento, certo?"

"Muito provavelmente," Regina admitiu, reconhecendo que as chances estavam muito altas. Elas nunca tinha sido boas em esconder as coisas uma da outra, e Regina provavelmente sentia a necessidade de contar para alguém em algum momento, dado quão incrível o sexo com Emma realmente tinha sido.

Elas continuaram na linha por um longo tempo, mesmo depois de ambas cairem em silêncio. Era algo que tinham feito muitas vezes em suas vidas. Depois de um longo silêncio, Vivian tranquilamente perguntou: "Você realmente gosta dela, não é?"

Regina suspirou. "Eu realmente gosto, Vivian," ela sussurrou. "Eu realmente, realmente gosto."

Hey maravilhosa! Você poder ir em uma aventura hoje à noite, ou você tem que ficar com o homenzinho?

O corpo de Regina irrompeu em formigamentos enquanto ela lia o texto de Emma. Espantava-se com a facilidade como todas as coisas que Emma Swan fazia parecia mexer com ela. Ela contemplava sua misteriosa oferta enquanto ela olhava para o seu telefone, seus polegares pairavam sobre seu teclado. Ela já tinha informado a seus pais e Henry que era provável que ele poderia ter que passar a noite lá, assim seria fácil para Regina simplesmente usar isso como vantagem e fazer para Emma dar dica sobre sua oferta.

Que tipo de aventura?

Você vai ver. O texto seguinte enviava um endereço e dizia para Regina encontrá-la lá às nove naquela noite. Regina riu suavemente quando ela leu o fim da mensagem. Ah, e use calças jeans, Regina, porque nossa. Apenas nossa.

Regina não tinha idéia de que aventura a outra mulher tinha em mente, mas ela encontrou-se dificilmente se importando. Ela só queria estar lá, aonde for que Emma estivesse.

O ar da noite estava quente e maravilhosamente vivo quando Regina saiu do taxi para a calçada. O endereço que Emma lhe dera era de um pequeno bar; ele era pequeno, mas a partir da aparência dele, era animado. Um grande poster estava esticado por toda a janela ao lado direito da porta e lia-se: Noite do microfone aberto! Intrigada, Regina fez seu caminho para dentro, seus saltos pretos clicaram quando ela caminhou.

Clientes embalavam o lugar, enchendo as mesas na frente de um grande palco na outra extremidade do edifício, bem como em pé por todo o bar à espera de bebidas. Ela tomou um momento para olhar ao redor à procura de um flash de cabelo selvagem dourado, mas era inútil. Não havia nenhuma maneira de Regina encontrar Emma nesta multidão, então ela fez seu caminho para o bar.

Tecendo através dos corpos, Regina sentiu várias pessoas escovar contra ela, e algumas de maneira que obviamente não poderia ser considerada como acidentes. Como sempre, ela estremeceu ao contato e fez o seu melhor para tecer por meio da multidão um pouco mais rápido. Quando ela encontrou um lugar felizmente vazio no bar, ela estatelou-se para baixo e esperou o barman tomar conhecimento dela. Familiarizada com a rotina de ser uma mulher bem vestida que se senta sozinha em um bar, ela contou em sua cabeça, evitando o desejo de rolar os seus olhos:

E em 3, 2, 1 ...

"Olá, senhora bonita."

Regina nem sequer se preocupou em fazer contato com os olhos do homem que se aproximou tão logo quanto ela se sentou. Qualquer um que começou com "senhora bonita" estava condenado desde o começo. Ela evitou o olhar dele, enrrigeceu a costas, e disse, "não, obrigada."

"Ah vamos lá. Não seja assim."

Regina fez contato com os olhos dele, em seguida. "Não seja como o quê?" Ela perguntou. "Eu disse 'não, obrigada'. Você preferiria que eu rudemente te desse o fora?"

"Você é uma daquelas difíceis." Ele soltou um riso nervoso e puxou um pouco a gola de sua camisa de botões.

"Não. Atualmente, eu estou sendo muito educada. Você, por outro lado, não está."

Ele correu a mão sobre seu sujo cabelo loiro e ofereceu à ela o que Regina assumiu que ele considerava ser um sorriso encantador. Esse sorriso soou mais predatório do que qualquer outra coisa. "Não gosta de elogios?"

"Eu não ligo para os homens que não compreendem o significado da palavra 'não'."

Os olhos dele endureceram quando ele simplesmente a olhou por um momento.

Ela pensou que ele poderia, na verdade, tentar outra cantada para ela, mas ele finalmente apenas zombou "Tanto faz" e foi embora.

O barman apareceu um momento mais tarde. "O que posso obter para você, senhora?"

"Absolut pura." Ela ia precisar de algo como um pequeno pontapé para aturar, especialmente se ia levar algum tempo para seu encontro encontrá-la. Enquanto ela esperava por sua bebida, ela puxou o seu telefone de sua bolsa e digitou uma mensagem para Emma, deixando ela ciente de onde era sua localização.

"Bem, bem." Outra voz falou por trás dela, e Regina fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. "Mulher bonita sozinha no bar?"

O homem deu um passo em torno dela e ficou a vista. "Isso é um crime."

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha quando seu olhar digitalizou para baixo através de seu corpo. Ele era um cara jovem, parecia como se estivesse apenas acabado de sair do ensino médio, e Regina ficou chocada ao ver que ele estava realmente na tentativa de combinar uma bermuda cargo cáqui, uma polo rosa brilhante com uma gola estelada e um boné branco de baseboll que estava apenas parcialmente em sua cabeça. Seu lábio franziu e ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Assim como seu traje, querido."

O cara fez uma típico reação de "psh" antes de ficar murmurando que ela era uma vadia e ir embora.

O barman chegou com sua bebida, e Regina tomou em um gole, revelando a pequena ardência quando a vodca deslizou para baixo em sua garganta.

Não se passou muito tempo antes que ela fosse abordada novamente. Este homem, pelo menos, vestia-se bem. Ele usava uma adorável camisa de botões cinza escura e calças pretas. Seu rosto foi bem preparado, e o azul suave de seus olhos emparelhavam muito bem com o seu cabelo escuro. "Olá." Ele cumprimentou-la com uma inclinação de sua cabeça.

Regina estreitou os olhos e fez seu melhor para parecer confusa enquanto ela olhava para os lábios do homem.

"Tem algo nos meus dentes?" Ele perguntou.

Ela fez seu melhor para parecer ainda mais confusa com isso, e em seguida, ela soltou um suspiro e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso tenso e disse, "Lo siento. No hablo Inglés."

O cara a olhou por um momento, como se estivesse contemplando se ele acreditava ou não nela, mas em seguida, ele só assentiu, murmurou um 'desculpe,' e foi embora.

Regina teve alguns momentos misericordiosos de paz antes de notar uma mulher com cabelo ruivo e surpreendentemente olhos brilhantes trilhar seu caminho para ela. Ela se perguntou por um momento se ela realmente seria alvo das outras mulheres, mas pela forma como aqueles olhos brilhantes estavam fixados nos seus, Regina poderia apostar quase tudo que ela seria. Regina desejava poder evitar inteiramente essas abordagens, mas ela preferia que ao menos fossem feitos por mulheres. Ela tinha encontrado algumas mulheres que parecia assumir umas personalidades difíceis, mas na maioria das vezes, Regina tinha tido muito mais abordagens respeitosas com as mulheres do que ela tinha com homens. Elas normalmente aceitam um 'não, obrigada' com muito mais graça e facilidade do que os homens fazem.

Um momento mais tarde, os impressionante olhos estavam bem na frente dela, pegando todos os detalhes. "Boa noite," a mulher disse, seu sorriso fronteirando um sorriso tolo. "Posso lhe comprar uma bebida?"

Regina ficou surpreendida com a espessura do sotaque australiano mas achou que era adorável. Ela sorriu para a mulher e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, obrigada."

A outra mulher assentiu. "Justo", disse ela. "Já tem um encontro?"

"Sim, na verdade," Regina disse a ela. "Eu estou esperando minha ... minha namorada." Foi tão estranho dizer isso. Ela tinha apenas dito isso aquela vez, no jardim zoológico, o que também foi estranho. Mas apenas aquela uma vez naquele dia, dizendo esta mesma palavra, também enviou um choque de excitação espiralando através do intestino de Regina.

"É?" A ruiva perguntou. "Parece legal. Como é que ela se parece? Talvez eu possa achar sua localização para você?"

Regina sorriu. "Loira, olhos verdes luminosos, um sorriso deslumbrante, e, sem dúvida, usando algum tipo de camiseta ou camisa de botões com manga três quartos." Ela fez uma pausa por um longo momento enquanto ela olhava para a multidão antes de suspirar e adicionar, "muito bonita."

A outra mulher sorriu. "Excelente descrição, Regina, e uma vez que o olhar de pombinha apaixonada estava em seus olhos enquanto você falava, eu diria que Emma fez muito bem para si mesma."

Regina estava surpresa, seus olhos estavam largos e confusos. Ela piscou rapidamente, sua boca abriu e fechou, mas em seguida, a outra mulher apenas riu e estendeu sua mão.

"Macy Davis." Seus olhos digitalizaram mais pela figura de Regina. "É bom, finalmente, conhecer a mulher que transformou a minha melhor amiga em uma poça de manteiga derretida."

Limpando a sua garganta, Regina sorriu e estendeu a mão para sacudir a de Macy. "Macy", disse ela. "É maravilhoso finalmente conhecê-la. Emma realmente fala muito bem de você."

"Você também. Realmente muito bem, muito bem mesmo, se você sabe o que quero dizer."

As bochechas de Regina coraram fortemente quando ela limpou sua garganta de novo e assentiu.

"Eu pensei que você estava dando em cima de mim quando você deu o primeiro passo," Regina disse, e Macy assentiu, sorrindo.

"Eu estava." Ela inclinou-se com seus cotovelos no bar e sentou-se ao lado de Regina. "Mas apenas como um teste."

"Um teste?"

"Sim. Para se certificar de que você é leal. É meu dever como melhor amiga."

"Entendo," Regina disse. "Eu estou feliz por ela ter alguém que olha por ela de tal maneira."

"Ela tem, amor," Macy disse a ela. "Sempre terá."

Regina podia ouvir a sinceridade na voz de Macy e a proteção feroz que brilhava em seus olhos e na postura como ela falou sobre Emma. Foi terno, e Regina lembrou muito de sua própria melhor amiga.

"Falando de Emma," Regina disse. "você já a viu? Eu enviei uma mensagem, mas ela não respondeu."

"Claro que ela respondeu" Macy disse. "É por isso que eu estou aqui."

"Oh, entendi. Então, esta não é a parte onde você me diz que se eu quebrar o coração dela, você vai quebrar meu rosto ou algo nesta linha de raciocínio?"

"Algo assim."

"Eu pensei que sim." Regina tomou um gole de sua bebida. "Bem, querida, você não precisa se preocupar."

"Eu sei." Macy deu de ombros.

"Você sabe?"

"Ah por favor. Eu sei que apenas acabei de conhecer você, mas vocês duas estão tão sanguinariamente apaixonadas uma pela a outra, que chega a ser nojento."

O coração de Regina atirou-se em sua garganta quando essas palavras cairam sobre ela. Ela não podia pensar em nada para dizer em resposta, porque seu cérebro sentiu-se como se fosse fogo quando ela fechou os olhos e refletiu sobre seus sentimentos por Emma. Era amor? Definitivamente poderia ser.

Uma imagem de Emma brincando com Henry voou através de sua mente, e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Definitivamente pode ser.

"Relaxe," Macy disse. "Antes que seu rosto superaqueça e exploda."

Os olhos de Regina tremularam abrindo-se novamente. Engoliu e sorriu para Macy, que se inclinou e empurrou-a com seu cotovelo. "Mas apenas para você saber, se você fizer mal a ela, terei que vir atrás você, e eu usei para combater os (1)dingos em Oz. Assim você teria sorte se viver para contar a história."

Regina começou a rir, mas ficou em silêncio e boquiaberta quando Macy simplesmente olhou para ela, séria como sempre.

"É que ... você está sendo séria?"

Macy olhou para ela apenas por mais um momento antes de sorrir e sacudir a cabeça. "Sua cara, amor. Não tem preço."

Regina inclinou a cabeça e apontou para a mulher. "Você me pegou."

"Americanos acham que Austrália é literalmente apenas uma tonelada de sujeitos em bermudas de surf, camarão, e (1)dingos roubando os nossos bebês ou algo assim. Obrigada Meryl Streep, até por este último, mesmo ele sendo baseado em uma verdadeira história." Macy gargalhou. "Então, é fácil zoar com a maioria de vocês."

"Eu Imagino que seja. Eu gostaria de visitar Austrália."

"Em quero ir também. Estou pensando em convidá-la no decorrer, depois da graduação."

"É?" Regina estava prestes a perguntar por mais detalhes quando as luzes no bar esmaeceram consideravelmente e os sons de uma mulher falando em um microfone a distraiu.

"O que é isso?" Regina ergueu os olhos para o palco.

Macy sorriu e apontou a uma loira muito familiar andando para o palco por trás da mulher no microfone e sentando-se com um violão. "Seu encontro chegou," ela disse, e o coração de Regina começou a correr.

(1)Dingos: É uma sub-espécie do lobo, como os cães domésticos. Dingos são esta espécie em estado selvagem por toda a Austrália.


	30. Chapter 30

"Como todos estão hoje à noite?" Perguntou a mulher no microfone, e os clientes do bar irromperam em um ecoado de coro de buzinas e gritos. Regina apenas mal registrou que um dos sons de buzina era de Macy. Ela estava tão focada no longo cabelo loiro de Emma puxado para trás em um coque baixo desarrumado. Estava incrivelmente sexy e ficou mais ainda, quando emparelhou com um sorriso radiante esticado sobre os lábios de Emma quando ela olhou para o bar através da multidão.

"Tudo bem! É isso que nós gostamos de ouvir. Nós vamos ir em frente e começar essa noite de microfone aberto com uma das nossas artistas regulares. Todos conhecem ela. Vocês todos a amam. Todos vocês não podem esperar para comprar o seu CD quando ela finalmente decidir levar o seu traseiro em um estúdio de gravação!"

Regina sorriu enquanto ela observava Emma rir e agitar a cabeça quando todos no bar aplaudiram mais uma vez. A corrida de seu coração ainda não tinha cessado ou nem mesmo ficado mais lento, e o corpo inteiro de Regina sentiu-se elétrico. Ela tinha ouvido Emma tocar e até mesmo murmurar um pouco uma vez antes, mas ela nunca tinha realmente a ouvido cantar. Ela estava na beirada de seu banco.

"Você irá ter um deleite, amor," Macy disse.

"Isso é para mim?" Regina perguntou e Macy apenas piscou.

Ela sugou uma profunda respiração e se virou para enfrentar o palco.

A mulher no microfone tinha tomado um momento para lembrar todos dos aperitivos que cairam para a metade do preço no bar antes que ela batesse as mãos em conjunto e dissesse: "Tudo bem, todos! Dar-lhe um salve para a única e apenas Emma Swan!" A mulher, em seguida, se virou e bateu de leve sobre o ombro de Emma antes de sair do palco.

Uma vez que ela se foi, Emma se levantou e estendeu a mão para o microfone. Ela usava uma camisa branca de botão, na maior parte aberta para revelar um pouco de seu peito, decorado com um colar prata de corrente, e um pouco de sua barriga. As mangas de sua camisa estavam enroladas acima de seus cotovelos, e sua calça jeans escura estavam praticamente colada à sua pele e situada em botas pretas de motociclista. Regina achou-a positivamente irresistível.

Emma puxou o microfone mais para perto da cadeira e abaixou-o para que o microfone se pendurasse em sua frente quando ela se sentou de volta. Uma vez que ela estava acomodada, ela ofereceu para a multidão um pequeno aceno estranho. "Olá todo mundo."

Emma pegou seu violão. "Eu sei que eu costumo fazer algumas músicas, mas eu só vou fazer uma esta noite, porque eu tenho um quente encontro esperando por mim no bar."

O bar irrompeu em outra rodada de buzinas e gritos, incluindo um particularmente alto de Macy, que até mesmo jogou o punho para o ar.

"Sim," Emma disse, sorrindo. "Então, eu vou levá-los de volta a 1999 com este. Eu espero que vocês gostem."

Emma começou a tocar em seu violão, uma melodia que soou familiar para Regina, mas um pouco diferente na versão acústica. Regina esqueceu completamente o violão, no entanto, quando Emma, na verdade, começou a cantar. Sua voz era suave e até mesmo um pouco rouca, e perfurou direito através da carne de Regina e direto para sua alma.

Com sua boca levemente aberta, Regina observou-a no palco, hipnotizada. Havia algo natural e sem esforço no canto de Emma que apenas somou para a beleza dela, e soprou Regina para longe.

Macy cutucou o lado de Regina com seu cotovelo. "Ela é ótima, né?"

"Ela é magnífica."

Emma colocou um pouco de seu próprio toque na música do Tal Bachman's 'She's So High', que só a fez melhor do que a original ao parecer de Regina. Estava mais suave, mais lenta, e de alguma forma mais romântica do que qualquer coisa, o que surpreendeu Regina, dado que as letras eram terrivelmente sem profundidade. Aquele canto rouco com alegria da voz de Emma tornou-se como uma canção de ninar, delicadamente balançando o coração de Regina em submissão.

"Eu acho que ela pode gostar de você um pouco, fancy-pants."

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha para Macy. "Eu estou usando jeans," ela contrapos. "Nada fancy."

"É, okay."

Sorrindo, Regina colocou um dedo contra seus lábios. "Shh. Estou ganhando uma serenata."

Emma entrou para o coro uma última vez, Regina observou-a fechar os olhos e cantar as notas finais da música, tocando seus dedos habilmente sobre as cordas de seu violão até que a música desapareceu em silêncio. O bar irrompeu em aplausos e torcidas quando os olhos de Emma tremularam abertos novamente. Ela sorriu e assentiu antes de levantar de sua cadeira e fazer seu caminho para fora do palco.

Ela desapareceu atrás de uma porta ao lado do palco, e um momento mais tarde, Regina sentiu Macy puxar seu braço.

"Vamos lá, amor."

"Para onde vamos?"

Macy chamou sobre seu ombro. "Em reservou uma mesa para nós."

Ela a levou ao redor do bar para uma mesa situada em um canto com quase nenhuma vista do palco. Regina deslizou para a pequena cabine, e Macy pegou o assento em frente à ela. Quando a garçonete veio, Macy ordenou duas cervejas e Regina solicitou um Martini de maçã.

"Appletini," Macy disse. "Você é definitivamente fancy."

"Eu tenho um sentimento de que você diria a mesma coisa se eu pedisse outra coisa senão uma cerveja."

"Verdade." Macy bateu os dedos contra a mesa. "Então, quando é o casamento?"

"Pardon?"

"Você e Em."

Regina sorriu. "Muito engraçado."

"É apenas uma questão de tempo." Antes de que Regina pudesse responder à provocação, a sombra de Emma encobriu sua mesa.

"Emma," ela murmurou, um sorriso gentil tocando seus lábios. Ela levantou-se rapidamente.

Emma sorriu para ela. "Hey."

Elas estavam à alguns centímetros de distância, apenas olhando uma para a outra por um momento, antes de Macy suspirar. "Apenas se beijem logo," ela disse.

Inclinando-se, Emma plantou um beijo suave no canto da boca de Regina antes de puxar a mulher em um inesperado abraço.

Regina foi prontamente, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura de Emma e suspirando para o abraço. Era bom estar nos braços de Emma novamente, apesar de terem sido apenas algumas horas desde que elas estiveram juntas. Parecia muito mais tempo.

"O que você achou?" Emma sussurrou no ouvido de Regina enquanto elas abraçavam.

"Você foi incrível. Obrigada por cantar para mim." Elas sairam do abraço, e Regina beijou o rosto de Emma. Ela, então, sorriu e estendeu a mão para limpar a evidência do seu batom com o polegar . "(1)Mas eu não estou acima de você, querida."

"Sim, na verdade, colega, parece que ela pode ser um pouco mais baixa do que você, se ela tirar aqueles saltos monstros."

Elas riram e Regina e Emma deslizaram para dentro da cabine, a mão de Regina encontrando a de Emma por debaixo da mesa. Seus dedos entrelaçaram juntos, quando elas se estabeleceram e Macy revirou os olhos.

"Vocês duas e seus olhares apaixonados são um nojo."

"Ciumenta" Emma cantarolou.

"Concordo", disse Regina.

"Talvez um pouco", disse Macy, como se fosse uma confissão.

A garçonete chegou com suas bebidas, e Macy entregou uma de suas cervejas para Emma. "Então, Em, você vai ficar feliz em saber que a sua senhora aqui passou no meu teste com louvor."

"Seu teste?"

"Ela deu em cima de mim", disse Regina, e Emma rachou de rir.

"Será que ela te chamou de 'Regina-r'?", Perguntou Emma.

Macy lançou um olhar.

"Eu não posso te ajudar assim, sua burra!" Macy riu enquanto ela deslizava sua mão umedecendo-a na sua garrafa transpirada de cerveja e jogava as gotículas de água fria em sua melhor amiga.

"Ela chamou, mas apenas uma vez", disse Regina. "Ela principalmente me chamou de 'amor'."

"Ah, sim", disse Emma. "Ela me chamou assim um monte de vezes quando nos conhecemos."

"Mas ela não gostou", disse Macy. "Ela prefere 'colega', e tem sido assim durante anos agora."

"Então, vocês duas se conheceram na NYU?" Regina perguntou quando ela tomou um gole de martini. Ambas Emma e Macy assentiram.

"E nós temos sido inseparáveis desde então", disse Macy.

"Bastante."

"Isso é bom", disse Regina. "Minha melhor amiga Vivian e eu somos a mesma coisa."

Com Emma ao seu lado, Regina sentiu-se incrivelmente à vontade, e ela estava muito satisfeita com a forma como ela e Macy se deram bem. Não houve nenhum momento estranho toda a noite, e Regina achou Macy encantadora e divertida, muito parecida com Emma. Ela só poderia esperar que Macy gostasse dela também.

Regina passou um maço de dinheiro para o motorista do táxi quando o táxi estacionou na frente de sua casa. Emma saiu em primeiro lugar e pegou a mão de Regina para ajudá-la a sair do veículo.

Elas caminharam silenciosamente em direção à porta, o pulso de Emma estava acelerado e sua pele estava formigando com a tensa antecipação do que parecia viver no ar ao redor delas. Ela trilhou um pouco atrás de Regina, liderada pela outra mulher com as pontas dos dedos de sua mão direita mal polvilhando através dos espaços entre elas os dedos da mão esquerda de Regina.

Regina puxou Emma pela casa e para o corredor. O coração de Emma trovejou em seu peito enquanto seguia Regina para o seu quarto.

O ar estava elétrico quando Regina abriu a porta de seu quarto e deixando a luz apagada, puxou Emma para dentro. Suas mãos livres encontraram os seus caminhos em conjunto para que elas estivessem ligadas como as menininhas tímidas à beira de cantar "Ring Around the Rosy".

Elas ficaram ao pé da cama enorme de Regina, e Emma podia distinguir características de Regina enquanto seus olhos começaram a ajustar-se ao escuro. Regina soltou uma das mãos de Emma e deixou os dedos trilharem lentamente pelo comprimento do braço de Emma, espanando ao longo da clavícula através de sua camisa, e por seu pescoço delgado para descansar em torno do rosto de Emma.

Regina respirou fundo e sussurrou: "Eu sou tão louca por você."

A respiração de Emma escapou dela em uma corrida de ar. "Sério?" Perguntou ela, com a voz tensa com a magnitude de tudo o que ela sentia naquele momento. Ela foi surpreendida pela forma como esta mulher poderia fazê-la sentir tantas coisas com tão poucas palavras, com um toque suave, com uma conexão tranquila em um quarto escuro.

Regina assentiu. Sua mão escorregou para baixo do rosto de Emma para descansar em seu peito, pouco mais para perto de seu coração. "E eu acho que mereço isso", ela sussurrou. "Eu acho que nós merecemos isso."

"Isso?", Perguntou Emma, suas próprias mãos se estabelecendo sobre a cintura de Regina.

"Isso", repetiu Regina, batendo o dedo indicador e médio levemente sobre o coração de Emma. "Seja o que isso for."

Emma engoliu, sua respiração saindo em um sussurro trêmulo. "Isso parece…"

Ela hesitou enquanto procurava a palavra certa. Sua garganta parecia que estava pegando fogo e com seus olhos ardendo tão terrivelmente quanto os de Regina, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, Emma não lutou contra as lágrimas que surgiram e se espalharam. Elas foram suaves, como uma libertação, porque Emma não estava fugindo. Ela estava parada. Finalmente, ela estava parada, e Regina estava com ela. "Isso parece grande."

Os olhos de Regina brilhavam no escuro como o pequeno feiche de luz que brilhava através da janela capturando-as em movimento fraturado. Os dedos de Emma deslizaram sob a bainha da camisa de Regina e dançou em toda a pele por baixo. "Você não acha que é muito rápido, tudo isso?", Ela perguntou enquanto ela começou a levantar lentamente a roupa, deslizando-a pelo comprimento do torso de Regina.

"Sim," Regina sussurrou, e as mãos de Emma hesitaram em sua pele. "É rápido, mas ele parece tão certo quanto, para mim, pelo menos." Ela trouxe suas próprias mãos para descansar sobre as mãos de Emma apenas abaixo de seu sutiã. "Eu estou tão cansada de ter medo, Emma." Ela deslizou seus dedos sob os de Emma e agarraram sua própria camisa. Ela puxou-a pelo resto do caminho para cima e sobre a cabeça antes de deixá-la cair no chão. "Eu estou tão cansada de ter medo de buscar algo que eu sei que eu mereço, algo que eu tenha me negado por um longo tempo agora."

"Eu também", Emma engasgou quando os dedos de Regina, em seguida, cairam sobre os botões de sua camisa e lentamente começou a abrí-los com suaves 'plops' um por um. "Eu só ... eu não estou acostumada a estar ..." Sua voz falhou enquanto ela soltou um suspiro. Suas mãos subiram para segurar em torno dos pulsos de Regina e interromper a tarefa da outra mulher. "Regina," ela sussurrou. Ela odiava a sensação de estar vulnerável. Ela tinha odiado isso toda a vida dela, mas, neste um momento, Emma não se importava. Ela pode estar vulnerável com esta mulher. Ela poderia estar com medo. Ela poderia ser honesta. Ela confiava em Regina para permanecer. "Eu não estou acostumada a ser querida, não assim."

"Como o quê?" Perguntou Regina, virando os pulsos dela nas mãos de Emma para que elas pudessem atar os dedos juntos.

Emma respirou fundo, firmando e apertando as mãos de Regina. "Como você pode realmente querer me manter."

Regina puxou Emma para ela, libertando suas mãos, e envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço de Emma. Ela salpicou beijos ao longo do queixo de Emma e, em seguida, pressionou dois beijos suaves nos lábios. "Eu quero," ela prometeu, e essas palavras calmas explodiram através do coração de Emma.

Emma soltou um suspiro instável quando ela mergulhou para a frente para capturar os lábios de Regina novamente.

"Fique, Emma," Regina sussurrou. Ela beijou Emma novamente, as mãos voltando para os botões em sua camisa. "Fique comigo."

Emma sabia que ela faria. Ela ficaria para sempre se Regina pedisse a ela.

As sobrancelhas de Emma franziram em seu sono quando a nítida sensação de que estava sendo observada foi revelada através da névoa dos sonhos e trouxe-a para a superfície. Ela esfregou os olhos antes de abri-los, e depois gritou quando ela viu-se face a face com os grandes olhos de uma criança.

"Oi!" O rosto de Henry estava tão perto dela que seus narizes escovaram.

Ela riu e mudou-o na cama, as memórias da noite anterior vieram à tona para ela em uma onda. Ela estava na casa de Regina, na cama de Regina com o filho de Regina esparramado ao lado dela com um sorriso tão grande que parecia que isso tinha que doer, mas a própria Regina não estava à vista. Ela então percebeu que sob o cobertor fino e do lençol que a cobria, ela estava completamente nua.

Bem, isso é estranho, ela pensou.

"Ei amigão", disse ela, puxando as cobertas um pouco mais para cima. "De onde é que você veio?"

"Da vovó!" Ele chutou as pernas para cima e para baixo no colchão enquanto ele estava deitado de bruços ao lado de Emma. "O que você está fazendo na cama de mamãe?"

"Uh." Emma ponderou uma resposta. "Eu tive uma festa do pijama."

"Ah", disse ele, puxando para fora a palavra. "Onde estão suas roupas?"

As bochechas de Emma polvilharam de rosa quando ela disse, "Hum, no chão, eu acho."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu as tirei."

"Por quê?"

"Uh, porque eu estava com calor."

"Por quê? "

"Porque estava quente aqui."

O sorriso bobo de Henry deixou claro que ele estava gostando deste pequeno jogo.

"Perguntas suficientes garoto", ela disse e bagunçou seu cabelo. "Você teve uma boa hora com a sua vó?"

"É hora para se arrumar para o meu aniversário."

"Huh?", Perguntou Emma. "O que? Seu aniversário? "

"Sim!" Ele se debruçou sobre os cotovelos e levantou quatro dedos. "Eu vou fazer quatro."

"Wow" disse Emma, fazendo o seu melhor para soar super animada. "Quando é seu aniversário?"

O rosto de Henry dobrou-se em uma careta. "Uh, um ..." Ele então deu de ombros e disse: "Eu não sei."

Emma riu, o som ainda um pouco rouco de ter apenas acabado de acordar. "Entendo. Então por que nós estamos se arrumando então?"

"Vovó está nos levando para as compras!" Ele aplaudiu, mas o estômago de Emma caiu.

"A sua, Hum, o sua vó está aqui?" Ela perguntou. "Agora?"

"Uh-Huh." Ele voltou chutar as pernas sobre o colchão, sorrindo. "E o pop!"

"Merda," Emma murmurou. Henry não a ouviu, embora, pois sua mãe chegou naquele momento para distraí-lo.

Regina entrou no quarto, vestida com um robe de seda. Ela sorriu desculpando-se com Emma antes de pegar Henry quando ele ficou de pé, pulou na cama duas vezes, e depois saltou para sua mãe. Ela o girou antes de colocá-lo em pé no chão e bater no seu fundo. "Baby, por que você não vai brincar de dinossauros com a vovó e o Pop enquanto a mamãe se veste, ok?"

"Ok!" Ele correu para fora do quarto e para o corredor.

Regina fechou a porta atrás dela e soltou um suspiro. "Sinto muito", disse ela. "Eu esqueci completamente que eu fiz planos com os meus pais para hoje, para levar Henry para comprar os suprimentos da festa."

"Ah." Emma sentou-se e segurou o lençol contra o peito. "Tudo bem."

"Eu não me lembrei até que a campainha me acordou. Eu não lhes disse que você estava aqui, mas aparentemente, Henry escapou enquanto eu estava conversando com meus pais e descobriu tudo por conta própria. "

"Sim, eu acordei com o nariz dele pressionado contra o meu. Felizmente eu estava coberta."

Regina se inclinou pressionando suas costas contra a porta enquanto o silêncio se desenvolveu entre elas, e então um sorriso quebrou sobre ambos os seus rostos.

"Eu tive um grande momento na noite passada", disse Emma, e Regina concordou.

"Eu também tive."

"Ótimo." Emma apontou para o cabelo de Regina. "Seu cabelo quando acorda não é de todo mau."

Regina abaixou a cabeça. "Eu o escovei."

"Trapaceira". Emma riu quando ela jogou de lado as cobertas e saiu da cama. Ela se levantou, completamente nua, e esticou os braços sobre a cabeça, aproximando-se nas pontas dos pés e gemendo com o alongamento.

"Meu Deus," Regina sussurrou.

"O quê?", Perguntou Emma, inclinando-se para pegar suas roupas do chão. Felizmente, sua camisa estava apenas ligeiramente enrugada. Ela não queria parecer desleixada quando ela inevitavelmente se encontrar com os pais da mulher.

"Você é linda."

Emma sorriu e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Assim como você é."

Regina a olhou por mais um momento antes de perguntar: "Você gostaria de se juntar a nós hoje?"

"Compras para suprimentos de aniversário?"

"Sim. Com meus pais, Henry e eu."

Emma hesitou. "Será que seus pais vão ficar bem com isso?"

"Eu acredito que sim", respondeu Regina. "Tenho certeza de que Henry já informou-lhes que você está aqui, e você sabe que a minha mãe vai insistir. Ela gostou bastante de você. Henry vai insistir também, tenho certeza. "

"Tudo bem ", Emma concordou. "Contanto que você não se importe de me ver vestindo as mesmas roupas que eu usava na noite passada. Caso contrário, eu posso pegar um táxi de volta para o campus e trocá-las. Tenho certeza de que, provavelmente, cheiram como um bar."

Regina atravessou o quarto e colocou os braços ao redor da cintura de Emma. Ela cheirou sua camisa e sacudiu a cabeça. "Você cheira bem. Mas você pode pegar emprestado um pouco de perfume, se você quiser. "

"Obrigada." Emma inclinou-se e deu um beijo no nariz de Regina. "Quer tomar um banho rápido comigo de qualquer maneira?"

Regina beijou seu pescoço. "Absolutamente, mas temos de nos apressar."

"Ok. Você pode começar no chuveiro e ajustar a temperatura. Eu vou escovar os dentes primeiro, então. "

"Bom plano." Emma riu e bateu na bunda de Regina.

"Então, quando é o aniversário do garoto?" Emma perguntou quando elas entraram no banheiro e pegou uma escova de dentes da gaveta.

"Mais de um mês." Regina deslizou de volta a porta do chuveiro e segurou a maçaneta, "Mas nós estamos programando a sua festa em duas semanas, porque Vivian estará fora do estado na data real do aniversário, e ela insiste em estar na festa."

"Oh, okay," disse Emma, suas palavras abafadas pelo creme dental que agora formava espuma na sua boca. "Faz sentido."

Elas se banharam e prepararam-se rapidamente, Emma estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior, mas estava se sentindo fresca. Ela prendeu o cabelo molhado em um coque apertado na base da sua cabeça e observou Regina, parecendo impecável como sempre, escorregando em um conjunto de saltos. Emma a admirava do outro lado do quarto até que elas estavam prontas para sair e enfrentar a família unidas.

Quando Regina e Emma entraram na sala de jogos de Henry, Cora imediatamente se levantou da cadeira pequena aonde ela estava sentada e fez seu caminho até elas.

"Emma, querida!" Ela se inclinou para beijar o rosto de Emma, o que fez Emma corar, antes de Cora a puxar para um abraço rápido também. "É um prazer vê-la novamente."

"A você também", disse Emma, batendo as costas de Cora. "Espero que esteja tudo bem se eu for junto com vocês todos hoje."

Cora puxou-se para fora do abraço e apertou o bíceps de Emma. "Claro que está, querida. É claro." Ela então levou Emma para onde o pai de Regina estava brincando com seu neto. O cabelo cinzento do homem estava um pouco bagunçado de Henry subir em cima dele, e ele afagou-lo para baixo quando ele se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para Emma.

"Este é o meu marido", disse Cora.

"Henry Mills." Ele apertou a mão de Emma, ele foi mais gentil do que Emma esperava, era mais como um aperto suave do que qualquer coisa.

"Emma Swan. É bom conhecê-lo, senhor. "

"Ah, não há nenhuma necessidade de formalidades. Você pode me chamar de Henry."

"Ok, então, Henry."

A criança no chão olhou para cima. "O quê?"

"Uh-oh. Isso pode ser um pequeno problema."

Sr. Henry riu enquanto assentiu. "Bom ponto."

"Você pode chamá-lo de 'pai' ", disse Cora, um sorriso decorando seus lábios. "Vivian chama."

"Vivian o conheçe desde que ela tinha seis anos, mãe." Disse Regina.

"Eu tenho quase quatro!" Henry gritou.

Regina descansou a mão nas costas de Emma. "Você não tem que chamá-lo de 'pai'. Henry está bom. Nós vamos descobrir alguma coisa."

Uma estranha mistura de nervosismo e emoção rodou através do intestino de Emma. O pensamento da família de Regina se tornar sua família passou pela sua mente, e Emma não podia negar o quão bom foi de se sentir isso, mesmo dentro de sua cabeça, mas ela não disse nada sobre isso em voz alta. Talvez um dia, embora.

"Podemos ir agora?", Perguntou Henry, levantando-se e colocando um de seus dinossauros em seu peito.

"Sim, nós podemos, munchkin", disse Regina. "Você quer andar com Emma e eu ou com a vovó e o Pop?"

"Emma!"

Cora engasgou. "Eu acho que você pode ter me substituído como sua pessoa favorita, Emma."

"Nah." Emma deu um tapinha no topo da cabeça de Henry. "Eu sou apenas uma novidade."

"Oh minha cara", disse Cora. "Você é muito mais do que isso." Ela apertou o braço de Emma antes de virar e ir em direção a porta. "Vamos, queridos. Temos muito a fazer. "

Emma virou para olhar para Regina, e Regina sorriu para ela antes de aproximar sua mão para tocar seu rosto, deslizando o dedo sobre a pele lisa. Ela fez sinal para Emma ir em frente enquanto ela içava Henry para cima sobre seu quadril.

Sr. Henry surpreendeu Emma por passar por cima e colocar o braço em volta dos ombros para conduzi-la até a porta. "Então, Emma", disse ele. "Eu ouvi que você é uma ótima musicista."

"Uh, sim, senhor." Ela limpou a garganta. "Desculpe, sim. Eu toco violão."


	31. Chapter 31

Henry tinha que ver tudo o que estava disponível em todos os departamentos de suprimentos para festa partido em cada loja que Regina, Emma, e os pais de Regina visitaram. Ele queria pratos quadrados, e não pratos redondos ou pratos com divisórias, e ele queria que fossem de plástico rígido em vez de isopor, porque o primeiro era sentido melhor quando ele apertou-os entre os dedos pequenos. Ele queria guardanapos com dinossauros sobre ele e toalhas de mesa que combinavam, mas pelo menos um dos dinossauros mostrados tinha que ser um T. rex. Ele queria bandeirinhas e cornetas de festa, mas as cornetinhas tinham que fazer o som certo, o que significava testar algumas das cornetas da amostra para o aborrecimento de outros compradores.

Ele queria uma cama elástica, apesar de Regina alegar que não tinha espaço para uma, o que significava que sua casa já não podia ser o local da sua festa. Ele decidiu que teriam de fazer a festa em um parque ou em algum outro espaço aberto grande o suficiente para uma pequena cama elástica. Cora estava em seu telefone dentro de segundos fazendo os arranjos para isso.

Henry queria uma piñata de dinossauro, mas três diferentes lojas tinham três diferentes piñatas de dinossauro, o que significava que teria três piñatas na festa de Henry, porque embora Regina dissesse, "não, querido, três é demais," Cora respondeu com um retumbante "é claro, querido. Uma festa nunca tem piñatas demais." Aparentemente, vovó aprovava e mamãe desaprovava.

Ele queria balões, bem como, toneladas deles, mas não apenas quaisquer balões.

"Balões verdes, mamãe," ele disse enquanto quicava sobre o quadril de Regina e apontava para todos os diferentes tons de verdes disponíveis. Ele esteve alternando entre andar por conta própria enquanto segurava a mão de alguém, e jogando os braços para cima de modo que ele poderia ser carregado em torno do quadril de alguém. Ele tinha acabado de rodar ao redor de volta para o quadril de Regina depois que ela repreendeu por sua ousada tentativa de subir em cima dos ombros de Emma com a velocidade de um bebê leopardo, em um movimento que pegou Emma completamente de surpresa.

"Este verde?" Regina perguntou, apontando para o mais próximo. Era um verde vívido, como cor de grama enquanto Emma o tocava.

"Me faz lembrar do parque," Emma disse, e Regina sorriu, lembrando o dia que seu filho rolou por cima de Emma no Central Park.

"Ele me faz lembrar também," ela disse, batendo em Emma com o seu lado.

"Não." Henry balançou a cabeça com certeza. "Muito Verde."

"Muito Verde?" Emma ofegou. "Não existe tal coisa, garoto."

Henry meteu a língua para fora para ela enquanto ele continuava balançando a cabeça. "Muito Verde." Ele riu com as palavras.

"Talvez um bom chartreuse, querido?" Cora perguntou, apontando para um dos balões que era muito mais verde amarelado.

"Muito amarelo." Henry balançou a cabeça enquanto Emma assentia de acordo.

"Que tal este, munchkin?" Regina apontou para um balão cerceta. "Este é adorável."

Henry suspirou dramaticamente. "Muito azul."

"Ele realmente é." Emma disse.

"Ele é," Cora disse também.

"Desculpe-me, chartreuse," Regina brincou, rolando seus olhos para sua mãe. Não era como se a escolha de sua mãe tinha sido mais bem sucedida do que a dela.

"Mi nieto quiere verde, mija." Sr. Henry sorriu quando ele veio para cutucar o lado de Regina, antes de bater em suas costas.

Regina esfregou sua têmpora e suspirou. "Tu Nieto está siendo difícil."

Emma limpou sua garganta e deu um passo um pouco mais perto de Regina. "Então, eu sei que 'nieto' é neto," ela sussurrou, e Regina virou-se para ela, surpresa. "E 'verde' é verde, então eu acho que sei o que seu pai disse, mas posso perguntar o que você disse? Algo sobre Henry ... "

A pronúncia de Emma foi um pouco difícil e um pouco fora, mas o coração de Regina inchou-se todo do mesmo jeito. "Estava sendo difícil," ela disse. Ela apertou a mão de Emma. "Eu pensei que você não falasse nada de espanhol."

Emma deu de ombros e coçou sem jeito a parte traseira de seu pescoço. "Sim, bem, eu não falo, mas eu lhe disse que eu queria aprender."

"Sim, e eu concordei em ensiná-la."

Emma assentiu. "Eu só queria saber um pouco antes de nós começarmos para que eu não soasse como uma total idiota. Assim, eu apenas estive lendo um pouco na internet."

"Uma guitarrista qualificada," Sr. Henry disse antes que sua filha pudesse dizer uma palavra. "E agora aprendendo espanhol por minha Regina?"

Emma corou quando o homem deu um passo em torno de Regina no corredor da loja para colocar uma mão no ombro de Emma. "Querida, se você ainda não ganhou o coração da minha filha, você com certeza ganhou o meu."

"Ganhou o meu neto, a minha filha, e agora meu marido." Cora piscou para Emma. "Você é muito encantadora, senhorita Swan."

Emma riu, ainda com seu rosto vermelho. "Uh, eu acho que você está esquecendo alguém."

"Oh, eu estou?" Cora perguntou.

"Sim," Emma disse a ela. "Você não se lembra quando eu ganhei você? Eu te encantei com toda as minhas confiança e adoração à Regina Mills."

"Eu acredito que eu posso claramente me lembrar disso, tão bem como, mãe," Regina disse, positivamente tonta por Emma estar brincando com sua mãe além de todas as pessoas e ganhando a aprovação de seu pai também.

Apesar da grande diferença de status social e estilo de vida, Emma parecia caber muito facilmente na família, e observando essa integração fluir diante de seus olhos era um privilégio que Regina estimou profundamente. Isso parecia ao mesmo tempo como uma corrida de adrenalina e um suave banho-ambos emocionantes e confortáveis, e bonito em sua simplicidade e delicadeza.

Puro e fácil e bonito-era isso. Isso era Emma e ela desde o início. Na verdade, Regina achava que isso era de tirar o fôlego apenas como era realmente fácil e continua a ser com Emma. Mesmo quando ele deveria ter sido difícil, foi fácil. Elas se conectaram instantaneamente, mesmo tendo um pouco de estranhesa em alguns momentos. A transição de estranhas para amigas tinha sido rápida e fluida, que era raro para Regina. A transição, em seguida, a partir de amigas para confidentes tinha sido mais rápido e ainda mais fácil, e a transição de confidentes para amantes foi sentida como a progressão mais natural no mundo.

"Mhm. Eu claramente me lembro de encantar você, Cora. Definitivamente aconteceu."

"Eu acredito que eu me lembro de você mencionar algo sobre o quão encantadora 'aquela menina Swan' era, querida," Sr. Henry disse, e Cora ofereceu-lhe um olhar brincalhão.

"Oh, aqui está," Emma disse, cutucando Cora com seu cotovelo. "Você não pode negar por mais tempo. Melhor confessar."

"Nunca," Cora respondeu, fazendo todos rirem. Ela, em seguida, surpreendeu Emma por cutucar suas costas e sussurar, "Muito encantada, minha cara."

Emma sorriu. "O mesmo."

Regina limpou sua garganta, trazendo a atenção de volta para ela. "Ninguém aqui me acha encantadora?" Ela olhou para sua mãe. "Você está indo me deixar e adotar Emma no lugar, mãe?"

"É claro que não, querida," Cora disse a ela. "Como é que eu veria meu precioso neto?"

"Oh ha ha." Regina saltou Henry em seu colo e apertou sua mão. "Você ouviu isso, bebê? Vovó apenas me mantém por perto por causa de você."

Henry a ignorou completamente, ainda olhava fixamente para a seleção de balões, sua boca suspendia aberta.

Aproximando-se mais, Emma beijou a têmpora de Regina. "Bem, eu acho que você é encantadora."

Regina inclinou-se ao seu toque quando Emma envolveu um braço ao seu redor, sua mão chegando para descansar nas costas quente de Henry.

"Isso faz eu me sentir bem", Emma sussurrou contra a orelha de Regina. "Todos nós juntos, como uma família."

A sinceridade na voz de Emma fez o peito de Regina doer na melhor maneira. "Eu-"

"Srta. Mills?"

Regina sobressaltou-se, virando-se para enfrentar o final do corredor. Seu sangue correu frio quando ela viu Elliot de pé, olhando atentamente para ela.

"Elliot." Ela tentou oferecer-lhe um sorriso cortês, mas ela sabia que ele provavelmente pareceu apertado e forçado como ela o sentiu. "Como está você?"

Elliot não a respondeu enquanto seu olhar afiado e reduzido moveu-se entre ela e Emma, fixando-se no braço de Emma onde ainda estava envolvido em torno de seu corpo. Uma sobrancelha espessa levantou-se quando seu olhar rastreou através do comprimento do corpo de Emma, obviamente, fitando o seu traje, e Regina não perdeu a forma sutil como o homem balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

"Passeio em família?" Elliot perguntou, seus olhos travando nos de Regina.

Regina sentiu sua raiva começar a ferver abaixo da superfície. Ela podia ver o brilho calculista nos olhos de Elliot, a pequena alegria em ganhar mais uma sujeira para espalhar em torno de seu próprio escritório sobre ela. Ela nunca tinha muita paciência para as pessoas como ele.

"Na verdade, sim," ela respondeu, e se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, ela poderia ter realmente apresentado todos que estavam com ela, mas era o Elliot. Ela sabia que o homem não se importava para nada além do que ganhar mais material para fofocas, o que significava que ele estava interessado apenas em uma das companhias de Regina-Emma.

"Eu vejo," ele disse, sorrindo. Em seguida, ele apontou para Emma. "E quem é ela?"

Regina sugou uma rápida respiração através de seu nariz. Sua mandíbula permaneceu rígida trincando seus dentes antes de endireitar as costas, reajustar Henry em seu quadril, e se deslocar para mais perto de Emma. "Esta é Emma," ela disse, hesitando apenas um momento antes de adicionar, "a minha parceira."

Ela sentiu Emma enrijecer a seu lado, e Regina mordeu o interior de sua bochecha. Ela esperava que o termo não fosse muito cedo demais.

"Parceira." Os olhos de Elliot moveu-se entre elas novamente. Seu olhar digitalizou para baixo do corpo de Emma mais uma vez, e em seguida, Regina por pouco explodiu-se em chamas quando o homem riu suavemente.

Seu estômago cambaleou e, em seguida, afundou quando ela sentiu Emma praticamente côncavar ao lado dela. Ela viu seus ombros cairem pelo canto do olho, desinflando. Regina queria gritar, condenava mentalmente Elliot para todos os tipos de infernos.

"Bem," Elliot disse. "Eu não vou tomar o seu tempo." Ele assentiu para Regina. "Srta. Mills."

Ele desapareceu no final do corredor. O silêncio inundou o corredor por vários longos momentos antes de Cora estalar seus lábios e arrastar palavras com ironia, "Bem, ele foi um encanto."

A mandíbula de Regina doeu pelo aperto de seus dentes. Ela colocou a mão no braço de Emma mas foi cuidadosamente retirada quando Emma deu uma respirada instável e rapidamente caminhou para fora.

"Emma, espere!" Regina rapidamente passou Henry para sua mãe antes de perseguir ela.

Ela alcançou Emma em alguns corredores mais para frente. "Emma, por favor, não vá." Ela agarrou suas mãos.

Emma evitou seus olhos. "Eu não iria embora", disse ela. "Eu só precisava de um minuto."

Os olhos de Regina marejaram e antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, Emma olhou para ela e sussurrou, "Sempre vai ser assim, não é?"

"Sinto muito," Regina sussurrou.

"Eu também sinto." Emma suspirou. "As pessoas sempre irão achar que você está louca por estar comigo. Quero dizer, você viu a forma como ele olhou para mim. Você parece como se apenas acabou de sair de uma revista. Quero dizer, suas roupas e as suas jóias ... tudo sobre você grita dinheiro, mas eu pareço como apenas acabei de sair da loja de economia, e isso nunca me incomodou. Nenhuma vez na minha vida isso me incomodou, mas me incomoda agora." Um tranquilo soluço estrangulado escapou dela, e ela limpou duramente seus olhos. "Ele riu com a idéia de nós duas juntas, Regina. Ele riu!"

A garganta de Regina queimou, e não importava quantas vezes ela engolisse, ela não encontraria nenhum alívio. Sentiu seu peito apertado. Brotaram lágrimas em seus olhos quando ela soltou as mãos de Emma e segurou o rosto dela. "Eu não me importo com o que ele pensa," ela disse. "Aquele homem não vale suas emoções ou até mesmo um pensamento. Isso não foi sobre você. Foi sobre mim. Eu lhe disse que esse homem me despreza."

"Mas não é apenas ele," Emma argumentou, puxando as mãos de Regina de seu rosto. "As pessoas em seu escritório olharam para mim da mesma forma. As pessoas sempre irão olhar para nós como ele, porque você é, você sabe, você, e Eu sou-"

"Você é cada pedacinho tão boa quanto a mim." Regina segurou seu rosto novamente. "Olhe para mim, Emma."

Emma lutou contra as mãos por um segundo antes de suspirar e abrandar-se.

"Você é cada pedacinho tão boa quanto a mim," Regina repetiu quando Emma olhou em seus olhos. "Cada pedacinho, e por favor, nunca deixe ninguém fazer você se sentir o contrário." Ela limpou as lágrimas que escaparam dos brilhantes olhos verdes de Emma. "Eu não dou a mínima para o que ele ou alguém pensa. Você me ouviu?"

Emma bufou e inclinou-se na palma de Regina, suas mãos vindo até segurar suavemente seu pulso. "Sim, eu te ouvi."

Um sorriso lentamente esticou nos lábios de Regina. "Estou muito orgulhosa de estar com você, Emma," ela disse. "Muito orgulhosa."

"De verdade?"

Regina assentiu e beijou seus lábios. "De verdade."

Quando Emma e Regina voltaram para o corredor dos balões, Cora envolveu um braço ao redor das costas de Emma e apertou-la. "Eu acredito que Henry fez uma decisão," ela disse, e Emma apreciou que ela não tocou no assunto sobre o que aconteceu com Elliot.

"Ah, é?" Emma perguntou, inclinando-se no abraço de Cora quado Henry mergulhou do colo da sua avó para o de Emma. "Qual deles, amigão?"

"Aquele alí!"

Todos seguiram seu dedo, e Emma riu ao ver aquilo enquanto Regina apenas suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. Não era um balão verde afinal. Era um balão branco com um dinossauro verde sobre ele.

"Filho, esse balão não é nem mesmo verde," Regina disse.

"Uh-Huh! Eu quero ele."

"Garoto, eu te mostrei aquele mesmo balão, só que verde, um minuto atrás e você disse que era muito escuro," Emma disse.

"Mas este tem um dinossauro verde!", Porque, aparentemente, isso fez toda a diferença no mundo. "Eu quero ele!"

"Muito bem, Henry." Regina olhou para sua mãe. "Devemos agradecer à Vivian por dar início à esta obsessão de Henry."

"É," Emma disse, encolhendo os ombros. "O garoto ama dinossauros. Não ama garoto?"

"Emma gosta de dinossauros também," Henry cantou, um grande sorriso se espalhando sobre seus lábios.

"Sim, eu gosto." Emma bateu um Hi-five com ele. "Nós bricamos muito de dinossauros juntos, não é amigão?"

"Sim!"

"Você foi uma dessas jovens que preferia os bonecos G.I ou Barbies, querida?" Cora deu uma pequena risada. "Regina amava Barbies."

"Eu realmente não tive nem um ou outro," Emma disse. "Eu não tive brinquedos quando eu era criança."

"Nenhum?" Sr. Henry perguntou. "Seus pais foram rigorosos?"

Cora empurrou-lo com o seu cotovelo, bem forte, e Emma riu quando a mulher mais velha fixou em seu marido um olhar penetrante. Com a face púrpura, ele pigarreou.

"Minhas desculpas, Emma," ele ofereceu, e Emma sacudiu a cabeça para encerrar a desculpa.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Não é algo que vocês têm ao seu redor, vocês sabem. As pessoas parecem sempre fazer isso, e talvez é apenas porque eu realmente não falo sobre meu tempo no sistema, mas vocês não têm que fazer isso. Se vocês querem saber as coisas, basta me perguntar. Eu vou lhes dizer."

"você não tem que fazer isso," Regina sussurrou, alcançando para apertar a mão de Emma que estava envolvida em torno da perna de Henry.

"Está tudo bem," Emma disse, encolhendo os ombros e fazendo Henry dar um pequeno salto. Ela respirou fundo e deixou sair um suave suspiro. "De qualquer forma, não há uma tonelada de coisas para contar. Como eu disse, eu não tinha brinquedos. Eu nunca tinha nada de minha propriedade. Eu me lembro de alguns bichos de pelúcia, mas só isso. Os poucos grupos de casas que eu passei algum tempo tinham baús de brinquedos, mas a maioria dos brinquedos estavam quebrados. E eu troquei de famílias muitas vezes, assim eu nunca tive muito também."

Ela olhava para tudo no corredor enquanto ela falava, incapaz de realmente sustentar o olhar de qualquer um deles. Sua garganta estava muito apertada para falar, mas ela trabalhou nisso. Ela queria compartilhar com essas pessoas, até mesmo as partes que eram difíceis de falar sobre e ainda mais difícil de recordar.

"Eu tive nove diferentes famílias apenas no tempo até eu estar com dezesseis. Eu nunca os senti como famílias para mim, no entanto. Família supostamente é para ser permanente, e eles foram todos temporários. Ninguém me manteve por muito tempo, porque ou eles teminavam tendo seu próprios bebês ou eu era muito encrenqueira ou a casa estava apenas lotada." Ela passou uma mão para baixo de seu rosto, persistindo por um momento em seu olho esquerdo. "Então, sim, de qualquer forma, eu nunca tive qualquer brinquedo ou uma família, quanto a isso. Eu acho que eu nunca fui muito boa em encontrar uma."

Os dedos de Cora pressionaram firmemente contra o ombro de Emma quando ela foi puxada para mais perto da mulher. "Você encontrou uma agora, querida."

Com os olhos brilhantes mas preenchidos com carinho, Regina deu um passo mais perto e envolveu seu braço ao redor de Emma do outro lado, Henry aninhou-se confortavelmente entre elas. Sua voz estava um pouco embargada quando ela disse, "você tem."

"Absolutamente," Sr. Henry disse com um firme aceno de cabeça.

Emma fechou os olhos por um momento e deixou as palavras submergirem tão profundaments que ela sabia que elas sempre permaneceriam ali. Sua respiração lançou-se em um suspiro vacilante antes que ela sussurrasse, "Obrigada."

"É claro," Cora disse, dando à Emma um último aperto antes de se distanciar e bater as palmas de suas mãos em conjunto. "Agora, que tal nós fazermos um pedido de alguns balões? Vamos precisar de mais do que está disponível aqui."

"Sim," Regina disse, limpando sua garganta e fungando o nariz. "Você e papai poderiam cuidar disso, com o atendente, por favor?"

Cora assentiu antes que ela e seu marido saissem para a frente da loja. Uma vez que eles estavam fora de vista, Regina escorregou sua mão para a de Emma e sorriu. "Então, me diga, o que mais você aprendeu em espanhol?"

"Uh, algumas coisas. Na maior parte coisas simples como cores e alguns itens e, em seguida, termos de família. Mas há uma frase que aprendi que eu quero dizer para você."

"É? E o que é, querida?"

Emma abaixou a cabeça. "Eu, Uh, talvez agora não seja a melhor hora ou lugar."

Com o sorriso alargando, o tom de Regina virou sensual. "Ora, ora, Srta. Swan."

Emma cutucou seu ombro. "Não é assim."

"Isso é uma pena." Regina estalou sua língua.

Elas deram um passo ao virar da esquina e para o próximo corredor. "Mamãe, eu preciso destes!" Henry apontou para um pacote de convites verdes.

Emma riu. "Sim, Regina, certamente todas as crianças que virão para a festa adorariam ganhar um convite que nenhum deles podem ler."

"Eu posso ler!" Henry cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

"Sim, querido, você já aprendeu a ler muitas coisas." Regina apontou para uma palavra em um dos pacotes. "Diz para Emma o que isto diz."

Henry inclinou-se ansiosamente de modo que Emma teve que apertar o braço em volta dele para mantê-lo em anexo ao seu quadril. "Hum," ele disse, deformando seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para a palavra.

"Soe-o para fora, munchkin."

"Fe-fffffe ... l ... feliz!" Ele bateu as mãos e virou os olhos arregalados para sua mãe. "É feliz, mamãe?"

"É sim! Muito bem, Henry!"

Ele estreitou sua coluna antes de mostrar a língua para Emma. "Viu?" Emma sorriu apesar de Regina estar dizendo para Henry que não era bonito se vangloriar.

"Eu vi, amigão," Emma disse. "Bom trabalho!"

Henry inclinou a cabeça e descansou a testa contra a de Emma, uma de suas mãos agarrando o seu coque. "Emma, eu sou pesado?" Ele olhou em seus olhos à menos de um centímetro de distância, pressionando o rosto contra o dela.

Emma beijou a ponta de seu nariz e sacudiu a cabeça contra a dele. "Nenhum pouco."

"Mas eu sou um grande menino."

Ambas Emma e Regina olharam uma para a outra, partilhando um sorriso que de alguma forma sentiram-no íntimo.

"Sim, você é," Emma concordou.

"Então, por que não sou pesado eu?"

"Por que eu não sou, Henry," Regina corrigiu.

"Certo", disse ele. Em seguida, ele olhou para Emma, à espera de sua resposta.

"Hum," Emma murmurou, contemplando o que dizer. Ela não queria chamar o menino de magricela ou de magro, porque ele não poderia entender muito bem. Ela bateu de leve uma mão sobre seu peito. "Porque você é um grande menino aqui, e grande corações não são pesados."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eles são cheios de amor, garoto." Ela pegou o olhar de Regina por um momento e não pôde evitar, mas corou um pouco. "E o amor não pesa nada."

"Mesmo se tiver um monte?"

"Mesmo se tiver uma tonelada."

Henry rapidamente olhou para sua mãe em confirmação. "Não importa quanto amor você tem em seu coração, é sempre leve como uma pena," Regina disse, e Henry estreitou os olhos.

"Tem certeza, mamãe?" Ele perguntou. "Eu tenho muito"

"Eu sei que você tem." Regina fez cócegas na sua barriga e ele riu e se contorceu nos braços de Emma. "Você ama a mamãe, não é?"

"Sim!"

"E a tia Viv."

"E vovó e Pop", disse ele.

"É isso mesmo."

"Isso é um monte de amor, garoto," Emma disse. Ela, em seguida, praticamente desmaiou quando ele se inclinou e descansou sua cabeça contra a dela novamente e disse, "e Emma."

Os olhos de Emma instantaneamente lacrimejaram. Ela apertou Henry.

Regina sorriu. "Sim, você ama Emma."

Uma lágrima deslizou para baixo seu rosto. Limpando-a fora rapidamente, ela sorriu para Regina. "É louco como ele me tem tão facilmente."

Regina acariciou o rosto de Emma e assentiu. "Ele me tem, bem como, querida."

Emma beijou a palma de Regina onde descansava em torno de seu rosto antes de apertar Henry novamente. "Eu amo você também, garoto."

"Bem, isso parece acolhedor."

Ambos Cora e Sr. Henry situavam-se no fim do corredor os observando. Cora revirou os olhos, apesar de seu Sorriso. "Minha filha está se ameigando no meio dos suprimentos de festa."

"Ninguém está ameigando, mãe." Regina revirou os olhos apenas da mesma forma que ela.

"Nah." Emma riu. "Eu estava totalmente me ameigando."

"Eu gosto dela," Sr. Henry disse para Regina.

Emma e o pequeno Henry sorriram enquanto Regina sorriu para seu pai. "Então, você já disse isso, pai."

"Bem, algumas coisas precisam ser ditas mais de uma vez." Sua voz era profunda e alegre. Em seguida, ele bateu as mãos juntas e perguntou: "Então, quem está pronto para o almoço?"


	32. Chapter 32

Emma explodiu para dentro do dormitório, e Macy estremeceu quando a porta bateu atrás dela. Ela mal estava no interior do dormitório antes que ela começasse a andar em um ritmo dentro de um curto período do quarto.

"Uh," Macy murmurou quando ela viu este estranho e um pouco divertido comportamento, "tem algo aí na sua mente, colega?"

"Eu a amo," Emma soltou para fora, balançando a cabeça e alternando entre plantar suas mãos em seus quadris e puxar a parte inferior de sua camisa.

"Diga novamente?" Macy perguntou. Ela não estava ainda muito totalmente acordada, ela dormiu por uma boa parte do dia após a noitada no bar, depois da reunião com a namorada de Emma. Ela se sentou em sua cama e pegou o controle para silenciar a televisão que exibia a reprise de One Tree Hill. Macy esfregou seus olhos e bocejou quando ela perguntou: "Tem necessidade de que eu te prepare um café para o que quer que isto seja? Você está tendo um pânico completo ou apenas um parcial? Porque já é quase cinco, então acho que podemor pular o café e ir direto ao assunto."

"Regina!" Emma retrucou, seus olhos estavam arregalados mas distantes como se ela estivesse em algum tipo de transe ou inteiramente em outro lugar, muito provavelmente, ela estava apenas presa dentro de sua própria cabeça. "Regina," ela repetiu. "Eu a amo."

"Sim," Macy disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu significamente não queria soar como uma insensível aqui, Emma, mas bem, dãaa."

"Não, não, não," Emma balbuciou quando ela atravessou a cama de Macy. Ela se estatelou fortemente para baixo sobre o colchão e fixou os amplos olhos de esmeralda cheios com ambos: pânico e emoção. "Eu quero dizer, eu a amo, Mace. Tipo, eu estou com 99.999 ... Oh inferno, eu estou com cem por cento de certeza de que eu estou a amando."

"Sim," Macy disse, estalando seus lábios em voz alta.

Os olhos de Emma esbugalharam-se quando ela exclamou: "É isso?" Ela atirou suas mãos para o alto. "Eu te digo que eu estou realmente amando, repetindo amando, Regina Mills, e tudo o que você tem a dizer é 'sim'?"

"Hum," Macy disse, "por favor, consulte a minha resposta anterior de 'dãaa'. É mais adequada para esta situação de qualquer maneira."

Emma olhou para ela, com seu rosto branco, e Macy riu. "Você sabia?" Emma perguntou, batendo no ombro de sua companheira de quarto. "Você sabia como eu me sentia mesmo antes de eu saber como eu me sentia? Como isso pode ser possível?"

"Bem, Em, talvez seria porque eu tenho olhos em funcionamento," Macy brincou, "bem como o senso comum e uma excelente habilidades de raciocínio dedutivo."

Emma bateu em seu ombro novamente.

"Ai!" Macy empurrou de brincadeira o braço e a perna de Emma em represália. "Não me bata apenas porque eu sei sobre você melhor do que você mesma sabe."

"Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

Macy sorriu enquanto ela inclinou-se para trás e depois embrulhou-se se volta sobre o cobertor. "Oh, vamos ver?" Ela disse. "Eu diria que sabia desde que você estava tipo, 'Regina e eu somos apenas amigas, Macy!' "

Emma estalou uma mão em seu rosto. Então ela deslizou a mão para cima e embalava a testa em sua palma. "Oh Deus," ela gemeu. "O que diabos eu vou fazer?"

Através das cobertas, Macy cutucou a coxa de Emma com seu pé. "O que quer dizer?" Ela perguntou. "Você vai continuar fazendo o que você está fazendo, e amar aquela mulher."

"Mas-"

"Não," Macy disse, balançando a cabeça contra seu travesseiro. "Sem mas's, Em. Eu sei que a sua resposta automática para essas brutas e terríveis coisas conhecidas como sentimentos, é completamente perder o bom senso e fugir, mas você não tem que fugir. Você não tem que fazer qualquer coisa, ok? Só porque você ama Regina não significa que você tem que de repente, alterar ou agir de forma diferente. Você não tem que ser qualquer coisa ou qualquer um além de si mesmo. Isso é o ponto de tudo, colega."

Emma esticou suas pernas para fora da cama de Macy e descansando suas costas contra a parede. "Você é a melhor amiga do mundo."

"Eu sei," Macy disse. "Então, acredito que você teve algum sexo perverso na última noite desde que você explodiu aqui com suas frenéticas declarações de amor vomitando para fora de seu rosto."

"Sim, sim, eu tive," Emma admitiu. "E, em seguida, nós saimos com os pais de Regina para comprar suprimentos para a festa de aniversário do Henry."

Macy mudou-se para que ela pudesser ver melhor o rosto de Emma. Sorrindo, ela levantou uma sobrancelha para Emma. "Um passeio em família, heim?"

"Sim."

"Eu vejo, e como foi?"

Emma olhou para um espaço vazio do quarto por um momento, e Macy viu quando um sorriso trabalhou o seu caminho para os lábios de Emma. "Estranhamente incrível," Emma, finalmente, respondeu depois de um momento.

"Wow," Macy disse. "Eu sinto que eu deveria estar documentando este momento."

Emma bufou de rir e deu um tapa na coxa de Macy. "Provavelmente," ela concordou. "É verdade, no entanto. Quero dizer, a mãe dela é difícil, mas ela também é... eu não sei. Ela nunca olhou para mim ou falou comigo como se eu fosse menos do que ela ou menos que sua filha. Eles apenas me aceitam, você sabe? Eles me chamaram de família hoje."

O instinto ds Macy era o de provocar sua melhor amiga, mas ela sabia o quão grande isto era para Emma. Ela realmente podia ver lágrimas brilhando nos olhos de Emma. Família era tudo o que Emma sempre tinha procurado.

"Então," Macy disse. "Isso é bom, certo?"

"Sim," Emma sussurrou. "Sim, e eles pareciam genuínos, você sabe? Como quando eles disseram isso para mim, eu não tive qualquer dúvida de que eles estavam sendo sinceros."

"Então, por que todo esse pânico?"

Emma gemeu e caiu a testa de volta para sua mão. "Porque eu não sou boa com essas coisas, Macy", disse ela. "Eu não sou boa em fazer parte de uma família. Eu não sou boa em amar as pessoas."

O estômago de Macy apertou desconfortavelmente quando uma onda de tristeza rolou através dela, ela suspirou e empurrou Emma com seu pé novamente. "Eu diria o contrário."

Mantendo a cabeça abaixada, Emma encolheu-se no cobertor de Macy. "Eu preciso de pipoca," ela murmurou, "para me ajudar a lidar."

Macy bufou e revirou os olhos. "E eu preciso de café, a fim de ajudá-la a lidar, mas você não está me ouvindo choramingar sobre isso."

"Você deveria me fazer alguma pipoca," Emma disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. Seu sorriso, em seguida, rapidamente transformou-se em um beicinho muito bem praticado. "Por favor."

"Você vai fazer a sua própria pipoca," Macy disse. "O que eu sou, a sua empregada doméstica? Estar amando significa que seus membros de repente já não funcionam mais?"

"Sim, isso é exatamente o que significa," Emma disse a ela. Seu beicinho, em seguida, aprofundou-se ainda mais. "Por favor, Mace? Você não vê que eu estou em crise? Eu preciso de conforto alimentil feito por minha melhor amiga."

"Você não está crise, Em. Você está amando."

"A mesma coisa," Emma disse.

Macy riu em voz alta para essa. "Não foi o bastante, colega. A última vez que eu verifiquei, crises não veem ordenadamente embaladas com uma milionária fumegante-hot e um adorável menino de três anos de idade."

Emma apenas a olhou com um olhar brincalhão, e Macy apenas sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos. "Tá bem. Eu vou te fazer alguma maldita pipoca, mas não ache que esta conversa acabou. Eu quero todos os detalhes sobre esta festa de aniversário que você mencionou."

Assentindo, Emma suspirou e afundou para baixo mais adiante na cama de Macy. "Sim, sim. Eu ouvi."

"Oh," Macy adicionou quando ela saiu para fora da cama, "e eu quero todos os detalhes sobre o impressionante sexo que você teve ontem à noite, também."

"Sem chances," Emma disse quando Macy desapareceu na cozinha que aderira seu quarto a outro cômodo. "Você quer essa pipoca ou não?"

"Olá?" Emma atendeu o telefone mas rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça longe do dispositivo quando altos sons aleatórios sairam em sua orelha. Ela olhou para o identificador de chamadas de novo para ter certeza de que ela leu certo. "Regina?"

"Emma?"

Emma sorriu, surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Henry.

"Hey amigão!"

"Essa é a Emma?"

"Sim, garoto." Emma soltou um riso suave. "Esta é a Emma."

"Emma!" Ele gritou. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Bem, eu estou conversando com você," ela disse a ele.

"Oh. Quando você volta para casa?"

Emma fechou os olhos para essas palavras, deixando-as dissiparem em um redemoinho ao redor. Era incrível como as crianças poderiam dizer as coisas mais simples, mas igualmente monumentais.

"Eu não sei, amigão."

"Agora?" Ele perguntou. "É hora do jantar."

"Eu acho que não, Henry. Eu acabei de ver você hoje cedo."

Henry gemeu. "Mas eu e mamãe sente sua falta!"

Ah, inferno, Emma pensou. Ele a fazia ceder muito fácil. Ela poderia até imaginar o beicinho que ele provavelmente fazia, o seu lábio inferior cutucando para fora cada vez mais.

"Eu sinto a falta de vocês também."

"Ok!" Henry aplaudiu. "Te vejo no jantar! Adeus!"

Emma piscou e olhou para o telefone para ver que a chamada tinha sido encerrada. Ela pensou sobre ligar de volta para ver se Regina, na verdade, planejava vê-la novamente tão cedo, mas depois de um momento de hesitação, ela simplesmente decidiu ir.

Quando Regina abriu a porta da frente quinze minutos mais tarde, em roupas frescas e sorrindo para ela, Emma sabia que ela tinha feito a decisão certa. "Eu vejo que o meu filho te intimou à dedicar mais do seu dia para nós", Regina disse.

Emma deu de ombros. "Ele me disse para voltar para casa." Ela deu um passo para o limite da porta e puxou Regina contra ela. Emma acariciou seu nariz no de Regina antes de pressionar um beijo tenro nos flexíveis lábios. "Então eu voltei."


	33. Chapter 33

Quando elas foram finalmente capazes de colocar Henry para dormir depois de um selvagem acesso de temperamento de mau humor que resultou em o menino se restringir atrás de uma mesa de café e se recusando a ir para a cama, Emma agarrou a mão de Regina e a puxou do quarto de Henry.

"Para onde você está me arrastando?" Regina perguntou uma vez que elas estavam no corredor.

"Sala de estar," Emma disse. "Eu percebi que podemos assistir a um filme ou algo assim."

Regina puxou o braço de Emma para uma parada no final do Hall. "Eu pensei que estávamos indo para a cama." Ela a puxou um pouco mais perto. "Foi isso o que você disse para Henry no fim das contas, e nós não gostariamos de violar a sua preciosa confiança, nós gostaríamos?"

Emma envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura de Regina. "Eu não vou dizer se você não disser. Vamos lá, você não quer se amassar no sofá comigo?"

"Não podemos se amassar na cama?"

"Totalmente, mas eu tenho certeza de que nós não podemos ser um verdadeiro casal oficial até nós dermos um amasso em um sofá pelo menos uma vez."

"Ah, é assim?"

"Sim. Está no oficial, Hum, manual das coisas de casal."

"Entendo." Regina atou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela, em seguida, inclinou a cabeça para a sala de estar. "Então lidere o caminho, querida."

Emma não hesitou em pegá-la no colo, no estilo nupcial, e atirar-se para a sala de estar.

"Oh Deus," Regina sussurrou quando as mãos de Emma deslizaram sobre suas coxas, sua quente e úmida boca deixando uma trilha escaldante ao longo da clavícula de Regina. "Eu pensei que supostamente nós devería-mos dar apenas um amasso."

"Nós estamos," Emma disse. "Este é amasso avançado."

Elas se afundaram ainda mais para as almofadas do sofá quando Emma mudou-se para se posicionar entre as coxas de Regina, suas mãos correndo o comprimento das pernas de Regina e sobre os seus lados. Ela ancorou-se lá, segurando apertado. Bocas fundiram em conjunto, Emma e Regina se tornaram um emaranhado nó da paixão quando o calor entre elas cresceram em uma chama rugindo e Emma quase começou um suave ritmo, movimentando e empurrando com seus quadris.

Sua pelve pressionando firmemente contra o sexo vestido de Regina com todo o impulso para frente, e o atrito as deixaram loucas. Seu ritmo acelerou quando Emma sentiu as unhas de Regina cavarem suas costas, os tornozelos da mulher prendendo firmemente acima seu traseiro. Suas respirações tornaram-se irregulares, escalonadas, e superficiais quando Emma afundou-se sobre o sexo de Regina, que desejava mais pressão. Moviam-se juntas com facilidade, naturalidade, como se tivessem sido amantes durante anos, tivessem conhecido os corpos entre si por toda a vida.

Emma riu calorosamente contra a garganta de Regina, e Regina empurrou seu peito para que ela pudesser ver o rosto de Emma. "O que é tão engraçado?" Ela arfou.

Emma sorriu para ela, o movimento de seus quadris desacelerando, mas nunca parando. "Eu me sinto como uma adolescente," ela disse.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Estamos nos esfregando, totalmente vestidas, no sofá," Emma disse. "Parece que somos adolescentes, você sabe? Como se estivessésse-mos nos pegando na casa dos seus pais e poderiamos sermos pegas a qualquer hora ou algo do tipo."

Regina riu em voz alta e puxou Emma para baixo para engolir o som. Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior de Emma antes de sussurrar, "Suponho que exista uma certa apelação em ficar nua com a babá."

"Você supõe?" Emma perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Ok," Regina disse. "Definitivamente existe uma apelação em ficar nua com a babá; em seguida, novamente, estou começando pensar se vamos mesmo realmente ficar nuas no fim."

Um sorriso esperto rastejou sobre os lábios de Emma quando uma idéia saltou à mente. Ela fez um show de olhar ao redor da sala antes de baixar a voz à um sussurro e perguntar, "Você está certa de que devemos? E se os seus pais voltarem para casa cedo? Poderíamos sermos pegos."

As sobrancelhas de Regina subiram juntas por um momento antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo e ela corou. Emma preocupou-se por um momento que ela não iria se juntar à ela, mas em seguida, Regina mordeu seu lábio de brincadeira e disse, "Não se preocupe. A festa de gala do papai sempre demora horas. Eles nunca estarão em casa antes da meia-noite."

"Ok," Emma sussurrou. "Bem, eu posso, Hum, posso tirar a sua blusa então?"

Regina empurrou-se para uma posição semi-sentada. Ela assentiu timidamente e deixou Emma puxar sua blusa sobre a cabeça e soltá-la no chão. Ela riu quando a boca de Emma caiu aberta dramaticamente e sussurrou, "Wow."

Emma fechou ambas as mãos em torno dos seios de Regina, sentindo os seus pesos e esfregando seu polegares sobre os bicos endurecidos a baixo do material suave se seu sutiã. "Você é linda," ela respirou.

Regina a beijou profundamente. "Assim como você."

O beijo rapidamente se tornou febril, ambas as mulheres ofegando uma na boca da outra e respirando drasticamente através de seus narizes para que elas pudessem permanecer travadas juntas. Regina gemeu de decepção quando Emma finalmente se desconectou. Emma tirou sua própia camisa sobre sua cabeça e jogou-a longe. Ela não perdeu tempo de estalar abrindo seu sutiã, e a boca de Regina estava em sua pele antes mesmo de que o material caísse no chão.

"Porra," Emma ofegou quando o dente de Regina ralou em seu mamilo. Seu quadril empurrou-se para a frente, e ambas as mulheres gemeram quando o movimento da pelve de Emma colidiu com o clitóris ainda vestido de Regina mais uma vez. Regina travou no quadril de Emma, suas unhas escavando-o, e puxou Emma para a frente à pressionando contra ela novamente.

Emma começou um ritmo constante entre as pernas de Regina novamente, bombeando para a frente com absoluto abandono. Ela empurrou o sutiã de Regina e chupou um mamilo bruscamente em sua boca enquanto ela continuava a esfregar no sexo de Regina com o dela próprio. Ela moveu-se dura e rápida até que sua pele começou a sentir-se muito quente e seu jeans muito apertado e restritivo.

Ofegante, Emma afastou e abriu o botão da calça jeans. Ela esvaziou os bolsos, também, apenas para dar-se um pouco mais de conforto. Sua carteira caiu no chão com um baque suave, e em seguida, estendeu a mão para o nó rígido onde as chaves estavam emboladas no fundo do bolso direito da frente da calça jeans. Ela puxou-las de dentro, e em seguida riu quando ela as segurou para Regina ver.

"Olha", Emma disse a ela. Ela levantou o pequeno frasco de spray de pimenta pendurado em seu chaveiro. "Eu trouxe proteção."

Regina riu muito alto antes de bater uma mão sobre sua boca. Ela balançava a cabeça enquanto ria em sua mão antes de tomar um fôlego e dizer: "Você é uma idiota."

Emma apenas sorriu para ela e caiu para beijá-la novamente. "Mas uma amável, certo?"

Regina pressionou beijos para os lábios e queixo e bochechas de Emma enquanto ria. "Sim, querida", ela respondeu. "Agora, termine o que começou antes dos meus pais chegarem em casa e nos pegar."

"Ah, certo," disse Emma. "Eu não acredito que você vai me deixar tirar a sua virgindade no sofá dos seus pais."

"Ah, agora eu sou uma adolescente virgem?" Regina perguntou. "E isso te faz um sênior experiente? Porque, considerando o fato de que eu estou com idade superior a você, eu acho que eu deveria ser a sênior experiente, e você pode ser o quente, jovem calouro."

"Bom ponto," Emma disse. Ela, em seguida, limpou sua garganta e deslizou de volta para o personagem. "Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para fazer isso, Regina. Eu costumava prestar atenção em você na aula de matemática e escrever seu nome em pequenos corações por todo o meu caderno. Este é um sonho se tornando realidade!"

Regina riu tão adoravelmente neste momento que Emma, na verdade, puxou-se para trás. "O quê?" Regina perguntou. "O que há de errado?"

"Nada," Emma disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu ... eu nunca pensei que você seria do tipo risonha. Você me surpreende às vezes."

Regina puxou-a de volta para baixo para que seus peitos se esfregassem juntos. "Eu nunca fui antes", ela sussurrou contra a boca de Emma. "Eu suponho que você trouxe isso para fora de mim."

Elas sorriram em seu beijo, e depois Emma sussurrou: "Vamos ver o que mais eu posso trazer para fora, não é?"

Regina gritou quando Emma de repente e rapidamente a virou levantando-a do sofá e a puxou para seu colo. Salpicando beijos sobre o peito de Regina, ela colocou as mãos em torno dos quadris da morena e lentamente começou a balançá-la para frente e para trás em seu colo. As mãos de Regina emaranharam no cabelo de Emma quando ela sugou seus mamilos, um após o outro, e depois lambeu seu caminho de volta até o pescoço de Regina e depois sua boca.

Como seus beijos cresceram mais profundos e mais quentes, os quadris de Regina avançaram mais e mais rápidos, até que ela estava ofegante e montando no colo de Emma, se esfregando contra o material bruto do jeans de Emma. Quando ela não poderia tomá-lo por mais tempo, ela estendeu a mão para desabotoar sua própria calça. "Eu preciso de mais", ela sussurrou. "Toque-me, Emma."

Ela pegou a mão de Emma e puxou-a para o topo de sua calça. Emma deslizou sua mão para baixo no material felizmente solto, e as duas mulheres gemeram profundamente quando seus dedos deslizaram através da fenda encharcada de Regina.

"Deus, você parece muito bem," Emma ofegou contra a boca aberta de Regina enquanto a mulher ofegava e empurrava seus quadris para frente de modo que os dedos de Emma escorregassen ainda mais para dentro.

Emma posicionou dois dedos na abertura da entrada de Regina e brincou com ela, entrando e saindo apenas com as pontas dos dedos, apenas o suficiente para levar positivamente Regina à loucura. "É isso o que você quer?", Emma sussurrou, e Regina assentiu contra sua testa.

"Sim", disse ela. "Sim, por favor."

"Você me quer dentro de você?" Emma disse, ainda só provocando. Ela sentiu uma nova onda de fluido quando Regina gemeu com as palavras e seu sexo se apertou firmemente em torno dos dedos de Emma.

"Deus, sim Emma," Regina pediu. "Faça isso."

Emma brincou com ela só mais uma vez antes de mergulhar seus dedos para cima e para dentro, amando o jeito como a respiração de Regina fugiu de seus pulmões e ela imediatamente começou a montar em sua mão. Emma bombeou para dentro e para fora dela o melhor que podia nessa posição, os joelhos de Regina escavando no sofá em ambos os lados das coxas de Emma.

Regina tinha um braço envolto em torno das costas de Emma, seus dedos pressionando o lado de Emma. A outra mão ainda estava emaranhada no cabelo loiro. Seu aperto comprimiu-se quando Emma a levou até a borda do orgasmo, e ela mordeu o ombro de Emma quando ela veio, cobrindo a mão de Emma com seu prazer. Ela montou profundamente nas últimas ondas de seu orgasmo, empurrando com cada movimento os dedos de Emma ainda mais para dentro dela antes de expelir um enorme suspiro de alívio e ficar mole no colo dela.

"Mm", ela cantarolou contra o pescoço de Emma. "Obrigada."

"Obrigada você", disse Emma. "Isso foi quente como o inferno."

Regina riu calorosamente contra a pele escorregadia de suor do pescoço de Emma. "Você deve estar morrendo", disse ela depois de um momento. "Deixe-me tocar em você."

Emma beijou o ombro de Regina. "O que você quiser, Regina."

"Isso é o que eu quero", Regina disse a ela, inclinando-se para trás para olhar nos olhos de Emma. "Eu quero tocar em você, e eu ..."

"O quê?", Perguntou Emma.

Regina corou lindamente na semi-escuridão. "Eu gostaria de provar você também."

Todos os membros de Emma viraram geléia naquele momento quando uma imagem da cabeça de Regina posicionada entre as suas coxas surgiu instantaneamente em sua mente. Ela gemeu antes que ela pudesse parar a si mesma, seu clitóris latejando quase dolorosamente dentro de seus jeans.

Regina sorriu. "Com isso eu posso entender que você está submissa à isto?"

"Oh meu Deus, Regina." Emma gemeu, deslocando suas pernas para que Regina saltasse em seu colo um pouco. "Eu estou tão fucking submissa que eu deveria mudar minha droga de nome para submissa. Submissa Swan."

Regina riu tão forte naquele momento que ela realmente roncou, o som apenas fazendo Emma à adorar mais. Ela corou novamente quando ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e disse, "Muito bem, então, Submissa Swan. Vamos levar este para o quarto?"

Emma saltou para seus pés com um animado grunhido, levando Regina em seus braços.

Elas tropeçaram seu caminho pelo corredor, Emma embaralhada juntamente com Regina em seus braços. Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, Emma praticamente jogou Regina sobre a cama. Ela levou apenas um momento para fechar e trancar a porta antes de pular sobre o colchão. Elas não perderam tempo em despirem as suas roupas restantes antes de suas bocas se fundirem mais uma vez e os dedos de Regina mergulharem no calor fundido entre as coxas de Emma.

"Sim," Emma sibilou quando Regina a tocou ansiosamente. Ela se contorcia sob o toque de Regina, percebendo que a intenção de Regina era de provocar tanto quanto ela tinha sido provocada. Emma não se importava. Ela trabalhou o quanto ela podia, ela estava bastante certa de que ela poderia vir apenas com a provocação de Regina.

Ela estava certa, um momento mais tarde, os dedos de Regina deslizaram para cima e pressionaram contra seu clitóris. "Oh Deus," Emma ofegou. "Regina, eu estou vindo."

Regina pressionou seu clitóris de novo e, em seguida, correu um círculo ao seu redor com seu polegar, o quadril de Emma levantou da cama quando ela veio com muito desejo.

"Wow," Emma arfou enquanto ela estremecia. "Wow."

Regina correu seus dedos pela fenda de Emma novamente, recolhendo os sucos e então trouxe para os seus lábios. Emma apoiou a cabeça apenas a tempo de ver os dedos da mulher desaparecerem entre os lábios carnudos, e quando Regina gemeu no gosto, Emma pensou ela só poderia ter outro orgasmo novamente.

"Porra, isso é quente." Ela engoliu em seco. "Você gosta?"

"Mais do que eu poderia dizer," Regina disse. Ela inclinou-se, em seguida, e lambeu ao longo do lábio inferior de Emma antes de beijá-la profundamente. "Você está pronta para mais?"

"Super pronta." Emma gemeu quando ela deslizou as mãos sobre a pele aquecida de Regina e depois para o cabelo dela quando Regina começou a beijar traçando um caminho através do corpo de Emma.

Regina pairou sobre o sexo de Emma, respirando contra ele. Ela hesitou apenas um momento antes de mergulhar-se para baixo e pressionar um beijo firme nos molhados lábios exteriores de Emma. Emma ss contorceu com o toque mas pediu para Regina continuar com um suave pressionada na sua nuca.

Regina deslizou a língua para baixo através da fenda de Emma e pressionou na abertura embebecida que pedia por mais de sua atenção. Ela sugou cada centímetro do sexo de Emma, obviamente, desfrutando com a aprendizagem dos lugares que faziam Emma queixar-se profundamente ou se contorcer duramente, e quando ela sugou o clitóris plenamente em sua boca, Emma disparou sobre a borda com um súbito choro. Ela fixou suas coxas ao redor da cabeça de Regina e entregou-se ao orgasmo em sua língua.

Regina continuou a beijar e sugar entre as pernas de Emma até que as coxas dela estivessem sem energia. Ela apertou um beijo final contra a carne sensível antes de se rastejar para cima para descansar ao lado do peito arfante de Emma. Ela olhou para baixo e sorriu para ela, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

"Então, eu fiz bem?" Ela perguntou, beijando o ombro de Emma e rastreando um dedo em torno de um tenso mamilo rosa.

Emma, incapaz de mesmo falar, assentiu e bateu de leve na coxa de Regina. Então ela virou e puxou Regina contra seu peito, e elas ficaram ali, embrulhadas uma à outra, partilhando beijos macios e lentamente regulando suas respirações até que ambas caíram no sono.

Emma acordou com os lábios macios de Regina escovando sobre seu ombro nu e para baixo de seu lado. Ela sorriu para o travesseiro que ela esta parcialmente enrolada enquanto estava deitada sobre seu estômago e tentou não se contorcer com cada beijo. Eles fizeram seu corpo se sentir elétrico, sua espinha formigar ao ponto da dor. Quando Regina deslizou o lençol fora do quadril de Emma e suavemente sobre a pele logo acima do osso do quadril, Emma não poderia se conter por mais tempo.

"Mm," ela gemeu enquanto seu quadril empurrou-se para a frente apenas um pouco.

Regina riu em silêncio, o som irregular por sair do sono à pouco tempo e sexy como o inferno. Ela lambeu sobre a área que ela tinha acabado de morder antes pressionar um beijo macio lá. Ela, em seguida, arrastou-se sobre o corpo de Emma e estabeleceu-se na parte superior de suas costas. "Bom dia."

"Muito bom dia," Emma disse, sua própria voz baixa e rouca. Ela rolou e Regina rolou com ela, e então restabeleceu-se com a mulher que agora descansava em seu peito.

Sua visão estava embaçada do sono, então ela rapidamente esfregou os olhos e piscou. Quando Regina entrou em foco novamente, o peito de Emma apertava com tanta força, que doía. Ela pensou que era a melhor a dor que ela já sentiu, como um choque físico de tudo o que sentia naquele momento excitante ao ver uma Regina parcialmente nua envolta em um lençol branco, com os cabelos selvagens e olhos brilhando nos raios de luz da manhã que derramavam através da janela, e vestindo um sorriso tão pequeno, mas tão íntimo e tão radiante que parecia impossível que ele poderia realmente ser dirigido a ela.

"Você vê," Regina sussurrou, "o meu cabelo quando acorda é horrível."

Emma não disse uma palavra. Ela simplesmente continuou a olhar para a mulher, sua respiração completamente ido embora e seu coração correndo.

Regina suspirou. "Como você faz isso?"

"Fazer o que?" Emma embargou para fora, mal capaz de formar palavras quando ela perdeu-se nos olhos de Regina.

"Olha para mim e me faz sentir como se o mundo inteiro desaparecesse." As palavras mal tocaram o ar antes de desvanecerem em outro suave suspiro.

Emma lambeu os lábios secos e engoliu em seco antes de dizer: "Talvez ..." Sua voz falhou na palavra, e ela fechou os olhos para liquidar a sua alma. Ela sentia muita coisa naquele momento que era difícil manter a merda da voz junta. Ela sentiu como se estivesse prestes a se abrir e deixar tudo se derramar. Havia tanta coisa que ela queria dizer, tanta coisa que ela sentia que precisava dizer, e tanta coisa que ela não tinha idéia de como dizer.

Ela sabia o que sentia por Regina. Ela sabia o quão íntimo o conhecimento disso parecia vibrar em suas veias. Foi uma sensação de que ela tinha passado a vida pensando que ela nunca saberia, e ainda assim, aqui estava. Estava incorporado em suas células, como se ela tivesse sempre sabido disso, como se todos os dias da sua vida que ela passou a sentir azarada e mal-amada foram erradicados pela sua presença, e tudo o que restava era Regina e Henry. Família. Amor. Pertença.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou novamente. "Talvez porque, quando eu olho para você, por vezes parece que o mundo, na verdade, realmente desaparece. Às vezes, parece que você é o universo e eu sou apenas sortuda de estar aqui. Eu sou apenas sortuda de existir aqui, de ser uma pequena parte de seu mundo."

Os olhos de Regina marejaram, e ela deu um suspiro instável. Ela buscou o rosto de Emma e traçou seu dedo indicador sobre o lábio inferior enquanto uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos e deslizou para baixo em seu rosto. "Você é tão muito mais do que uma pequena parte, Emma," ela sussurrou. "Você é muito mais."

Emma podia ver o amor de Regina tão claramente em seus olhos, que isso fez seu coração bater pesado e duro em seu peito. Este era o momento, ela pensou. Este era o momento para dizer aquilo, para dizer tudo; era isso. Ela respirou fundo e abriu a boca, as palavras dançaram na ponta de sua língua.

"Mamãe?"

Ambas Emma e Regina se inclinaram para olhar para a porta do quarto. A voz suave de Henry ecoou por ela, seguida por uma suave batida contra a madeira. Emma se amaldiçoou por deixar o momento passar enquanto ela observava Regina deslizar da cama, puxar um robe, e se mover para a porta.

"Tempo para retornar ao resto do mundo," ela disse com uma risada macia e limpando em seus olhos.

"Sim." Emma suspirou. "Eu acho que eu devo ir embora em breve."

Regina hesitou antes de abrir a porta. "Já?"

"Eu desejaria não ter que ir," Emma disse, "mas eu realmente tenho uma grande quantidade de lição de casa que eu preciso fazer até antes da aula de amanhã, e eu tenho minhas provas finais chegando em breve. Eu deveria estudar."

Regina franziu a testa mas assentiu de qualquer forma antes de abrir a porta para ver seu filho.

Quando ela fez seu caminho para a estação de metrô mais perto, Emma ainda estava irritada por não ter dito à Regina como ela se sentia. Seu estômago estava alterado por isso, quase como se sentia culpado por não terem colocado as palavras dos sentimentos para fora. Isso a comeu por dentro, mas ela não tinha inteiramente a certeza do por que. Talvez tenha sido porque ela sabia que outros dias e outras chances não seriam sempre garantidos. Talvez tenha sido porque ela estava com medo de perder totalmente os nervos se ela apenas não fizesse isso o mais rapidamente possível. Talvez tenha sido porque ela nunca se sentiu desta forma antes, e ela foi estourando com os sentimentos. Ela só tinha que dizê-lo.

Relamente não importava a razão, porque essa desconfortável sensação já estava o suficiente em si mesmo, e antes mesmo que Emma mesmo percebesse que ela estava fazendo, ela se virou e começou a correr. Ela precisava dizer todas as coisas que espiralavam dentro dela. Ela queria. Ela queria que Regina soubesse, e ela queria saber se Regina se sentia da mesma forma sobre ela.

Então, ela correu; só que desta vez, ela correu em direção à esperança do amor e em vez de para longe dele.

Emma entrou silenciosamente na casa de Regina e fez seu caminho para a sala de estar. Ela apenas parou fora da sala, e então, ela percebeu que Regina não estava lá. Henry estava sentado no sofá, com a boca aberta enquanto ele olhava para a televisão, assistindo desenhos animados. Ele não ouviu ou até mesmo avistou Emma, então silenciosamente ela se virou e fez o seu caminho de volta para a cozinha. Estava vazio, então ela correu pelo corredor para o quarto de Regina.

"Regina?" Ela chamou quando ela entrou, mas ela não recebeu resposta. Foi quando ela notou o som do chuveiro ligado no banheiro.

Emma se arremessou sobre a porta do banheiro e abriu apenas o suficiente para ela enfiar a cabeça dentro. "Regina?" Ela chamou. Ela queria fazer a mulher estar ciente de sua presença antes que Regina pudesse se surpreender e quebrar o objeto mais próximo em sua cabeça.

A porta embaçada do box deslizou aberta apenas um pouco, e o rosto dela entrou em vista, seu cabelo colado para baixo em torno de sua face. "Emma? Você esqueceu de alguma coisa?"

Emma engoliu dificilmente todo aquele nó que tinha de repente tomado residência em sua garganta e assentiu.

"Oh," Regina disse. "O que era?"

O corpo inteiro de Emma sentiu-se como se fosse fogo, seus nervos acenderam eletricamente sob sua pele. Ela sugou uma respiração profunda e dirigiu-se, sem nem mesmo se preocupar com suas roupas ou seus sapatos antes de empurrar para trás a porta do chuveiro e entrar para dentro do box do chuveiro com Regina.

"Emma!" Regina exclamou, tropeçando para trás para em baixo da ducha. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu ..." Emma começou, gotas de água deslizando para baixo da testa e sobre os seus olhos. Elas agarraram seus cílios, fazendo-a piscar rapidamente, mas ela nunca fechou os olhos. Ela continuou a olhar para a bela mulher nua diante dela. Todos os sentimentos borbulhavam rapidamente para a superfície de novo, e uma onda de confiança ignou no coração de Emma. "Eu li muito," ela finalmente conseguiu dizer e logo em seguida queria se estapear quando viu as sobrancelhas de Regina franzirem.

"Eu não entendo," Regina disse. "Você entrou no meu box, totalmente vestida, para dizer-me que você leu muito?" Ela riu sem jeito, um som rouco e fraco, mas seus olhos profundos com preocupação. Ela estendeu a mão e a envolveu em torno do rosto de Emma. "Está se sentindo mal, querida? Você está se comportando estranhamente."

"Apenas ouça," Emma disse. "Por favor." Ela esfregou seu polegar para frente e para trás sobre o interior do pulso de Regina enquanto ela colocava todos os seus sentimentos em sua voz. "Eu li todas as histórias sobre almas gêmeas e verdadeiro amor e todas essas coisas, mas eu nunca pensei que elas eram reais, você sabe? Eu nunca pensei que qualquer um deles poderiam acontecer para mim."

"Okay," Regina sussurrou, a tranquila palavra morrendo rapidamente no rugido da chuva do chuveiro.

A respiração de Emma era rasa e fazia pequenas rajadas de nevoeiro branco com cada respiração que batia na água aquecida, que chovia ao seu redor e encharcava seu cabelo e roupas. "Eu nunca pensei que eu me sentiria desta maneira sobre alguém. Eu nunca pensei que qualquer um poderia se sentir desta maneira sobre mim, mas sempre que eu estou com você e cada vez que eu penso sobre você, encontro-me esperando que você se sinta." Sua voz rachou terrivelmente quando sua garganta apertou e lágrimas começaram à se misturar com a água do chuveiro em seu rosto. Ainda assim, ela se manteve firme. Colocando-se ali, deitando seus sentimentos nua, com medo do que viesse à acontecer, mas ela tinha de dizer isso. Ela queria dizer isso.

"Encontro-me esperando que você se sinta desta maneira sobre mim", ela confessou, "ou que você poderia à vir se sentir desta maneira sobre mim um dia, porque todos os livros dizem que você só consegue achar um, você sabe? Você só consegue achar um grande amor para durar por uma vida, e eu acho que é você. Eu acho que você é o meu. Eu quero que você seja o meu."

Regina arregalou os olhos e seus lábios se separaram em torno de uma respiração rápida.

"Você e Henry," Emma continuou, sua voz agora agitando tão forte que ela mal conseguia colocar as palavras para fora, "estão sempre em minha mente. Vocês sempre estão em meu coração, vocês dois. Eu amo Henry como um filho, Regina. Eu quero estar na vida dele. Eu quero vê-lo crescer. Eu quero estar lá ao seu lado observando-o jogar um pequeno campeonato ou cantando em seu primeiro festival escolar. Eu quero estar lá. Eu quero que você me queira lá. Eu nunca quiz nada mais em toda a minha vida."

"Emma," Regina soluçou, suas mãos agora cruzadas sobre sua boca quando seu corpo estremeceu e ela piscou através de suas lágrimas.

Emma deu um passo para a frente, a água do chuveiro agora batendo em cima de sua cabeça enquanto ela puxou Regina mais de perto. "Lembre-se quando eu lhe disse que eu aprendi a dizer alguma coisa em espanhol que eu queria dizer a você?"

Regina assentiu, seus olhos travados com os de Emma.

"Fique comigo, ok?" Emma fungou e tirou o cabelo molhado das bochechas de Regina. "Eu sei que o meu espanhol é péssimo, mas é importante que você saiba que mi corazón es tuyo." Ela disse essas palavras lentamente, fazendo seu melhor para pronunciá-las o quão perfeitamente possível para transportar o quanto ela quis dizê-las, e ela fez. Seu coração era inteiramente de Regina.

Um pequeno sob soliço escapou entre os dedos de Regina, mesmo ainda tendo as mãos cruzadas em sua boca.

"É seu," Emma prometeu, "porque eu te amo. Eu estou amando você, e eu sei que eu não tenho nada para lhe oferecer. Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro. Inferno, eu nem sequer tenho um trabalho, e eu sou apenas uma pequena pateta que provavelmente nunca vai se encaixar em seu estilo fancy de vida, mas eu realmente não me importo. Eu não me importo, porque se você me ama, então eu vou fazer o que for necessário para torná-la feliz. Se você me amar, Eu-"

Sua próximas palavras morreram contra os lábios de Regina quando Regina se atirou ainda mais contra Emma e beijou seus lábios. Ela apertou seu embebido corpo nu contra Emma, braços atados firmemente ao redor de seu pescoço, e soluçou na boca de Emma quando ela disse, "Eu amo," mais e mais. "Eu te amo."

Elas ficaram sob a chuva do chuveiro, enroladas em torno uma da outra e enxarcadas até o osso, e o mundo se afogou em distância ao zumbido do chuveiro, até que o aperto aquecido de desesperados beijos e de alcances de toques se tornaram tudo o que sabiam.

"Você ama?" Emma perguntou, na necessidade de ouvir as palavras de novo.

Regina assentiu contra a testa de Emma, suas peles embebidas deslizando juntas. "Eu amo," ela sussurrou em um sopro de nevoeiro. "Te amo, Emma." (Foi dito em espanhol.)

Emma sorriu para as palavras, as deixando preenchê-la. Elas se pressionaram juntas novamente em um perfeito beijo, longo e profundo, e enquanto a ducha caia sobre e ao redor, entregaram-se para o sentimento de amar e ser amado em troca.


	34. Chapter 34

Quase duas semanas inteiras passaram sem que Emma e Regina vissem uma à outra. Regina estava inundada com o trabalho, enquanto ela tinha vários ensaios de moda para organizar, Emma estava atolada até o pescoço nas aulas e nos exames finais. A separação estava consumindo as duas, mas elas suportaram-na o melhor que podiam. Elas encheram os espaços com mensagens e telefonemas, falando o mais rápido que podiam. As conversas iam desde bobagens para para coisas sérias, mas cada uma dessas coisas as deixavam mais perto e mais.

Esta aula é tão chata.

Qual aula?

É uma das aulas do meu curso de literatura, e não é o assunto que é chato. É a escolha do livro do professor. Eu realmente não posso com material que é tão clássico que é quase incompreensível.

Algumas literaturas clássicas são maravilhosas, mas eu sei o que você quer dizer.

Sim, e a voz do meu prof é tão monótona, por isso é ainda pior. Sério, se eu tivesse um formão ou, merda, uma maldita COLHER agora, eu estaria cavando um buraco nesta parede em linha reta estilo prisão e escaparia.

Você só tem alguns dias de aulas restantes.

Bom ponto, mas então eu vou estar começando tudo de novo com novas aulas para o meu mestrado.

Bem, essa foi sua escolha, Emma.

Você sabe, reclamar junto comigo é muito mais sexy do que bancar a advogada do diabo.

Entendo. Nesse caso, o que eu pretendia escrever era que essa classe soa horrível, e eu certamente te ajudaria em sua grande fuga da prisão se eu estivesse aí.

Muito melhor.

Regina enviou à Emma imagens de Henry ou de ambos, com pequenas histórias dos jogos que jogaram em suas noites juntos e o quanto queriam que Emma podesse se juntar à eles. Emma riu alto quando ela recebeu uma de Henry com o seu cabelo bagunçado todo espetado para cima e seu rosto coberto de manchas negras.

Por que você está abrigando um Batman criança em sua casa, Regina?

Eu permiti Henry fazer pintura com os dedo. Este é o resultado. Ele está chamando a si mesmo de menino selvagem e está fingindo ser um homem das cavernas.

Ha! Eu amo isso.

Ele agora está me pedindo para fazer para ele 'roupas de folha'.

Faça isso e se certifique de me enviar algumas fotos.

Emma riu ainda mais quando ela recebeu mais tarde uma foto de Henry, ainda ostentando o rosto manchado de tinta e o cabelo selvagem. Parecia que ele estava coberto de lama. As manchas de tinta cobriram seus membros e na barriga, que eram visíveis pois o menino usava nada além de sua cueca que agora estava coberta por gigantes folhas verdes de papel recortadas e grudadas ao material. O sorriso em seu rosto estava radiante.

Meu Deus. Eu gostaria de poder vê-lo pessoalmente agora.

Você quer vir?

Eu não posso. Eu estou no meio de um estudo com a Macy para o nosso exame final. É enorme. Eu gostaria de poder, embora. Eu sinto falta de vocês.

Nós sentimos sua falta também. Menino selvagem e eu estamos indo construir uma fogueira (papel e blocos). Estude bastante, querida.

Às vezes, eles simplesmente diziam uma à outra como se sentiam, e às vezes, essas confissões em espiralavam para discussões ridículas, provocações que poderiam continuar por horas.

Eu te amo, Emma.

Eu te amo mais.

Não é possivel.

Totalmente possível.

Discordo.

Bem, eu concordo ... comigo mesma, eu quero dizer.

Claro que você concorda.

Só estou dizendo: Eu te amo mais.

Bem, então, proponho que eu te amo o MÁXIMO.

* Estreita olhos * Touché senhor.

Eu não sou um senhor.

Sim, eu sei. Apenas soa mais legal quando você adiciona o "senhor".

Voce é ridicula.

Eu? Ridícula? Sem chances. Você é a pessoa que acabou de mandar esse texto com todo esse jeito de menina de treze anos de idade com "Eu te amo o máximo".

Com licença? Você começou com seu texto de "eu te amo mais".

Eu não sei o que você está falando, portanto, isso nunca aconteceu.

Você é impossível.

Posso apenas me intrometer por um momento para dizer que vocês duas estão impossíveis? Porque vocês são, e o alerta de mensagem de Emma tocando a cada três segundos para que as duas possam discutir sobre quem ama o outro mais ou o máximo ou o que diabos seja está me deixando louca. Além disso, estou ansiosa para vê-la na festa de Henry, amor. Obrigada pelo convite.

Err, desculpe. Isso foi a Macy.

Sim, eu percebi. Estou mortificada.

Não fique. Ela apenas está azeda porque ela está estudando sem parar e quase não dormindo.

Independentemente disso, eu acho que talvez seja o suficiente de mensagens de texto por hoje a noite.

Eu posso mudar meu telefone para vibrar.

Boa noite querida.

Ugh. Boa noite.

Quando você era criança, você já deitou no jardim e olhou para as estrelas?

Frequentemente. Você fazia?

Sim. O tempo todo. Eu tinha que fugir para fazê-lo na maioria das vezes, mas sempre valia a pena. Eu apenas deitava lá e pensava sobre as coisas.

Que tipo de coisas?

Meus pais, principalmente. Gostaria de saber sobre eles, você sabe, como aonde eles estavam, porque eles me abandonaram, se eles estavam felizes, se eles alguma vez pensaram em mim, se eles sentiam a minha falta, se ao menos estavam vivos ainda e tudo mais. Eu costumava pensar sobre o filme O Rei Leão naquela cena em que Mufasa diz para Simba sobre todos os reis do passado vivendo nas estrelas, e eu imaginava que esse era o meu, também. Que talvez meus pais só me deram porque não poderiam ficar comigo, por causa de alguma tragédia ou algo assim, mas que eles nunca me deixaram. Que eles estavam lá em cima nas estrelas, brilhando sobre mim quando eu me sentia solitária.

Alguma vez você os encontrou?

Eu nunca fui à procura. Honestamente, eu não sei se eu iria querer saber quem eles são, agora. Eles poderiam ser monstros.

Ou eles poderiam ser pessoas maravilhosas.

Sim, mas se eles não forem então eu nunca mais seria capaz de voltar para a minha coisa de Rei Leão. Eu nunca seria capaz de simplesmente deitar sob as estrelas e imaginar que eles estavam olhando para mim. Isso estaria contaminado. Eu acho que às vezes é apenas melhor não saber. Às vezes é apenas melhor não ter todas as respostas.

Talvez você esteja certa, querida. Às vezes o mistério é melhor do que a clareza.

E, além disso, talvez eu sempre estive apenas destinada à ser um leãozinho solitário.

Espero que não, Emma.

Por que não?

Porque eu pareço ter esse desejo intenso de mantê-la.

Oh, você tem?

Eu tenho. Eu não quero que fique sozinha. Quero que seja cuidada.

Eu fiz um trabalho muito bom em cuidar de mim mesma.

Você fez, mas se está tiver tudo bem para você, eu gostaria de dar uma mão.

Você quer cuidar de mim?

Eu quero que nós cuidemos uma da outra.

Combinado.

Macy esfregou seus olhos muito cansada quando ela procurou por sua chave. Ela usou-a para entrar em seu quarto do dormitório, já falando com a bola de cobertores no interior do quarto, que era sua companheira de quarto dormindo.

"Em, acorde", disse ela através de um bocejo enquanto ela deixava cair sua bolsa no chão ao lado da porta e fazia seu caminho até a pequena cama dela. Ela parou antes que ela pudesse cair sobre o colchão, no entanto, quando ela percebeu que Emma não respondeu ela. Ela suspirou e se arrastou até a cama de Emma ao invés disso.

"Emma," ela disse um pouco mais alto, procurando em baixo da pilha de cobertores pelo o que ela estava bastante certa que era o ombro de Emma, "acorde."

"Unh."

"Acorde!" Macy empurrou o ombro de Emma um pouco mais forte.

A pilha de cobertor aonde Emma estava mexeu-se um pouco, mas em seguida, o material do cobertor ficou ainda mais apertado quando a pessoa em baixo dele o puxou ainda mais perto e se aconchegou ainda mais dentro. "sério?" Macy suspirou. "Eu puxarei esse cobertor de você."

"Não," veio uma abafada resposta.

Macy compreendia o desejo de Emma em ficar na cama. Ambas estavam esgotadas pelas provas finais e por comer compulsivamente salgadinhos, a fim de evitar deixar seu quarto ou biblioteca. Ela se manteve motivada por lembrar que estas eram as últimas provas finais que ela iria precisar fazer, mas isso realmente não funcionava com Emma, considerando que ela estava perseguindo um mestrado após a graduação. Ainda assim, ela pelo menos tinha a motivadora verdade que ela poderia dormir tudo o que ela quisesse uma vez que esta semana estivesse terminada.

"Sim", Macy retrucou. "Você tem que se levantar, Em."

"Por quê?" Emma gemeu, contorcendo-se furiosamente sob seu cobertor.

"Porque você tem o seu seminário final em quarenta minutos." Macy colocou as duas mãos no monte cobertor e balançou vigorosamente o corpo de Emma. "Levanta. Levanta. Levanta!"

De repente, a parte superior do cobertor empurrou-se para baixo para revelar um cabelo loiro e irritados olhos verdes selvagens de Emma. Ela olhou para Macy e ela rosnou para ela como um gato. Ela ergueu as mãos, colocando seus dedos indicadores uns sobre os outros para se assemelhar a uma cruz, e gritou: "Vai-te, Satanás! O poder de Cristo te obriga! O poder de Cristo te obriga! "

Macy de repente gritou e fingiu se engasgar e sufocar. "Meus chifres!" Ela engasgou. "Eles estão derretendo!" Ela caiu na cama de Emma e se contorceu ao redor enquanto Emma ria, mas então ela levantou-se outra vez, apoiou as mãos nos quadris, e prendeu Emma com um olhar inexpressivo. "Desculpe," ela disse, "ainda estou aqui."

Emma gemeu e se sentou. Ela esfregou os olhos e bocejou. "Eu odeio semana de provas finais."

"Eu também, colega," Macy concordou em torno de um bocejo gerado por Emma, "mas eu odeio ainda mais é ter que te acordar."

"Eu sei", Emma resmungou. "Eu sou um saco quando estou cansada. Você me disse isso tipo umas cinquenta vezes esta semana. Eu sei, e eu sinto muito. Eu não posso evitar."

"Você sabe o que você precisa?"

"Sete bebidas energéticas e uma caixa de nuggets de frango?"

"Isso também, mas eu ia dizer que você precisa transar."

"Oh Deus, eu mataria para ser capaz de rastejar para cama com Regina neste momento."

"Eu tenho certeza que você mataria." Macy caiu sobre sua própria cama. "Mas então você estaria faltando em suas provas finais e falhando certamente antes da formatura."

"Realmente vale a pena", disse Emma, empurrando seu cabelo emaranhado do rosto. "Eu só fico me lembrando que restam apenas mais dois dias até que esta fase final. Mais dois dias até que a festa do Henry. Mais dois dias até que eu possa vê-los. "

"Deus, você entendeu mal", Macy brincou. Em seguida, ela estalou os dedos. "Ei, não se esqueça de ir até o bar após o seminário."

"Ok", disse Emma. "Espera. Por que estou fazendo isso mesmo? "

"Quantas vezes tenho que me repetir? Eu te consegui aquela entrevista com o gerente, lembra? Ele está à procura de um barman e um performer em tempo parcial. "

"Ah, certo," disse Emma, balançando a cabeça. "Você acha que ele vai me contratar? Eu só fui bartender uma vez antes, lembra? Eu não era boa nisso."

Macy deu de ombros. "Parece provável. Você sabe que todos lá a amam por causa das noites de microfone aberto, e você pode melhorar nas bebidas, né?" Ela piscou.

"Espero que sim", Emma disse quando rolou para fora da cama e começou a se vestir. "Eu poderia usar seriamente o dinheiro, e eu não posso trabalhar para a minha namorada."

"Eu sei." Macy suspirou. "Além disso, você vai precisar começar a poupar para que você possa vir me visitar em oz."

Emma endureceu na frente de sua pequena cômoda, mas não disse nada.

"Você sabe," Macy disse, "você vai ter que falar comigo sobre isto em algum momento, e em breve."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso," Emma disse com suas costas ainda para Macy. "Isso não parece certo."

"Falar sobre isso? Ou apenas no geral?"

"Apenas em geral. Você indo embora. Eu não me sinto bem com isso."

"Eu sei."

Emma virou-se para ela e sua voz falhou. "Eu não sei o que vou fazer sem você."

Os olhos de Macy marejaram, mas ela sorriu para a sua amiga independentemente. "Você vai ficar bem, Em. Eu sei que você vai, e você não vai ficar sem mim. Na verdade não. Você pode me ligar todos os dias, se quiser, podemos nos falar por Skype, e-mail e mensagem."

"Não é a mesma coisa", disse Emma, limpando seu rosto antes de puxar uma camisa limpa sobre sua cabeça.

"Eu sei que não é, mas é melhor que nada."

Emma não disse nada enquanto ela terminava de se vestir e foi escovar os dentes e cabelos. Depois que ela terminou, ela pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu para a porta. "Eu tenho que ir", disse ela, segurando a alça.

"Bem tenta não entrar no box de alguém e confessar seu amor infinito enquanto você estiver fora", Macy brincou, tentando limpar o ar pesado.

Emma não riu, mas apenas engoliu em seco e assentiu. "Até mais", disse ela, e então ela estava fora da porta.


	35. Chapter 35

"Você vai voar para fora do carro como um torpedo, logo que ele para, não é?"

"Aham."

"Pensava que sim", disse Macy. "Tão chicoteada."

"Aham."

"E, aparentemente orgulhosa disso."

Emma sorriu para ela. "Aham."

Assim que o táxi parou, Emma jogou um punhado de dinheiro amassado na Macy e, em seguida, saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos. Ela chegou em Regina em tempo recorde. A mulher estava inclinada sobre uma longa mesa de lanches e fingers food quando Emma se chocou contra ela, seus braços vestidos com jaqueta jeans envolveram firmemente em torno de sua cintura.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees." Emma suspirou quando ela grudou no lado de Regina como um coala.

Regina riu e se virou no abraço para que ela pudesse envolver os braços totalmente em torno de sua namorada. "Bem, olá para você também," ela sussurrou, pressionando um leve beijo na bochecha de Emma.

Emma enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Regina e respirou profundamente, pegando o cheiro familiar da mulher que amava. Ela suspirou, soprando um hálito quente contra a pele de Regina, e sussurrou: "Oi".

Regina esfregou as costas dela antes de tentar se puxar para trás. Foi uma tentativa fútil, porém, porque Emma segurou-se, apertando com força em torno dela e resmungando sua desaprovação óbvia de separação. Regina se acomodou no abraço. "Acho que você sentiu muito a minha falta, querida?"

"Se isso não é óbvio, amor, então eu não sei o que é", disse Macy, andando para cima e colocando o presente que ela tinha comprado para Henry sobre a mesa perto dos lanches.

Regina conseguiu desgrudar-se de Emma apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse oferecer à Macy um meio abraço de um braço só e um sorriso. "Macy", ela disse, "Estou tão feliz que você veio."

"Sim, é claro. Fico feliz em estar aqui. Obrigada pelo convite ". Ela revirou os olhos, em seguida, enquanto observava sua melhor amiga se aderindo sobre Regina um pouco mais apertado. "Você provavelmente vai se arrepender de ter convidando isso até o final do dia, no entanto. Ela vai estar presa a você como uma sanguessuga por toda a festa."

"Ciumenta", Emma cantou debaixo do cabelo de Regina.

"Psh."

"Reações como essas, querida, me faz rapidamente concordar com Emma."

"Ciúmes de seu sanguessuguismo?", Perguntou Macy. "Não me faça rir."

Um grito estridente de repente cortou o ar e pegou a todos desprevenidos.

"EMMA!"

Henry correu pela grama e grudou em Emma da mesma forma que Emma tinha grudado em Regina. Emma imediatamente se separou de Regina e desceu para pegar o rapaz.

"Henry!" Ela o girou e o abraçou apertado. "Ei, homenzinho! Feliz aniversário adiantado!"

Henry sorriu e disse: "Vamos lá!"

"Vamos lá onde?"

"Eu vou te conhecer aos meus amigos!"

"Apresentar," Regina disse. "Você está indo apresentar Emma para seus amigos."

"Isso foi o que eu disse!" Henry emaranhou os dedos no cabelo de Emma. "Vamos lá!"

"Tudo bem, garoto, mas em primeiro lugar, eu quero que você conheça um dos meus amigos."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você tem um amigo aqui?"

Emma assentiu e apontou para Macy. "Ela está bem aqui. O seu nome é Macy, e ela é a minha melhor amiga."

Henry estreitou os olhos para Emma.

"Depois de você, é claro," Emma adicionou, sorrindo.

Henry sorriu timidamente quando ele olhou para trás para Macy. Ele se pressionou um pouco mais contra Emma, mas ela só bateu de leve na parte traseira dele para encorajá-lo. Ela sabia que ele tinha um pouco de timidez quando se reunia com novas pessoas pela primeira vez, mas uma vez que ele se abria, eram instantânea melhores amigos para sempre, e Emma realmente queria que ele se desse bem com Macy.

"Oi Henry," Macy disse. "É bom finalmente encontrá-lo."

Henry franziu a testa quando ele olhou para ela. Em seguida, ele se inclinou para o cabelo de Emma, fechando sua mão em torno de sua boca, e sussurrando na orelha dela. "Ela fala engraçado."

Emma assentiu junto às palavras de Henry e em seguida, respondeu-lhe em voz alta. "Macy soa assim porque ela é de um país diferente."

Seus olhos se arregalaram de novo, Henry ficou boquiaberto com Macy.

"É isso mesmo", disse Macy. "Eu pareço engraçada, não é?"

Henry riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu gosto disso."

"Bem, bem, porque eu gosto de você."

Henry sorriu para ela e, em seguida, puxou o cabelo de Emma novamente. "Podemos ir agora?"

Emma riu. "Tudo bem, garoto. Vamos." Ela se inclinou e beijou Regina na bochecha. "Eu estou indo para fora para fazer alguns amigos."

"É muito para a minha sanguessuga", disse Regina, e Emma beijou mais uma vez.

Ela piscou. "Eu voltarei."

Henry subiu ao redor nas costas de Emma e aplaudiu quando ela atirou-se galopando em direção às outras crianças.

Emma e Henry quase não tinham voltado à mesa de lanche de Macy, que estava inclinada sobre Regina como se tivessem sido melhores amigas por anos, os chamaram para provocar sua melhor amiga. "Oi! Se eu enviar Regina para comprar uma sela, você vai usá-la?"

Emma mostrou a língua para a Macy quando ela se aproximou e colocou Henry cuidadosamente para baixo de suas costas. Assim que o garoto estava no chão, Emma deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro de Macy e puxou-a fora de Regina. "Nossa", disse ela. "Deixo vocês por alguns minutos e você começa dar em cima da minha garota? Não é legal."

"Se ela me achar mais charmosa, então que assim seja ", disse Macy, empurrando Emma de volta.

"Crianças, por favor", disse Regina rindo, antes de pegar seu filho. "Vamos, aniversariante. Vamos pegar um pouco de comida."

Macy deu um tapa no braço de Emma.

"Em, quem é ela?"

"Quem é quem?"

"Loira pernuda nesta direção. Dez horas."

Emma olhou para onde ela indicou e soltou uma risada. "Oh cara," disse ela. "Ela é problema."

"Significado?"

"Ela é Vivian."

Macy sorriu. "Não me diga?" Ela não esperou por uma resposta antes de se atirar à meio caminho de conhecer Vivian.

Quando ela chegou em Vivian, ela se curvou em uma reverência dramática.

"Hum, eu te conheço?", Perguntou Vivian.

"Não, mas eu sei quem é você", disse Macy, se endireitando novamente.

"Ensina-me os teus caminhos geniais."

Vivian sorriu e disse: "Isso levaria anos. Desculpe, estranha."

Retornando o sorriso, Macy estendeu a mão. "Eu sou Macy. Colega de quarto de Emma."

"Oh!" Vivian disse, seus olhos arregalados. "Oh, certo! Macy!" ela estendeu a mão para sacudir a de Macy. "Eu realmente ouvi muito sobre você. É bom te conhecer."

"E você também," Macy respondeu. "Eu sou uma grande fã do seu trabalho."

"Meu trabalho?"

"A sua habilidade de combinar, é claro. Eu ouvi tudo sobre seu pequeno regime por meio de pessoas secundárias. Que você ajudou para o dia de todo esse amor e arco-Íris e outras merdas suculentas."

Rindo, Vivian colocou a mão no cotovelo de Macy e elas fizeram seu caminho para os outros. "Não me diga que você não é uma fã de momentos de romances épicos," ela disse. "Emma parece ser uma mestre deles. Encontro-me desmaiando com ela em uma base diária. É nojento."

"É." Macy deu de ombros. Ela sorriu para Emma quando chegaram na mesa, agora perto o suficiente para serem ouvidas. "Ela tropeçam na maioria daqueles momentos. Ela é apenas boa em improvisar."

"É isso ?"

"Não, eu sou totalmente romântica e, Hum, arrojada e com caráter," Emma disse.

Regina se inclinou e beijou o rosto de Emma. "Muito arrojada, querida."

"Viu!" Emma sorriu triunfante, era possível visualizar todos os seus dentes.

"Sim, você é, colega."

Enquanto as crianças estavam todas sentadas em torno de Emma e Sr. Henry, ouvindo os dois tocando violão, Regina passou o tempo classificando os presentes de Henry e fazendo ela e Vivian terem a certeza que marcaram cada um na lista de modo que ela poderia enviar cartões de agradecimentos na semana seguinte. Ela foi puxada de sua tarefa, no entanto, quando Macy se aproximou.

"Macy," Regina disse. "Você está se-"

"Divertindo?" Macy perguntou. "Você está brincando? Assistir Emma ficar presa no balão pula pula, uma vez que ele esvaziou foi um dos destaques da minha vida. Estou tendo uma explosão."

Regina riu. "Isso foi muito divertido."

"Certo? Eu estou tipo um pouco irritada que eu não peguei isso em vídeo."

Regina sorriu perversamente, olhando para a outra mulher. "Eu peguei."

"Pontuação máxima!" O sorriso de Macy foi brilhante quando ela entrou em cena mais perto até que estavam lado a lado. Elas se viraram para encostar na mesa e olhar para fora sobre a agitação da festa de Henry. O silêncio estabeleceu-se entre elas, que se estendeu por vários momentos antes de Macy suspirar e, sem olhar para Regina, disse, "Peço desculpa por ter que falar sério agora, mas temos de falar."

O estômago de Regina revirou-se instantaneamente, mas ela manteve a compostura. "Sobre?"

Cruzando seus braços sobre o seu peito, Macy embalou-se em seu saltos um pouco quando ela murmurou, "eu preciso saber se você não vai a lugar algum."

Regina virou-se para olhar para ela. "Desculpe?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Emma," Macy disse. Ela sorriu quase Infelizmente. "Eu preciso saber que você não vai deixá-la. Eu preciso saber que você não vai a abandonar, entende?"

Regina franziu a testa. "O que quer dizer?" ela perguntou. "Eu ... Macy, eu a amo. Mais do que eu pensei que fosse possível."

"Eu sei que você ama," Macy disse, "mas às vezes isso não é o suficiente. Quero dizer, mesmo se vocês duas não funcionarem como um par, eu preciso saber que você não vai apenas dar um pontapé nela e jogar no meio-fio, Regina. Ela já teve o suficiente disso em sua vida, e como eu vou estar de volta para casa, ela vai precisar de alguém para apoiar-se. Eu quero confiar que você seja essa pessoa, mas eu preciso que você me diga que não importa o que, você não vai apenas abandonar ela."

Elas olharam uma para a outra por um bom tempo antes de Macy sussurrar, "isso é uma promessa de que você possa fazer?"

"Eu posso," Regina disse, com sua voz firme. "Eu posso fazer essa promessa."

Macy estendeu a mão. "Toca aqui?"

Regina colocou a mão na de Macy e agitou-la com firmeza.

"Certo," Macy disse. "Agora que isso já foi cuidado, eu só preciso mais uma coisa de você."

"Oh? E o que é?"

"Certifique-se que ela não me evite," Macy disse, olhando para cima e parecendo mais vulnerável do que Regina já a viu. Era quase surpreendente, a necessidade nos olhos de Macy. "Isso é o que ela faz, você sabe? Quando ela acha que as coisas não vão funcionar ou quando ela está com medo, ela se isola. Ela vai tentar fazer isso quando eu for embora. Ela vai assumir que vamos perder a amizade, então ela vai tentar forçá-la a acontecer rapidamente. Não a deixe fazer isso, Regina. Não a deixe me evitar. Certifique-se que ela me ligue e aceite minhas ligações. Certifique-se de que ela sente o traseiro para falar no Skype comigo, pelo menos uma vez por semana. Quero dizer isso. Ela é a minha melhor amiga. Ela é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, e eu não quero perdê-la. "

Regina colocou uma mão no ombro de Macy e apertou. "Eu vou me certificar disso, Macy", disse ela. "Eu prometo."

Macy soltou uma respiração suave. "Obrigada."

"Eu estava na verdade, esperando que você não se importasse com uma visita," Regina disse depois de um momento, e Macy virou-se em torno para enfrentar ela, com suas sobrancelhas atiradas para cima.

"De vocês duas?" Ela perguntou, sua voz guinchando com a emoção óbvia.

Regina assentiu. "Eu estava pensando em algum momento neste verão. Isso poderia ser aceitável?"

Ela se surpreendeu quando Macy de repente, girou ela em seus braços, mas rapidamente caiu para o abraço. "Obrigada," Macy sussurrou. "Eu gostaria disso. Obrigada."

Regina bateu de leve em suas costas e assentiu sobre seu ombro. Quando elas se separaram, Macy sutilmente limpou em seus olhos e, em seguida, virou-se para rencostar de volta contra a mesa para que elas estivessem lado a lado novamente. Regina deixou seu olhar cair em Emma no jardim, brincando com as crianças, e ela sorriu.

"Você irá protegê-la, você não vai?" Macy sussurrou, e o sorriso de Regina se alargou.

"Eu vou fazer melhor do que isso, querida. Eu vou amá-la."

Não obstante a alguns senões, a festa de Henry foi um grande sucesso. Henry com certeza tinha se esgotado com uma sobrecarga de diversão. Ele apagou no ombro de Emma a meio caminho para o carro de Regina.

"Você tem certeza que quer voltar para casa com a gente?" Regina perguntou à Emma quando elas sentaram Henry em seu assento de carro. "Em vez disso você não passar um pouco de tempo extra com Macy?"

"Eu tenho certeza," Emma disse. "Eu tenho sentido a falta de vocês como uma louca e, além disso, eu tenho certeza de que Macy tem planos para ir para o bar hoje à noite para ter um pouco de festa do adeus com alguns de seus amigos."

Regina sorriu para ela. "Excelente. Eu estava esperando mesmo que eu pudesse ter você toda para mim hoje."

"Eu sou toda sua, babe."

Regina levou Henry para a cama, uma vez que chegaram em casa, e Emma seguiu para o quarto de Regina, sabendo que Regina gostaria de trocar de roupa antes de se estabelecer para a noite. Ela deu um passo para dentro do quarto de Regina, e se colapsou contra a enorme cama macia, e ela revelou em sua suavidade e o grande cheiro de Regina flutuando a partir dos lençois. Seu olhar digitalizou sobre o quarto, absorvendo os detalhes do pequeno santuário que ela sentia que não via à décadas, mesmo que só tinham sido um par de semanas.

Ele estava exatamente o mesmo, exceto ...

Emma saltou para seus pés e cruzou o quarto para obter um olhar melhor para uma, obviamente, nova decoração do quarto de Regina. Ela olhou para cima para a grande a foto por vários longos momentos. Ela a achou tão bonita que ela não podia acreditar que fosse ela no quadro.

Mas era ela.

Era uma das fotos que Regina tinha tirado naquele dia no estúdio. Emma estava na frente e no centro na foto, de jeans skinny e camiseta, as mãos dentro de seus bolsos, ombros relachados, mas foi o seu rosto que chamou a atenção. Ele foi capturado em um momento, de ... Emma não sabia exatamente, mas ela podia dizer que foi genuíno. Ela nunca se viu parecendo tão aberta assim antes, tão tenra.

Seus olhos na foto estavam largos e luminosos quando ela olhou diretamente para a frente, seu rosto pintado com rosa corado e seus lábios ligeiramente separados.

"Esta foi a minha favorita."

Emma saltou quando mãos deslizaram em torno de sua cintura por trás dela e a voz de Regina sussurrou contra seu pescoço. "Seus olhos."

"Sim," Emma respirava. "Eu pareço tão ..."

"Bonita," Regina disse, e Emma se derreteu contra ela. "Eu sei que esta palavra muitas vezes parece tão terrivelmente genérica, mas eu nunca vi ninguém se incorporar nela que tão perfeitamente como você fez nessa foto, Emma. Ela ainda tira o meu fôlego."

Emma se virou nos braços de Regina e a puxou para um abraço. "Eu nunca me senti dessa maneira antes."

Regina acariciou uma mão através do longo cabelo de Emma. "Bonita?"

"Sim," Emma disse. Ela apertou um beijo no pescoço de Regina. "Mas eu me sinto com você."

"Mas ainda parece bonito," Emma disse, balançando a bacia em direção à Regina à medida que estavam em extremidades opostas do sofá, com as pernas envolvidas. "Como você pode não querer comer algo tão bonito?"

Assim que as palavras estavam fora de sua boca, Emma sorriu maliciosamente e mordeu seus lábios.

Regina sorriu e suavemente sacudiu a cabeça. "Sua mente apenas estava inteiramente em outro lugar, eu suponho?"

"Sim."

Regina estalou sua língua e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Menina safada."

"Que seja. É sua culpa."

"Eu posso viver com isso."

"É claro que você pode." Emma jogou uma pipoca em sua cabeça, mas regina apenas abaixou-se para o lado a tempo e desviou.

"Jogar isso em mim dificilmente vai me fazer querer experimentar, querida," Regina disse a ela, e Emma deu de ombros.

"Eu vou apenas continuar as jogando, e, em seguida, talvez a próxima vez que você abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, BAM! Uma vai aterrizar em sua boca, e em seguida, você estará tipo 'Wow, isso é delicioso. Joga mais, exceto que desta vez, eu quero uma com um pedaço de doce agarrada à ela.'"

"Meu Deus," Regina arrastou as palavras, "isso é um plano elaborado, e, claro, isso soa exatamente como algo que eu diria."

Emma riu em voz alta e jogou outra pipoca em Regina. "Experimente isso, mulher!"

"Não."

"Experimente, porque eu sou tão fofa quando eu peço."

"Não."

"Experimente isso, porque você me ama."

"Eu te amo," Regina disse a ela, inclinando-se para a frente para beijar o lado do (1)Calf de Emma.

Emma jogou outra pipoca em sua cabeça. "Eu amo você também."

"Eu ainda não estou indo experimentar."

Emma jogou uma mão cheia de pipocas nela. "Experimente isso!"

"Você vai acordar o meu filho," Regina disse, sorrindo, de modo que Emma sussurrou alto de modo que ela poderia parecer omo se estivesse assobiando as palavras.

"Experimente isso!"

Regina soltou um suspiro exagerado. "Por que é tão importante que eu prove esta sua mistura ridícula?"

"Porque é delicioso." Ela, em seguida, colocou um expressão séria em seu rosto, tão solene quanto conseguia, e apertou a mão em torno do tornozelo de Regina. "Isso é porque eu amo você, Regina." Ela sublinhou as palavras dramaticamente. "Eu não quero que você perca as coisas deliciosas na vida."

"Bem, parece nojento para mim." Regina sacudiu a cabeça e cutucou o lado de Emma com seus dedos dos pés. "Mesmo a descrição disso soa nojenta."

Emma sorriu. "É a coisa através, entende? É parte do por que eu gosto, mais ainda agora que você e eu estamos juntas."

"O que quer dizer?"

Emma colocou uma mão cheia de sua pipoca com Reese's em sua boca antes de mastigar e engolir. Ela, em seguida, puxou de Regina para o seu rosto e pressionado um beijo no interior do tornozelo exposto da brunete. "Isso é a gente," ela disse.

Regina a olhou curiosamente, e Emma apontou para a pipoca. "Essas coisas," ela disse. "É a gente, você e eu."

"Você é a pipoca e eu sou os doces?" Regina perguntou.

"Totalmente."

"Querida, você vai ter que elaborar."

"Duas coisas que talvez nunca foram feitas para estarem juntas," Emma disse, sua mão esfregando para cima e para baixo na canela de Regina. "Duas coisas que as pessoas veem ou até mesmo apenas ouçam falar e automaticamente zombam ou assumem que não irão funcionar. São duas coisas que são completamentes diferentes e que não deveriam irem tão bem juntas, mas eles vão." Emma apertou a perna de Regin. "É a gente. Entendeu?"

Regina a olhou por um momento e, em seguida, um suspiro suave escapou dela. Ela se mudou no sofá e subiu através das pernas de Emma para chegar à bacia em seu colo. Chegando na bacia, ela tirou um pequeno punhado e colou todo em sua boca. Ela mastigou e engoliu, de alguma forma que parecia uma maneira tão graciosa, e em seguida, encolheu os ombros. "Não é terrível," ela disse, "mas não é celestial também."

Emma riu e puxou-la para baixo em um longo beijo. "Eu não posso acreditar que você experimentou."

Regina agarrou a bacia de pipoca e dirigiu-a para a mesa pequena nas proximidades antes de se estabelecer mais confortavelmente no colo de Emma. Ela descansou uma mão sobre o coração de Emma e pressionou um beijo em seus lábios. "Você sempre tem uma maneira de ganhar."

Emma correu as mãos através das costas de Regina. "O mesmo."

Elas beijaram uma a outra, por muito tempo e lentamente. Os seus dedos enrolaram juntos, apertando e segurando apertado, quando os lentos e suaves beijos cresceram mais profundos e mais quentes. Seus corpos se moviam em conjunto, lentamente começando a dança apertada com o ritmo pulsante de Emma.

"Mamãe?"

Regina instantaneamente empurrou-se com o som da voz sonolenta de seu filho, deslizando para fora de Emma e sentando de volta no sofá, e Emma a seguiu. Elas se viraram para encontrar uma suada criança vestida com pijama que estava à poucos metros de distância e assistindo-as enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Limpando sua garganta, Regina bateu de leve em seu cabelo e puxou sua camisa para baixo. "O que há de errado, bebê?"

"Eu estou com sede."

Regina soltou uma respiração suave, e Emma começou a tremer com risos silenciados. Alguns momentos mais tarde e Henry provavelmente teria presenciado algo um pouco mais quente do que uma tranqüila sessão de beijos.

"Ok, munchkin," Regina disse. "Vamos pegar para você um pouco de água."

Ela deu um tapa no ombro de Emma quando ela se levantou do sofá e pegou o seu filho. Emma apenas continuou a rir quando ela se empurrou para fora do sofá. "Talvez nós devêsse-mos contratar uma babá," ela disse enquanto ela seguia Regina.

Regina olhou sobre seu ombro e sorriu, franzindo a testa.

Emma estreitou os olhos ao seu olhar. "Não, não é uma quente. Eu sou a única babá quente permitida."

Regina soltou uma risada suave e desapareceu na cozinha.

Emma sacudiu a cabeça, sorriu, e a seguiu.

Ela sabia que ela tinha um monte de coisas à frente. A graduação era iminente, e isso significava o fim dos últimos quatro anos de sua vida. Isso significava que dizer adeus a Macy, sua amiga mais próxima e a única família que ela já tinha tido em sua vida antes de ela ter levado a pegadinha de babá que virou seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e deu-lhe mais do que ela poderia ter sonhado possível para ela.

Ela sabia que ela e Regina enfrentariam desafios, e que as coisas não seriam sempre como estas, tão fáceis, e tão perfeitas, mas os pensamentos desapareceram da mente de Emma quando o riso de Regina derramou em seus ouvidos. Seu coração estava tão cheio naquele momento que ela podia sentí-lo em todas as partes dela, batendo fora do ritmo com esta nova vida e esta nova esperança. Este era apenas o começo. O que quer que o futuro guardava, ela não estava preocupada. Ela não o enfrentaria sozinha, e nem Regina iria.

O que quer que seja que elas tinham sempre sentido falta, elas sabiam que tinham encontrado-o uma na outra.

Elas encontraram um lar.

###

Chegamos ao fim desta linda história de amor swen. Sei que muitas, assim como eu, ficará com gostinho de quero mais. Esta linda história merecia SIM uma continuação, vocês concordam? O que acham de irmos lá no tumblr oficial da escritora e deixarmos uma ask pedindo a continuação? Pode ser qualquer mensagem, tipo: "I'm a brazilian fan and I need Popcorn love 2. Pleeease!" Kkkkk qualquer coisa mesmo! Desde que a autora fique sabendo do nosso amor pelo o livro. Gostaria de agradecer por todos os maravilhosos comentários, eu li um por um, e por todos os elogios que vocês me deram.. Não posso deixar pedirem para vocês apoiarem a autora do livro, comprando a obra original no amazon. Vale muito a pena e são apenas 25 reais. Quem sabe assim, vendo o apoio dos fãns brasileiros, ela não faz uma nova história? Tenham um ótimo final de semana!

Eu e minha esposa estamos pensando em escrever uma fanfic juntas, não deixem de me seguir aqui neste perfil para ficarem sabendo quando postaremos! Abraços

Link do tumblr da autora para deixar ask:

.com


End file.
